Adventures after a Mistake
by DPcrazy
Summary: Abby and Jake are Danny and Sam's fraternal twins. Abby had ghost powers, Jake didn't. Jealousy of the other eventually drives one to repeat a mistake their Dad made. So who's gonna protect the city when Danny can't be there? Series format. DISCONTINUED.
1. Acts of Jealousy Part 1

**Effects of Phantom Planet active. Plundge into the story of Danny and Sam's kids. Hope you like it! _Slightly_ predictable.**

* * *

Abigail "Abby" Fenton/Phantom and her twin brother, Jake, couldn't be more different. The only thing that they seemed to have in common was their birthday and parents, Danny and Sam Fenton. Abby had her Mom's figure, but everything else was from her Dad. She dressed similarly to her Dad, had blue eyes and black hair (which she wore long) like her Dad, ate like her Dad, liked space like her Dad, and on top of it all, was half-ghost. (Her Dad, Danny Phantom, was still the hero of Amity Park and battled the stronger ghosts, she battled the weaker ones, she was still in training). Yep, just like her Dad. Jake, on the other hand, had the figure of his Dad, but was a personality clone of his Mom. He had his Mom's violet eyes and black hair (which he wore in spikes), along with her Gothic style and vegetarianism, although he didn't take it as far as his Mom. Most of all; he was human. Abby and Jake led completely different lives too. Abby was popular, no doubt due to her being the daughter of Danny Phantom and destined to be Amity Park's next hero. She was always surrounded by the popular kids. Jake wasn't popular and didn't really plan on becoming popular (at least he wasn't bullied because of his Dad, that's about the only benefit he got). He enjoyed the company of his two best friends, Matthew "Matt" Foley and Victoria "Tori" Grey.

Matt was the son of Jake's Dad's best friend, Tucker Foley. His Mom was a woman named Emma who apparently went to Casper High as well. Matt wasn't as tech-obsessed as his Dad, but he was still really good with technology. He had his Mom's grass green eyes hidden behind round glasses. He sported a layered shirt with white sleeves and a dark green tee that had a simple dark blue stripe across it. He wore dark blue jeans and green sneakers. His black hair was worn long, for a boy anyway. His bangs stopped a few inches above his eyebrows while the back covered the tops of his ears and stopped half way down his neck. He also wore a silver hoop ear ring. His look complemented his dark complexion fairly well.

Tori was slightly hard-core. Her Mom was Valerie Grey and her Dad left when she was a baby. Her Mom kept her maiden name, which was Tori's last name. Tori's full name was Victoria, but it was _way_ too girly for her taste so she shortened it to Tori, you call her Victoria; she'll break your neck. Tori was tom-boyish. She had a dark complexion along with short, curly, black hair, not boy short; it covered her ears completely and fell a little further than half way down her neck. Her eyes were a light brown. She wore a red top with black rimmed sleeves and V-neck collar. Her black jeans were baggy and held up by silver, metallic belt that hung loosely. She also wore a black armband on her right arm and red shoes that were partially covered by her long jeans.

Today was just like any other day. Normal. Although the description of "normal" can vary a lot, especially if you live in Amity Park, the most haunted town in the country. Abby was hangin' with the popular kids as usual until a blue mist escaped her mouth, warning her that it was time to kick ghost butt. Jake watched with his friends, Matt and Tori, as his twin sister said something to the crowd of people surrounding her and transformed into Abby Phantom. Blue-white rings appeared and simulated her Dad's transformation. After the rings of light disappeared, they left behind Abby in her ghost form. She now sported a black jumpsuit with silver boots, belt, and gloves. Her suit had a part in the middle that revealed her stomach. On her chest, the letters "A" and "P" were branded in a stylish design. Her hair was now snow white, her eyes glowing a fierce green, and her skin slightly tanner and shimmering with a white aura.

Jake turned to his friends as his sister flew off.

"So," he started unenthusiastically, "what do you guys want to do this weekend?"

"Don't know. There aren't many choices," Matt replied.

"Sorry guys, but I'm booked. My Mom is going to start my ghost-hunter training," Tori stated. Tori's Mom was a ghost hunter and Tori was mildly fascinated by the art. The only ghosts that her Mom spared were the Phantoms and ones that Danny told her were good. Valerie didn't ghost hunt often anymore, but still decided to teach Tori how to in case the need ever came.

"Fine, but you'll miss all of the _fun_ we're gonna have lying around and staring at the ceiling," Jake joked sarcastically.

"I think I can survive the heartbreak," she retorted playfully.

Jake noticed his sister returning to the group.

"Stop staring, Jake. We know that look; you're wishing that you could be like your Dad and sister again," Matt recognized.

"Sorry, but I can't help but be a little jealous. Do you guys have any idea what it's like to be human in a family of half-ghosts?" he questioned irritably.

"Your Mom isn't half-ghost," Tori stated.

"Besides, Abby may have the ghost powers, but you have the brains. Your grades are way better than hers," Matt said in an attempt to cheer Jake up, but to no avail.

"Yeah, but…never mind. I guess I might as well forget about it and focus on the boring weekend ahead," Jake said, slightly dejected.

* * *

When Jake arrived home that day, he found a note on the table.

_Dear Jake,_

_Abby and I are out training and won't be back for a while. Your Mom is working late today and probably won't be home until tonight._

_Love,_

_Dad and Abby_

Jake sighed and put the note back down while slouching into the living room couch.

"Why couldn't I be like _them_? Why do I have to be completely human? It's just not fair," he said jealously to himself. "The only way I could ever be half-ghost is if I…wait, that's it!" he exclaimed at his idea.

Jake dashed down to the lab his parents had. It was messy and contained a plethora of junk and old ghost weapons his grandparents had designed. In the back of the room, a glowing green octagon shaped gateway rested; the ghost portal. He ran over to the controls and shut it down.

"Since I can't get ghost powers the way Abby did," he said to himself as he pulled on a jumpsuit similar to the one Danny had when he first entered the portal, "then I'll have to get them they way my Dad did, by going into the portal and turning it on."

This was it. His jealousy finally drove him insane enough to do something so radical. He cautiously stepped inside the shut down portal. He carefully searched the walls.

"Now where is that 'on' switch?" he asked himself. "Aha!" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on the green button. "Here goes nothing." He slowly reached out his hand to press the button. He was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness, but it was too late now, his finger had finally reached it. A bright light consumed him and pain echoed through every molecule in his body. When it ended at last, he heaved his limp body out of the now functional ghost portal.

"Did it work?" he questioned curiously as he summoned up enough strength to run over to the mirror at the other end of the lab. What he saw wasn't what he expected…or wanted.

* * *

**Ha ha! Revenge of the cliffy!**

**I'll have part 2 up soon. Tonight if I feel like it. I may decide to torture you all with the suspence just a little longer. Muahahahaha! (Dark Danny, _Control Freak_ Danny, and Vlad got to me).**


	2. Acts of Jealousy Part 2

**Next Part! Time to answer the obvious question: What did he see?!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom like the rest of us patheticly obsessed fans.**

* * *

He expected to see a figure in the mirror with white hair, glowing green eyes, and dressed in a black and silver suit. What he actually saw was a figure with flaming black hair, red eyes and a black and red suit. The suit was mostly black, but adorned red boots, gloves, and belt as well as a huge "X" spread across his upper half.

"Oh, no!" he shouted in shock and disbelief. "This can't be happening, it can't!" He rubbed his now red eyes as he began to panic. "I don't look anything like them. I can't just say I got my powers late as an excuse. What am I supposed to do?" His face hardened as he realized exactly what he had to do. "I…I'll just have to stay undercover. I'll help, but I won't tell them."

He took another glance in the mirror. "But what about my costume? They'll know it's me even with all of the changes!" the boy panicked. He thought for a second. "Hmmm. I guess a little wardrobe change is in order."

He dashed to a box full of costume pieces that he pulled out of a closet and emerged a few moments later with an altered costume. He stared into the mirror again. His flaming hair was concealed in a red bandana with a few flames poking out of the back of his neck where the bandana didn't cover. The lower half of his face was hidden behind a black bandana. Only his blazing red eyes could be seen. A black cape with a red interior now hung around his shoulders and draped so that it occasionally covered his front half, or at least parts of it.

"Perfect," he concluded, mildly proud with the work he had done. "Jake Phantom…Oh, I forgot, can't use _that_ name. I'm not a _Phantom_. Let's see, I'm kinda dark looking, mysterious, shadowy…That's it! Jake Shadow. No, still too obvious. Not to mention unoriginal. Shadow, just Shadow. That could work."

And so begins the tale of Jake Fenton/Shadow.

Shortly after he had established himself, a blue mist escaped his mouth. He knew from experience that it was a ghost sense.

"Okay," Shadow thought to himself, trying to be calm "less than an hour with ghost powers and a ghost is attacking already. I can do this."

Suddenly, two black rings appeared and changed him back to normal.

"Or not," he admitted worriedly.

"Come on, change back, change back," the boy willed himself. After much concentration, the rings appeared and he was Shadow once again.

"Now to master all of my other powers. Fun," he added sarcastically.

"Fly…fly," he urged himself. He began to hover slightly, but then dropped down and fell on his butt.

"Let's try that again," he said as he attempted a second take off. This one proved to be successful, for he was now heading for the roof. As he was speeding into a head-on collision with the ceiling, he murmured, "Come on, go intangible already." A few inches away from the ceiling, he managed to turn himself intangible and phase through the hard surface. He was greeted by cool air as he entered the night-time outdoors.

"Note to self: figure out how to use powers," he noted quietly.

After he was done talking to himself, he decided that it might be a good idea to look at who the offending ghost was. In front of him floated…

"Beware! I am Boxed Lunch!" shouted the little ghost girl.

"At least it's an easy one," Shadow thought, relieved.

He started to clumsily fight the ghost. His powers were a little unstable still, but, all things considered, he was doing pretty well. He finally managed to get a hold of her when he was suddenly shot in the back by a green ecto-blast. He lost his grip on Boxed Lunch and she escaped.

"What was that for?" he questioned with annoyance hanging on every word. He whipped around to find himself staring at his sister. She looked really ticked.

"For causing trouble!" Abby spat, blasting him again and sending him hurdling a few feet back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"You were about to."

"No, I wasn't! I was just trying to catch _her_ for making trouble."

"Do I look stupid? You were probably using her for some master plan, although you don't look that dangerous." She smirked mockingly as she said the last sentence. This argument was really heating up.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Shadow stated loathingly. How he hated his sister right now!

"Last time I checked, I was judging a ghost. I know better by now. All of you guys are trouble."

He had enough of this. He was done reasoning. He concentrated as hard as he could and unleashed a ghost ray, a power he had seen his Dad and sister use frequently. The red beam missed Abby as she dodged.

"If it took all your energy to do that pitiful attack, then I was right. You're weak," Abby ridiculed as she shot a green blast that hit Shadow squarely. He was knocked over.

"Better retreat while I'm still alive," he murmured incoherently while flying away. "I'll deal with her when I get the hang of these powers."

"You're on my list…uh?" Abby started, but stopped when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Shadow!" he shouted back as he bulleted off.

"You're on my list, Shadow!" she yelled after the retreating ghost.

* * *

The next morning Abby came down grumpily for breakfast.

"What's up, Abs?" Jake asked his tired looking sister.

"Nothing. I just met this _really_ annoying ghost last night. He calls himself Shadow," Abby told her brother, who just stayed quiet and tried to look innocent.

Matt came by shortly after. Jake rushed out the door to go tell his friend what happened. The pale-skinned boy all but grabbed his friend and shoved him against a wall.

"Matt, I made a huge mistake last night," Jake started panicky.

"How bad could it be?" asked Matt calmly, feeling his friend was probably blowing whatever this was out of proportion.

"Really bad. I…I let jealousy get a hold of me and I…I sorta…I walked into the portal and turned myself half-ghost," he blurted out frantically.

"You didn't," Matt gasped in disbelief.

Jake just nodded guiltily in reply.

"What's worse is that my sister met my ghost half last night and now I'm her enemy!" he shouted.

"So you didn't tell them?"

"No. I don't look anything like my Dad and sister. Watch," he commanded, leading his friend into a more secluded area.

He focused and transformed himself into Shadow.

"Woah." His friend just stared wide eyed.

Jake changed back, a worried look plastered onto his face. "No getting out of this one now. I've decided that from now on, I'm going to keep my identity a secret, be called Shadow, and try to help protect the city without anyone else knowing who I really am."

"Looks like we have an adventure laid out in front of us," Matt observed. "Well, one thing's for sure. No more boring weekends."

**Computer _still_ busted! For those of you who liked this; This was only the begining. I'll add more to Jake/Shadow's story.**

**Sorry if I made him get hold of his powers too fast. If he had no control it wouldn't be very interesting.**


	3. Friend and Foe Part 1

Jake and Matt were walking down the streets of Amity Park.

"Have you heard from Tori at all? I haven't seen her since Friday," asked Jake.

"No. She said that she was training with her Mom. Remember?" Matt replied.

"Well, I didn't think it'd take the _whole_ weekend," Jake retaliated. "I think that she should know what happened."

"Plus that way she won't kick your butt if she finds you," added Matt, earning a glare from Jake, his eyes glowing red.

"Okay, okay! Ease up on the red eyes will ya? It's kinda creepy," Matt admitted. It was true. The glowing red eyes gave him an evil, inhuman appearance.

"Sorry," Jake muttered as his eyes turned back to their normal shade of violet.

"Haven't got the hang of your new powers yet?" Matt inquired.

"Why would you say that?" asked a confused Jake.

"Because you're falling through the sidewalk," answered Matt in a half-bored tone. The other half wanted to burst out laughing at his unfortunate friend.

"Ahhh!" Jake screamed as he looked down at his body disappearing into the pavement.

Matt sighed as he pulled Jake out of the sidewalk.

"So I'm not an expert yet, but give me a break. I just got them yesterday," Jake answered irritably to Matt's previous question.

"Maybe we should lay low for a while so no one sees you when you have your…awkward moments," Matt was ready to burst out laughing at his friend's embarrassing stage.

Jake was ready to reply when his newly acquired ghost sense was triggered. "Meet me at the movies. I'll be there in a minute," Jake ordered, annoyed.

His friend just sighed and wandered off. Jake ran behind a shop and made sure no one was around. He summoned the two black rings. They started at his waist, then split and moved vertically in opposite directions. When they reached the limits of his body, they vanished. In their wake was Shadow. He had a dark figure. His costume was composed of a red and black jumpsuit along with a cape and bandanas that covered his lower face, revealing only his red eyes, and one covering his flaming black hair. He made a clumsy attempt to fly; starting slowly and wobbly at first, but gaining speed and stability. He hovered in the air for a few moments, searching for the ghost. Something suddenly grabbed the back of his collar and lifted him, nearly choking him in the process. Then came a blast of painful shocks. Shadow hung there limply, not having much strength left. He managed to turn his body enough to see his attacker. It was his own sister, Abby.

"Hey Shadow, didn't I tell you to leave? We already have enough ghost problems around here and we don't need another one," she said scornfully. "Figures that as soon as I finish stuffing one ghost into the Fenton Thermos, another one shows up."

"I told you I'm not trouble," the darkly dressed half-ghost defended.

"Then _what_, may I ask, were you doing?" she demanded. His sister could be so stubborn, just like her Dad.

"I…I was…" he stuttered. How was he supposed to tell her that he was sensed a ghost was around and was trying to fight it off?

"See? No response," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine. I didn't want to be your enemy, but if you insist…" he made a sharp kick in the air, making her loose her grip on his collar.

Abby retaliated by shooting a ghost ray at him. He dodged it, but was hit in the back by a blue beam. He screamed and turned around. There were two figures on hover-boards. One was a tall woman in a red and black high-tech suit. The shorter appeared to be a girl around his age with a suit that looked exactly like the older one's, but blue replaced red. A major wave of shock hit him as he realized who they were. He could see through the tinted face-masks. It was Tori and her Mom!

"Good job. Keep this up and you'll be able to go on solo missions soon," Tori's Mom, Valerie, complemented while patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Mind if we take over?" Tori asked Abby.

"Go right ahead," Abby answered before she flew home to relax.

Both of the armored figures smirked at Shadow. All he could do was stare wide-eyed. His best-friend was about to kill him!

"This one doesn't look too hard. Just remember; aim first, then shoot," Valerie advised.

Tori nodded before aiming the charging gun at the jumpsuit clad ghost. The gun went off and a blue blast of energy was hurdling toward Shadow. He was too stunned to move. The blast hit him in the chest and knocked him backward, doing flips as he went. He finally regained his senses and turned himself invisible.

"Where are you, **ghost**?" Tori spat, she was beginning to seem like Valerie when she used to fight Danny.

Losing control of his powers, Shadow became visible. "Oh, darn it!" he murmured to himself.

"There you are," Tori said. It was two minutes into the fight and she _already_ had him marked down as her arch-enemy.

She fired blast after blast; most missing him, but a few hit him. He decided that now would be a good time to leave. He couldn't hurt Tori, at least; he didn't want to, but she had no problem with hurting him. He flew off as fast as possible, ducking behind the movie theater and changing back to his human self. He hid in a dark corner as he watched both huntresses speed by, not noticing the spiky, black-haired, violet-eyed teen that had been their target a few moments ago. Jake sighed and walked around front to the movie theatre entrance.

He walked into the lobby that was decorated with movie posters and cut-outs. Matt was standing by the ticket counter, waiting. Jake made his way through the crowd to him.

"Hey, what took so long?" Matt asked concerned. His friend looked a little tired and worn.

"First, I had to deal with Abby who was trying to kill me, then she handed the fight over to…you'll never guess who," he started irritably.

"Your Dad?" he guessed.

"No," Jake replied slowly.

"Who?" he couldn't think of anyone else Jake's sister would give a fight to. She always wanted to do things herself.

"Tori…and her Mom," Jake answered.

"No way! Tori? You fought Tori?" Matt exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I mean; I did at first, but I ran-uh, flew-before anyone got hurt," Jake explained, trying his hardest to not make it sound like he was beat by a girl, let alone his best friend.

"So…Are you gonna tell her?" Matt asked his friend curiously.

"Are you kidding? After becoming her arch-enemy? I don't think so," the half-ghost responded.

"What are you going to do next time she comes and tries to kick your butt? One of you is gonna get hurt. Either her trying to beat you, or you trying to defend yourself."

Jake was puzzled by the question and decided to hold it off until later. He really didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'll think about it later. Right now, let's just watch a mind-numbing movie," Jake answered.


	4. Friend and Foe Part 2

**As I promised, this chapter _is_ longer. Not much, but still.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to keep repeating this? I don't own anything from _Danny Phantom_. Geez, these things are annoying!**

* * *

The next morning, Jake met up with Matt and Tori for school. He put Matt in between himself and the new huntress and tended to stay a few feet from her-for now at least.

"So, how was your weekend?" Tori asked in a friendly manner, breaking the awkward silence. All three had been quiet for most of the walk. Matt didn't want to blurt out something stupid by accident; he inherited his father's big mouth. Jake, to tell you the truth, was more nervous than he'd ever remembered being. He was almost scared out of his mind that someone would slip up, or that she'd find out his secret any second.

"It…it was…good." Jake stuttered. He was doing horrible at hiding his anxiety.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned with concern lingering in her voice.

"Nothing." Jake blurted a little too quickly. It raised Tori's suspicion. Luckily, Matt changed the subject, but this one wasn't much better.

"What about you?" He asked, trying to provide her with as little time as possible to ponder about the reason for their friend's jumpy state.

"Oh…I…um…" she stuttered, not expecting the question. She was a little scared about telling her friends the details.

Her friends both raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can tell us anything, Tori." Matt comforted. Well, it may have helped Tori, but Jake felt even worse _now_.

"I told you guys that my Mom was a ghost hunter and that she was going to train me, right?" Tori began. Her friends nodded. She continued; "Well, I was training the whole weekend. She gave me the suit and everything. We even found some ghost to fight for practice." Jake gulped. This sentence only added to his edginess. Unfortunately for him, there was more. "He was really strange looking, kinda dark. He didn't seem too tough though. It seemed like he didn't even know how to use his ghost powers correctly. He's a ghost, you'd think he'd know!"

Jake was shaking by now. He looked down to find his body becoming invisible. Luckily, he was able to become visible again before Tori noticed, but he was still shaking like a leaf.

"Uh, Jake? Are you okay?" Tori asked, finally realizing what a state her friend was in.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" he blurted unsteadily.

"You just don't seem normal. You weren't like this Friday. And you look really pale." Tori explained worriedly.

"He's just tired. We watched a late night movie." Matt covered quickly with a hint of apprehension.

"Whatever. See you guys later." Tori went through the school doors to her locker, leaving behind the two uneasy boys.

"That went well." Matt said sarcastically. "You gonna be alright?"

"I think so. I just have to calm down." The tense teen replied.

"And it might help if you stopped doing _that_." Matt added, indicating to Jake's feet which were phasing through the ground once again. Matt helped him back up. "At least you didn't go waist high again." He said, trying to cheer his paranoid friend up.

* * *

At lunch that day, Abby decided to sit near her trembling brother. The popular kids began to follow. 

"Guys, can you let me sit with my brother alone today? Family stuff." Abby asked politely. The group returned to their normal seats.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Abby inquired.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Jake rhetorically asked, aggravated.

"You don't look so good." Abby stated.

And the twitchiness begins.

"By the way, thanks Tori…for last night. I was getting tired." Abby added.

"No problem." Tori responded.

"How'd it go anyway?" Abby inqired.

Jake, at this point, was so high-strung that he'd jump and scream if anyone touched him.

"Eh. He made a few pitiful attempts then flew off."

"He's not that strong, but that Shadow guy sure is annoying."

"Shadow, that's his name? Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. He's a weird one, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and what's with the costume? If he's trying to make people think he's evil, he's doing a good job." Abby ridiculed.

Jake was ready to burst. Matt glanced over at his friend and gave him an understanding look. Matt was the only one who knew what he might be feeling.

"Hey guys, maybe we should change the subject to something we _all_ can relate to." Matt interrupted, saving his petrified friend.

"Sorry." The two girls apologized.

Suddenly, Jake and Abby's ghost senses went off and Tori's equipment started beeping.

"Be right back." Abby said tiredly.

"Want me to help?" Tori asked kindly.

"Nah, I can take whatever comes. Besides, you're not supposed to do solo missions yet." Abby replied. Tori grumbled at the "not allowed to do solo missions" part. It was true, but she still didn't like it when people told her that.

Jake looked around nervously. Abby could take this one, right? A giant green blob soon appeared outside. Jake watched as Abby punched the giant ghost and attacked it constantly, but whenever she hit it, it just reformed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jake excused as he got up and made for the boy's bathroom. He transformed inside one of the stalls. Within a few moments, he went from Jake to Shadow. He phased through the roof. He was learning pretty fast, but then again, he had heard his Dad's lessons for Abby on how to use ghost powers, so he had a few pointers.

He rushed over to the battle scene. Abby looked a little worn from the continuous attacking. Shadow drew nearer.

"Jeez! Can't you leave me alone while I'm fighting this thing! I already have one ghost to deal with and I don't need another." She told him exasperated.

"I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to help!" He shouted back angrily.

"What's in it for you?" She asked suspiciously while still hammering the green blob and dodging when it swung at her.

Shadow didn't answer. Whatever he said, she'd use it against him. Instead, he just began flying around in circles, trying to distract the creature, while also searching for a weakness. The monster took no notice of him and continued fighting Abby. The male half-ghost built up speed and rammed into the ghost's back, finally getting its attention. That was long enough for Abby to slam into it with charged fists. She created a rather large hole through the creature's center, but it reformed as soon as she came out. It didn't seem to affect the giant at all! The ghost eventually grabbed at them and caught them in his enormous hands-or the blobs that acted like hands. Both teens struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Hey gruesome, maybe you should pick on someone your own size!" shouted a familiar voice behind them. "Or better yet…" there was a blast behind them and the creature holding them flinched "Don't pick on anyone at all!"

The figure came into their view. It was their Dad, Danny Phantom.

"Dad!" Abby screamed happily.

Shadow almost screamed "Dad," but caught himself, reminding himself that Danny Phantom wasn't _Shadow's_ father.

Danny shot ice beams at his opponent's arms, an ability Abby had not acquired yet (along with the ghostly wail). The monster's arms froze and broke off as Danny hit them with a ghost ray.

With the ghost's arms detached, both Abby and Shadow began to fall. Abby, having more experience, focused her energy and sent a huge wave of energy out from her whole body, smashing the ice-covered hand into pieces. She began to float in place. Shadow, however, had hardly any experience and continued falling. He was panicking way too much to phase out. He was basically paralyzed. All he could do was scream.

It felt like the end would never come and he'd fall forever. He closed his eyes as he neared the ground. Suddenly, he stopped falling and he felt the icy grip break away from his skin. He felt arms beneath him. He regained his senses and opened his eyes. He looked above him to see his Dad, smiling. He was set down on the ground, still slightly stunned.

"You okay?" Danny asked Shadow almost as if he was talking to his own children, which he technically was, but _he_ didn't know that.

All the teen could do was nod with a surprised look on his face.

"Stay here." Danny commanded.

Shadow would have rebelled against this if it weren't for his paralyzed state. He watched the scene play out before him. His Dad fought so gracefully and Abby wasn't doing too bad herself. They had won after a few minutes and the ghost was sucked into a Fenton Thermos.

Danny then headed toward Shadow with Abby trailing behind him and landed gently in front of him.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Danny asked kindly.

The boy gave no response. It was like he was in a trance.

"Hello?" Danny waved his hand in front of Shadow's stunned face as he said this.

Shadow snapped out of it and shook his head as if it would shake all of his stunned feelings out of him.

"Let's go, Dad. He's not worth it." Abby urged with distaste as she tugged on her Dad's arm.

"School, now." Her father ordered sternly.

Abby groaned, but reluctantly obeyed and made her way to school.

"Uhhh…thanks." The younger half-ghost unsteadily said. This was really weird; talking to his Dad as a different person.

"You're welcome. You sure you're okay?" his Dad asked with concern for the ghost who was standing in front of him.

"Yeah, just a little tired, I guess." Shadow replied.

"Alright, but for future reference; you might want to leave ghosts like that to me and Abby."

"Okay." He said, a little disappointed.

His Dad nodded and then flew off. After his Dad left, Shadow realized that he had to get back to school. He zipped back into the bathroom and changed back. He then quietly sat down at his lunch table; it was like he hadn't even left.

Abby and Tori had started a conversation about the mysterious "Shadow" as he was sitting down.

"I didn't know that a _**ghost **_could be so horrible at using _**ghost**_ powers." Abby criticized with a laugh, regarding to Jake's miserable failure.

"Your _Dad_ had to _save_ that ghost's butt? I bet you were laughing." Tori joked.

This conversation was lowering Jake's self esteem more and more each minute.

"I know. Shadow seems like he has no experience what-so-ever." Abby responded.

"Amateur." Tori taunted.

"For an evil ghost, he sure is lousy at it." Abby added.

That was it. Jake couldn't stand this anymore.

"Maybe he's not evil and he was just trying to help-"

Jake was cut off by his obnoxious sister.

"You can't say anything. You haven't met him yet. We have," she gestured toward Tori and herself "and he just seems like trouble. Besides, even if he was trying to help, there must have been something in it for him. Plus, he wouldn't do much good, with his lack of power control." She interrupted.

"Maybe he didn't know how to use them yet." Jake defended, almost showing his anger. He was pretty sure that if she teased him-actually his alter ego-anymore, his eyes would start to burn red…the ghostly red.

"Jake, just give it up. Why are you trying to defend him? He attacked us-at least, he tried to. That makes him _evil_. That's final." She concluded. His eyes beamed red as she said this.

Jake gave up trying to defend himself. He felt his eyes turn red, so he turned them back to violet again.

"Matt, were his eyes just red?" Tori whispered to her friend suspiciously.

"No. Must have been the lighting." He covered.

Matt couldn't tell if she bought it or not.

After school, the three of them walked home. Tori waved as her house came into view and she dashed for the door.

"Bye!" She dismissed friendly, with a cheery smile on her face.

"Bye!" They shouted back, with seemingly fake smiles.

Once they were sure she was out of ear-shot, they started talking.

"That was harsh at lunch." Matt commented.

"Tell me about it. Try being the one they were talking _about_." Jake reacted.

"I never knew that those two could be so…cruel." Matt remarked.

"I think I'm going to go train. If I can't get control soon, I might not be so lucky next time I face them." Jake said grimly.

"I'll come with you. Maybe I can help." The dark-skinned boy said nicely.

"Okay, but first, we'll have to find somewhere that no one will see us." Jake answered.

"I know just the place!" Matt stated happily.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffy, I know, but it was the only thing I had at the moment.**

**I don't care how many reviews I get right now, just as long as I get _some_.**


	5. Friend and Foe Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP! I do, however, own Jake/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Phantom, Matt, and Tori.**

* * *

A few minutes later, both Jake and Matt were standing outside an old run-down building. Its white walls were dirty and worn. The structure was several stories tall. Several windows were cracked. It looked as if it would hold up, though. The looming building seemed slightly creepy.

Woah, what's with _this_ place?" Jake asked, amazed, yet slightly horrified.

"Have you ever heard of the Guys in White?" Matt questioned.

"I think my Dad said something about them once or twice," Jake answered.

"They used to be a ghost hunting team. Destroyed and dissected ghosts, made all sorts of weapons, too. They got shut down a while ago. This," he gestured to the building with wide arms, "is where they used to work. It's completely abandoned now," Matt explained.

"And you know all of this, how?" Jake inquired, slightly creeped out by his friend's amount of knowledge on such an old abandoned place.

"That's not important," Matt replied snappily, obviously not wanting to explain.

The two teens cautiously entered the worn building. Some of the furniture and equipment was still there. It looked as if no one had been here in years, which no one probably had. Dust covered everything and there were a few spider webs residing in corners. It was dim and the only light came from the open door. They crept closer in.

"I can't see anything." Matt stated.

"I have an idea," Jake said. He focused his energy into the palm of his hand and created a glowing red orb.

An eerie red light incased the two friends. It shed some dim light on their surroundings. They were in a long, white (although it took on a pinkish appearance due to Jakes red light) hall. At the end, there was a door.

"Nice," Matt commented, regarding his best friend's energy ball.

"Come on. Let's head for that door," Jake suggested, pointing to the door.

They moved toward the door. When they reached it, they carefully opened it. The door let out a loud creak.

"Perfect," Jake said as he looked at their surroundings.

They were in a large white room with white tiled floors. The walls were in pretty good condition.

"Now all that we're missing is a light. I mean; you can't use that energy ball forever," Matt acknowledged.

Jake smiled mischievously. He turned himself into his ghost form and disappeared through a wall. A little while later, he came back with a machine. It was a big metal box with places for plugs around it.

"What's that?" Matt inquired, baffled as to what the strange object was.

"It's a generator my grandparents made that they gave my Dad. Whenever there is a power shortage, he uses some of his energy and it's turned into electricity. We can hook it up to lights," the half-ghost explained.

After tinkering for a while, they finally got the lights on.

"Great, now we can-" Matt started.

"No, we can't," Jake interrupted. "It's almost ten!"

"We'll start tomorrow then," Matt said, slightly disappointed.

Jake turned off the lights as they exited the building.

* * *

Jake, Matt, and Tori sat in class the next day.

Tori passed a note to Jake, who was sitting behind her. Jake opened the small piece of paper.

_Want to hang out at the Nasty Burger after school?_

Jake took his pencil and, after making sure that their teacher, Mr. Taylors (A short man with thinning gray hair and round glasses, wearing a green sweater vest with a black tie, and black workpants), wasn't looking, wrote something down and handed it back to Tori. Tori unfolded it and read.

_Sorry. Matt and I are doing something._

Tori looked slightly upset, but soon returned to listening to the teacher's endless babble.

The bell rang shortly after and the three entered the hall.

"So, what _are_ you guys doing? Can I tag along? Otherwise I'll be bored to death. Either that or my Mom will take me out on another training mission," Tori interrogated.

"We're just…uh…going to the arcade," Jake lied. He knew that Tori didn't particularly like the arcade.

"Boredom it is then," she concluded.

They sat outside for lunch that day. Jake chowed down on a sandwich, while his friends took their chances with the cafeteria food. If this was a game, they lost. A pile of mush lay on their trays and they looked at it like it was about to attack them any second.

"Man, this is just wrong! What the heck is it?" Matt exclaimed while staring at the disgusting food-if you could call it that.

"Mystery Meat, I think," Tori replied, disgusted as well.

"You guys should just bring your lunch like me," Jake advised, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Okay, Mr. Perfect-little-vegetarian," Tori retorted.

Jake just glared at her.

"Hey, dude, it's your decision, not ours," Matt added.

This earned Matt a roll of the eyes from his vegetarian friend. Jake continued eating, while the other two just poked their food.

"Jake," Matt whispered to his friend.

"What?" Jake whispered back.

"We still doing you-know-what tonight?"

"Yes, and now is not a very appropriate time to ask. By the way, I told Tori that we were going to the arcade."

"Guys, could you stop whispering? If you don't want me to hear something, then you should probably talk, oh, I don't know, **when I'm not right here**!" Tori interrupted irritably.

"Sorry," the boys apologized in unison.

* * *

After school, the two male teens ran to the old, abandoned, white building. Matt pulled a flashlight out of his backpack and they took the path down the hallway. They arrived in the large room that they would use for training quickly. Jake activated the generator.

"So…what first?" Matt asked, confused.

"I guess I just run through drills. I'll practice a little first, though. See if I can get the hang of using the basics, you know," Jake replied.

"I'll go walk around a little, see what else this place has to it," Matt told Jake.

"Be careful, shout if you need me," Jake warned.

"Whatever," Matt dismissed passively as he exited the room with his flashlight.

Jake transformed himself into Shadow.

"Okay, what first? Let's try flying," Shadow decided.

He began to hover over the ground. "Lift off is okay, now let's get complicated." He dashed from one end of the room to another. Then he performed a series of loop-de-loops. "Alright, I can do that one. Now, invisibility." Shadow turned himself invisible, but only briefly before he was forced back into visibility. "That one needs some work. Two seconds isn't a whole lot of time." The ghost teen tried again, this time lasting a while, but he stopped himself purposefully. "Alright, I guess intangibility is next." At first, nothing happened. He attempted it again. This time, he managed to turn his entire body intangible. He phased through a wall and then came back, regaining tangibility. "What else is there? Oh, right, ghost rays." He charged up his hand. It glowed red, then died. "I can do this. I did it before and I can do it again." He charged his hand up again. The red light clung to his hand this time and stayed bright. He aimed at the empty air and fired. The red beam hit the white wall and left a scorch mark. "Okay, that's all of the basics. I wonder where Matt is."

The young half-ghost decided to look for his friend. He flew slowly down the halls, his eyes scanning the area like a hawk for any traces of his friend. He phased through numerous walls while calling Matt's name. After a few minutes of no replies, Shadow became worried.

"Matt! Where are you? If you are trying to make me worry; you're doing a good job," he shouted.

"I'm in here!" came a voice. It was Matt's! That meant he was okay! Shadow felt relief rush over him like a cool ocean wave on a hot day.

He flew toward his friend's voice. He phased through a wall that he was sure he heard Matt's voice behind. On the other side of the wall lay a room that looked similar to a lab. It was white like the rest of the building and it appeared as if a good amount of equipment was taken out, but there was still some there. Matt was standing in front of a large metal table, moving his hands about and leaning over something. Quietly, Shadow landed on the ground and changed back into his human self.

"Matt, what are you doing?" questioned a baffled Jake.

Matt turned to face him, his work hidden behind him.

"I was just thinking, when you _do_ fight ghosts, what are you going to do with them after?" Matt asked, obviously leading into something.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Jake admitted.

"Well I have, so, I invented this." He held out a small black cylindrical object with red wiring running through it.

"What's that?" Jake inquired.

"It's basically a smaller and more compact version of the Fenton thermos. You extend it, take off the cap, aim it at the ghost, press this red button on top, and it sucks the ghost into it. The black button releases the ghost. Then, you just fold it back up when you're done. Of course, you still have to release the ghosts into the portal," Matt explained, acting out each action as he said it. "I just have to make a few more adjustments and then it's done."

"You know, you are as much of a techno-geek as your Dad," Jake joked. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, how's training going?" Matt asked while still working on his invention.

"Pretty good. I've got the basics down pretty well," Jake replied. "Where did you get the stuff to make that, anyways?"

"It was all down here. Apparently, the people who used to work here didn't clean out everything and still left some gadgets and research behind," Matt answered. He continued working on the new device. "Done!"

"It amazes me how you do that so fast," Jake admitted.

The dark-skinned boy smiled at the compliment. Matt handed the gadget to Jake, who thankfully accepted.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you," Jake thanked.

"Hey, let's get back to practice; we still have a few more hours," Matt suggested.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

* * *

A while later, they were both tired. Jake from using his energy so much, and Matt from dodging stray attacks and being the victim of the overshadowing exercise, not to mention that it was getting late.

"Want a lift home?" Shadow asked.

"Aren't you tired, though?" Matt inquired, noticing his friends exhausted state.

"Yeah, but it'll be faster, it's dark out, and I'll be fine for just one more flight," he replied wearily.

"Okay, but I just hope that no one sees us," Matt thought warningly.

"Don't worry. If I see anyone, I can turn us invisible," the ghostly teen responded.

Shadow grabbed hold of Matt and lifted them up off of the ground. He shot upward and phased them both through the roof. In a few moments, they were drifting in the clear night sky, gazing at the town below them. They were a good ways above the ground.

"This is amazing," Matt said astonished with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I never really got to soar like this before. It's really cool," Shadow agreed.

The calm was interrupted as an engine was heard. Shadow turned invisible and landed both of them on the ground.

"Sorry, you'll have to walk from here. I have a really bad feeling that someone's looking for me," Shadow told his buddy as he darted into the sky with a serious, yet somewhat scared, expression.

Sure enough, as soon as he got up high enough, he was shot in the back with a blue energy blast. He cried out in pain as he rubbed his sore back. He turned to face the person who had hit him. Sure enough, it was Tori.

"Back again, ghost?" she rhetorically asked with venom and loathing in her voice. She clearly did not like Shadow.

He didn't have time for this. It was almost curfew!

"Can we get this over with? I'm really not in the mood," he snapped.

"It's not over until you're gone!" she declared, firing her weapon.

"Do you actually have a _reason_ to hate me?" he inquired.

"You're a ghost, that's all the reason I need," she stated.

She aimed and blasted him again. He flew out of the blast's path and it whizzed by him, missing him by a short distance.

The teenage ghost sighed. This was going to be a long night, he could tell.

"Wait a minute, are you here _alone_?" Shadow just realized that her Mom wasn't with her.

"What's it to you, ghost?!" she demanded spitefully.

She aimed her gun and was about to blast, but the ghost disappeared.

"What's with the whole 'ghost' thing? I do have a name you know," Shadow acknowledged as he reappeared behind her.

"Why should I care what your name is?! You're a ghost and that's all I need to know," she said loathingly while turning around quickly. The ghost was right behind her.

"How would you like it if I just called you ghost-hunter girl?" he retorted.

She swiped at him with her fist, but it passed right through him as he had become intangible. He turned solid again a good distance away from her.

"Fine! You made your point. Do you even know my name?" Tori questioned, the burning hatred for the ghost still clear in her voice.

"Tori," he responded.

She scowled. How did he know her name?

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I just do." he vaguely responded.

"I guess it doesn't matter how you know my name, you'll be gone in a few minutes, ghost."

Shadow disappeared again as she said that. He then reappeared again behind her.

"There you go again with the whole 'ghost' thing. My name is Shadow."

She twisted around. This ghost-this "Shadow"- was becoming extremely annoying. She was close to blasting the ghost again, but a loud bell rang. It echoed through the town.

"I'll finish you off later…Shadow." She spat his name like it was poison.

"I doubt that," Shadow replied with a mischievous smirk.

He had dashed out of sight after that. He changed back in an ally way near his brick house. He raced toward the door at full speed. He stopped right outside of it and slowly opened the door. He sure hoped that no one was there, but his hopes were dashed as the door revealed his parents glaring at him.

"Excuse?" his Dad asked.

"Matt and I were at the arcade and we lost track of time," Jake lied.

"The truth," his Mom demanded.

Man, they were good. Well, he guessed they had done enough lying in their teenage days to know when one of their own children was lying.

"That was the truth," he lied again.

"The arcade closed two hours ago," his Mom stated.

They were annoyingly good. They had him trapped in a corner, but he wasn't gonna give up yet.

"He was probably goofing off somewhere. Or maybe he was out with a certain hunter girl named Tori," Abby interrupted smugly.

"What?! I was _not_! Why would I be dating my best friend?!" Jake roared at her, his embarrassment clear. Especially since he technically _was_ out with her, just not in that way.

Now he was furious. He was pretty sure his eyes were glowing red.

"Room, now," his Dad commanded sternly.

Jake sprinted up the stairs. He slammed his door shut after he bolted into his room. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. A few moments later, there was a knock on his door and his Dad walked in without waiting for Jake to reply.

"I never said that you could come in," he murmured angrily.

Danny sat down on the side of Jake's bed. He sighed.

"Jake, why won't you tell us what you were doing?" Danny asked more calmly this time.

"I did, but you guys wouldn't listen and then Abby comes in and…ahhh!" he cried in frustration.

"You know, about what Abby said, I have a funny story about something like that when I was a kid." Danny took on a more fatherly tone.

"Oh, please! Not another flashback!" Jake groaned.

"Oh, yeah." Danny smiled at his son's irritation with the flashback. "When I was a kid, your mother was my best friend, which I know you've heard before. We denied it and people teased us about it so much," Danny began to reminisce.

"Dad, I don't _like_ Tori. It's not like when you were a kid," Jake stated irritably. He didn't _like_ like Tori. They were just friends and that was _it_! Why would no one believe him?!

"Okay, fine. By the way, has Tori started ghost hunting yet?" Danny asked, much to Jake's annoyance.

"Yeah," The teen answered irritably. "Why?"

"Just another funny memory. Tori's Mom and I actually dated when we were in high school."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because she didn't know I was half ghost. In fact, she _hated_ Danny Phantom." His Dad chuckled softly before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving a stupefied Jake.

"Great, now I'm _destined_ to be with Tori, she's got both parts nailed," Jake mumbled to himself.

How Jake hated these moments, these awkward father/son chats. He only liked Tori as a friend. Besides, she hates Shadow, so they could never be together, right? Grrr, why does life have to be so complicated?!

"One thing's for sure," He mumbled to himself, "I'm sure not going to get a lot of sleep tonight."

* * *

**No comment. Wait, that is a comment. So, yes, comment, but not a comment pertaining to the story. I'm confused now.**


	6. Saved by My Enemy Part 1

**Here is Jake's next tale. A new enemy is introduced and Jake-or, rather, Shadow-ticks off his sister again. Also, if anyone has a better title, please tell me.**

* * *

Jake and his friends were just exiting the movie theater. They stepped into the cool, calm nighttime air. Matt yawned.

"Good movie, huh?" Matt asked with a slightly tired tone.

"Yeah," Jake and Tori replied. Tori didn't react to their synchronization, but Jake turned his head away and blushed a little. He could _still_ remember what his Dad had said. His little moment was interrupted by his ghost sense. He decided that he was _not_ gonna sit on the sidelines and watch his Dad and/or sister fight whatever ghost it was.

"Ummm…guys, I think I left something in the theater, you guys keep walking, I'll catch up," he lied.

Matt was the only one who knew what was actually happening. Jake ran into the movies. He looked around for a place to transform before his eyes rested on a cardboard cut-out of some girl with blond hair wearing a pink mini-skirt and tank-top. He dashed behind it and summoned the duo black rings. They moved from the center of his body to the ends. They left behind a figure in a black jumpsuit with red gloves, boots, belt, and X formation across his chest. A cape that was black on the outside and red on the interior hung from his neck. A black bandanna covered the lower section of his face, revealing only his glowing red eyes, while a red bandanna covered his flaming black hair, leaving a few flames leaping out the back where it didn't reach. This figure was also known as Shadow.

Shadow leaped into the air and phased through the roof. The battle had already begun. Abby was fending off some cyborg-like creature. It had pale skin, but pieces of it were covered by high-tech armor. She appeared slightly muscular. Her hair was a flaming green and tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same piercing shade as her hair. Her right eye (A/N left to us) was covered by a strip of metal and showed the menacing green through a smaller hole. She had on some metal armor; a shoulder pad on her left shoulder and a gantlet on her right arm. Other than that, she wore a black T-shirt, black pants held up by a metallic belt and metal combat boots. Her ensemble was very similar to that of another ghost.

Abby was swinging charged punches and kicks, but this ghost seemed difficult for her. She looked like she could use some help, and she was going to get it, but not from the person she wanted it from. Shadow approached the fight.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Abby Phantom screamed at Shadow.

Shadow, in return, just nailed the cyborg ghost.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Shadow asked obnoxiously.

"I am Thrasher, the next ghost in line for the title of 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.' My father, Skulker, is the current one, but soon enough, I'll gain the title," she introduced quite proudly, but not losing her unpleasant aura.

Both of the half-ghosts knew who Skulker was. After she had finished her speech, they both started beating on her with numerous attacks. Shadow was actually doing quite well. Then, Thrasher's mechanical arm formed into a glowing green sword. She began slashing at the two teens.

Her sword flew at Abby, but she dodged it and shot an ecto-blast in return. Thrasher was knocked back a few feet, but recovered quickly. Thrasher formed her arm into a blaster next. She fired a strong, light blue blast at Abby. Unfortunately, it hit her and knocked her onto the ground. She couldn't move. Her whole body was still paralyzed from the shock of the blast.

Shadow saw Thrasher heading for Abby, so he aimed a red ghost-ray at the cyborg. It hit her in the back, grabbing her attention. She went after Shadow, in full fury. All Shadow could do was hold his arms in front of his face in an "X" position defensively. His arms began to glow red and, startled, he moved them apart, accidentally releasing a red, lightning-like X toward Thrasher. It seemed like the attack actually _found_ Thrasher more than just hitting her luckily. The X attached onto Thrasher's chest and gave her a painful jolt that didn't seem to die right away. This also seemed to greatly hurt the ghost.

Shadow let a smirk appear on his face before taking out Matt's invention; I guess you could call it the Fenton Thermos 2.0.

He followed Matt's directions and then pushed the red button. A red light escaped the contraption and engulfed his unlucky opponent. The ghost screamed as she was pulled inside.

"I'll be back!" Thrasher shouted right before she was trapped.

Shadow put the container away. He was about to take off when he remembered his fallen sister. Shadow rushed down to where Abby had fallen, she was still lying there.

"Need a hand?" he asked friendly, holding out his hand for her to grab.

She ignored it and tried to lift herself up, only to find that her leg throbbed and she couldn't move it. She let out a soft yelp before rubbing her sore leg.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured gruffly in response, even if she really wasn't.

"I'm not stupid! I can see that you're hurt," he stated clearly.

"Why should you care?!" She was getting bugged with him. He just couldn't let her be!

Shadow sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to win this fight with her.

"Come on," he groaned as he lifted his struggling sister off the ground and into the air.

"Let go!" she yelled angrily. She tried hitting him and even blasting him a little, but he would not put her down.

Finally, he began to descend. He neared their house and plopped her down at the front door. Then, he took off at break-neck speed to get away from her before she called their Dad or found the strength to kick his butt.

"Someday, Shadow, I'll find out what you're up to and then you'll be sorry!" she shouted angrily after him.

"I can't believe it-actually, I can. Even after I help her she _still_ thinks that I'm evil," he mumbled annoyed to himself. He sighed and then went to look for his friends that he ditched.

A few moments later, he spotted Matt and Tori on the streets. He flew behind a building a short distance behind them and turned back into his human self. He darted out from behind the building and ran to catch up with his friends.

"Hi, guys!" Jake said as he approached them.

"Hey, Jake. That took a little while, huh? I'm surprised you got to us so fast. What'd you do, fly?" Tori joked.

Jake started twitching nervously at her joke. "Ha! Yeah, funny," he stammered.

"Anyway, did you find what you were looking for?" Tori questioned.

"What? Oh, yeah. I found it," he replied, confused at first.

What Jake didn't see was a dark figure watching overhead.

**13131313131313131313131313131313131313**

The next day at school, their teacher decided to give a pop-quiz. The students groaned.

"Quiet down!" the teacher, Mr. Taylors ordered as he passed out the papers.

Not a moment had passed from when Jake received his paper to when his ghost sense went off. He was about to ask the teacher if he could be excused and he saw Abby ready to do the same thing, but before he could say anything, a crash sounded behind them.

Gasps and screams were heard all throughout the classroom as students saw the scene at the back of the room. A robot with flaming green hair had smashed through the wall and his eyes were darting across the classroom full of panicking students who were making a run for the door. His eyes suddenly rested on Jake's sister and he leaped swiftly out of the pile of rubble and in front of Abby. Abby met him with a stern glare. She transformed into Abby Phantom. The white rings came up, moved apart, left, and left behind a ghost girl with long, snowy white hair, a black jumpsuit parted in the middle to show her belly-button, white gloves, boots, belt, and glowing green eyes.

"What do you want, Skulker?" she demanded fiercely.

"Bait," he replied simply, yet menacingly, as he grabbed Abby and snapped something that looked like a metal bracelet onto her wrist.

A surge of pain filled her entire body as an electrical wave shot through her. It seemed to never end! The pain kept coming until she faded into a dark unconsciousness. Her body fell to the ground limply. She unwillingly transformed into her human figure.

Skulker heaved her up onto his shoulder roughly. He pushed off from the ground and flew away.

Meanwhile, Jake was witnessing the whole scene, too stunned to move, but also paying attention. He made sure that the room was empty before transforming into his alter-ego and following the mechanic ghost.

Skulker flew toward Jake's house. He phased through the wall and into the ghost portal. Shadow followed him the whole way, but stopped when he reached the ghost portal. He decided that they might need their Dad's help, so he grabbed a near-by piece of paper and scribbled a note down fast and left it on the kitchen table before disappearing into the realms of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**Please R&R! Sorry, guys, but the next part might not be coming for a while, a week at the most.**

**Here is Jake's next tale. A new enemy is introduced and Jake-or, rather, Shadow-ticks off his sister again. Also, if anyone has a better title, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything from the original _Danny Phantom_ show.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything from the original _Danny Phantom_ show.**


	7. Saved by My Enemy Part 2

**Last part of SbmE. I tried to make it as long as I could. Hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, sadly. Anything that appears in this story from the original DP isn't mine. If it's not from the origianl, I made it up and therefor it _is_ mine.**

* * *

Shadow followed Skulker in, being careful not to be noticed. He'd never actually been in the Ghost Zone before. It was all green and had purple doors floating everywhere. Another thing; there wasn't any ground! This place was beyond creepy. Still, he didn't give up and floated silently behind them, still unnoticed. He didn't want to use his invisibility because he couldn't stay invisible for that long.

Finally, the ghost seemed to be slowing down as he approached a jungle-like floating island. Shadow decided that now was a good time to go invisible. All three figures landed on the ground. Skulker held the still unconscious Abby and placed her in a cage. Shadow stared in horror. Two more figures joined the party; Thrasher and Ember.

"What are you doing now?" Ember asked tiredly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's using her as bait," Thrasher replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, daughter, I am," Skulker responded, glad that his daughter was becoming so good at this trait.

"Is this another 'Catch Danny Phantom' idea?" Ember asked with boredom ringing in her voice.

"Yes," Skulker growled irritably.

Ember sighed and flew off, leaving Skulker, Thrasher, the unconscious Abby, and the invisible Shadow behind.

Abby began to wake up. She lifted her head drearily and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ahhh, good, you're awake," Skulker said menacingly.

Abby's eyes darted around nervously. "Where am I?!" she shouted angrily.

"On my father's island of course," Thrasher answered, pleased with the girl's fear that she was trying so hard to hide.

"I swear, when I get out of here I'll-" she never got to finisher her threat. Thrasher shot her with a ray gun and knocked her out.

"That'll keep her quiet," Thrasher said with cruel pleasure.

The last thing Abby saw was Shadow appearing behind the ghosts.

Shadow had decided that now was a good time to attack. He turned visible as he landed a kick to Skulker's back, causing him to fall forward. Thrasher noticed instantly.

"You?!" Thrasher questioned, enraged.

"Yeah, me," Shadow answered proudly.

He shot a red ghost ray at her. It hit her while she was unprepared. She winced.

Skulker came up from behind him though and grabbed his neck. Shadow flung a kick backward, hitting the robot in the stomach and breaking free. He turned around quickly to see Thrasher charging at him. He made a ghost zapper (the lightning X) and sent it out toward Thrasher. It grabbed onto her and she painfully stumbled to the ground, curling up from the continuous pain of the lasting shock.

Shadow then leaped up and flipped into a position behind the approaching Skulker, blasting him with a ghost zapper as well. It hit the mechanical ghost in the back and sent a constant shockwave through him. Both ghosts were now on the ground. Jake made his way to Abby's cage, but was painfully hit in the back with a blast from one of the ghosts. He turned to see Thrasher, blowing smoke off of her blaster. Shadow turned and got ready to attack again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the Fenton residence, Danny walked into the kitchen. He walked past the table with the note.

"What the-?" he asked himself as he noticed the note and picked it up. The handwriting was messy and it looked like whoever wrote it was in a hurry.

Dear Danny Phantom,

Abby has been kidnapped by Skulker and he took her into the Ghost Zone. I'm following them and I'll try to defeat him, but help would be great. I don't know where he's going, but if you get this message, please try to find us and help.

-A friend

"Oh, no. Skulker's got her? Don't worry, I'm coming," he thought to himself out loud.

Danny transformed into his ghostly alter ego and flew into the Ghost Zone after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, at Skulker's island, Shadow was still fighting the two cyborgs and starting to get pretty tired. His suit was ripped in several places, he had several cuts and burns, and sweat was pouring from his face-at least the uncovered part.

"Give it up, Shadow. It's two against one and the odds aren't in your favor," Thrasher mocked.

"Odds don't matter. I will beat you," the young ghost stated, gaining an almost menacing tone.

Thrasher fired another blast and Shadow was too tired to dodge, so he was hit and sent flying back, landing right next to Abby's cage. She was still unconscious.

The two robotic creatures stood over the exhausted Shadow with evil grins gracing their lips. They stared down at him and he weakly stared back.

"Now, time to silence you once and for all," Skulker declared darkly, pointing a large cannon at Shadow's face.

Just then, a bright green light appeared behind them and they were knocked away. Behind them floated Danny Phantom.

"What did I tell you about dealing with the stronger ghosts?" Danny asked irritably. "Thanks," he added, smiling softly.

They both turned to the two rising figures.

"I'll handle these two, you get Abby," Danny commanded.

Shadow did as he was told and ran over to her cage. He tried pulling the door open, but he needed a key. That's when he noticed a green key hanging from Skulker's belt. He made a quick approach and grabbed the key when he was knocked down. Skulker lunged at him, but Danny froze him in his place. He stood there as a giant ice statue in attacking position.

Shadow ran back to the cage and fumbled with the key as he tried to get it in the lock. At last, it turned and he swung the cage door open, grabbing the comatose Abby and pulling her out.

He watched as his Dad finished fighting the robot creatures. Now both were encased in a thick block of ice.

"Wow," Shadow uttered in amazement.

He then let his Dad take Abby out of his arms.

"Thank you for helping her," Danny said kindly. This was obviously not a bad ghost, in fact, Shadow reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Danny then flew off carrying his daughter, Shadow following behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby woke up a while later, lying in her bed, her parents and brother standing over her.

"She's awake!" Sam exclaimed, hugging the life out of her daughter.

"Okay, Mom, can't breathe," Abby gasped.

Sam let go.

"Hey, sis. You alright?" Jake asked (of course he was now human and his Dad didn't see anything).

"Yeah, what happened?" she questioned.

"You were captured by Skulker and brought to his island in the Ghost Zone. I found a note on the table when I came home that said you were captured. When I found you, Shadow was fighting off Skulker and Thrasher," Danny explained.

"Shadow. I should've known that he was in this. I saw him appear right behind Skulker and Thrasher before I was knocked out," Abby reported venomously.

"Abby, Shadow tried to save you and almost got killed trying," the father clarified.

"Him? I doubt it. He was probably planning this with those other two ghosts so that he could gain our trust and then destroy us," the female half-ghost snapped.

Danny sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Get some rest," he concluded as he walked out the door. The rest of the family followed.

Outside of the door, Jake murmured to himself, "Maybe someday she'll learn I'm good."

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed reading this. Please review. If you ever come up with an idea of your own, feel free to submit it 'cause I only have about 10. It might be a while before my next chapter is up, two weeks at the most (I hope).**


	8. Together Forever Part 1

**Hi! Here is the next story. This chapter's really short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. More trouble for Jake/Shadow! Yay!**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything that was in the original _Danny Phantom_.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shadow/Jake and Abby were having their daily duel. Abby was making all attempts to destroy him, but Shadow was simply blocking and avoiding.

"I'm going to beat you this time!" she shouted angrily.

"That's what you said yesterday," Shadow retorted. "Oh, and look, I'm still here."

Apparently, Jake inherited his Dad's witty banter. Abby fired an ecto-blast at Shadow, only for him to move out of the way. Shadow turned invisible and snuck up behind his sister. She was looking around frantically.

"Boo!" he shouted from behind her, turning visible.

She faltered and seemed to lose balance for a minute, even though she was hovering in mid-air. Meanwhile, Shadow burst out laughing. Unfortunately, this gave Abby time to regain her composure and hit Shadow with a ghost-ray. It sent him stumbling back a few feet. He straightened up, deciding that it was finally time to take offence. He fired a ghost zapper at Abby. It clung to her and gave him enough time to fly the other way before one of them got seriously hurt.

He transformed into his human self in an alleyway. His jumpsuit and cape turned into a black sweater with a green oval on it and dark jeans. His boots turned into his green sneakers. His red eyes turned back into violet and his flaming hair hidden under the bandana settled into a spiky cut that was completely uncovered. He walked back to his house, where his Dad was sitting at the counter and his sister was telling him something.

"Hi Dad, Abby," Jake greeted before walking upstairs to his room. He opened his door, revealing his black walls, bed with green spread, and his black dresser. Posters of rock bands were hung throughout the room.

Jake sighed and sat on his bed. "I guess getting her to think I'm good is a hopeless task. Okay, so zapping her probably wasn't the best move, but it was in my own defense," he contemplated to himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!" he shouted.

His Dad walked in. "Hey, Jake, you okay? You seem kinda tired and off lately," Danny asked concerned.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Jake replied, although it wasn't the exact truth.

"Uh-huh, but if you decide to tell me what's _actually _wrong, then don't be afraid," Danny advised, knowing from experience when a person wasn't really fine when they said that they were. Seriously, he had pulled it off so many times.

Jake simply groaned. His Dad always knew when someone wasn't telling the truth.

Danny walked out the bedroom door with a slight smirk on is face. Worked every time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later on, Danny was hatching a plan. He was lying in bed with Sam next to him.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What?"

"You know how Abby is always in those fights with that Shadow ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when I told you about when Valerie and I got stuck together?"

"Yes. You said that it was bad, but you eventually made a temporary truce and it let you two understand each other a little better."

"I was wondering, what if we did that to Abby and Shadow?"

"Danny, no. I don't think that she would enjoy that very much."

"That's the point. I've seen those fights, Someday, one of them is going to seriously hurt the other. Shadow seems pretty strong, but he rarely attacks Abby. Abby, on the other hand, won't hold back."

"Danny…"

"Just an idea."

She sighed. "Just don't drag me into it."

Danny smiled. This could work out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I know, Danny seems a little OOC. Like I said, next chapter's longer. Please review! Happy Friday the 13th!**


	9. Together Forever Part 2

**Hi! I'm back again! I'm updating early. Really though, I don't exactly have an early considering my updates are spontaneous. Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original Danny Phantom show, but i _do_ own Abby and Jake/Shadow. I also own the other characters I made up in previous chapters that do not appear in this one.**

**Okay, my rant is over. Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Abby and Shadow were having their usual fight. Abby was offence, Shadow was defense. Abby fired a few quick ghost-rays and Shadow dodged two, but was hit by the third. Shadow stared up at her hatefully now. That was it, no more mister nice guy!

"I don't want to do this, but…" He fired a ghost zapper at her. She formed a shield around her, but the X-shaped red lighting grabbed onto the shield and adapted to it until her shield glowed red and began to shock her. As the shock retreated, her whole body was smoking. She gasped for breath as Shadow stood in mid-air, showing no pity. She had attacked him so many times that he didn't care if he attacked her once.

Abby straightened up and stared at her opponent with a death glare. It was more than a death glare though, it was a special glare. A look that she reserved especially for him. It basically said, "I'm going to kill you, Shadow."

Just then, they were both caught in bubbles of green ectoplasmic energy. They both gasped. The bubbles were moving slowly, bringing them closer to the ground. On the ground, a figure was waiting. It was their Dad (in ghost form).

"Dad? What's going on?" Abby asked anxiously.

Danny walked up to Abby, releasing her from her bubble and snapping a metallic bracelet on her wrist. She stared curiously at it. He moved over to Shadow and did the same thing.

"Dad, what's this?" Abby questioned, examining the accessory. Shadow was doing the same.

"We are putting this fighting to an end. I've seen you two fight, one day, one of you will seriously hurt the other," Danny explained.

"Yeah, I'll be hurting him. He's too weak to beat _me,_" she told her father, pointing to an annoyed Shadow while she said this.

"Abby," he started seriously, "I've been watching and from what I've seen, he has the strength and potential to beat you, but he's holding back."

"Well if he could beat me so easily, why hasn't he?" Abby retorted.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Shadow shouted, fed up with the conversation.

His sudden outburst led Danny and Abby to stare at him with shock clear across their faces.

"What about a few minutes ago? That hurt!" she shouted to his face.

"That was defense!" he snapped.

"Which brings us back to what I am doing," Danny interrupted.

Both teens stared at him intently.

"You see those nice bracelets you two have on?" They nodded. "As long as those are on, you can't be two feet apart from each other." Wanting to see if it were true, they stepped back and received a painful shock. They yelped. "Told you. They are programmed to short out your powers as well, so neither of you are going to be hurting one another. I'm not taking them off until you two can settle your differences and agree to not fight. Otherwise, you're stuck together." Danny smirked as he said this.

"Dad, that's totally unfair!" cried Abby.

Shadow remained silent and crossed his arms. He did _not_ like this plan. Yes, he wanted him and Abby to stop fighting (even though it was sometimes fun), but this is not how he wanted it to happen. He could _not_ be stuck with her for who knows how long.

"It may be unfair, but if it gets you two to stop fighting, then so be it," Danny told her sternly.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Shadow asked, finally speaking up.

"Shadow, since you two can't go out of the two foot range, you have to stay here," Danny replied.

"What?!" Both teens exclaimed.

"You heard me. You two have to stay together so Shadow will have to share a room with you Abby," Danny responded seriously, although he was trying to hide his amusement in their reaction.

"No! No, no, no!" Abby shouted, not believing that she had to share a room with that despicable ghost.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Now, in," Danny retorted, opening the door and forcing both of them to get inside the house.

"This is all your fault," Abby whispered to Shadow.

"_My _fault? You were the one who started it!" he whispered back angrily.

"The longer you fight; the longer you're stuck together," Danny threatened, overhearing their conversation. This silenced them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Sam came home and was greeted by the sight of two teens sitting together on the couch, giving each other harsh stares. One was her own daughter, Abby. The other was a red and black clad ghost. She assumed that it was the Shadow ghost her husband was talking about. Speaking of her husband, Danny was keeping a watchful eye on the two pouting teenagers.

"What's happening?" Sam asked confused as she took in the scene.

"Hi, Sam. Remember how I told you my idea last night?" Danny greeted.

"Oh, no. You _didn't_," she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Sam, meet Shadow, he's staying here until Abby and him _learn to get along_." He gave an implying glance at the two as he said the last part. The two enemies shot each other hateful glares.

"I told you, I'm _not_ going to be part of this," she stated. She looked around for a moment, noticing that something, or _someone_, was missing. "Honey, where's Jake?" she asked.

"He's probably at Matt's," Danny replied.

_Or on your couch._ Shadow added in his mind.

"It's getting late, you _two_ should probably go to bed now," Danny suggested, but it was more like a command.

The two grumbling kids walked next to each other sullenly, staying at the edges of their two foot separation limit. They were close to the door, but Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in panic, meeting his Dad.

"Abby, you go in, but stay as far away from the door as you can. I have to talk to Shadow," Danny ordered.

Abby obeyed and closed the door behind her. Danny seemed to be waiting for something. Then, he banged on the door.

"Abigail Fenton, get away from the door!" Danny boomed.

A faint groan was heard from the other side, causing a satisfied smirk to appear on Danny's face.

Shadow gulped hard. Numerous thoughts crossed his mind. _Had his Dad figured it out? Did he think that he was evil? What?_

"Did I do something wrong?" Shadow asked, his curiosity and anxiousness getting the better of him.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for holding back when you fought with Abby."

"What?"

"I can tell that you could have hurt her much more than you actually did."

"How?"

"You don't think I remember being labeled as an enemy, but not wanting to hurt anyone?"

"But you're the town hero!" Shadow argued.

"Not always. At first, I was public enemy number one. I know what it's like to have everyone think that you're the enemy when you're not. You just have to stick it out. Everyone else will get it eventually. Abby may _think_ that you're evil, but you're obviously not. The thing is; she never had to earn her reputation, so she doesn't understand. I just want you to know, that _I _think that you're good," Danny told him.

Shadow was stunned. This was definitely not what he was expecting. "Uhhh…Thanks," he managed to mumble, happy that his bandana was covering his blush.

Danny smiled and walked away, a very confused ghost left behind him. Shadow tried to wipe the look off his face as he entered the room. Abby was standing there, arms crossed, eyes angry, frown evident, and a completely impatient and distrusting aura surrounding her.

"Look, I don't like you, you don't like me, but we're going to have to at least _pretend_ to get along," she told him, still mad.

"Fine," he sighed.

The temporary truce was made.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please Review! I'm not sure how fast I can update. Give me a deadline and I'll do my best to meet it.**


	10. Together Forever Part 3

**Next chapter! it's short, but will leave you in shock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning was certainly interesting. The duo walked out of the room side by side - not like they had any choice. Danny and Sam were at the breakfast table, eating cereal.

"Hi Abby, Shadow. Want some cereal?" Danny asked, even though cereal was the only choice.

"Sure, Dad," Abby said cheerfully, too cheerfully.

"Stop faking it," Danny told her.

"How do you _do_ that?" Abby questioned irritably.

"I'm a Dad; I don't have to tell you," Danny responded, a smirk forming on his face.

Abby was known to have a temper. It made it all the easier to tick her off and cause her to lose control, though, which now showed on her face.

The girl poured herself breakfast and then sat at the table. Shadow just stood behind her, not really feeling like he was exactly welcomed to do the same. It was a weird feeling. When he was human; this would be perfectly normal, but as a ghost; he felt unwelcomed to do so, like he didn't belong.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Sam asked him like she would Jake. She seemed to not find him weird or strange.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled. It was the truth, the misfit feeling inside of him made all of his hunger vanish.

"At least sit down," Danny offered, indicating to an empty seat.

Shadow awkwardly obliged. He sat silently as they ate their breakfast.

"Why?" Abby asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Shadow looked at her confused. "Why what?"

"Yesterday, my Dad said that you held back in our fights. Why?" she interrogated.

"I don't _want_ to hurt _anyone_, even if they're trying to hurt me," the teenage boy explained.

"Then why do you get into fights?" she continued.

"Abby, that's enough," Danny told his daughter firmly.

"No, it's not! He's acting, he's evil!" Abby shouted.

Shadow could only watch in sadness. Then, his misery left and rage took its place. He could feel the anger build and build. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I. Am. Not. EVIL!" he shouted. "You are way too judgmental if after only a few fights that _you_ started, you think I'm evil! What?! So any ghost that is unfamiliar to you is automatically _evil_?! The only reason that everyone thinks that you're good is because you already had your reputation set up for you! You never had to **work** for it! If you think that I'm so evil, then maybe I will be! I could have gotten rid of you so long ago, but I didn't because_ that_ would be evil! I've had it with you and your prejudice! Mark my words, you chose me as your enemy and you _will_ regret it! I'll become your worst nightmare," Shadow spat, enraged, the hateful words flowing so easily.

He stood up, smashed the wrist band on the table, tore at it, and it broke off his wrist. His eyes glowed a piercing red. He phased through the floor and disappeared into the Ghost Zone.

The Fenton family just sat there baffled.

"What just happened?" Abby asked, confusion filling her mind.

"You just created your own worst enemy," Danny answered grimly.

Little did they know that along with losing Shadow, they lost their son, Jake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Ghost Zone, Shadow was drifting around. Many purple doors passed him as he moved through the green glowing abyss. He gazed around him, not paying attention to where he was going. He suddenly found himself hitting something. He looked up to see a floating castle. It was made of white-washed stones. A giant wooden door was placed in the middle.

"This looks interesting," he commented. He decided to phase through and see what the structure held.

He found himself in a huge hall. The hall was dim and doors lined all along the walls a short distance in. The grandeur of the area caught Shadow's attention. He let his eyes wander around, inspecting the grand passage in all of its slightly unnerving splendor.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" an old ghost questioned irritably as he landed his black gloved hand on Shadow's shoulder, sending a shiver down the teen's spine.

The half-ghost turned around to find a ghost that looked in his late sixties or early seventies standing behind him, frowning. His skin was wrinkled and tinted blue, his slightly faded black hair formed a curved V, his pupil-less eyes were made completely up of a soul-draining red with dark circles around them, and his ears were pointed. He wore a white suit with black boots, belt, gloves, and a black triangle on his collar. His white cape had an underside of red and formed a high collar around his neck, rising up behind his head.

"I've heard of it, but I'm not in the mood to be polite right now," Shadow said menacingly.

"And why would _that_ be?" the strange figure inquired curiously.

"I have my reasons," the teenage boy replied mysteriously with a hint of the anger he was trying to hide leaking out of his voice.

"Care to elaborate?" the ghost questioned, maintaining an unusual calm.

"I've been shunned from my family and my life has been **destroyed**. Now all I want…is revenge," Shadow replied darkly.

"Who, exactly, do you want revenge against?" the older ghost asked, intrigued.

"Abby _Phantom_," he spat.

"What if I could _help_ you get your revenge?"

"I'd like that more than anything." Shadow responded.

"Would you be willing to train under me, let me teach you the skills to accomplish your desire?"

"Yes," Shadow agreed. The deal was set.

"First, you must tell me your name," the elder ordered.

"Shadow. _Just_ Shadow," Shadow responded.

"Ahhh, but I have a feeling that you have another name as well," Shadow's new teacher said, implying that he knew about Shadow's other side.

"Not anymore. As of today, I cease being Jake Fenton and will forever be _Shadow_," Shadow informed.

"So you _are_-excuse me-_were_ a Fenton?"

"That is something that I'd rather forget," Shadow admitted sourly.

"Yes, yes, of course. I understand, my child, what it's like. In due time, I can help you leave these horrible feelings behind. Now, come this way, I shall show you where you will stay while I train you." The ghost commanded him, moving to lead him down the long hall.

"Wait! First, what is _your_ name?" Shadow requested.

"Plasmius. _Vlad_ Plasmius," the ghost replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Muahahahahaha!! Please Review!**


	11. Together Forever Part 4

**I knew that the last one was too short, so here's the next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows I don't own DP!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fenton Residence

"Dad, what do you mean I've created my own worst enemy?" Abby asked, baffled.

"Abby, all he wanted to do was help, but you kept accusing him of being evil. I stand behind what he said 100 percent. You thought he was evil because you didn't know him. That's why I did this in the first place, to get you two to stop fighting and show you that he was a good ghost. Abby, he could have been your best ally, but you chose to make him your worst enemy," Danny explained,

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll beat him," Abby assured.

"You obviously don't understand. He has powers that neither of us has ever experienced. He is strong, Abby. The only reason he didn't beat you before was because he was holding back and didn't want to cause you harm. If he gets complete control of his powers, he could wipe out the entire city and probably much, much more," Danny told her grimly.

"So what do I do?" Abby questioned.

"You should find him and apologize," Sam replied.

"How am I supposed to do _that_?!" she asked irritably.

"You got yourself into this mess, now you need to get yourself out," Danny responded sternly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the Ghost Zone

"No, no, my boy. Try again," Vlad advised patiently.

Shadow was trying to accomplish the task of duplicating, but was failing just as horribly as his father had. He kept ending up with two heads or a few extra limbs.

"Mr. Plasmius, we've been at this for an hour. Is there some technique that can help me to duplicate myself?" Shadow whined.

"Try envisioning yourself as two people. Close your eyes and picture two of you in your mind," Vlad advised.

"Here it goes." Shadow shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

"Concentrate," Vlad directed.

Shadow tried as hard as he could and suddenly, his body split into two forms. He opened his eyes and both Shadows stared at each other.

"Yes!" they both cried happily.

"Spectacular! Well done, dear boy, well done," Vlad complemented.

Shadow then pulled himself together. "I did it!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, it was quite amazing. You are learning quite quickly, I must say. Much more quickly than Daniel," Vlad said proudly. "Now why don't you go to sleep now, I think you deserve some rest and besides, you'll need it for tomorrow's training. Sleep tight," Vlad dismissed.

Shadow left with a happy expression on, not that you could see the grin or anything, but his eyes held pride. He soared up through the roof and landed on a soft red bed. He drifted to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fenton Residence

"Danny, where is Jake? He should be home by now," Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him all day. I'll go fly around and see if I can find him," Danny replied.

"I'll help!" Abby volunteered.

"I think you've helped enough already for now," Danny said harshly.

Abby frowned sadly as Danny turned into his ghost form, which had physically changed a lot as well as his human form. His jeans and red and white T-shirt changed into black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, collar, belt, boots, and DP symbol. His messy raven black hair turned into snow white and his bright blue eyes into a glowing green. He phased through the ceiling and flew off in search of Jake.

Almost an hour later, he returned with no signs of his son. "I can't find him _anywhere_!" Danny exclaimed with worry tinting his voice.

"I bet Shadow took him as revenge," Abby sneered.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Sam advised. "We'll put up missing posters and file it in the newspaper. He's bound to be somewhere."

"Yeah, like the Ghost Zone," Abby muttered, earning a look from Danny that screamed, "not-right-now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ghost Zone

"Mr. Plasmius, may I take a short trip to the human realm, there is a small detail I forgot to wrap up," Shadow remembered.

"Yes, you may, but keep it quick. I want you back here by noon," Vlad permitted.

"Thank you."

With that, Shadow flew his way through the Ghost Zone until he came across the bright vortex that was the ghost portal. He flew through it and became invisible. He phased though the wall and scanned outside. The city was covered in "Missing: Jake Fenton" posters. He smirked. A devious plan formed in his head. He could kill them on the inside too by turning their only son against them.

He flew in an alleyway and changed back into a human. His legs felt a little wobbly from the sudden weight, but he quickly adapted. He moved to a place where he was in plain sight.

"Jake?!" a woman screamed. Perfect.

His Mom and Dad along with Abby rushed over to him as soon as they saw him.

"Jake Fenton, where the heck were you?!" Danny shouted.

"Getting away from you! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" he screamed abruptly, running off. He turned invisible as soon as he was out of sight.

A smug smile crossed his face as he changed back into his ghost form. He made his way back to the portal and back to Vlad. His plan had worked. Jake Fenton was gone, he found the ultimate way to hurt the people he wanted revenge on, and his payback on Abby was drawing closer and closer as his powers grew and grew.

He arrived back at the floating castle, his new home. He entered once again and found his teacher waiting for him.

"Did you accomplish your mission?" Vlad asked calmly.

"Yes. They now believe that Jake Fenton hates them and has run off. Therefore they have no way of linking _him_ to me," Shadow menacingly explained.

"Ahhh, very good, my child. You are learning how to play this game very well," Vlad told the teen.

"Thank you Mr. Plasmius."

"You know, Mr. Plasmius is so _formal_, from now on, you can call me _Father_," Vlad suggested. This was something he still craved. Even if Danny was a hopeless task, his son certainly wasn't.

"Thank you, _Father_," Shadow corrected.

"Now, come along, son, we have much to work on," Vlad led.

"Yes, Father," Shadow responded. This caused Vlad to grin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dad, what are we going to do about Jake?" Abby asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't worry about Jake right now," Danny stated.

"What are you talking about?! He's our _son_!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't think that that was really Jake. I think that Shadow overshadowed him to get revenge on Abby," Danny explained.

"So you admit that Shadow is evil?!" Abby asked with a hint of that told-you tone.

"No, Abby. I still think he is good. A thirst for revenge can make people do crazy things, Abby. Things that we'll regret. My old arch-enemy could tell you about that. He ended up floating aimlessly through space," Danny informed his daughter.

"Really? Who was he?" Abby inquired curiously.

"Enough dwelling on the past, let's just think about how we are going to do this." Sam suggested quickly, making it obvious that she wanted to avoid the subject.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll find Jake with Shadow, so we should focus on him. We saw him go in the Ghost Zone, that's our first hint. Abby and I will look for him," Danny planned.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it's too dangerous and…"

"Danny, I was with you when we were kids and I'm with you now," Sam interrupted.

"Fine, but now we're missing just one person." Danny smiled mischievously and Sam gave back the same smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now the team is complete," Danny declared contently.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Abby were sitting in the old Specter Speeder.

"Okay, I've tweaked the Speeder's real world item detector to give us the general location of Jake. Now all we have to do is follow the little red signal," Tucker clarified.

"You're the best, Tuck!" Danny complemented.

"I know," Tucker replied jokingly.

"Here we go," Danny announced as the Speeder zoomed off into the Ghost Zone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, young Shadow, care to tell me the rest of the story?" Vlad questioned, trying to get all of the info on Shadow.

"My sister was always the special one. She had the ghost powers. I eventually got tired and decided to get my own powers through the portal. When I came out, I found that I didn't look like my _ex_-Dad and sister, so I became Shadow and they don't know. I came here after I got sick of Abby treating me like a villain, so I decided that if she wants me to be evil so badly, then I'd become her worst nightmare," Shadow explained.

"Interesting. Do you, by any chance, have any powers that Danny and Abby Phantom do not?" Vlad inquired curiously.

"Yes. I have the ghost zapper," Shadow responded.

"Can you show me?" the older ghost asked.

"Gladly," the teen replied simply. He moved his arms into the X position. They began to glow red and he released the attack. It headed for Plasmius, who put up his shield. The lightning-like X took hold of the shield. It zapped the pink force field, turning it red and eventually, obliterating it and setting off to attack Vlad again. Vlad quickly flew out of the way and fired up a few ecto-beams, shooting them at the moving attack. Eventually, the X faded after exhausting Vlad of a good amount of his energy. Vlad had evaded it by ducking behind an object that wasn't made of ghostly material. It seemed that the attack fed off of ghost energy, but it was useless on things that do not run on ghost power.

"Sorry, I forgot that it tracks whatever ghost I aim it at," Shadow apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. That was a very interesting and unique attack," Vlad said exasperatedly. "Just see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"I will," Shadow assured.

"Now that that it out of the way, why don't we practice ecto-shields?" Vlad suggested.

"Of course," agreed Shadow as he nodded.

"Now, concentrate your energy. Envision something coming at you and you have to protect yourself from it. Think defensive," Vlad advised.

Shadow did as he was told and was able to form the shield.

"Excellent!" Vlad exclaimed. The boy was becoming quite good at this. He was learning the powers at an almost unnatural rate. Vlad supposed that it was from watching his Dad all the time. He was everything that Daniel would have failed at. He was loyal, cunning, and most of all; motivated.

"Thank you, Father," Shadow said politely as he nodded.

"You are most certainly welcome, son. Now…" Vlad didn't get to finish his sentence.

A huge metal contraption flew through the wall. It contained three figures that Vlad recognized after all of these years and one figure that Vlad knew must be Danny's daughter.

"So, finally come to visit your old enemy after all of these years?" Vlad mocked.

Danny jumped out of the Specter Speeder with Abby by his side. "Vlad?!"

"Yes, Vlad, you fool!" the elder ghost snapped.

"Why are you here? I thought you went to wander space," Danny inquired rudely.

"I would worry less about me and more about yourselves," Danny's old arch-enemy warned.

"Why would _we _need to worry? It's two against one," Abby pointed out.

The two were then hit in the back and sent falling to the floor at Vlad's feet.

"Actually, it's two against two. Meet my new apprentice, although, you should already be familiar with him." Vlad smirked evilly as Shadow stepped out of the dark to reveal himself to the two knocked down half-ghosts.

"Shadow?" Danny asked. "Why would you join _him_?"

"I should not have to explain my reasons to you, but since you are _so_ interested, I will tell you," he snapped darkly. "After I left, I came to the Ghost Zone to find somewhere to get away from _her_." He pointed angrily toward Abby. "I was wandering when I came across this place and I met _Father_. He was the only one who understood my pain and he helped me train so that one day, I could make little Miss Perfect pay."

"Shadow, you can't trust Vlad. I should know. He'll pretend that he cares and make you feel like he understands, but he's just using you," Danny informed.

"Liar!" Shadow shouted. "He's never done anything to hurt me and hasn't let me down. Not as much can be said for you two, though." He casted a hateful glance down at the fallen figures. If looks could kill, he'd have created a massacre.

"Vlad, I knew you were low, but this is even below your level," Danny growled, rising up off the floor, only to be knocked back down again by a powerful ghost ray from Shadow.

"_Low_ is merely a matter of perspective," Vlad stated in that same calmness that made Danny want to rip him to shreds.

"You convinced a kid to overshadow Jake so you could use him in your game of revenge!" Danny spat accusingly.

"Actually, I cannot take credit for that. It was Shadow's idea. He is getting quite good at this." Vlad smirked.

"Shadow thought of that?" Abby hoarsely whispered.

"Yes, I thought of it. It was the ultimate way to crush you on the inside," Shadow sneered.

"Shadow, I'm sorry! I never should have judged you like that," Abby apologized frantically.

"Now you're sorry because you finally realize the power I have and you're scared. Admit it; you deserved this," Shadow remarked evilly as he charged his hands with red energy.

"Shadow, you don't want to do this!" Danny exclaimed. "I know that somewhere deep down, you are still the Shadow that wanted to help. You're only thinking this way because Vlad made you! He's manipulating you into one of his pawns!"

Shadow showed some signs that he was considering letting them go and forgiving them. His eyes softened a bit and the beams began to fade.

"It's too late, Daniel. The boy has made up his mind," Vlad sneered.

"Yes, I have," Shadow agreed venomously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ha ha! Attack of the killer cliffie! Please review. They are much appreciated.**


	12. Together Forever Part 5

**Hi! Last chapter of TF. I decided to be nice for once and _not _leave you to deal with that dreadful cliffie at the end of the last chapter before I go on my week long vacation. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I do own all character not mentioned in the original show, though.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He turned around and fired at Vlad.

"You insolent child! I take you in, help you, and this is the thanks I get?!" Vlad shouted enraged.

"You used me!" Shadow shouted. He released a ghost zapper upon the oldest half-ghost.

Plasmius hid behind an old desk. The attack clasped onto the desk and then faded.

Shadow duplicated himself into two, sending one after Plasmius while the original ran to the aid of Danny and Abby Phantom. He held out his hand to help up Danny. Danny grabbed it and stood up.

"I knew that 'evil' thing wasn't for you" Danny stated.

Shadow ran over to Abby and offered his hand. She ignored it and pushed herself up. Danny cast her a don't-be-rude glance. Meanwhile, Plasmius had just destroyed the Shadow duplicate. He now charged up next to Shadow and grabbed his neck, suspending him in the air.

"You dare defy me child?! You are worthless! I see I was wrong about you having potential," Vlad taunted.

A green blast shot Vlad's hand, releasing Shadow from his grasp and letting the teenage boy fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"I disagree," Danny said strongly.

"You shall pay for that, Daniel Fenton," Vlad vowed.

"Oooh. Full name, now I'm scared," Danny mocked. He then turned to the teenage ghosts. "Abby, Shadow, get behind me and cover your ears."

The teens did as they were told. Not a moment later, a ghostly wail erupted from Danny's mouth. The green sonic waves shook the entire place and sent pieces of the room crumbling. Vlad was knocked into a wall and forced to change human. His human form had on a torn up black suit. Deep wrinkled lined his pale skin and wisps of white hair hung out from the messy ponytail. He was well structured for an old man, though. At last the ghostly wail ended and Vlad fell to the floor.

"Shadow, where's Jake?!" Danny asked frantically.

"I'll go get him," Shadow blurted as he flew up the stairs. He landed in a room and made a copy of himself. The copy turned human and Shadow flew "Jake" down to Danny and Abby. He dropped Jake off by Danny.

"Dad!" Jake yelled excitedly. He was a pretty good actor.

"Jake!" His Dad and sister yelled back, equally as happy.

"Leave! Quick! I'll make sure Plasmius doesn't follow you!" Shadow yelled.

"Come with us!" Danny yelled.

"I'll meet you later. Right now, I have to take care of Plasmius," Shadow shouted back.

Everyone looked at him sadly before taking off in the Specter Speeder.

"So, _Father_, I'll make this clear. I do **not **appreciate people tricking me. And from now on, you are going to leave us **alone**!" Shadow demanded. "And here's something to remember me by." He fired a ghost zapper at Vlad, leaving after he watched it make contact with its target.

A few moments later, he had caught up to the Speeder.

"Told you I'd catch up," he said jokingly as he approached the front windows.

The Specter Speeder came to a stop. They all stared at the ghost floating outside.

"I have to go now, but I'm sorry about what happened back there. I should have never done that," the black and red clad ghost apologized as he made his way closer to the ghost portal.

"Wait!" Danny screamed.

Shadow stopped and turned around, drifting back to the vehicle.

"Don't be. Vlad is a master of manipulation. I know from experience. Don't blame yourself for what happened," Danny comforted.

"Yeah, as Danny likes to put it; Vlad is one seriously crazed up fruitloop," Tucker added.

"They're right you know," Sam confirmed.

"Abby, do you have something to say?" Danny nudged.

"I'm sorry that I judged you," Abby murmured.

Shadow's eyes lit up. "Thanks," he said peacefully before dashing through the portal.

"So does this mean you two will get along now?" Danny asked his daughter hopefully.

"Never," Abby replied with a smirk on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please review! I might not be here for a week, but it is still very nice to be welcomed home to them.**


	13. Publicly Infamous Part 1

**Okay, finally I overcame the writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the original Danny Phantom, but I do own the ones that are in this fic that weren't.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nighttime had washed over Amity Park and stars glistened in the dark sky.

"It's a good thing you're the ghost of sleep because this battle is (pretends to yawn)," Abby criticized a large starry mass.

Danny flew up behind her. "Abby, haven't I told you that Nocturn is more dangerous than some of the other ghosts you've battled and to let _me_ handle it?" Danny lectured his daughter.

"So, Phantom, you have yourself a little team now," Nocturn mocked.

Danny directed his attention to the dark ghost and fired a green ghost ray at it. The bright beam of energy slipped harmlessly through a hole that appeared on the body of the ghost. The hole disappeared after the attack had passed.

"Feeling sleepy, child?" Nocturn calmly asked while sneaking up behind Abby. A grin of maniacal pleasure was spread on his mask-like face.

The ghost let loose a smoke-like substance from his hand, lulling Abby into sleep. She transformed into her human form again and began to drop to the hard ground below.

"Abby!" Danny shouted in a panic, racing after his quickly descending daughter. He raced down and caught her in his arms landing her softly on the pavement below before speeding back up to the fight. He soon spotted another figure battling the ghost now. Flashes of red light exploded from the midair battle.

"So, you can regenerate? Let's see if you can come back from this!" Shadow shouted while firing his signature ghost zapper at the sleep ghost.

Nocturn wasn't fast enough or prepared for this and ended up being shocked viciously by the attack. He screamed in pain. His head flung back as the low-pitched screech echoed out from his mouth. The continuous shock subsided after a few seconds, but, still weak and sore, Nocturn was pelted with green and red ecto-blasts. He took in a sharp breath as he turned to face his two opponents. Both fighters floated there with triumphant expressions. Shadow's smirk was hidden beneath his bandana, but his eyes held a winning look.

"Ahhh, there is another member to your little team, is there?" the ghost hissed.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a team player," Shadow retorted, sending a well aimed blast at his enemy. Unfortunately, Nocturn just dodged it by creating another gap in his smoky body.

"Oh, but this one seems to have quite a bit of potential," Nocturn remarked.

"Shadow, get out of the way. NOW!" Danny ordered.

Shadow fled from the line of fire---or should I say ice. Danny sent a strong gust of icy wind at the enemy, encasing him in a thick layer of ice. The block of ice containing Nocturn fell to the ground and shattered on impact. Nocturn rose back up.

"Fine. I can see when I'm outmatched, but mark my words, I _will_ be back," the ghost claimed before dissolving away dramatically.

Danny stared at the spot until Nocturn was gone. Then he turned his head.

"Nice job, Shadow," Danny commented, only to find that his fighting partner had disappeared. "Huh? Where'd he go?" He looked around in search of Shadow.

Meanwhile, Jake had slipped into his room. He watched out his window to make sure his Dad didn't see him. Jake yawned.

"I guess that it's time to head off to bed," he thought tiredly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Danny and Sam lay in their large bed, quietly slumbering. Abby was sprawled halfway off of her bed with a driblet of drool hanging out of the corner of her open mouth. Jake was asleep as well.

Jake lay peacefully sleeping, tucked under his somewhat messy covers. A small, unnoticed wisp of smoke escaped his mouth. Jake, other than a soft shiver and rolling over on his side, remained unfazed. Outside the window, the dark shadow of Nocturn appeared, his red eyes shining through the dark.

"Yes, he has potential indeed and now, he shall become my sleepwalker," Nocturn planned.

The ghost phased through the teen's bedroom wall and released a soft purple power from his hands. The powder drifted down and settled gently on Jake, causing him to glow a faint shade of purple briefly. The ghost left and Jake shifted over to his other side, continuing his slumber, unknowing of the events that had just occurred.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Jake rose from bed and ventured downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

"Hi, Jake," his parents greeted as he entered the pale green kitchen.

"Sleep well last night?" Sam asked her drowsy son.

The boy stretched his arms and yawned. "Yeah, I'm still a little tired though," he responded.

He grabbed out a bowl and poured some cereal into it. He began shoving spoonfuls into his mouth.

Abby came stumbling down the stairs. "Dad, what happened last night?" she questioned, having been asleep since Nocturn knocked her out.

"Nocturn put you to sleep. I told you not to mess with him. Anyway, Shadow came and helped out. I put you in bed after," Danny explained.

"Shadow came?" she questioned with an undertone of hate.

"Yes, Abby," Danny replied irritably. "He was a big help too, although I would've rathered him stay out like I told you."

"Dad, can't you see that he's only tricking you into thinking that he's good so that he could betray us later? He's nothing but a rotten ghost," Abby argued.

Jake was listening nervously. It was pretty difficult to eat when your hand was shaking.

"Enough!" Sam shouted, breaking up the fight. "Can't this family go **one** meal without bringing up that ghost?!"

The argument was immediately ended. Father and daughter locking eyes with the annoyed mother while the son was staring wide-eyed, taking in the scene. Jake felt a small wave of relaxation wash over him, but a slight tenseness still clung to him.

Everyone began munching their breakfast again, silently. No one dared to speak---or they just didn't have anything to say. Jake lifted his spoon halfway to his mouth before dropping it abruptly. It landed with a splash and a clang into his bowl. Danny, Sam, and Abby all turned to the boy who was now staring blankly. His head hung down and he was asleep. Then, suddenly, his eyes flew wide open with a blank stare. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Jake…are you okay, sweetie?" Sam questioned with concern heavily accenting her voice.

Everyone stared at the strange-behaving teen.

"I think I need some air," he said emotionlessly while slowly standing up and walking to the door impassively.

The three remaining family members watched curiously as Jake headed out the door.

"What was that all about?" Abby questioned.

"I don't know, it was like he was in a trance," Danny responded.

"Maybe he was just tired," Sam submitted, but she didn't believe it herself. She had known Danny long enough to recognize that kind of transfixed expression. She remembered when Danny had worn that same look whenever someone found some way to control him.

Outside, Jake brought up the duo black rings and transformed himself into Shadow. He took to the skies, still in his blank mode. He landed in a dark alley some distance away. He walked purposefully forward, meeting with a shadowed figure.

"So you've come. Good. Here is what I want you to do…" the voice spoke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ummm...I don't have anything to say so...Please review.**


	14. Publicly Infamous Part 2

**I'm back with the next chapter! Here's where the real trouble starts.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Attention citizens of Amity Park!" the reporter woman on the TV blared frantically. "A strange ghost has been spotted terrorizing and capturing people in front of city hall. If you see this ghost;" A picture of Shadow appeared on the upper right hand corned of the screen "stay far away from it. Avoid city hall at all costs. For now, the citizens are praying that Danny and Abby Phantom will be here shortly."

"I told you Shadow was evil!" Abby Phantom stated while she and her father, Danny Phantom, flew to the scene.

"Not now, Abby," Danny told her in frustration.

Abby still let a small smirk slide across her face. Oh, yeah. She was right.

The two ghost heroes appeared at city hall. It was havoc! People were running and screaming everywhere, trying to escape. In the middle of it all, Shadow was floating, carelessly firing red ghost rays at several people, grabbing a few unconscious ones, and holding them on the roof of a building.

"Hey, spooky! Remember me?" Abby taunted.

Shadow gave no notice to her or Danny. He didn't even seem to register that they were less than ten feet behind him. He just continued blasting.

Abby charged and shot her own ecto-blast at him. It him square in the back, casing his body to give a slight jolt. He turned with a snarl. Without speaking, he fired his ghost zapper at her.

"Abby, no!" Danny screamed for his daughter as he flew in front of her. The attack latched onto him instead, giving him a large shock and making him cry out in pain. Man, those things _did_ hurt! This one seemed a LOT stronger than the ones the ghost usually used. He absentmindedly descended to the street below and fell to his hands and knees, panting, his body burning with agony. He was forcefully changed back.

"Dad!" Abby screamed in panic and worry. "I swear, I will tear you apart!" she threatened angrily to the ghost before her, the one who hurt her Dad, the one her Dad once trusted even when _she_ knew better.

Shadow seemed like he couldn't care less about the threat. In fact, it was almost like he had no mind. Abby thrusted herself forward, nailing her enemy in the stomach, forcing him backward, but he quickly recovered. He straightened himself up and split his form into two. He wasn't able to do four yet.

"Note to self; ask Dad to teach me that trick," she murmured to herself.

The Shadows came charging at Abby on either side, still silent. She soared upward in an attempt to dodge, but the duo followed her with lightning reflexes. Abby flew on as fast as she could, but the two were still on her tail. She spotted a water tower in the distance.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself, a mischievous smile on her red lips. "Catch me if you can, creepy!" she yelled back to her identical pursuers.

The Shadows, increasing in anger, formed together and the now single ghost began to speed up, chasing her faster.

"Over here!" she mocked, stopping in front of the water tower.

Just when you thought he couldn't go any faster, the dark looking specter sped up again.

"You may be fast," she started as her opponent approached her, "but you sure aren't that smart," she finished, jerking her body upward at the last minute, letting Shadow crash into the water tower (and creating a rather large hole).

The liquid rushed out, washing roughly over Shadow. The cold surges of water hit his body with horrible force. When the water had at last settled down, at the bottom in a large puddle of water, laid a drenched ghost. He sat up with much effort, his costume dripping. He spat out some water and then drearily shook his head, as if snapping out of something. He looked around in a daze. Everything was all a blur.

He dizzily rose to his feet. He stared down at himself to realize that he was in ghost form.

"Huh, that's weird," he mumbled to himself.

He drudged out of the tower, still dripping. He moved toward the hole. He caught a glimpse of the outside and it wasn't pretty. Everything was smashed, broken, and people were running around screaming, trying to evacuate the area. He gasped.

"What happened? This place looks like a hurricane hit it," he thought to himself. "Why can't I remember anything? And why do I have a very bad feeling that this is my fault?" He gazed out again, taking in the tragic scene. "Whatever happened, it's probably not a good idea for me to stick around."

The confused half-ghost took off invisibly to the skies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Jake walked through the door, his family was situated in front of the television. Something was on the news and they were listening intently, even though they had the full story, except for Sam, she had a day off today. She was the owner of the Skulk and Lurk Bookstore.

Jake watched from behind them and listened to what happened. _He_ wanted to know the full story, although he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it.

"This footage is brought to you from earlier today from the ghost attack near city hall," she said professionally.

A clip appeared on the screen. It was a horrible sight.

(A/N for the next section, the normal text will be the reporter talking and the italics will be what is happening on the screen).

_People were running and screaming in panic and fear in an area that was almost completely destroyed._

"This devastation was caused by a mysterious ghost."

_Shadow now came into view, floating up in the air, shooting ghost rays at people, and capturing a few of the unconscious victims and lifting their limp bodies to a rooftop._

"Little is known about this new specter, but luckily, Danny and Abby Phantom came to beat the ghost."

_Danny and Abby appeared, Abby started talking, although the words were unheard. Then, she fired her green ghost ray._

"Unfortunately, Danny Phantom was down for the count as the ghost released some strange power."

_Danny was shown, taking the attack for Abby and falling to the ground_

"Abby Phantom managed to get rid of the mysterious being, but the question is; who is he and what does he want? To find this out, we asked Abby to disclose her known information about the mysterious specter."

_The screen was now flipped to a recorded interview between the reporter and Abby._

"So, Abby, what do you know about this ghost so far?" the reporter asked.

"He calls himself Shadow. I first met him a few weeks ago. He's a trickster and tried to fool me and my Dad into thinking that he was a good ghost, which we now know is a lie. I never trusted him, but my Dad did. He acts really mysterious, like he has something to hide. Long story short, though, he's bad news," Abby explained.

"You said that it seems like he's hiding something; do you think that it's possible that he may be another half ghost?" the eager reporter questioned.

"I don't think so. If he was, my Dad and I, being half-ghosts ourselves, would have known. We know all of the half ghosts out there," the girl replied.

"What is that strange power he possesses?"

"I'm not sure what it's called and I've never seen or heard of it before, but I do know what it does. It tracks down a ghost and chases them until it has caught and shocked them. It feeds off of the ghostly energy, so if it hits something that has no ghost energy, it dies out."

"From Danny Phantom's reaction, we can assume that it is pretty powerful, right?"

"It seemed like the one that hit my Dad was a **lot** stronger and more painful than the ones that he used on me. To answer your question though, yes, it hurts a lot."

"Is there anything else that you would like to comment on?" the reporter asked, wrapping up the interview.

"No. All I have left to say is; be careful," Abby warned.

_The screen clicked back to the live report._

"Well folks, there you have it. It looks like we have a new Public Enemy #1," the woman finished.

Danny clicked off the TV. He turned around to see his son, watching with wide eyes. Their violet shade clouded with worry, fear, shock, and a million other unpleasant emotions.

"Jake, where were you?" Sam asked, hoping desperately that the reply wasn't "at city hall."

"I…went to see Matt," he lied.

A million thoughts were racing through the teen's mind, but the loudest one was: I_ did that?_

"Did you see the news?" Abby questioned.

Jake just nodded. He couldn't speak. "I…I'm going…upstairs," he stuttered. The shock prevented his mouth from working.

Without any more hesitation, he rushed up the flight of stairs and into his room. He had to call Matt. He dialed the numbers as fast as he could. The other side of the line picked up almost immediately.

"Jake! What was that all about?!" Matt shouted in surprise.

"I…I don't know. I can't remember _anything_. First, I was eating breakfast and then, next thing I know, I'm sitting in the water tower while outside is chaos!" Jake exclaimed in fear and confusion.

"Dude, everyone thinks that you're Public Enemy #1!"

"Don't you think that I know that?! All I _wanted_ to do was help, but now everyone thinks I'm evil and I don't even know why I did all that stuff or why I can't remember doing it! Matt…do you…do you think that I'm turning…evil?" Jake asked afraid. What if he _was_ turning evil?

"Jake, I don't think that you're evil. It's just…I wonder what happened. Why can't you remember anything?" Matt wondered.

"What if…what if my ghost half has become independent? What if it's taking me over and making me do these things? What if my ghost half is evil, Matt? What if I'm losing all my control and…and…" Jake couldn't finish his last sentence.

"I wish I could tell you that that's not happening, but…I don't know." Matt replied.

The seed of doubt was planted. Jake was beginning to doubt himself and he was gaining fears and worries that his father didn't have until he was older than Jake was right now. Even if he turned out not to be evil, this self doubt would stay with him forever.

"I have to go now," Jake said sadly. No one could reassure him now. There wasn't anyone out there that could tell him that they were positive he wasn't going to be evil.

Jake hung up the phone and walked downstairs with a heavy mind. He stopped when he heard Abby and his Dad talking. The name "Shadow" popped up. He listened carefully.

"So, Dad, what do you think now?" Abby interrogated.

"Abby, you can't judge people so quickly," Danny sighed.

"But, Dad, you saw him, you saw what he did!" she protested.

"Abigail Fenton, you haven't even given him a chance! If only you knew what it was like when I was a kid. I was framed for attacking the mayor, I was called public ghost enemy #1, but I was trying to help. Who knows, maybe Shadow is going through the same thing," Danny told her in frustration.

"Dad, how can you still possibly think that he's a good ghost? He hurt you! This isn't like when you were a kid, it's different!" Abby argued.

"Abby, sometimes I think that by never having a secret identity and never going through all of the struggles, you missed out on valuable lessons. If you had been through all of the things that I remember going through, then you might see things differently," Danny lectured.

"Dad, don't give me this speech again! I can't believe that you _still_ think that he's good! Ugh!" Abby groaned, stomping off.

Abby didn't notice him as she stormed past. Jake could almost feel the anger radiating off of her. He couldn't stand it! His sister hated him, the town thought that he was evil, he didn't know what happened to him, and he was even doubtful of_ himself_!

Jake looked around the wall that separated him from his Dad. His Dad sat at the kitchen table, resting his head in his hands tiredly. Jake cautiously walked up to him. He tried not to make any noise. His Dad looked up at him. Danny looked tired and frustrated. Jake looked back at him with sad eyes.

"You heard, didn't you?" Danny asked.

Jake let on a small smile. "It was kind of hard not to."

"So, what do you think?" Danny asked his son.

"Right now, I…I don't know," Jake replied uncertainly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I might have put in the worry about being evil too early in the plot line, but I thought that it'd be cool to make Jake have to worry at a younger age than Danny. I'm not sure if the last line is exactly a cliffie, but oh, well. Yes, I know that I still have Danny on the "Shadow's good" side and I'm planning to keep it that way. It makes sense after all because Danny would remember when he was a kid and could probably relate to Shadow in some way. If you want me to have a nice little moment between them in the next chapter, tell me. I have a perfect spot if you do. Although I'm not sure if it'd be better or not to have Jake be by himself. The next chapter is going to be really dramatic, though.**


	15. Publicly Infamous Part 3

**This one's kinda dramatic.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Jake headed off to sleep with a heavy mind. He lay under his black covers in his black bed. He stared up at his ceiling in deep thought.

"What's happening to me? It just doesn't make sense. Attacking without meaning to, not remembering anything, all of it! What if it happens again? I…I could hurt someone," he thought. "I guess I'll have to figure it out tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, huddled under his blankets, as if to hide from the horrible thoughts, and drifted off to an unpeaceful sleep. Only moments after he had fallen into his slumber, he jolted upright. His violet eyes fixated themselves straight ahead of him and the boy stared with a blank expression. Jake climbed out of bed and stood stiffly. He let black rings travel up and down his body. His black pajamas formed into a black and red jumpsuit, his bare feet were covered with red boots and his hands with matching gloves. As the ring moving upward reached his head, his face and now flaming black hair were covered in bandanas (black for his face, red for his hair). All that remained visible now were his currently glowing red eyes, which seemed empty. He was no longer Jake Fenton, son of the famous Danny Fenton/Phantom, but Shadow, misunderstood ghost.

Shadow turned himself intangible and flew out his bedroom wall, silently heading for an ally way. He landed once again in the deserted passage. He walked slowly forward as he had last time. A starry figure appeared once again.

"You have failed me, my sleepwalker," hissed Nocturn disappointedly.

"I apologize, my master," Shadow said emotionlessly, bending down on one knee and bowing his head.

"See that it does not happen again. Now, I have a new task for you. I would like you take this device and use it to attain the dreams of those pathetic humans." The ghost handed Shadow a small, sleek, handheld device with a red button on it. "But in order for it to work, I need them to be asleep. Do anything to make sure that happens, knock them out if you have. Lastly, eliminate anyone who gets in your way. I will not accept failure again. Now go," Nocturn dismissed.

Shadow obediently flew off to complete his mission.

He spotted a car on the road containing a few passengers. As commanded, he flew down to it. The riders screamed as they saw him, but it was only short lived, for Shadow had aimed a concentrated beam at them, rendering them unconscious. He absentmindedly removed the device and aimed it at the knocked-out passengers. A green mist escaped from their foreheads and was sucked into the machine. Shadow exited the car and moved onto the next house. The residents were already asleep, so it made his job easy.

After a few more houses, Shadow arrived at his own. He entered the household as he was commanded to do. He flew into his sister's room. She wasn't in her bed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded from behind him.

He turned around to find Abby glaring at him in Phantom form with piercing green eyes and crossed arms, floating above the ground slightly.

"My mission," he replied in a toneless voice. He lunged at her, fist glowing deathly red.

She turned herself intangible, letting his hand pass harmlessly through her.

"And what would that be?" she questioned in irritation, dodging all of his attempts.

"Collect," he answered in a very uninformative way.

"Abby, are you alright?" Danny yawned as he walked through the door tiredly to check on his daughter.

Danny halted as he took in the sight before him.

"What's going on?!" he demanded.

"Shadow's on the loose again," Abby informed, striking her opponent with a green ghost ray.

Shadow countered it with his own red ghost ray. It obliterated Abby's and continued on to attack the ghost girl. She screamed as she fell to the floor unconscious. Shadow's eyes glowed with triumph.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and created a shield around the expressionless ghost. Shadow hurdled himself at the sides of the green shield in an attempt to break free.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny interrogated.

"It is orders," Shadow answered in monotone.

"What orders?" Danny continued.

Shadow kept attacking the side of the shield. "Master's orders. Must collect."

Shadow let out a large amount of energy in one explosive move. Danny's shield had been destroyed and Shadow was free, but before he could move, Danny grabbed him and phased him outside before he did any damage. Danny let go of the other ghost when they were outside and the two became tangible.

"Collect what?" Danny inquired.

Shadow remained unresponsive, but instead, blasted Danny with a red ghost ray. Danny moved out of the way. The bolt of energy continued moving and ended up hitting a car. The car alarm went off. There were series of beeps and wails issued by the vehicle. Danny looked back at Shadow, who had stopped fighting suddenly. The ghost appeared to be mesmerized for a second before shaking his head wildly like someone would to wake themselves up. He looked up as his eyes began to focus. He appeared to be snapping out of some sort of trance.

"Huh? What happened?" he questioned to no one in particular. He absentmindedly rubbed his head. He looked down to see that he was in midair. "Ahhh!" He screamed in surprise, momentarily losing control of his flight and wobbling slightly. Not noticing Danny, he surveyed the area and spotted the scorched car and heard the alarm echoing through the otherwise quiet night. "Oh, great, it happened _again_."

"What happened again?" A curious voice asked.

Shadow jumped a little in the air from the startle. He frantically followed the voice to find his father floating there.

"I wish I knew," Shadow replied sadly, yet mysteriously.

He dramatically flew off into the night. Danny just stared after him in confusion.

"I can't believe it happened again!" Shadow moaned to himself in disbelief. "I _definitely_ can't go home now, not if there's a chance I'll lose control. Ugh! And I _still_ can't remember anything!"

The knowledge-less ghost flew on for a while until he reached an area that looked like it was safe to land in. It was a fountain at the park. The area was abandoned because it was so late into the night. Shadow landed on the edge of the still fountain. He sat sadly and stared at his reflection in the calm water. It seemed to haunt him. Sadly, he removed the bandanas. He stared down depressingly into the water; it mocked him. He gazed at his appearance. His now loose flaming black hair flared wildly around his head. His red eyes looked menacing, but held his sadness in them. His currently uncovered tan face showed nothing but despair. His saddened look flashed to one of fury as he slashed at the water, disrupting the image. The thing about reflections, they always show the truth, even if you don't like it.

"What am I? What have I become?" he whispered to himself, looking away from his reforming image in the clear liquid.

He then picked up the two bandanas; his mask, his protection from his own horrible image. He wrapped them back around his face and hair, hiding his features once again. He took off for home, deciding that his parents would be worried and suspicious if he wasn't there in the morning. Plus, he was tired.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Next one is the last part of PI. Same as always, review please!**


	16. Publicly Infamous Part 4

**I am so stupid because I forgot to post this chapter and I thought that I already did. Oh, well.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake had found it impossible to sleep that night. His alarm blared at 6:30; school time. He got up and tiredly got himself dressed. He pulled on his dark jeans, his black sweatshirt with the green oval, and his black and green shoes. He trudged down the stairs and felt like he was going to fall down any moment. He slumped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake," his Mom greeted.

"Hi, Mom," he responded dully.

"Hey, son, you okay?" Danny questioned his drowsy son.

"Hmmm? Yeah, just tired."

Jake grabbed a piece of toast, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked out the door. He decided that walking to school would be his safest bet. He was so tired and lost in thought that he didn't even notice when Matt had joined him.

"Hi, Jake. Anything weird happen?" Matt asked him, concerned for his friend.

"You could say that," Jake responded vaguely.

"Do I even _want_ to know what happened last night?" Matt questioned.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything. It's so weird. One moment I'll be fine and the next I'll find myself in ghost form in some strange place with _something_ blown up. The worst part is; I can't remember doing it," the pale boy replied worriedly.

"Jake, Tori alert." Matt warned.

In code, that meant; Tori's coming so shut up about ghost stuff.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Tori," they greeted back in unison as if nothing had happened.

"Did you see what that ghost did? My Mom says that after school today, she and I will go look for it. She has some sort of special tracker, so it won't be that hard," Tori conversed.

Jake gulped and almost started twitching in nervousness. Matt glanced at his anxious friend. Tori didn't seem to notice them.

"Y-you know, Tori, my Dad says that Shadow's a g-good ghost," Jake stuttered in defense.

"Jake, you saw what that monster did. He even hurt your Dad. I'm surprised that _anyone_ could still think that Shadow's _good_," Tori snapped in return.

Jake's face fell. That one really hurt. A monster. That's what he was. A monster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake was sitting in class. Mr. Taylors was blathering on about something, but the half-ghost teen was too tired to notice what. Jake felt his heavy head slowly slip and fall to the desk. His eyes shut and he began to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Mr. Taylors wasn't blind and noticed this.

"Jake Fenton, I _know_ that you aren't **sleeping** in my class." The teacher commented. Nothing. "White Birch (Mr. Taylors shouts out the names of plants), Fenton, wake up!" The teacher commanded.

Jake's head rose off the desk. Although, he wasn't really awake. His violet eyes fixed once again in that empty look. Jake stood up and made his way to the door.

"And where do you think that you're going?" the teacher asked irritably.

Jake didn't respond, but continued his way to the door. Abby got up to get her brother.

"Jake, what are you _doing_?!" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

He showed no signs of hearing her. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that he'd face her. She stared for a moment. Her eyes met his empty gaze.

"Jake? Hello?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of his face.

Matt and Tori got up too. They walked over to their friend and his sister.

"Dude, are you okay?" Matt asked the transfixed boy.

"I think he's sleepwalking," Tori suggested.

"Come on, help me get him into a chair," Abby ordered.

All three grabbed Jake. This proved to fail when Jake's eyes flashed red (which no one but Matt noticed) and he whipped them all off of him. They were shoved onto the floor. The "sleepwalking" teen made a brake for the door and dashed out. Once in the empty hallway, he brought up the black rings and transformed himself into Shadow. He flew away and disappeared from sight before anyone could see him. Abby, Tori, and Matt raced into the hall, only to find that their friend was long gone.

Outside, Shadow was making his way to the ally way that served as his meeting place. Too bad for him that Danny was out on the streets that day and caught sight of him. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and took off after the ghost boy (how weird does _that_ sound?). Shadow could not realize that he was being followed. The dark ghost landed softly in the familiar passage, Danny invisibly following him.

"Sleepwalker, you have failed me yet again!" Nocturn stated in anger. "Even under _my_ control you have failed to do _anything_ right!"

"Nocturn?" Danny whispered to himself.

"I am sorry, Master. The Phantoms got in the way," Shadow apologized.

"I don't want excuses, I _w_ant _results_! You have failed to give me those results. You are _useless_! Although, I am not about to let you gain control back. I shall find _something_ to use you for," Nocturn hissed with fury.

"Yes, Master," Shadow agreed.

"Maybe I should use you as bait for Phantom…" Nocturn pondered.

"Too late! I'm already here!" Danny shouted, making himself visible and slamming his body into Nocturn.

Nocturn was thrusted back into the wall.

"You'll regret that, Phantom," Nocturn claimed.

"What have you done to Shadow?" Danny asked him with a tone of anger.

"Ahhh, the ghost child? I have used one of my new abilities on him. I can cause any being to fall at my command whenever they fall asleep," Nocturn responded.

"So he wasn't doing anything this whole time. You made him!" Danny yelled, sending an ice ray at Nocturn.

The sleep ghost broke free of his encasing. "Sleepwalker, what are you waiting for? Fight!" Nocturn commanded.

Shadow jumped into action. He sent his ghost zapper at Danny. Quickly, Danny phased through a wall. The red energy hit the wall and died out, seeing that there wasn't any ghost energy. Danny flew out of the wall again and launched a green, goopy, rope-like substance at Shadow, securing him to the brick wall. Danny created the same substance and used it to nail Nocturn to the wall.

"Tell me how to break the spell," Danny demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Nocturn countered.

Danny took in a deep breath and let out a brief ghostly wail. "Now tell me!" Danny ordered.

"The only way is for _me_ to let go of my control over him," Nocturn replied.

"So do it!"

"Never."

Danny fired numerous rounds of ecto-blasts and ice rays.

"Do it now or else," Danny warned.

"Or else _what_?" Nocturn challenged.

"Or else I'll make you wish you had," Danny hissed venomously.

"Try me."

Danny eyes began to glow extremely bright with anger. He duplicated himself into four. All four took in a long, deep breath and let out all of their ghostly wails at once. Green sonic waves hit the captured ghost with great force. The ghost's head leaned back against the wall. The shrieking continued for a few moments before stopping. Danny tiredly formed back together.

"Had enough?" the ghost man asked.

"Fine, you win. I'll release him," Nocturn gasped.

Danny smirked triumphantly and made the ropes around his enemy disappear. The sleep ghost fell to the ground. Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Then, he went to go assist Shadow. Danny let the binds vanish and Shadow fell to the ground on his hands and knees. His moved one hand up to his head and held it there.

"Woah, what happened?" he asked.

Danny bent down, grabbed the young ghost's arm, and helped him to his feet.

"Nocturn was controlling you," Danny explained. "Do you remember anything?"

Shadow shook his head. He looked up at Danny with his piercing red eyes. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Danny questioned in confusion.

"Because I attacked you and Abby and…and everyone," Shadow replied.

"It's not like you did it on purpose. Trust me, I would know," Danny said with a smirk toward the end.

Danny remembered being controlled all too well. That first time with Freakshow, when the ringmaster used that staff, Danny couldn't remember anything and he had no option but to do as he was commanded. Also, he was blamed for a bunch of things that he didn't do…on purpose at least.

Danny could tell that Shadow was smiling softly back, even if he couldn't see it behind the bandana.

"Now I just have to deal with the rest of the town. That's going to take a while," Shadow thought out loud.

"Yep, it probably will." Danny confirmed.

With that, Shadow flew off, free of control. He did a loop in the air before heading back to school.

"He's more like me than he knows," Danny said with a soft smile and a chuckle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Review please. BTW, Shadow still has to be considered evil for a little longer before the town sees the light.**


	17. Family Reunion Part 1

**Definately not one of my best, but oh well.**

* * *

Shadow and Matt Foley were in their training ground, a.k.a. the old GIW building.

"Ghost ray!" Matt shouted.

Shadow fired a beam at three sacks of flour, obliterating them.

"Intangibility!"

Shadow phased through the floor and came up right behind Matt.

"Boo!" Shadow shouted jokingly. It startled Matt though.

"Ha ha, very funny. Okay, smart guy, invisibility." Matt commanded.

Shadow turned invisible and then visible again.

"Flight speed!" Matt yelled, taking out a radar gun.

Shadow drifted to one wall and flew as fast as he could to the other.

"Woah, you beat your record. That was 130!" Matt remarked.

"Awesome!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Jake, I think it's time to go home." Matt said, looking at his watch.

"Want a ride?" Shadow offered.

"Sure." Matt accepted.

Shadow took hold of Matt and flew him out of the building and dropped him off a block from his house.

"Bye!" Shadow waved.

"See you later!" Matt said back.

Shadow took off and headed for his house. He transformed a little ways before his home and then ran the rest of the way. He was getting close before his ghost sense went off. Tiredly, he changed into ghost form once again.

Shadow darted into the sky. He looked around, seeking the ghost.

"Beware!" A girl's voice shouted.

Shadow turned around to face Boxed Lunch.

"Oh, it's only you." Shadow sighed.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" The little girl asked in irritation.

"I mean; this won't take long." Shadow sneered as he fired an ecto-bolt at the small ghost.

She screamed and he sucked her into the Fenton Thermos 2.0.

Shadow landed and resumed human form. Jake raced back to the house and slipped his way inside. Luckily, he didn't miss curfew.

"Hey, kids!" Danny yelled excitedly.

Jake and Abby rushed over to their ecstatic Dad.

"What's up?" They asked in unison.

"You remember Aunt Dani, right?" Their father questioned happily. The duo nodded. "She's coming to stay for the weekend."

"That's awesome!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed.

They both liked Aunt Dani. They knew that she was really their Dad's clone, but she was family. She was tons of fun. The twins always got excited when she came to visit.

* * *

The weekend came slowly, but they eventually made it. The family waited around anxiously. A knock was heard at the door. Jake and Abby rushed to answer it. The slammed open the door in unison to reveal their aunt. 

"Aunt Dani!" they screamed joyfully. They practically their aunt in an attempt to hug her.

"Nice to see you too." She laughed.

"Dani!" Danny shouted as he saw her. He rushed forward to give her a hug as well.

"Hey, Dani." Sam greeted subtly.

"Hey, Sam!" Dani greeted back, more cheerfully.

"Where've you been?" Danny questioned.

"Oh, you know me. I've been here and there." Their aunt responded. Aunt Dani traveled a lot and hardly ever stayed in the same place for more than a month or two. "What's new around here?"

"A lot." Danny, Abby, and Jake replied.

"Any details?" Dani asked, clearly wanting more info.

"The kids have started high school." Danny started.

"I met this new ghost named Shadow." Abby mentioned with a somewhat bitter tone in her voice.

"Really? What's he like?" An intent Danielle inquired.

"Dark, shady, and strange looking." Abby explained loathingly. Jake was trying to hide his anger at her description.

"Abby, can we not start this again?" Danny moaned tiredly.

"Just because _you_ still think that he's a good guy, doesn't mean _I_ have to." Abby disagreed.

"I _know_ that he's a good guy, but I can see that there's no changing your mind now." Danny corrected.

"Hard headed, just like her father." Sam commented quietly to Dani with a small laugh. Dani giggled in response.

Danny and Abby didn't seem to notice the two women's exchange.

"Hmmm. Maybe_ I_ should meet this Shadow." Dani thought.

"Dani, it's your first day here. Try to spend it with your family." Danny advised.

"You're right." Dani agreed.

Jake sighed in relief. He didn't even notice that he had been holding his breath that whole time.

"So, who wants to go flying?" Abby suggested.

Everyone raised their hand, even Jake. Sure, he could fly on his own now, but they didn't know that, plus, this way, when he flew, he wouldn't be yelled at or ran from.

"Okay, I'll take Sam, and either Abby or Dani can take Jake." Danny planned.

"I'll take him!" Dani claimed, much to Abby's relief. She didn't like flying her brother around all that much.

Danny, Dani, and Abby all pulled off their identical transformations. The suits were different, but they all ended up with the same features; white hair, green eyes, and tan, glowing skin. Danny grabbed a hold of Sam, Dani held onto Jake, and Abby floated freely. Soon, they all flew off through the ceiling and into the sky.

* * *

Almost an hour later, they came back laughing. They enjoyed themselves a lot. 

The three Phantoms turned human again. Danny into his red and white T-shirt with jeans, Abby into her version of the red and white cropped T-shirt with jeans, and Dani into a blue jacket on top of a white T-shirt with red cargo pants.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Abby asked happily.

At that moment, all of the half-ghosts' ghost senses went off.

"I'll give you one guess." Danny said with a smirk.

The three changed back and charged off into battle.

"I'm going upstairs." Jake told his Mom quickly. He changed into his ghost form after he reached the top and flew to join his family, although they wouldn't know it was him.

He sighted a huge invasion of ecto-pusses. He zoomed in toward the fight. "Need some help?" He questioned hopefully.

"No!" Abby snapped.

"Help would be nice." Danny corrected while blasting a couple of small green globs and sucking them into the Fenton Thermos.

"Looks like you picked the wrong day to attack." Danny stated.

Shadow released a few ghost zappers and contained all of the ghosts he beat in the updated thermos. Abby continued firing ghost rays. Danny and Dani released a few ghostly wails, being careful to space out the time between them and not use all of their energy on each one. In a few minutes, the ghost army was decreased by more than half.

"Want more?" Abby asked jokingly.

The remaining ghosts fled back into the Ghost Zone in a rush of fear and panic.

"Thanks for helping Shadow." Danny thanked.

"No problem, Mr. Phantom." Shadow responded.

"You _do_ know that you can call me Danny, right?"

"O-kay." Shadow replied, a little uncomfortable at first by calling his Dad by his first name, but it was kind of cool. Shadow took off.

"So _that's_ your little ghost friend." Dani taunted Abby.

"He's **not** my friend." Abby snapped.

"Come on, Danielle, let's go." Danny urged.

"Sure, _Daniel_." Dani retorted, making his mistake clear.

Abby giggled. It was so funny when her Dad screwed up and called her aunt by her full name. Aunt Dani didn't really mind _that_ much, but she loved making fun of Abby's Dad.

"Fine. Come on, _Dani_. Better?" Danny corrected.

"Much." Dani smiled.

* * *

**I think it would've been much better with a main ghost instead of the random ones, but this is the most I could come up with after over two or three weeks. Review please!**


	18. Family Reunion Part 2

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly, this particular story in the Adventures After a Mistake series is unusually short and only has one chapter left. Do not misunderstand me, I am still writing more stories for Shadow. I know when I usually write that the story only has one chapter left, people start screaming at me not to stop writing for Shadow, but that is not the case. I will make it blatently obvious when I'm _completely_ done with Shadow. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

Jake got home moments before the rest of the half ghosts. He changed upstairs and then raced down, his Dad, aunt, and sister all walking through seconds after.

"Hi honey, who was it this time?" Sam asked Danny.

"There were tons of ecto-pusses. How there came to be _that _many, I don't know. Last time I checked, there were only a few." Danny replied.

"But no ghost is a match for us." Dani added.

"Yeah, we beat them single-handedly." Abby bragged.

Danny glared at her. "Fine. Shadow helped a little." She admitted sourly. _She_ knew that he was evil, no matter what anyone else said.

Jake smiled to himself, no one noticing his odd smirk.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Sam asked.

All of the hungry half-ghosts raised their hands.

"What are we having?" Danny questioned.

"Pizza." Sam replied.

"I'll have veggie!" Jake responded happily.

"Pepperoni!" Danny, Dani, and Abby shouted joyfully.

"Apparently, liking pepperoni pizza comes with being a Phantom." Sam murmured to herself.

* * *

As everyone was settling down to bed that night, Jake sensed a ghost. He glanced around to make sure that no one was looking. His covers still resting on his lap, he summoned up the two black rings, turning him into Shadow. He leaped out of bed, floating in the air, and flew out of the house via phasing through the roof. 

Shadow took his usual position, hovering a few feet above the roof and gazing around.

"Beware!" a small voice came from behind him. He shot a bolt behind his back without even looking. He heard a small yelp before turning around to suck the annoying little ghost girl into the thermos.

When he glanced behind him, not only was Boxed Lunch there, but the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady as well. The Lunch lady looked the same as she did when Danny had first fought her, but the Box Ghost looked much different. He now had an eye patch, no shirt under his overalls, and a more rough face. He had also gained a lot of muscle mass. The two parents gave the teen ghost death stares as they held their crying daughter. This made Shadow gulp nervously.

"Uh, oh." Shadow mumbled.

"You will pay for this." The Box Ghost told him darkly.

"Prepare to face your _doom_." Lunch Lady added threateningly.

Shadow put on his tough face, grew serious, and fired ghost zappers at both of the parents. They writhed in pain as the electricity surged through their bodies. Boxed Lunch flung a box at Shadow's back while he was preoccupied.

"No one messes with my parents!" She shouted protectively.

"Fine, then I'll mess with you." He cracked.

He zapped her with a ghost ray and sucked her into the Fenton Thermos 2.0. The red light surrounded her as she was pulled in. Shadow smirked until he was nailed in the back by the parents. He was sent hurdling onto the roof of his house. They were about to destroy him when they were shot by green beams. Shadow looked to the side to see the shooter. It was his Aunt Dani.

"You alright?" She questioned him.

He nodded. He didn't usually talk a lot around his family, hoping that they wouldn't recognize his voice, but so far, no one noticed. He pulled himself back up into fighting position. The two fired numerous ecto-blasts at the ghostly parents. Eventually, they were weak enough to be sucked into the thermos. Shadow whipped it out again and the ghosts disappeared inside of it in a flash of red light.

"Nice job!" Dani complemented.

"Thanks, you too." He politely responded.

"So, you're the Shadow I've been hearing so much about." Dani noted.

"Yup. Well, gotta go. See ya!" he rushed, making a break for it before she realized it was him.

Dani just stared at the odd ghost. He reminded her so much of Danny.

* * *

The next morning, the family was sitting down to a breakfast of pancakes. 

Jake was eating his pancakes quietly. He was a little tired from last night. After the fight, he had done a little patrolling until he was sure that his aunt would be asleep and wouldn't see him come back in. His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Jake, you look a little tired." His Mom commented.

"Huh? I guess I just didn't sleep well last night." He replied drearily.

His aunt eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" she asked.

"I heard a bunch of noise last night." He lied. He could pin this whole mess on the fight.

"Oh, sorry. The Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and Boxed Lunch attacked last night and we were probably the ones making the noise." Dani apologized. She still looked suspicious though. "You know what else happened last night? I met that Shadow ghost that you guys were talking about." She tested, keeping her eyes on Jake. He looked up immediately from his food once he heard the name Shadow.

"Did you think that he was evil?" Abby blurted, earning one of the don't-go-there glares that she was now getting constantly from her Dad.

"No. He was pretty odd, though." She answered, still eyeing Jake. She was keeping close track of his reactions. So far, when Abby asked her if he was evil, he seemed to get annoyed and mad, but quickly tried to disguise it. He was paying full attention to the conversation now.

"Well, I'll give you that." Danny said, not paying attention to his alerted son.

"You know who he kind of reminds me of?" She asked, still watching Jake closely.

Right now, Jake looked as if he was about to burst out of his seat. He was fidgeting uncomfortably and you could tell that he was praying that she wouldn't say that Shadow reminded her of him.

"Who?" Danny questioned.

"You. When you were around his age." She responded. She saw the squirming boy relax a little. Now she was extremely suspicious.

"Really?" Danny inquired.

"He acts a little like you when you were younger." Dani explained.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that too." Danny admitted.

Jake let out a small smile. He was happy to be compared to his father like that.

"I still think that he's evil." Abby muttered. Luckily, her Dad didn't hear her.

* * *

Later that day, ghost senses went off all around the room. 

"This is really getting boring you guys. Can't you take _one day_ off from ghost fighting?" Sam asked bored.

"I don't know. Why don't you bring it up with the ghosts?" Danny snapped, but with a joking manner.

"Don't worry guys, I'll handle it." Dani said as she noticed Jake slip away.

Outside, a giant ecto-puss was floating around and Shadow was already there. The ghost seemed stronger. Man, where were all of these things coming from?

"Could you use some help?" She shouted over to him.

"The more the merrier." He replied.

She rushed over to help him. She delivered a glowing green punch to the ghost. It turned to her and flung a tentacle. She dodged it.

"Nice aim spooky, but you missed me!" She shouted, aggravating the monster.

The green ecto-puss used full force and started going after her. Shadow conjured up a ghost zapper and shot it at the beast. It wasn't as painful to the monster, but it was enough to get its attention.

"Hey! Over here!" he shouted.

The ghosts spun around and knocked him to the ground with a tentacle. He couldn't move, but he tried to hang on. He watched as his aunt used a ghostly wail on the giant. It burst into a million of the creatures. Dani then sucked it into an old fashion Fenton Thermos.

She immediately made her way down to him. He felt like he couldn't hang on any longer. His muscles gave way and he fell into unconsciousness. Dani arrived by his side the moment he passed out. She watched as dual black rings appeared around the ghost's waist and separated, just like hers. As the rings moved apart, his jumpsuit gave way to a black sweatshirt with a green oval and dark blue jeans. His red boots changed into black and green sneakers. As the ring headed upward and reached his head, the bandanas vanished and exposed paler skin and spiky black hair. As Dani had guessed; laying there in the place of Shadow was now Jake Fenton.

"Just what I thought." She said to herself, staring down at the unconscious boy.

* * *

**Yay, dramatic twist! Although, I bet that at least nine out of ten of you saw this coming. Review please!**


	19. Family Reunion Part 3

**Sorry that this story is so short. Next one will be longer.**

* * *

Jake woke with a start in his bed. His body shot upright. He started to breathe heavily as his heart raced. His mind buzzed as the past events playing through it like a movie.

"How did I get here? Oh, no. I'm human! Please let no one have seen me change." He thought to himself frantically.

The rest of the family walked into his room and Jake was preparing for the worst.

"Jake, are you okay?" his mother questioned, embracing him in a huge hug.

"You scared us. Dani said she found you passed out near the fight. What the heck were you doing?" Danny worried.

"I was…um…watching." He lied.

"You shouldn't get yourself involved in these fights, bro." Abby commented. "Leave it to us."

Everyone started to file out of the room, except for Aunt Dani. She stayed behind and was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"So, Jake-or should I say Shadow-want to explain?" Dani asked smoothly.

Jakes senses went crazy and all of his muscles tensed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them. Although, I still want to know when _you_ acquired ghost powers." She commented. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

Jake sighed. "Promise you won't tell?"

"I won't if you tell me. Come on, you know you can trust me." Dani urged.

"Fine. I got jealous of Abby and how she got ghost powers and I didn't and she was the hero and I was just the human brother so I went into the ghost portal myself and turned it on when they weren't home. The only problem was that when I came out, I didn't look anything like them so I decided not to tell them. I took up the name Shadow because I definitely wasn't a Phantom and I looked kind of dark, so I figured it fit perfectly. Then I tried helping, but Abby got mad. I got controlled by some ghost and now the whole town thinks I'm a bad ghost except for my friend Matt, who knows that I'm Shadow, and Dad, who doesn't know yet." He explained.

Dani smiled. "I understand and if you ever need anyone to talk to; you can always call me." She comforted and then gave him a big hug.

"Thanks." Jake whispered, hugging her back.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" Dani shouted as she got ready to leave again. She walked over to Danny and hugged him tightly. She and Sam shared a brief friendly goodbye hug. She hugged both Abby and Jake at the same time. She bent over and whispered softly in Jake's ear. "Bye, Shadow." She began to hover and waved. 

"Bye Dani/Aunt Dani!" They chorused as she flew off into the sky.

"Shadow says goodbye too." Jake whispered to himself.

* * *

**Okay, let's have a vote on which idea to do next.**

**1. Shadow and Abby get their powers and appearences swiched so that Shadow looks like a Phantom and Abby has Shadow's style.**

**2. Danny and Jake go on a father/son trip and accidentally switch places.**

**3. A new girl shows up and _maybe_ a new love interest is added. But is it for Jake...or Shadow?**

**4. Pariah returns.**


	20. Switch Glitch Part 1

**Hiya! Well, here's the winner, but you have to read to figure out which one it is.**

* * *

"Ugh! Abby, would you stop it already?! I'm not even _doing_ anything!"

"Says you! If you weren't doing anything, then why are you here in the first place?!" Abby interrogated.

The two were having their usual battle. They were hovering over a deserted parking lot outside the mall. Jake's ghost sense had gone off, so he went to defeat the attacking ghost. Unfortunately, Abby decided to crash the party right after he had captured the ghost. Now, he was forced into their little game of cat and mouse. She threw the attacks, he dodged them. He'd only attack when necessary and it would only be a weak attack.

"If you must know, some _other_ ghost attacked here and I had to drive it away before it hurt anyone." Shadow explained annoyed.

"That's _me _and_ my Dad's_ job! So just buzz off and leave it to the professionals!" The ghost girl countered.

"I'm just _trying_ to help!" Shadow complained.

"Well, we don't want your help!" She screamed in response. With that, she started launching ecto-blasts at him.

Shadow put up a red shield. The green balls of energy bounced off his defense. Abby was getting angrier and angrier with this ghost. She was about to charge at him when she suddenly felt firm hands hold her shoulders. She growled and twisted around to see her father restraining her.

"Dad, let go!" She commanded.

"Honestly, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes, can I?" Danny questioned rhetorically.

"Don't blame me! If it wasn't for _him_…" She trailed off when she pointed in Shadow's direction to realize that he was no longer there. She growled in realization.

* * *

Later, Jake was back at the house, doing his homework. Luckily, his grades didn't suffer too much. With his Dad taking over most of the fighting, he rarely needed to actually fight, but it made it a whole lot quicker. Lately, he had shown up at every fight unless he was in the middle of a test or something. Abby showed up at the fights frequently too and managed a C average. 

Abby stormed through the door with Danny close behind her. Danny seemed a little ticked (at Abby), while Abby was absolutely furious.

"Dad, I was so close! I almost obliterated that idiot ghost until _you_ showed up and stopped me." Abby complained.

Jake stopped paying attention to his homework to listen. He got angry when she called him an idiot and his eyes flashed red. Luckily, no one noticed the way he was now glaring at her or the sudden change in his eye color.

"Abigail Lilith Fenton, you will _not_ talk to your father like that!" Danny ordered sternly.

"Why can't you just see that Shadow s an _evil_ ghost?! He's not like us! He just wants to gain our trust so that he can betray us. This is all some villainous plan!" Abby argued.

Jake made sure he returned his eyes to their normal violet shade before getting up and stepping in. He walked over there in a manner that was as composed as he could manage right now and stepped beside his Dad.

"Abby, give the guy a break." Jake said in fake calm. His face still showed that he was ticked at his sister.

"Jake?! How the heck could _you_ be siding with that dirty ghost?! He kidnapped you!" Abby reasoned.

"Yeah, but he's done some good things since then and plus, he apologized!" Jake spat.

"What is it with you two?! Does Shadow have you under some sort of mind control?!" The fourteen-year-old girl fumed.

"Why can't you just let it go?!" Jake interrogated.

"Why can't you accept the fact that he's evil?! You are so stupid!" Abby retorted.

Fortunately, she had not noticed that Jake's eyes had flashed red again.

"Alright you two, break it up. Abby, go to your room. Jake, go back to doing your homework." Danny commanded.

Abby stomped up the stairs. Jake's eyes resumed their violet color and he was half-way back to the kitchen table when his ghost sense went off. He realized that his father's had gone off as well.

"Ghost trouble. I'll be right back. Make sure your sister stays in her room." Danny ordered. "Goin' ghost!" He shouted (oh, come on, that battle cry is just too cute to **not** use).

Danny made his signature transformation. A white ring of light appeared at his waist where it split into two. One moved upward while the other continued in the opposite direction. Danny's normal attire was traded in for a black and white HAZMAT suit bearing his DP symbol. His messy, raven black hair became a snowy white. Danny's normally icy blue eyes switched into a glowing green. Once the transformation was complete, the muscular Danny Phantom stood there in all of his ghostly glory.

Danny flew toward the ceiling and phased through it, leaving Jake alone.

"Should I?" Jake contemplated. "Oh, what the heck."

Jake brought up the pair of black rings and created his similar transformation. Instead of his normal clothes forming into a black and _white_ jumpsuit, they became a black and _red_ jumpsuit. A black cape with a red underside appeared around his shoulders and draped down his back. His hair was still black, but now flaming and held down by a red bandana. The lower half of his now tan face was covered with another bandana, only black. His once violet eyes now turned to a fierce red. He was no longer Jake, he was Shadow.

Shadow also flew outside via phasing. He instantly spotted the battle and invisibly approached. It looked like his Dad was on top of things. He was already half way to weakening Desiree enough to suck inside the Fenton Thermos. Danny was so close until…

"Don't worry Dad, I got her!" Abby yelled.

She fired an ecto-blast, but it missed and knocked Danny's Thermos away.

"Foolish girl! Although, I guess I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I would be trapped in that infernal device." Desiree smirked. Desiree had learned how to not grant wishes that included sending her back to the Ghost Zone, so Danny couldn't just wish her away anymore.

"Abby." Danny groaned angrily.

"Ta!" Desiree bid goodbye and started to fly off.

"Not so fast." Shadow commanded, becoming visible and taking out his own version of the thermos. With that, he activated the small device and the red beam pulled the wishing ghost inside.

"What?! No!" She yelled as she was tugged inside.

Shadow's eyes held a triumphant look and you see the wrinkles in his bandana that formed a smirk. He slipped the cap on and retracted the containment device into a more compact size.

"Hey, you! I thought I told you to get lost." Abby was really ticked when she said this.

"I'm going already, jeez." Shadow told her tiredly. He really couldn't take any more of his sister's arrogance.

He was about to fly away when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Abby had given him one last ghost ray blast. Unfortunately, this caused his Fenton Thermos 2.0 to slip away from him and fall to the ground, coincidentally landing on the release button. Green smoke poured from it and the body of Desiree started forming.

"Yes, I am free again!" She shouted. Then, the wishing ghost flew off.

Shadow glared at Abby and scowled.

"Look what you did!" Abby shouted. "You let her out!"

"_I_ let her out?! If you didn't zap me, none of this would have happened!" Shadow argued heatedly.

"None of this would have happened if you just stayed in the Ghost Zone where you belong!" She countered.

"So blame me for trying to help! If it were a ghost you already knew, you'd have no problem! Admit it!" Shadow shouted.

"If it were a ghost I trusted, then yes! I don't trust you and you haven't done anything to earn my trust!" Abby spat.

"So I screwed up a few times, it's not like you're Ms. Perfect either! Besides, you've hated me before I even did anything!"

"That's because it was completely obvious that you were evil!"

"You just thought I was evil because I don't look like you! You think that just because I look different, I'm a bad ghost!"

"That's not true! You've done loads of stuff to _prove_ that you're evil!"

"Not back when you first met me! You blasted first! Besides, I didn't even do half of those things willingly! Do you know what it's like to have people judge you because of the way you look?! I wish that you could see what it's like when people think you're evil just because you look different!"

"Hey, it's not easy being a Phantom either. People always crowd you and you don't get a real personal life. I wish you knew what _that_ was like!"

"No! Do you two realize what you just did?!" Danny butted in.

The ghost teens looked confusedly up at the slightly panicked father.

"Um, no." They replied in unison.

"And so you have wished it, so shall it be!" The voice of Desiree screamed joyously.

* * *

**No further comment.**


	21. Switch Glitch Part 2

**Okay, I'm finally back with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The young ghosts were wrapped in bright light. They screamed as they felt a stinging pain along with shock. Their eyes were shut tight. Red energy began to glow around Shadow's hand while green energy encircled Abby's. Some force drew their gloved hands together. The two shrieking teens had no idea what was going on and didn't even acknowledge it when their glowing hands touched. The moment their hands came into contact, the energy from the other encircled them. Shadow had a green aura around him and Abby; a red one. A final flash of light was set off and it swallowed up the two. When they light had faded, Shadow and Abby Phantom lay on the ground. 

Danny, still in ghost form, ran up to them. The fourteen-year-old ghosts heaved themselves up from the ground, rubbing their sore heads.

"Okay, _that_ hurt." Shadow admitted.

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Dad, I think so." Abby responded. "What happened?"

"You two wished that the other one knew what it was like when someone judged you on how you look. It doesn't seem to have done anything, though." Danny explained. "Shadow…" Danny started, but then he realized that the notorious ghost had vanished. "If nothing else, that kid will become famous for his mysterious disappearances."

"As long as he's gone, who cares?" Abby commented bitterly.

"Abby, didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Danny lectured.

"Yes." She groaned.

"Home, now. I have to go on patrol and look for Desiree. I don't want you leaving your room for the rest of the day." Danny ordered.

Abby angrily flew off.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Danny groaned.

* * *

"Kids, Danny, I'm home!" Sam shouted as she walked through the door. 

"Hi, Mom." Jake greeted tiredly.

"Dad and Abby out ghost hunting again?" Sam questioned when she noticed that no one else was coming.

"Dad's on patrol and Abby's in her room. Dad grounded her." Jake explained.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" She inquired.

"Probably not." Jake replied.

Sam sighed. "Wanna help with dinner?"

"Sure." Jake agreed. At least this way he could get his mind off of things.

* * *

"I just don't get it! Desiree granted their wishes, so why did nothing change?" Danny questioned Sam that night. 

"Danny, you're being paranoid again. Why can't you ever just be glad that nothing happened and forget about it?" Sam responded.

"Sam, you know me." Danny told her.

"I guess I should know by now that you never just relax and forget, but I think that you should at least try. Come on, it's late. Why don't we get some sleep and maybe things will seem better in the morning." Sam advised.

"Better in the _morning_? Are you sure that you're Sam? My Sam doesn't usually put better and morning together." Danny teased.

Sam sighed tiredly. Danny was such a goofball, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jake woke up in the middle of the night due to his ghost sense. He sighed tiredly as he tossed the black covers aside and shoved himself out of bed. He transformed, taking no notice that his black rings had become white. He was too tired to realize _anything_ actually. The young ghost yawned and flew outside. He scanned the dark sky for the ghost that had disturbed his sleep. 

"Desiree?" He asked, spotting the genie ghost.

"Oh, if it isn't the little troublemaker?" She hissed in her enchanting voice.

"What did you do to me and Abby?" Shadow demanded.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Oh, well. You will soon enough. But for now…" She trailed off, smacking him away so that he collided with a brick wall. "I can't have you interfering with my plans." She finished.

Shadow groaned and got up, only to find that his Dad was up and fighting. He tiredly flew toward the fight. The young ghost fired a ghost ray. He jolted in surprise when he noticed that instead of his normal red beam, this one was green like his Dad and Abby's. The blast still hit the wishing ghost hard and she was jutted back. Shadow stared curiously at his smoking hand.

"Abby, I thought I told you to…" Danny started, but then turned around and realized that it wasn't Abby he was talking to. "Shadow? How...how did you do that?" Danny questioned.

"I'll let you know when _I_ figure it out." Shadow responded with a hint of shock and surprise in his voice.

"Well, whatever. Right now, we just have to beat…I really need to start paying more attention." Danny noted. Desiree had gone.

"Hey, Dad. Where's the party?" Abby questioned, coming out of the wall that was hiding her room.

"Abby, I told you to stay in your room." Danny reminded his daughter. "Although, I think that there's something we need to check first." Danny stated. "Shadow, get back here." The father groaned tiredly, knowing that this was about the time that the mysterious ghsot would disappear.

Shadow turned himself visible and came back with an almost guilty expression. Darn it! He had been caught.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Abby spat.

"Abby, calm down! Shadow was helping me fight Desiree. That's not important now, though. Abby, I need you to shoot a ghost ray." Danny ordered.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it." Danny sighed.

She did as she was told and yelped in surprise when she saw a red blast instead of green.

"What happened?!" She interrogated.

"I have a theory. I think that the wish you two made yesterday is transforming you to look more like the other. Watch. Shadow, I want you to do the same thing." Danny requested.

Shadow wordlessly fired off his own beam, which was now green. Abby looked shocked and Danny appeared thoughtful.

"But…but how?" Abby stuttered.

"I already told you, Desiree granted the wishes you made yesterday." Danny answered.

Suddenly, the two started rubbing their eyes. They burned! When the burning sensation died, the teens removed their hands from their eyes to reveal that Shadow's were now green and Abby's were red.

"Ow, what was that?!" Abby questioned, referring to the burning sensation.

"I think you two need to see something." Danny stated.

Danny used his ice powers to form a sheet of reflective ice, like a mirror. The young ghosts looked curiously at their reflections. They noticed the change in eye color. They jolted back from their images. Abby seemed a lot more shocked than Shadow. Of course, with most of his face covered, a lot of what the ghost boy (**again, weird**) was feeling didn't show through.

"Okay, that's weird." Shadow admitted dully.

"How can you be so _calm_?!" Abby shouted.

Shadow just shrugged. Really, after the last two months, almost nothing surprised him now.

"Dad, what are we going to do?! I don't want to end up like _him_!" Abby panicked.

Shadow cast her a dirty look. Abby didn't take any notice.

"We're going to have to find Desiree and wish things back." Danny concluded. "In the meantime, maybe you'll learn a lesson about judging people. I think that everyone should go to sleep now. Abby, you have school tomorrow."

Abby returned glumly to her room, Danny took off as well, and Shadow waited for them to go before going back to his room. He couldn't let them see him heading into Jake's room.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffie, but oh, well. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	22. Switch Glitch Part 3

**Thank to Luiz4200 for reminding me to update! If he didn't, I probably wouldn't have updated for another week or at least a few days.**

* * *

The next morning, Jake and Matt stepped up to Tori's front door. Jake rang the doorbell. Tori's footsteps were heard from the other side and she swung the door open. She was messing with some watch-like device that was beeping insanely. 

"Hi, guys." Tori greeted. "My ghost detector is going insane! (**For anyone wondering; she just got it so it wasn't there to go off around Jake before**). It says that there's a ghost right in front of me, but you guys aren't ghosts and there's no one else here."

Jake seemed to get very anxious.

"Oh, it's probably me. I was…um…down in the lab yesterday and…there was an explosion and I got ectoplasm all over me. I guess it hasn't washed out yet." Jake lied, nervously smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, at least we know that it isn't broken. Ugh, it won't shut up! I guess I'll just have to take my chances and turn it off." Tori decided, pressing a small button. The incessant beeping stopped.

"Finally; some quiet." Matt sighed.

Just then, a blue mist escaped Jake's mouth, unnoticed by Tori, but completely noticed by Matt.

"Uh, guys? I think I left my homework at home. You guys keep walking, I'll meet you at school." Jake lied.

Matt and Tori watched their friend run off in the other direction, dashing around the corner. Tori wore a look of curiosity and confusion.

"Matt, is Jake okay? He's been acting really weird lately." Tori questioned.

"Of course he's okay. Why wouldn't he be okay?" Matt responded in a rushed tone.

Tori seemed suspicious, but she shrugged it off. She'd never be able to understand boys. The two friends continued their walk to school.

About a block away in a hidden alley, Jake looked around quickly to make sure that no one saw him. When he was positive that the coast was clear, he put on a determined face and brought up the now white rings. The bright rings moved vertically in opposite directions. When they had cleared, Shadow had replaced Jake. The only exception was the now acid green eyes. He took off into the air.

Shadow looked around for whatever ghost had triggered his ghost sense. Then, a voice came out from behind him.

"I already took care of it." The voice of his Dad reported.

Shadow whipped around in confusion, seeing that his Dad was floating behind him.

"Oh." Shadow uttered.

Shadow began to fly off when Danny stopped him.

"Hey! Just wanted to warn you; Abby's hair turned black and flaming this morning so…" Danny was interrupted by a white flash of light covering the young ghost in front of him.

When the flash subsided, Shadow's hair was now plain and white. His currently black bandana had tied itself a different way so that it now wrapped around his head like a band and showed his spiky, white hair.

"My hair turned white, didn't it?" Shadow questioned, already knowing the answer.

Danny just nodded.

"Oh, great. I hope we can find Desiree soon."

"Hey, can you meet Abby and I here at 4 so we can look for Desiree?" Danny questioned.

Shadow simply nodded. Abby wouldn't be too happy about this, but it was his problem as much as it was hers.

With that, Shadow flew off. He landed near the school and changed back into his human form. Unfortunately, a loud bell went off, signaling that school had begun.

"Oh, no, I'm late!" Jake exclaimed.

The teen rushed up the steps, through the doors, and down the deserted halls with his green backpack bobbing up and down on his shoulders. He quickly went at his locker, trying to open it as fast as possible. At last, it opened. He shoved his pack in the small, metal compartment and withdrew the books he needed. After slamming his locker door shut, he ran to his classroom door, skidding to a stop outside it.

"Here it goes." Jake said nervously, taking a deep breath.

The tardy boy slowly opened the door. The class looked toward the door and Mr. Taylors looked at Jake with disappointment.

"Mr. Fenton, you're late. This is a first." The teacher informed.

"Sorry, I left my homework behind and had to run back to my house to get it." Jake apologized, fibbing about his story.

"Just take your seat." Mr. Taylors ordered tiredly.

Jake silently made his way to his seat in the back of the room, feeling kind of embarrassed. A few of his classmates cast a glance at him. He tried to ignore them. When he at last slid into his seat, Matt gave him a pitying look. Tori gave him one of confusion. Since when was _Jake Fenton_ late?

* * *

By the time that school was over, Jake was ready to pass out. He walked into his bedroom with his two best friends and collapsed onto his bed. 

"What a day." Matt commented.

"I know. Especially for Jake. What was up with you today?" Tori questioned. She was concerned for her best friend. He had been acting really strange lately.

"What do you mean?" Jake questioned.

"You were late to school…" Tori started.

"I…had to get my homework!" Jake replied quickly, almost forgetting what he had told everyone that morning.

"You looked exhausted all day…"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"You didn't answer _any_ of the questions in class today and when the teacher called on you, you didn't know the answer…"

"My mind went blank."

"Last, but not least, you dropped _all_ of the beakers in the science lab and are now banned for life from handling all fragile school property." Tori finished.

"So sue me for being clumsy." Jake snapped. He was reaching the end of his patience. Today had been an off day. Most of it was due to his ghost powers. He came late because of the ghost fight, which his Dad had already taken care of, but he didn't know that at the time. He was exhausted from last night. He wasn't paying much attention in class and had begun to forget some of the answers due to the distractions of ghost fighting. Lastly, the beakers phased through his hand. True, he had control over his powers now, but every now and then he would slip up.

The conversation was interrupted when Jake's watch started beeping. It was almost 4.

"Sorry, guys. I have to go somewhere." Jake informed them.

"See you tomorrow." Jake's friends bid goodbye at the same time.

The young half-ghost sighed tiredly as he closed the front door behind them. Then, Jake ran up to his room. He shut the door and transformed into the altered version of Shadow (using the white rings). To sum it all up, here were all of the alterations: his black, flaming hair was traded for normal, white, spiky hair, his red bandana that usually covered his hair had turned black and now wrapped around his head like a band, exposing the top part of his hair, and his eyes now glowed green instead of red.

As soon as his transformation was complete, he phased out of his room and took off for the determined meeting location. Usually, flying felt good, but his mind was too heavy to enjoy it now. What if he turned completely Phantom? They would recognize him! How long would it be before they found Desiree? They could be stuck like this for who knows how long! He wouldn't have minded being a Phantom if no one knew about his powers in the first place. Then he could've just passed it off as late ghost powers. But now, everyone knew about him. He couldn't go Phantom _now_! And what about Abby? Sure, he was kinda mad at her, but he wouldn't have wanted her to look like him-or, at least, Shadow- forever.

Shadow's train of thought stopped as he approached the area that his Dad had told them to meet at. No one was there yet…or so he thought.

* * *

**You guys know what to do. I am warning you though, the next chappie won't be up for a while and the time between updates will begin to space out a little more.**


	23. Switch Glitch Part 4

**Hey, people! Here is the last chapter of SG. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Boo!" A disembodied male voice shouted playfully.

Shadow jumped in startlement. He let out a soft shout of surprise. A laugh sounded from behind him. Shadow whipped around to see Danny Phantom bursting out in laughter.

"Very funny." Shadow commented dryly.

A second, higher pitched, laugh sounded. Abby appeared, giggling as well. Her loose snow white hair had been traded for black flames. It flared down her back. You couldn't see her eyes because they were shut in her laughing fit, but they had been switched to a piercing red.

"Yes, it was." She added. "Seriously, you get scared too easily."

"I wasn't scared!" He snapped.

"Whatever." She sighed, opening her blood-red eyes. "Nice hair by the way." She commented mockingly.

"Thanks, yours too." Shadow retorted.

This earned a glare from Abby. Shadow just gave her a triumphant expression.

"Would you two quit it already?!" Danny urged.

The feuding ghost teens looked away from each other and crossed their arms in dislike for the other.

"We need to look for Desiree, remember? Or do you two want to look like that the rest of your lives?" Danny reminded them.

This got the younger ghosts to pay attention. Hopefully they could tolerate each other for a little longer.

"Where should we start looking?" Abby questioned.

"We'll start on the other side of town and work out way over. We've got to find her sooner or later." Danny replied.

Suddenly, Abby Phantom and Shadow's suit colors began changing as well as a few details. The red parts of Shadow's suit faded into white and the large "X" marking across his torso disappeared. The white parts on Abby's suit flared into red as her Abby Phantom symbol slowly disappeared.

"Better make that sooner." Danny remarked, looking at the two stunned teens.

Shadow was just thankful that he still had his bandana. He was basically full Phantom now. His Dad and sister would surely recognize him if the bandana came off.

Suddenly, a group of helicopters with cameras appeared around them. Bright lights flashed everywhere.

"Danny Phantom, who are they?"

"Is that Shadow's sister?"

"Did Jake get ghost powers?"

All of these questions and more were flung at them. Abby and Shadow had to shield their eyes from the lights and they covered their faces defensively.

"Everyone, quiet!" Danny shouted.

The reporters fell into silence. For a few seconds, the only sound was the whirring of the helicopters. Danny took a deep breath.

"We are on a very important mission and it is crucial that we do not have any distractions." Danny told them sternly.

"But how could you be on a mission with someone as _evil_ as Shadow's sister?!"

"And did Jake gain his ghost powers?"

Danny groaned as they broke out into more queries.

"How could they think that _I'm_ evil?" Abby huffed to herself.

"The same way that you thought that _I_ was evil." Shadow snapped.

"Is it okay if we tell them?" Danny interrupted, growing extremely tired with the pestering reporters.

"If it gets them to stop thinking that I'm evil and…" Abby shuddered a little in disgust "_his_ sister, then go right ahead." Abby granted.

Shadow cast an angry glance at his-unfortunately-sister. When Danny turned to him for his reply, he shrugged. In other words; yes.

"Everyone, listen up! To answer your questions; no, that is not Shadow's sister and no, Jake did not get ghost powers." Shadow mentally winced at this. "The two behind me are still Shadow and Abby, but a ghost has switched their powers and styles. We are trying to find this ghost so that we may return Shadow and Abby to their rightful states." Danny explained.

This seemed to satisfy the reporters. They cleared a path through the helicopters so that the trio could leave, even though the ghosts could have just phased through them, but it was still polite. The three set off again in search of Desiree.

"I can't believe that they thought that I was _your_ sister!" Abby complained. "Or that I was _evil_! What's worse; the only reason that they'd think that was because _you're_ evil!"

"First off; **I'M NOT EVIL!** Second; how does it feel to have people judge you for what you look like? Huh?" Shadow taunted. His eyes glowed with the pleasure of mocking the ghost girl. His arms were crossed with a feeling of triumph.

Abby glared at him. "One more crack like that and we'll find out if I can use your little ghost zapper." The angry girl threatened.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to ridicule** me**, but I so much as make one little joke about **you** and it's suddenly a crime?" Shadow snapped, making gestures with his gloved hands and throwing his arms up in the air dramatically at the end.

Abby was about to counter that, but she was stopped when a thick fog came out of her mouth. The same thing happened to her Dad and Shadow.

"There she is!" Danny exclaimed, pointing to a genie ghost below them.

"Oh, she is **so** gonna pay for this." Abby claimed. The young girl jetted forward, Danny following behind her. Shadow decided to go last. If anything else happened, he didn't want them to see.

They sped into the park where Desiree was waving her hand, creating a thick green smoke. The full-ghost was stopped short when the altered figure of Abby body-slammed her. The ghost furiously whipped around. Her expression instantly melted into a cruel smirk once her eyes set upon her attackers.

"Back again, are you?" She sneered.

"Change us back!" Abby demanded.

"And why should I do _that_?" The wishing ghost questioned, still pleased with the irritation she was causing the daughter of her enemy.

"Because I wish-!" Abby was cut off when Desiree lifted her hand and a blob of ectoplasmic goo appeared around Abby's mouth.

The girl instantly grabbed at the gunk and tried to pull it off. Desiree started cackling at Abby's failed attempts.

Shadow took her distraction to his advantage. "I wish that Abby and I were back to the way we were before we made those wishes!" Shadow shouted before Desiree could stop him.

"What? No!" Desiree shouted as she obediently raised her hand to grant the wish.

A green cloud of smoke drifted from her hand and wove its way around Abby and Shadow. The two teens were enveloped in the ghostly substance. After a few moments, the smoke began to clear. Left floating there was a normal Abby and Shadow. They both looked down at themselves.

"Yes!" Abby shouted, pleased that she was back to normal. Then, she looked loathingly at the trouble-making ghost. "Not to deal with _you_!"

While Desiree was focusing on Abby, Danny snuck up behind her and blasted the ghost in the back with a freeze ray. Desiree instantly became a frozen statue. Danny mockingly wiped his hands together.

"All done!" he stated with a smile. Danny took out the original Fenton Thermos and sucked the ice-coated wishing ghost inside with a beam of blue-white light. Then, Danny turned to look at Shadow who was holding his head with a dazed look in his eyes. "Wow, you haven't disappeared yet. I'm shocked." Danny teased. Then, he noticed how the ghost boy was still holding his head. "You okay?"

Shadow suddenly snapped out of his trance and shook his head back and forth as to brush off the feeling. "Huh? Yeah, just a headache. Must be from getting all of my powers back again. Well, bye!" Shadow dismissed before flying off, not wanting to stick around for any longer.

Danny turned back to Abby. "So, what do you think now?" Danny questioned his daughter.

"I think that he's a _really_ good actor." Abby replied stubbornly.

Danny sighed. He'd never be able to change Abby's mind.

* * *

"So, dude, all back to normal?" Matt questioned on their way to school the next day. Tori wasn't with them yet. (For those wondering, Jake had told Matt about the incident when they were walking to Tori's house the day before). 

"Yep." Jake replied happily.

"Abby still hate you?"

"Yep." Jake replied, but with an annoyed tone.

"Geez, your sister has a thick head." The techno-geek-ish boy stated.

"I'll happily agree with you on that one." Jake said with a laugh.

Matt joined the laugh. Yep, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it was going to get when you had a half-ghost sister and Dad and you were also secretly a half-ghost.

* * *

**I'll try to write the next chapter when I can. Until then, you'll have to deal with it.**

**Okay, I think that I finally can get this picture to work. These were all of the frames out of an animation that I tried to make. I hope this works.**

**http// dpcrazy .deviant art. com/ art/ Jake -to- Shadow -639 66732**

**If you haven't already figured it out, just remove the spaces. If you want a closer look at any of the pictures, tell me and I can give you the link o the full sized ones.**


	24. The King's Revenge Part 1

**Hey you guys! Here is the second highest scoring story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Inside a castle, deep within the glowing green abyss of the Ghost Zone, a small ghost cat walked on top of a stone table next to a large sarcophagus. The feline brushed it's tale again the stone coffin lightly. The old sarcophagus shook wildly. In this coffin, lay Pariah Dark. That cat had disturbed his eternal slumber. Outside the casket, the cat jumped in fear from the now wobbling box. It leaped and accidentally knocked over an ancient green key with a skeleton on its handle. The key seemed to find its way into the keyhole on the sarcophagus. The stone door unlocked and slid open slowly. A giant figure stumbled out.

"At last, I am free once again!" The ghost king shouted.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, it was a cool, clear night. All seemed to be peaceful. At a movie theater, three average-looking teenagers stepped out of the double glass doors and into the awaiting night air. 

"So, guys, what'd you think about the movie?" Matt questioned his two best friends, Jake Fenton and Tori.

"I guess it was good." Tori answered.

"Um, yeah, good." Jake agreed distantly.

"Jake, you seem a little…distracted." Tori noticed.

"What?" The half-ghost teen asked in confusion, confirming that he was a little spacey at the moment.

"He's probably thinking of the scene you two caused in the theater." Matt guessed.

_Flashback_

_The trio was__ sitting in the viewing room, watching the movie intently.__ Jake and Tori went for the popcorn in unison.__ Their hands touched as they were grabbing handfuls of popcorn.__ The two immediately darted their eyes toward the bucket to find that they were touching each others' hands.__ They embarrassingly jolted their hands back, faces bright red from blushing.__ Unfortunately, the sudden movement caused the small tub of the salty treat to fly and land on Matt's head. Pieces of popcorn fell over him as he turned to glare at his best friends who were the cause for him being covered in po__p__corn.__ They smiled innocently as their faces continued to glow red with embarrassment._

_End Flashback_

"It was an accident!" Jake defended.

"Which one; you and Tori holding hands in the popcorn or dumping it all over me?" Matt inquired jokingly, yet his tone still had a hint of frustration.

"Both! And we weren't holding hands!" Jake and Tori shouted in synchronization.

Matt quirked an eyebrow as the two turned deep red again and looked in separate directions.

"Um, I gotta go before I miss curfew." Jake excused quickly, running off.

Instead of flying to his house, he decided that it would be better for him to walk. He had a good ten minutes and his house was only five away. Besides, everyone still thought that he was evil and he didn't want to cause a chaos scene. Luckily, there weren't any ghost attacks on his way back. He slipped through his front door. He quietly closed it behind him. When he spun around, Abby was standing there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. Jake's heart skipped a beat.

"Have a nice time?" His sister asked in a knowing, yet mocking, voice.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Jake responded, confused by his twin's actions.

"Anything interesting happen?" She pestered.

"Maybe." Jake replied suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

The boy decided that he had enough and began walking toward his room. He was half-way up the stairs when his sister's next question caught him off guard.

"Anything involving…oh, I don't know…Tori? And maybe some popcorn?" She inquired deliberately.

She knew that she hit the nail on the head when her brother spun around on the spot with a mixture of anger, shock, and embarrassment in his expression.

"How'd you know about that?! Were you _spying_ on me?!" He accused.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'spying'. I was flying home when I heard you guys talking about you and Tori holding hands in the popcorn and then something about dumping it all over Matt." Abby explained, but kept that annoying smirk on her face. 'Innocent' was the farthest thing from the way she looked right now.

"We _weren't_ holding hands in the popcorn! We just accidentally reached in at the same time!" Jake shouted.

"Uh huh." Abby sneered, stubbornly.

"Ugh! You know what? I've had enough of you. I'm going to my room." The angry boy concluded. He turned back around and continued to march up the stairs.

Jake slammed open his door and flopped onto his green and black bed. He put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Why does everyone keep bugging us? I do _not_ like Tori. Well…not _that_ way. At least…I don't _think_ I do. Oh great! Now they're getting inside my head! Ugh! No, Tori and I are just friends. That's it. Just friends." Jake debated with himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Pariah floated through the vast green void. Any ghost that saw him ran in fear. At last, the giant ghost king came upon a floating castle. The walls were made of white-washed stone. 

"I can feel it. Here lies my crown and ring." The ghost mused.

He barged down the big wooden door. The wood splintered and the ghost king was met by a large hall.

"What is the meaning of…" Plasmius stepped out from one of the doors and started to lecture, but stopped dead (no pun intended) when he saw who his intruder was.

"Plasmius." The larger ghost spat. "The one who stole my ring the first time. I command you to return to me my crown and my ring."

"I…I…I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Plasmius stammered in fear.

"Do not lie to me. I can sense that they are here. Now either give them to me…or face the consequences." Pariah Dark snapped.

Vlad made no movement to do anything. He was paralyzed.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Pariah grunted.

The ghost charged up a large blast in his palm and got ready to destroy the mansion along with Vlad.

"No, wait! I'll get them!" Vlad begged pitifully.

Pariah let the blast die and a smirk formed on his face. Victory was his. Oh how persuasive fear could be. Vlad disappeared through the floor and came up a few seconds later holding the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. He knelt on one knee in respect and terror, offering the ghost king his possessions. The king snatched the items from the weaker ghost's grasp and placed them on himself. A large blast of light exploded from him. Once the light had subsided, pariah Dark stood there, positively glowing with power.

"Now, to get revenge on the ghost child that had locked me up for so many years and resume my place as ruler!"

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Oh, and Luiz4200 came up with an awesome idea for a titlescreen for Acts of Jealousy. This is the title screen I drew based off of is idea. Just remove the spaces.**

http :// dpcrazy. deviant art. com/ art/AoJ-title -screen- 6466 5018


	25. The King's Revenge Part 2

**Hello! Just to clear up any confusion, this is supposed to be the first movie fic for this spin-off-series-fic-thingy (I have no idea what you'd _actually_ call this).**

* * *

Eventually, morning came in the town of Amity Park. For the kids, this meant school. Jake was awoken by the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. The sleepy boy got up and banged his fist on the top of the source of the sound, making it shut up. He stretched his arms with a yawn. Tiredly, he pulled back his green covers and jumped out of bed. He changed his black pajamas for his usual black sweatshirt with a green oval and a pair of dark blue jeans. He slipped on his black and green sneakers and fixed his hair in its usual spiky style. Quickly, he brushed his teeth. After Jake was ready, he made his way into the kitchen. 

"Hi, Jake." Abby greeted casually.

"Hi, Abs." Jake greeted back, equally as casually.

The male twin grabbed a piece of toast and began munching. He wolfed it down quickly. He didn't want to be late for school…again.

"You two better hurry or else you're going to be late for school." Sam urged.

"I know, Mom." Abby moaned. "Hey, where's, Dad?"

"There was some trouble on the other side of town." Sam replied, slightly pitiful for her husband who had to get up so early to fight, even though he'd been doing this for years.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'd better go." Abby responded.

She grabbed her purple backpack and slung it over her shoulder. The girl transformed into her ghost self and took off through the ceiling. Jake and Sam watched the girl leave.

"I guess that I should go too." Jake figured.

The boy grabbed his green book bag and turned around to leave, but he was stopped when his mother's hand grabbed his shoulder. Jake turned back around to face her, wondering what she had to say.

"Jake, I'm a little worried about you." The mother admitted.

Jake tensed. Worried? She must have noticed something! This wasn't going to end well.

"W-Why would you be worried?" Jake managed to stammer.

"I got a call from your school yesterday." She started, her concern tinting her voice.

Jake gulped. This _definitely_ wasn't going to end well.

"Coming in late? Almost falling asleep in class? Dropping all of the beakers in the science lab? Not to mention that your grades are dropping a little. Jake, what's going on with you?" Sam finished.

"N-Nothing." The uneasy boy stuttered. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"It just seems strange. This is exactly what happened when your father got ghost powers." Sam realized.

Now Jake was almost paralyzed with worry. She was going to figure it out!

"Yeah, strange. Well, I should get to school now. Bye!" Jake dismissed as he dashed out the front door.

The boy ran as fast as he could. He _had_ to get away from his house. His breathing was becoming labored, but he didn't care. It was like some strange instinct. It felt like the more distance he kept between them, the less of a chance she had at figuring his secret out.

"Hey, Jake! Dude, wait up!" Matt yelled from behind.

Hearing his best friend, Jake decided to slow down a bit and wait for Matt to catch up. After all, Matt wasn't exactly the most athletic kid.

"What's the rush?" The dark-skinned boy questioned.

"My Mom almost figured it out!" The half-ghost teen replied in a panic.

"What?! How?!" Matt wondered, a little of his friend's paranoia spilling over on him.

"The school called her. They told her _everything_! And now she's realizing that all of the stuff that's happening to me happened to my Dad when _he_ got ghost powers!" Jake replied, completely falling apart with terror. He was practically hyperventilating.

"Dude, get a grip!" Matt urged, attempting to keep his friend together.

Jake closed his violet eyes and took a few deep breaths before talking again.

"Thanks." He said, much calmer. "It's just…I _don't_ want them to find out."

"You know, I don't get you sometimes. You _know_ that they won't care if you tell them about the whole Jake/Shadow thing, but you still keep it a secret. Jake, your Dad is half-ghost, your sister is half-ghost, and your _aunt_ is half-ghost! Your aunt already knows and your Dad thinks that Shadow is good, so…why don't you want them to know?" Matt lectured.

"I just…don't think that it's the right time yet. Besides, I still have to convince Abby, which, right now, is starting to look hopeless. Someday I'll tell them, but not right now." Jake responded, slightly sad.

"What about Tori? You won't be able to hide this from her _forever_. She's our best friend and the fact that she's a ghost hunter doesn't help either. In my opinion, I think that you should tell her before she figures it out herself." The techno-geek advised.

"Speaking of Tori…" Jake trailed, his eyes drifting in a different direction.

"Hey guys, wait up!" A female voice yelled from behind. Tori came running up to them.

As soon as she approached, her ghost detector began beeping. She routinely slammed her hand on the off button, making it shut up. This cycle was beginning to get familiar. Matt cast an implying glance at Jake as if to prove to the teen that telling Tori would be the right thing to do.

"You know, you _seriously_ need to do something about ectoplasm problem. That was a week ago!" Tori lectured.

"Well…you know how hard it is to wash ectoplasm off. Who knows _how_ much longer it'll be on me." The boy fibbed.

"Don't your parents have some sort of ectoplasm removal or something?" Tori wondered. Considering that his Dad and sister were half ghost as well as the fact that them along with Jake's grandparents fought ghosts, you'd think that they have _something_ to get ectoplasm off of them.

"They…um…just ran out." Jake lied.

"Well, if you don't get that stuff off of you soon, my ghost detector is going to drive me insane!" The girl stated.

"Geez, you two sound like an old married couple." Matt commented.

The other two teens stopped their arguing and glared harshly at the third member of their group. Behind the harsh glares, though, the two were blushing at being referred to as an old married couple.

"I was only kidding!" The African American teen amended, holding up his hands in front of him to show that he meant no harm.

Jake and Tori gave him one last silent glare before looking away. The trio stepped into the large brick building known as Casper High. There was the usual hustle and bustle in the halls and, as usual, the three friends went by unnoticed.

"So, Jake, are you nervous about today?" Tori questioned.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Jake wondered in confusion.

"Dude, your grandparents are guest speakers today." Matt reminded him. "Remember?"

Jake stopped dead in his tracks. "What?! Nobody told me that!"

"Oh, right. You were 'in the bathroom' when Mr. Taylors told us." Matt recalled, putting secret emphasis around 'in the bathroom' to tell Jake that he was ghost fighting.

"Relax, it's just your grandparents. How bad could it be?" Tori comforted.

That _definitely_ didn't help Jake's nerves. Whenever someone asks "how bad could it be," it's usually pretty bad. Murphy's Law sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

**He, he, he. I'm evil, huh? Oh, and, no, this is not going to just be some pointless detail I made just to ruin-I mean...Add excitement in Jake's life.**

**BTW, here is a pic I mad of Jake, Matt, and Tori. This is just to give you an idea of what they look like. Sorry if it's not great.**

**http :// dpcrazy. deviant art. com/ art/ Jake- Matt- and- Tori- talking- 6545 7899**


	26. The King's Revenge Part 3

**Um...I have absolutely _nothing_ to say.**

* * *

"Well, kids, as I told you last week, we are having guest speakers today." Mr. Taylors restated. "Please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fenton senior."

The teens occupying the auditorium (for this was an assembly) remained quiet as two figures walked onto the stage. One was a tall, fat, man in an orange and black jumpsuit. His hair was gray and he appeared between his late sixties and early seventies. A broad grin was spread wide across his slightly wrinkled face. Next to him was a woman in a black and blue hazmat suit. She was around the same age as her husband, but looked a little younger (no doubt due to the wonders of make-up). Her hair was a faded auburn, cut so that it reached half-way down her neck. Red lipstick was present on her…well…lips. She may have been old…ish, but her violet eyes were still a magnificent shade.

"Hello, children of Amity Park." Jack greeted formally, which was odd.

"Hi, Jake! Hi, Abby!" Maddie greeted, waving to her two grandchildren.

Said grandchildren sunk low into their chairs.

"Abigail, to sink any lower into your chair you'd have to phase through it." The teacher snapped.

Abby felt her face heating up as she moved into an upright position. How come he never picked on Jake?

"You may begin, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Mr. Taylors granted.

"Well, kids, we're here to talk about ghosts!" Jack started excitedly.

"And more importantly, how to defend yourselves if a ghost ever attacks you and neither Danny nor Abby are around to help you.

Tori was a little agitated that they didn't mention her Mom or her, but let it go. Besides friends and family, the identity of the Red Huntress was unknown. Her Mom never told her _why_ she didn't tell everyone. Tori also wondered how no one figured it out. Jake's Dad called her Mom "Valerie" or "Val" all the time and even the few times that Tori had fought, she was called by her first name. Plus, it's not like you can't see through the masks. Her train of thought was interrupted when the ghost hunting duo continued.

"First off, never show a ghost any fear. Try not to scream. Instead, just shout 'help' and run as fast as you can away from the ghost. Try to stall it long enough for Danny, Abby, or ourselves to come by and help." Maddie instructed.

"Or the Red Huntress or the…um…Blue….Huntress." Abby added loudly (she wasn't sure what to call Tori, so she just called her by her suit color, just like her Mom's name had been decided). She gave a secret wink to Tori. Tori returned the wink, silently thanking her.

"Right." Jack nodded. "Next, we're going to tell you a little about the history of ghost hunting and what it was like when ghosts first started to invade Amity Park."

If they weren't afraid of getting detention or an hour long speech about respect, the entire student body would have groaned.

"And if we're lucky, we can even show you a few of the ghost devices that we have brought. It will be important for you to know how to use them if the need ever comes." Maddie picked up. "Now, to give you a brief overall of the history of ghost hunting. Ghost hunting has been around for centuries and was done in different manors. A reliable source (_Danny, duh_) says that they used to use a plant called "Blood Blossom" to ward off ghosts. That was back in the time of the Salem Witch Trials. Over time, ghost hunting improved and people were able to invent weapons. We will show you some of the modern weapons as well as some of our earlier versions later. Ghosts began to invade Amity Park around twenty seven years ago when we invented the Fenton Ghost Portal. It allows us to gain access to the Ghost Zone, a realm where the ghosts reside. That's around the time when Danny became half-ghost (A/N: In my story, they aren't allowed to tell of exactly how Danny got his powers for fear of other people trying to become half-ghost). That area of time was the trial period of most of our inventions and the time when we were able to get more information on ghosts. The main ghost hunters back then were; us, the Guys in White, the Red Huntress, the X-treme Ghost Breakers, the Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat, and of course Danny Phantom. Although, Danny wasn't exactly considered a ghost hunter for a while. The only ghost hunting teams out of those six that still remain today are us, the Red Huntress, and Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton. All the others were either banned (_cough__cough)_ or just ceased to exist."

"Okay, sweetie, I think that we should move on to showing them the ghost weapons." Jack impatiently interrupted.

Maddie sighed at her husband's intolerance. "Fine."

A wide smile spread across the man's face. He instantly lunged for a metal box and pulled out a decently sized ecto-gun.

"This is your standard ecto-gun. It isn't capable of much damage, but will help slightly if you need to fend off a ghost for a short time. All you have to do to activate it is pull the trigger." Jack explained.

Next, he pulled out a small box-like device. "This is an early version of the Fenton Finder. It uses satellites to track ghosts-and half-ghosts."

As he said this, it began beeping.

"There are ghosts in the room. Please walk forward." It instructed.

"Nothing to worry about, kids. It's only tracking Abby." Maddie stated. What she didn't know was that it was also tracking Jake. Obviously, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that "ghost" had become plural.

He reached in for yet another device. It was a small metal ball with several red lights and speakers on it. "And this, this is a modern version of the Ecto-Exodus alarm. This one is a portable style. This is an alarm that goes off whenever there is about to be a massive ghost invasion. The only time that it has ever gone off was when the town was overrun by the Ghost King during Amity Park's first major ghost invasion." Jack informed.

Suddenly, a puff of visible breath escapes from both Jake and Abby's mouths. The two (a good distance away from each other) frantically search their surroundings. They stop though when a loud noise blares from the stage. Everyone in the auditorium freezes and stares. In Jack's hand, the little ball is sounding its alarm and flashing red.

* * *

**Review please! Oh, and I've started working on a very special little suprise for all of you. And if I can get this stupid computer to work the way I want it to, I'll be all set. BTW, this may be a long term suprise.**

**One last thing. I'm trying to make a few more pictures. If there are any scenes that you want me to make, please tell me.**


	27. The King's Revenge Part 4

**Wow, almost two weeks. Yeah, i know I'm late, but there's a little suprise at the bottom of this.**

* * *

Almost instantaneously, the whole auditorium erupts into panicked screams and fearful chatter. 

"Venus flytrap, people! Calm down!" Mr. Taylors shouted above everyone else.

The crowd's screams faded into soft mumblings. Maddie looked like she was about to issue some comforting words, but she was cut off when the form of the famous Danny Phantom phased in from the roof over the platform and landed hastily on the stage next to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, there's a million ghosts out there!" Danny reported panicky. This worried the parents. Their son rarely got this way anymore, meaning that this must've been _really_ bad. "The last time that this many ghosts left at once was…"

Danny was cut off by a small blue-skinned ghost that was donning jean overalls and a pink hat and shirt. Her black hair was done up in small, spiky pig-tails.

"BEWARE!"She warned in her high, squeaky voice. "The King of all Ghosts has returned once again! He's already torn up our world and he is coming here soon!"

With that, the little ghost flew off. A new level of panic swept over the audience. They had all been taught about the Ghost King incident. Actually, they were taught a lot about Amity Park's ghostly past in their history class. From what they were told, he was really, really, _really_ bad news.

"All of you need to stay here! Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are going to protect you!" He ordered the teens. Then, he turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I need you guys to set up a ghost shield around the school and make sure _no one_ get out. I'm going to see what I can do with the rest of the town."

"Dad, I want to help!" Abby begged, having just ran onto the stage.

"It's too dangerous, Abby." The ghost man (A/N: jeez, could this get any weirder? First, Shadow is being called ghost boy and now Danny is being called ghost _man_.) told his daughter.

"But _Dad_…" She whined.

"No buts." Danny refused. With that, he flew back outside.

Jack and Maddie immediately started on getting a ghost shield up. Abby watched until their backs were turned, then she ran behind the curtain (so no one could stop her) and transformed into her ghostly self. She then ignored her Dad's command and flew outside. Meanwhile, Jake was working on his own escape.

"I'm going to go see if my grandparents need help." He lied, getting up and running toward the stage. He hid behind the large red curtain and, after looking for possible witnesses, preformed his own transition. Once the black rings had cleared, he had been changed into Public Enemy #1, a.k.a. Shadow. He undetectably flew outside as well.

When the young ghost made it out, the first thing he noticed was the utter chaos. More ghosts than he had ever seen in his life were flying quickly away in a blur and the terrified screams of the citizens looking for shelter below echoed through the cool air. He didn't see his Dad or sister anywhere. He decided to fly up to the fleeing ghosts.

"What's happening?!" He shouted out to them.

He was answered by a blast in the back. After tumbling though the air, he whipped around to find Thrasher floating there, her gun smoking from the attack.

"Look, punk, we're all running. One of the most powerful ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone has escaped and is planning on taking over both our worlds. He's already totaled ours and he's almost here. I don't think that even your halfa Dad could save us this time." Thrasher informed.

"Well, this time he has me, Abby, our grandparents, Tori and her Mom…" Shadow retorted.

"Hello? This is _Pariah Dark_ we're talking about. From what my father, Skulker, said, you're Dad barely beat him last time and that was _with_ help from the Ghost Zone as well as some super-suit. He doesn't stand a chance now." Thrashed denied. "If I were you, I'd ditch this place and find somewhere to hide."

Shadow watched with glowing red eyes as his cyborg enemy joined the stream of escaping ghosts. Unfortunately, this left him open to yet _another_ blast in the back.

"Ow! What is it with you people and blasting me in the back?!" Shadow snarled, turning to find his sister floating angrily behind him.

"Should have known that you'd be part of this." Abby growled.

"Part of _what_?! In case you haven't noticed, all of these ghosts are _running_. From what I've heard, Pariah's already ripped apart the Ghost Zone and is on his way _here_! We have to stop him before he arrives!" Shadow exclaimed.

"We?" The ghost girl asked skeptically. "I don't think so. My Dad and I are going to handle this. All you could do was make it worse. Heck, you were probably the one who let him out in the first place!"

"Why on Earth would I do _that_?!" Shadow snapped.

"You tell me." She argued.

"You know what?! I don't have time for this! If you're not going to do anything, then I _will_!" The male ghost claimed.

"Oh, and how are you going to do _that_?"

Shadow's expression suddenly became blank. How _was_ he going to beat one of the most powerful ghosts in all of history?

"See? I knew you didn't have a plan." Abby mocked.

"And you do?" He retorted.

"Well...I…um…that's not the point." Abby responded, her embarrassment poorly hidden.

"Abby!" Danny roared, unexpectedly approaching them. "Didn't I tell you to wait back in the auditorium?"

"I wanted to help!" Abby whined.

"You can't help if you break all your bones!" Danny snapped. "Back to school. Now."

"But what about…" Abby started, but stopped and had to suppress a low growl when she noticed that Shadow was no longer there. "Does that kid teleport or something?" She muttered with frustration. Reluctantly, she followed her Dad's commands and flew back to the school where the mob of incredibly nervous teens was gathered in the auditorium. She flew behind the curtain only to slam into her twin brother.

"Ow, Abby, watch where you're going." Jake barked.

"Why were you back here in the first place?" The girl wondered, changing back into her human self.

"Why are _you_ back here? It's not like you have anything to hide." Jake quickly put in, trying to buy some time.

"I asked first." Abby countered smartly.

"I was…just helping Grandma and Grandpa." The boy fibbed.

Before Abby could say anything else, someone started calling for her brother.

"Jake!" Matt yelled, summoning his friend.

Jake's two best friends ran up to him and Abby took it as her cue to leave.

"Jake, where _were_ you! We couldn't find you anywhere!" Tori scolded.

"I was just helping out my Grandparents with the equipment and everything." The boy responded once again. "By the way, why are you still here? I thought that you'd jet out of here and try to fend off all the ghosts."

"My Mom came in a little while ago. She told me to stay here while she went to go help your Dad." The young huntress informed.

A loud beep suddenly filled the large room, catching the attention of all of the teenagers.

"Attention students, as a safety precaution, you may not leave the building alone, so arrangements are being made for escorts back to your own houses. There are several houses, however, that are not protected by the ghost shield. Those of you who live on the outskirts of Amity Park will either have to make plans to spend the night somewhere else or stay in the school overnight. That is all." The man on the other side of the intercom announced.

"Tori, don't _you_ live on the outskirts of Amity Park?" Matt realized.

"Oh, yeah." Tori remembered. "Can I stay at one of your houses tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jake joked.

Truthfully, he didn't want her at his house or else she might get suspicious, but she was still his friend, so he had to help her.

"Thanks."

"Attention, would the following students please report to the stage. Erik Baxter, Alana Jameson, Haley Todd, and Aaron Tan. You will be the first group to be escorted back. Your escort will be the Red Huntress." Mr. Taylors reported.

Tori caught a glance of her Mom's battle suit. She stared as her Mom left with the kids stuck to her like glue.

* * *

An hour or two later, there were barely any students left. The only ones remaining were Jake, Abby, Matt, and Tori. 

"Okay, you four, your escort is here." Mr. Taylors groaned after the constant announcing.

Danny walked over to the four teens. "You kids ready to go?"

"We were ready to go over an hour ago." Abby moaned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Danny responded.

"Mr. Fenton, can we just fly home?" Tori requested.

"Alright, but you guys are going to have to carry Jake and Matt." Danny replied. He was exhausted from the multiple trips all over town.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, loser gets Matt." Tori challenged.

"Hey!" The African American boy complained.

The two girls ignored him. "One, two, three!" They chanted. Tori's hand was in the symbol for paper and Abby had rock.

"Oh, darn it." Abby grumbled.

She changed into her ghost form and picked up Matt. Tori activated her black and blue suit, helping Jake onto her hover board.

"Hold on tight." Tori warned her companion.

Jake obediently grabbed onto her shoulders, making both turn away and blush for a moment.

"If you two lovebirds are done, can we get going?" Abby teased.

"**WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**" The two chorused, snapping out of their little moment.

Danny barely restrained himself from bursting out in laughter, but a small amused smile managed to creep onto his face. "Ready?"

The four teens nodded. The small group took off, Danny phasing Jake and Tori through the wall.

* * *

**Okay, now for the suprise that I've spent the last _month and a half_ trying to make. Hope you like it.**

**Just type in "Adventures after a Mistake" in the Youtube search box. (I tried putting the web adress on here, but that's not working).**


	28. The King's Revenge Part 5

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter. And look, less than two weeks. :P**

**Sorry, their might be a few minor mistakes. If there are, please point them out to me so that I may fix them.**

* * *

"Okay, you kids stay here. I'm going to rally the troops." Danny ordered, leaving the four teens in the house.

"Troops?" Matt wondered.

"What? You think we're going to just sit around and wait for Pariah to destroy the world?" Danny replied with a sarcastic smile. "Sam should be home any minute."

A few seconds after Danny left, Sam came bursting in through the door. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, we're fine." Jake answered smoothly.

"I mean, it's not like any ghosts can get us while we're under the shield, right?" Matt added.

"No, but outside the shield is a mess. Pariah's skeleton army has already come." Sam reported, slightly panicked, even though she tried to hide it.

"Okay, that's not good." Tori stated.

"I second that." Jake agreed.

"Third that." Matt put in.

"Okay, that's enough!" Abby snapped hastily. "Let's just wait for Dad. The quicker he comes back, the quicker we get to kick ghost butt."

* * *

"Okay, looks like everyone's here." Danny stated, surveying the crowd in front of him. 

There was Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani Phantom, Valerie and Tori in their ghost hunting suits, Abby Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Matt, Jake, and, of course, Danny Phantom.

"Alright, I want Abby, Tori, Jake, Matt, and Jazz to calm down the crowd outside." Danny commanded. "Mom, Dad, I need you guys to supply everyone with weapons. Valerie, Dani, and I are going to look for help from the other ghosts."

"I'm coming too." Tori stated firmly.

"That goes double for me." Abby agreed.

Danny took a few seconds to think. Even if he told them "no," they'd come anyway. "Fine, you can come. No more complaints. Everyone get to your assignments."

The group nodded. The three Phantoms and two huntresses flew off together. Jack and Maddie took Sam and Tucker out to help bring in some of the equipment that they'd need to distribute. Jake, Matt, and Jazz ran out the door to calm the panicking crowd.

"You two cover that area. I'll work on this side." The red-headed aunt ordered.

The two followed their orders, running in the opposite direction.

"Matt…" Jake started.

"Go do your thing, dude." Matt approved.

The Goth boy cast a smile at his friend and ran ahead, ducking into an alley outside of the shield. Once he was positive that he was hidden from view, Jake transformed into his alter-ego; Shadow. Now full of ghostly energy, the teen sprang up and darted toward the attacking army.

"The less ghosts; the better." He muttered while he began firing at the skeletons with fiery red ghost rays.

The boy had knocked out a few of the attacking force when one of the boney ghosts flung onto him, forcing him to the ground where others latched onto him.

"Get…off…me!" Shadow shouted, struggling to make the annoyances let go of him.

After a few moments of unsuccessful wriggling, Shadow concentrated his energy. His whole body began to glow red and when he opened his eyes, they burned fiercer and more brightly than ever.

"I…said…get…off!" Shadow screamed, releasing all of the stored energy at once. Red ectoplasmic energy consumed everything around him as the explosion erupted. The army members closest to him were blown to bits and the ones lucky enough to be over ten feet away were knocked backward with enough force to destroy a building.

Once the smoke had cleared, Shadow was standing strongly in the middle of piles and piles of scattered bones. He was breathing hard, but he still had more than enough energy left. He had his hands clenched in tight fists, almost daring for anyone to come at him.

"Shadow!" A male voice called down to him.

The ghostly teen looked up to where the voice had originated. His Dad was floating above him with a very unhappy, Abby, Tori, and Valerie. Dani was there too, but she had a soft smile on and winked at him.

"We're gathering up an army! Care to join?" Danny shouted down.

Shadow just gave him a quick nod and flew up to the group. They were about to continue their search when all of a sudden, everything flickered into the Ghost Zone.

"Oh, no." Danny muttered loud enough for all present to hear. "We have to work…_fast_."

Danny took off with Valerie, Abby, and Dani following close behind. Tori let herself float a few feet back, right next to Shadow. She looked his way, anger and annoyence plastered onto her face.

"Just so you know, I _still_ don't trust you." She told the red and black clad ghost.

"You don't have to trust me, just fight with me." Shadow replied boldly.

Listining to their conversation, Danny let a barely noticable smile creep its way onto his face. He remembered saying that _exact_ same thing to Valerie the first time the ghost king escaped.

"He really _is_ like me." Danny whispered to himself.

* * *

After a fruitless search, the group returned to the house where everyone was waiting. The original five dropped in first, Shadow a second behind them. As soon as he landed, Jack and Maddie barreled up to him, guns blazing. They quickly pointed their weapons at him and Shadow tensed and pushed himself up against the wall. 

"No, guys! Stop!" Danny ordered, shoving them away from the young ghost.

"Danny, this is the ghost that caused all of that mayhem!" Jack argued.

Their son scolded them.

"He's on our side." The ghost man told them. "Besides, haven't you guys learned your lesson about judging ghosts too quickly?"

"Oh, right." Jack embarrassedly remembered.

How could they have forgotten that they had done the same thing to Phantom and then it turned out that he was their own _so__n_?

No longer having ecto-guns pointed at him, Shadow peeled himself from the wall and let his muscles relax a little.

"We have to hurry. Pariah could be here any minute." Danny urged. "I'll take my parents, Abby, you take Aunt Jazz, Dani can carry Sam, Tori will take Matt, Tucker can go with Valerie, and…hey, where's Jake?"

"I think he's still outside." Matt excused, casting a glance at Shadow who sent back a "thank you" look.

"Well, I guess he's staying back. Looks like Shadow's flying free." The oldest half-ghost in the room announced.

Majority of the occupants were glad that none of their loved ones were flying with _him_. Sure, Danny said he was good, but most of them still didn't trust the ghost.

Everyone began grouping up with their assigned partners. Then, they were off, headed to battle.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**The purple button is your friend. Push the purple button.**


	29. The King's Revenge Part 6

**Okay, second to last chapter. This one is pretty long to make up for the next one which is only about 500 words if even. I'll be putting the second one up tomorrow because I have to start on the Halloween special.**

* * *

"Okay, everyone clear on the plan?" Danny asked the group as they neared the heavily guarded castle.

"You mean go in there and fight as hard as we can?" Sam questioned with a slight hint of humor in her tone.

"Basically." Danny responded, shrugging his shoulders while still keeping a tight hold on his parents.

The group lightly touched down on the ground, barely hidden from the skeleton army. All of the carriers released their passengers.

"We'll hold them off." Jazz stated. "You four are the ones with the ghost powers, so you'll do more good than we will."

Danny nodded before blasting his way through the assembly of boney ghosts. With all four of them blasting, they made it to the spooky castle in no time. The quartet rushed into the building, leaving the battle scene outside.

"Well…if it isn't the Ghost Child. Although, it looks like you're not really a child anymore." A deep voice purred.

The warriors spun on heel to face the gigantic, armored form of Pariah Dark; king of all ghosts.

"No, not at all. Too bad for you." Danny snapped toward the large ghost.

Pariah rose from his throne, his massive body towering over the four.

"And it looks like you've brought friends." The Ghost King added, noticing the three other members of the group.

"You bet!" Dani shouted, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah! No way you'll beat _all_ of us." Abby put in overconfidently.

"Ah, you two share a certain resemblance to Danny Phantom, although, the fourth looks unfamiliar." The scarred (not scared; scarred, as in the gash across that dude's eye) king noted.

Everyone picked up that the Ghost King was referring to Shadow. They instinctively cast him a glance, only to see the ghostly teen's expression darken and his eyes blare into a blazing red. The boy's hands clenched into tight fists and he shifted into his fighting stance.

The other half-ghosts followed his example, but only Danny was able to seem as ferocious as Shadow. Admittedly, the kid could pull off some pretty scary looks without having much to back them up.

"Bring it on." The oldest half-ghost challenged.

The larger ghost smirked. "As you wish."

Pariah fired a large ball of red energy. The ecto-blast hurdled toward the four heroes, but they quickly leaped out of the way, causing the ball to incinerate the spot they were just standing in.

"Wow, looks like being in that coffin for the last twenty-five years has left your aim a little off." Danny taunted.

Pariah seemed to take little notice of Danny's comment and simply fired another blast. Danny swiftly avoided it and went to charge up a huge blast of his own. It quickly grew to about the size of a beach ball before Danny released it and it hit the larger ghost. Pariah stumbled back a few feet, but showed no signs of serious injury.

"Aim for the crown and the ring!" Danny commanded.

No more words were spoken from the original Phantom because the Ghost King took that opportunity to smack Danny away like a fly. The black and white clad specter was pummeled into the ground. Hard.

"Danny/Dad!" Dani and Abby screamed upon seeing their loved one thrusted into the ground.

Danny unsteadily got up. "Don't worry about me! Get Pariah!"

The two reluctantly obeyed. They flung themselves toward the Ghost King. Dani and Abby charged up the strongest blasts they had and Shadow followed the example.

"You'll pay for that!" Abby shrieked.

All three fired at once. The blasts made contact and thrusted the ghost backward. Pariah Dark was slammed into a wall and rubble fell upon impact. Dust and dirt filled the air in a thick haze. Once it cleared, the massive ghost was standing back up again.

"Pathetic!" He roared. "I expected more from relatives of Danny Phantom."

The full-ghost slapped Abby and Dani away and they collided with the cold, stone wall before sliding to the ground.

"You know what's really pathetic?" A young male voice asked. "How you didn't see _this_ coming!"

Shadow suddenly sprang from behind Pariah and grabbed the crown from his head before the Ghost King had a chance to react.

"No!" Pariah Dark screamed, grabbing at the place on his head where the Crown of Fire had recently vacated.

"Or this!" Danny added, making a swipe for the ring.

The massive ghost growled. "Even without the ring and crown I am still more powerful than you." He claimed. As if to prove it, he took a fast whack at Shadow, causing the boy to be thrown back, the crown dropping to the area where his aunt and sister were. The ghost boy's cape was caught on one of the black metal structures on the wall, causing it to rip off when he fell to the ground.

Shadow shot back, only to be flung away once more. This time though, his loosened bandanas came undone and drifted lightly to the ground, leaving Shadow uncovered. His black hair flamed to life without the restraint of his red bandana and his whole face was visible. The boy looked exactly the way he had when he first stumbled out of the Fenton Portal.

Not skipping a beat, Shadow leaped back up. His injuries burned, but he ignored them. He needed to pay attention to the big picture. Focusing all of his energy, Shadow let out the most powerful ghost zapper he had ever created. The huge lightning-like "X" form of energy attached itself to Pariah Dark, sending a wave of electricity through the ghost's massive body. Danny joined by releasing a powerful Ghostly Wail.

"Quick! We…have to…get him…in the sarcophagus!" Shadow panted, most of his energy wasted.

Abby and Dani leaped up, even though they were battered harshly, and joined in the effort. Soon, all four half ghosts were shoving the weakened Ghost King into his sarcophagus.

"No! **NO**!" Pariah screamed, fighting against the force.

The Ghost King was shoved into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and Danny closed the door. Danny, Dani, Abby, and Shadow used all of their remaining strength to keep it shut. Rings and spirals of light circled around the stone coffin.

"Where's…the key?!" Danny demanded, his breath coming out in gasps.

Shadow opened on red eye and searched quickly. On a table in the corner across from them rested a glowing green key with a skull on it. That had to be it!

"I…think I…see it!" the boy shouted.

"Then…go get it!" Abby demanded.

"We can…hold this shut! Just be fast!" Dani added, her strength leaving her.

Taking a deep breath, Shadow thrusted himself from the sarcophagus and shot toward the key. His heart beat wildly in his chest. His energy was draining from him and time was running out! The boy snatched the key and flew as fast as he could toward the stone coffin. The others didn't look like they would hold up for much longer. Shadow jammed the key into the hole with the last of his remaining strength and turned it, sealing the Ghost King once more.

A loud scream erupted from the Sarcophagus of Forever sleep; Pariah Dark's last scream for, hopefully, forever. The three Phantoms slid onto the ground, exasperation overwhelming them. Shadow felt the same dizzy and tired sensation creep over him. His legs gave out and he sunk to the floor onto his hands and knees. He couldn't pass out. Not here; not in front of his family!

The world seemed to fade away as unconsciousness grew nearer. He thought he heard a distant cry of "There they are," but it sounded far off. Air flowed past him as feet trampled around his nearly unconscious body. The ghost boy's eyes opened half-way for a moment, just long enough for him to catch a glimpse of his friends and family surrounding the three Phantoms.

Then, quiet footsteps approached him. He breathed hard and clamped his eyes shut. The fact that he no longer had his bandanas on and they could clearly see his face was settling into his brain. There was no way he'd be able to keep it a secret. They were his family, they'd recognize him. He held back a gasp as a strong hand rested on his shoulder. Anxiously, he looked up even though he already knew who it was.

His Dad was smiling at him. "So, this is the real face of Shadow, huh?" His Dad commented with humor in his tone.

Shadow sighed, mostly out of relief. It didn't seem like his Dad saw the resemblance.

"Need a hand?" Dani asked his, holding a black gloved hand in front of him.

He exhaustedly grabbed it and his aunt helped pulled him up, taking a few seconds to regain some balance. He glanced around. His grandparents and Aunt Jazz were huddled around an unconscious (and human) Abby, but were still staring at him. _Everyone_ was staring at him.

"Looking for these?" Danny smirked knowingly, holding out the two bandanas and cape.

Shadow gave a shy smile and graciously took them. "Thanks. I guess the damage is already done though." He muttered.

"What 'damage?'" His father questioned. "I can't even see why you'd wear those in the first place. Seriously, I was at _least_ expecting fangs."

The ghost boy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his small smile. No one seemed to notice that he looked like Jake Fenton. Yes! He was in the clear.

"Can we go home now?" Tucker asked. "Which reminds me, why didn't we just take the Specter Speeder?"

"Because it still isn't fixed from the _last time_ we totaled it." Sam responded snappily.

"The _real_ problem is that Abby can't carry anyone and she needs to be carried too." Danny put in.

"Well, I can carry two people." Dani volunteered. "And Shadow could carry someone if he's up for it."

They looked at the ghost teen and he nodded. "You'd better take Abby, though. If she wakes up in mid-flight, chances are I'm going to end up with a few more bruises."

A few of the group members started giggling, mostly Danny, Dani, and Sam. Then, the oldest half-ghost of the group walked up to Shadow.

"You know, when we get back, I could always just tell everyone that you're on our side." Danny offered. "The reporters always want an interview after these things happen, so it won't be too hard."

Shadow thought for a minute. "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to _earn_ everyone's trust. It's never as great or as strong when you have someone else do it for you. This way, they'll trust me because they're ready and figured out that I'm good on their own, not just because someone else told them."

Danny grinned. "You know, it took me almost a _year_ to get that wise and start saying things like that. And you've learned it already."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just weird that way." Shadow joked.

Danny let out a small chuckle. Shadow was _definitely_ an ally.

* * *

**Just one more. Then, I can start putting up the Halloween one.**


	30. The King's Revenge Part 7

**Last chapter of TKR!**

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Abby rose from her bed after waking from her unconsciousness. She stumbled down the stairs to where everyone was waiting on the couch. The whole family shot out of their seats and ran over to her.

"Abby, you're awake!" Sam screamed, embracing her daughter in a very un-Sam-like way.

"I was beginning to worry. You were down for four hours." Danny stated with a smile.

"Nice to see you're finally up, sis." Jake greeted, also smiling.

"W-what happened?" The teenage girl wondered, still a little disoriented.

"You passed out after we beat Pariah." Danny responded.

"So…it's all over?" She questioned again.

"Pretty much." Danny replied.

"Danny! Look!" Sam warned, pointing to the TV.

"What's going on?" The curious half-ghost girl asked, confused by her parents' behavior.

"You'll see." Danny answered mysteriously.

Abby just quirked an eyebrow and turned her attention to the TV.

_"Well, the second worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over, thanks to local heroes; Danny Phantom and Abby Phantom along with the help of Danielle Phantom, the two Huntresses, __Jack and Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Tucker and Matt Foley, __Sam Fenton, __and…Shadow."__ The woman reported, but seemed a little unsure about mentioning him.__ "Afterward, we conducted a__ poll on whether the citizens of__ Amity Park still thought Shadow was evil or if he was on our side." __The results appeared up in the corner.__ "As you can see, majority of the town is still against Shadow with 64 percent _(See, Luiz4200, I did it, even if it wasn't the way you expected it, but I'm always for the unexpected)_. Although, it seems that his two percent of citizens who think he's on our side has risen up to 36, making a dramatic near comeback. And it's been said by many that those results will only rise."_

Abby turned off the TV quickly and angrily. "No way." She fumed. "How can the town be so easily led?! He's already fooled that many people!"

"Well, maybe he really _is_ good." Jake input.

"Yeah, and maybe Skulker and Thrasher will leave us alone." She snapped sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know. They haven't bothered us in over two weeks." Danny joked.

"Save it, Danny." Sam replied. "She's just as thick-headed and stubborn as you."

"Yeah, I guess you're…hey!" Danny snapped, pretending to be offended.

"Looks like everything's back to normal." Jake muttered happily.

"I swear if I ever see Shadow again, I'm going to stuff him into the Fenton Thermos so long that he'll be stuck in a cylinder shape forever." Abby mumbled to herself, not aware that Jake was listening.

"Yep, normal." He sighed.

* * *

**Told you it was super short. But now, you can all look forward to the Halloween one.**


	31. Halloween Havoc Part 1

**Wohoo! Chapter 1 of Halloween Havoc!**

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Amorpho was floating around, not doing particularly anything. All of a sudden, he was rammed against a floating purple door by a dark figure. The muscular form held him there, making escape impossible.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Amorpho demanded in his nasally voice, turning his head as far as he could to see his attacker. He gasped when he recognized who the ghost was.

"It is nearing Halloween and I have plans. Big plans." The Fright Knight growled in a sinister tone.

* * *

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Matt questioned. 

The trio was communicating over the computer. There were two disks on Jake's desk, projecting images of his friends.

"Don't know." Jake responded. "How about you guys?"

"I was thinking of just skipping this year. I mean, we're fourteen." Tori replied, much to the disappointment of her two friends.

"Are you kidding?! We go together every year! It's a tradition!" Matt cajoled. "Besides…"

"Free candy." The two boys ended together, big goofy grins on their faces.

Tori rolled her eyes, smiling at their immature behavior. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yes!" The two male teens shouted, punching the air.

"I think I'm going to go as…" The African American boy stared.

"A computer?" Jake joked.

"An old fashioned PDA?" Tori continued.

"A microchip?"

"Techno-boy?"

"You're hilarious." Matt commented snidely. "Why do you guys label me as a techno-geek? I'm not that bad!"

"You sleep with your handheld under your pillow." Jake stated matter-of-factly.

"_Once_! I did that _once_!" The irritated boy shouted in defense, causing his two best friends to burst into laughter. "_Anyway_, I was about to say that I'd go as a werewolf. You?"

"Probably a vampire." Jake responded.

"Uh…a witch, I guess?" Tori replied, a little unsure.

"Great, we'll be the terribly unoriginal trio." The pale-skinned boy remarked in amusement, a sly smile lingering on his lips.

"Yeah, well, at least we'll look cool together." Matt commented.

"Like a horror movie. _Attack of the__ Unoriginal C__ostumes_." Tori laughed, using her best spooky voice, although it was obscured by the giggles.

"Tori! Are you almost done?! It's time to go!" Tori's Mom, a.k.a. Valerie, shouted up to her daughter.

"Be right down!" The dark-skinned girl shouted back. "Sorry, guys, I have to go. I'll catch up with you later."

With that, Tori logged off, her holographic image disappearing before the disk shut off. Now it was only Jake and Matt, but not for long. Jake's ghost sense went off.

The boy sighed. "Looks like duty calls. I'll see you later."

Jake flipped off the disk and camera. Quickly, he jumped onto the floor, ready to go ghost, when someone knocked on his door.

"Jake!" His Mom yelled.

The teen sighed. He hoped Danny and Abby would be able to handle it. "Yeah, Mom!"

Sam opened the door, walking into his dark room. "We're going to the costume store in a few minutes." She informed.

"Alright. I'm coming." Jake replied somewhat irritably. He followed his mother down the stairs and to the door. "What about Dad and Abby?"

"They had ghost trouble. They said that they'll meet us at the store." Sam answered tiredly.

* * *

"So, see anything you like?" Sam asked her son. 

"Not yet." He replied. None of these costumes seemed…right. Also given that there was a good amount of Danny and Abby Phantom costumes. To his surprise, there were even a few Shadow costumes, not that it looked like any of them had sold.

Jake kept searching the aisles. No, no, no. At this rate, he'd never find a good costume!

"Jake, watch out!" His Mom warned, quickly. But not quickly enough.

In his lack of attention, Jake had slammed into someone, causing him to knock into a shelf and make it spill all of its items onto the floor. They landed right on top of Jake and the other person. The two were now under a pile of costumes. Jake pushed his way out from under it and stood up. The other person was trying to get up too. He instantly grabbed the dark-skinned hand and helped pulled up-what he now realized was a girl-to her feet.

"Sorry, I…" The two started, but both trailed off when they saw who it was.

"Tori?!" Jake jolted in realization. He had just knocked a whole pile of costumes on top of his best friend!

"Jake?" Tori asked, also realizing that it was her friend that she had knocked into.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and…" Jake babbled, but Tori cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself, I wasn't looking either."

Jake looked down at the massive pile surrounding him. Then, he bent down and picked up a package. "I…think I found my costume."

Tori giggled, something she didn't do quite often, and bent down herself. "Me too."

"Well, I'm glad you two found what you were looking for, but now you're going to have to clean up the mess you made." A tall man scolded, his golden "manager" pin reflecting the overhead lights.

The teens tried smiling innocently, but their expressions reeked with guilt.

* * *

"Beware, Count Jake is on the loose." Tori joked, pointing her thumb toward a dark figure entering the room. 

Jake was wearing a black cloak over black dress pants and an old fashion fancy blouse in red. The collar of his cape went up high. In his mouth was a pair of tell-tale vampire fangs.

Tori just wore a pointed black hat and a short black dress with green leggings and long-sleeves. This was one of the only times Jake had _ever_ seen her in a dress. He had to use all of his will power to keep his mouth from hanging open.

"Wow, Tori. You look really nice in that." He blurted before he could stop himself.

Tori blushed a little. "Oh, um, thanks. Your costume is great, too." Secretly, she was thrilled that he had said that.

"Hey, what about me?!" Matt argued, slightly offended that his friends were too busy gawking at each other to notice him.

Matt had worn a suit that completely covered his body. It was covered in grey hair and a purple torn shirt and green raggedy shorts were over it. He had a wolf mask over his head with his face sticking out of a hole.

"Yeah, yours is nice, too." Tori replied, her tone showing that she liked Jake's a little better. Matt wondered if it wasn't the costume she liked better, but the person wearing it.

"Come on, everyone! Get together for pictures!" Sam ushered, brining out her camera.

"Mom!" Abby groaned, suddenly appearing from behind the wall. She was wearing a floor length black dress with blue trim. A black choker with a blue pendant clung to her neck and her hair was up in a neat bun. A golden circlet wrapped around her head like a crown. Fake blue jewels dangled from her ears and black eyeliner and mascara was worn around her eyes. She was like a Gothic princess.

"I want all four of you in there." The mother demanded, giving Abby a little push toward the group.

Abby reluctantly stood with her brother and his friends, staying on the outside. The trio of friends grouped close together as Abby stood slightly away. From right to left, it was Abby, Jake, Matt, and then Tori. Sam raised the camera to her eye before frowning and putting it back down.

"Jake, could you and Matt switch places please?" She requested.

The two boys shrugged and followed her orders. She raised the camera again. "Perfect." She snapped a picture. "Now just Jake, Tori, and Matt." Said people moved. Sam clicked another picture. "Now just Jake and Tori."

"Mom!" Jake whined, seeing where she was going with this.

"Just quickly." The mother assured with a smile.

With a sigh, Jake moved closer to Tori as his Mom took the final picture.

"Can we go now?" He pleaded.

"Fine, fine, fine." Sam granted.

The four were out of there before you could say "ghost."

* * *

**Okay, I figure that this will be a relatively short story at the pace it's going. I'll try my best to finish around Halloween.**


	32. Halloween Havoc Part 2

**The action begins...in a few more paragraphs.**

* * *

"Okay, guys, don't you think that's enough trick or treating for one night?" Tori asked tiredly.

"It's only been an hour!" Matt stated. "We still have houses to hit and candy to get."

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure wearing that costume for a few more hours won't kill you." Jake teased his friend. He knew how much torture it was for her to wear a dress, even as a costume.

They were making their way to the next house when the pale-faced teen stopped dead in his tracks and gasped, a light fog exiting his mouth. He awkwardly dropped his candy.

"Oh, no! It looks like I have to pick this up now. You guys go on without me. I'll catch up in a few minutes." He acted lamely.

"Jake, are you okay?" The girl asked worriedly.

"What? Of course I am. Just go with Matt." Jake responded hastily.

Tori turned around and reluctantly followed her other friend. Once they were out of sight, Jake dashed around a corner and transformed into his ghostly self. He shot into the air, searching for the ghost that triggered his senses. He spotted a flaming horseman and a ghost in a black trench coat a little ways off. He bolted forward at top speed toward the two. He positioned himself so that his shoulder faced the knight before slamming into the armored figure. The smaller figure was successfully knocked out of his grasp.

"Hey, tall, dark, creepy, what do you think you're doing?" Shadow demanded.

The medieval ghost spun around to face his enemy.

"Well, if it isn't the _fifth_ little halfa." The Fright Knight mocked, causing Shadow to narrow his eyes dangerously. "No matter, I shall dispose of you before you threaten my plans."

The knight thrust his sword, the Soul Shredder, at Shadow, who quickly put up a shield. Unfortunately, the force of the blade was so powerful that it crashed through the red barrier of energy, slicing Shadow's arm. The boy hissed in pain and clutched his arm where the weapon had made contact. Ectoplasm began dripping out of his arm.

"Not used to pain, I see." The Fright Knight taunted.

Shadow glared at him. "Are you?" He returned, firing one of his infamous ghost zappers at the malevolent being.

The blast, of course, hit its mark and began shocking the enemy. The specter began struggling against the shock and, energy still coursing though his being, grabbed the boy in front of him. It went by too fast for Shadow to do anything. The boy was soon thrusted into a wall.

At last, the shock ended and the Fright Knight was able to blast a spider web from his Soul Shredder, trapping a struggling Shadow.

"Let me go!" The teen shouted.

"Negative." The knight replied.

Suddenly, a blast came from behind the ghost and he tumbled forward.

"Back again, are you?" Danny remarked. "Why can't you just _stay_ in the Ghost Zone?"

"Back down, Phantom, or I shall have to remove you, as well." The Fright Knight threatened.

"Oh, yeah? What about me?" Abby taunted, flying up beside her Dad.

"Abby, I thought I told you to stay back." Danny hissed.

"This will make things so much easier for me." The knight muttered, blasting both of them to another brick wall with spider webs.

"I can't…move!" Abby panted as she struggled.

"Join the club!" Shadow shouted from his own brick wall.

"He got you too?" Danny asked.

"No kidding." Shadow shot back sarcastically.

The male teen kept struggling against his bonds while his Dad and sister did the same. They couldn't even _blast_ through them!

"Now that those pests are taken care of, it's time to put my plan into action." The Fright Knight claimed, grabbing Amorpho again.

"I refuse to do this!" The shape shifter resisted.

"You have no choice." The medieval ghost stated. He let energy surge through him, sucking up his victim's energy. Amorpho began to wear out and was on the brink of losing consciousness. Then, the energy channeled into his sword. He swiftly swooped to the ground and dismounted. Using all of his might, he thrusted the blade into the earth.

"_On this night_

_Of A__ll Hallows Eve,_

_Let the normal_

_Take its leave._

_Transform these mortals_

_Into the creatures they mock._

_At the strike of twelve,_

_Let the spell forever lock!_" The Fright Knight bellowed, his voice reverberating throughout the town. **Yeah****, I know, lame, but it was late and I wanted to get this up soon)**.

Ghostly green energy began seeping out of the sword and onto the ground. A beam of light also poured into the sky from the blade's handle, ominous green clouds swirling around it. Everyone stopped and stared fearfully as the ghostly energy spread over everything and the wind began to howl ferociously. Then, the power began to travel through the bodies of all it touched. It wrapped around their skin and seeped into their every molecule. Numerous screams echoed through the town as every atom in the citizens' bodies was being rearranged. Their features began to alter dramatically. The three half-ghosts watched in pure horror as the changes began taking place. Soon, the energy reached them and they, too, let out screams of pain. To Danny and Shadow, it reminded them very much of the Fenton Portal.

At last, the energy began to retreat. As the force flowed out of their bodies, it left Shadow, Danny, and Abby exhausted. They barely had enough energy to catch a glimpse of the town. They watched tiredly as the power exited the bodies of those around them, leaving behind very different creatures. It looked like something out of a horror film.

* * *

**Sadly, I don't think I'm going to be able to finish this by Halloween, but I'll try my best to get it done within a week or two of the Samhain (Halloween, just a different word for it). That way, not all of the spirit will wear off. Geez, I can only imagine how much fun Christmas is going to be. Yikes!**


	33. Halloween Havoc Part 3

**Just pay attention to the announcement at the end.**

* * *

The Fright Knight took a look at his surroundings and seemed very pleased with his work. "Excellent. Everything is the way it should be."

The ghostly knight then left, taking Amorpho with him so that the ghost would play no part in restoring the humans' normal identities. A moment after he left, the spider webs restraining the three half-ghosts vanished, letting them fall to the ground with a scream of surprise. With slight difficulty, they rose to their feet.

"Please don't tell me he said the spell is permanent at midnight." Shadow groaned, staring at the spot where the Fright Knight had previously been.

"Why? Not soon enough for you, **ghost**?" Abby snapped at him.

The boy turned his gaze to glare at her. "Considering that everyone's in danger, you'd think that you'd be able to stop with the insults for _once_!" He retorted, giving her a look that could melt through ice.

Danny stomped up between the two arguing teens. "Would you two stop fighting?! At _least_ until _after_ we save the everyone?!" He intervened.

"Hey, don't look at me. _She's_ the one who started it. I didn't say anything." Shadow responded defensively.

"I did **not**!" She defended. "And there's _no way_ I'm going to work with _him_!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not too fond about you either." The ghost boy countered smoothly.

Danny sighed tiredly. Those two were like oil and water, they just didn't mix. "Listen, you two. The town and possibly the world, depending on how far this spreads, is in danger. I'm going to need both of you to cooperate."

Both ghost teens looked away from each other and crossed their arms. It was a signal that they'd work together, but they wouldn't be happy about it.

"Okay, we have 'till midnight and it's eight now. That gives us four hours. (**Hey, Danny's math improved!**) We have to find the Fright Knight, beat him, get Amorpho…"

"Who's Amorpho?" The twins interrupted in unison.

Danny had a feeling that he was going to have one _major _headache by the end of the night. "Amorpho is a shape-shifting ghost. He was the one the Fright Knight was using to change everyone into those…those creatures. So, as I was saying, we need to get Amorpho and figure out how to change everyone back before it's too late."

With that, Danny took off, signaling for the two to follow him. Shadow and Abby stayed a few feet away from each other as they did. Typical. Suddenly, the three were hit with a huge blast and sent spiraling to the ground. They looked up in surprise, only to see a girl that looked suspiciously like a witch floating over them.

Shadow recognized her quickly. "Tori!" He gasped under his breath.

Tori looked almost the same as she had before the transformation, but with a few differences. The bottom of her dress was frayed as well as the edges of her sleeves. Her curly hair waved freely in the air and an evil grin had creeped its way onto her lovely young face. Lastly, there were her eyes. The friendly brown had been traded for a darker shade. They were so dark that they were almost black and dark shadows rimmed them.

"Hello, Shadow. Hello, Abigail, Mr. Fenton." She purred maliciously. "And goodbye."

Tori sent out a wave of red energy from her hands, knocking the trio backward. Their bodies tumbled over the unforgiving pavement. When they got up again, Tori was smirking. She was aiming her next blast at the two Phantoms, but was distracted by another voice.

"Hey, **Victoria**!" Shadow shouted from behind her with the clear intent of ticking her off.

The girl whizzed around. "_No one_ calls me Victoria!"

"Well, at least there's still _some_ of the old Tori left in there." Shadow muttered to himself.

Tori sent out two pillars of red energy that wrapped themselves around Shadow. The boy struggled as they took hold of him, but to no avail. The thick wires of energy constricted around his body, making it hard to breathe.

"Anytime you want to help out would be great!" He shouted to the two Phantoms.

"Nah, I think I'll just let her finish the job for me." Abby responded with a smirk.

Luckily, Danny didn't think that way. With a roll of his eyes directed at his daughter, he charged up to the fight and froze the energy, making it brittle enough for Shadow to blast through.

"Sorry about this." Danny apologized before creating some green goop that plastered the girl to a wall.

She started to wriggle vainly in an attempt to get out.

"Come on, let's go before we're greeted with _more_ visitors." Danny announced.

Shadow made to continue flying, but was tackled out of the air by a large grey fur ball. The ghost boy's back was thrusted against the pavement and he stared up at his attacker. It took him a second or two, because of how altered and wolf-like the creature's features (**He, ****he, that**** rhymes**) were, but he knew this one as well.

"Matt?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

The beast snarled in response, raising a claw to swipe at his captive. Thinking quickly, Shadow used his legs and arms to thrust the monster from off of him. Matt was sent back a few feet, landing on his back. With wolf-like reflexes, he leaped back onto his feet, teeth bared. The werewolf charged again. He pounced onto Shadow, only to have the boy grab him and swiftly phase him into the ground.

"That should hold him for a while. Let's get out of here before he breaks free." Shadow ordered.

The three dashed to the Fenton (junior) household. Danny noticed that the shield was up.

"Looks like Sam put the shield up. Hang on, Abby and I will turn human, go inside, and deactivate the ghost shield." Danny planned.

The rings washed over their bodies, but nothing changed. Too bad they didn't notice that and crashed into the shield, bouncing back with an "oof!".

"What?!" Abby wondered staring at her still gloved hands. "Why can't we change back?"

Making sure that they weren't looking, Shadow quickly tried to change his own hand back, but all he got was a fizzle from the black rings.

"I think that since we were in ghost form when the spell was cast, we're going to be stuck in ghost form until it's gone." Danny announced grimly, receiving wide-eyed stares from both teens.

* * *

**Okay, I have a few announcements.**

**1. This story is going to take longer to finish than planned due to certain complications (Tests, projects, writer's block, etc.) So I apologize for the delay and the extended finishing period.**

**2. I am thinking of changing both the title and the summary. If you would like to suggest a new title, feel free to. If you would like to suggest a new summary, knock yourself out.**

**3. I am currently working on the next video. It will not be finished for a while. If there are any scenes or pictures that you are dying to see, please submit them. Just try not to pick anything too complicated because I am doing this on Microsoft Paint and animation is hard to make. Also, if there are any songs around 3 minutes long that you would like to hear, please submit it (nothing with swears, please unless it is very minor). I already have one, but I am always open for new suggestions.**

**4. If there is any character or conflict that you would like to see appear, it may be of use and I would be happy to hear it.**

**5. The time between my updates may lengthen, so please try to be patient. I am doing the best that I can.**

**That is all...for now.**


	34. Halloween Havoc Part 4

**Last Chapter of HH! Finally!**

* * *

"We're going to be stuck in ghost form until the spell's broken?!" Abby shouted in dislike. Her mouth had dropped open. Looks like the little princess wasn't used to stuff like this yet.

Danny had put his hands over his ears to block out her deafening yelling. Realizing that she was done, he uncovered them. "Yes. Which is just _more_ of a reason to defeat the Fright Knight. Now, come on. We can use Grandma and Grandpa Fenton's portal." He took off with Abby, but noticed that Shadow wasn't doing anything. "What are you waiting for?!"

The boy spun around. He looked confused. "What?! I can't hear you! I think Abby's screaming made me deaf!" He shouted, unaware of his voice level.

* * *

"Okay, Fright Knight's castle, dead ahead…no pun intended." The ghostly man reported, pointing to a creepy looking tower. 

The three were gliding through the Ghost Zone. Shadow had, at last, regained his hearing abilities. If she had screamed any louder, he was sure that she would have obtained the ghostly wail.

"I'll hold off the Fright Knight, while you two get Amorpho." Ordered Danny as they approached the structure.

Abby opened her mouth to argue, but her Dad cut her off. "And that's final."

This ticked the girl off and resulted in her gritting her teeth at the "unfairness" of it all.

The three barged into the lair, prepared for battle, but nothing sprung out at them. The loosened their stance.

"Hey, where's…" Shadow began, but the three were then hit with a blow to the back. They fell flat on the floor, but immediately, flipped themselves around to identify their attacker.

"Just who we were looking for." Abby growled, leaping to her feet along with the others.

"Come for a fight, I see. How very foolish." The Fright Knight mocked.

Danny hit the ghost with a strong ghost ray, only managing to make the Fright Knight stumble backward slightly. In response, the knight raised his sword, ready to strike.

"Maybe you have forgotten my sword's main feature. Let me remind you." The Fright Knight said venomously, swinging the blade down.

Shadow ran to jump in front of his father, but couldn't beat the amazing speed and agility of the sword. He watched in horror as the blade sliced through his father, who had nearly dodged it, causing said half-ghost to vanish on contact.

"Where is he?!" Abby demanded. "What did you do to him?!"

"I sent him into a realm where he will be forced to live his worst fears. And soon, you will join him." The evil ghost replied, hoisting his weapon once more.

She screamed loudly before the blade sunk into her as well. After a moment, she disappeared.

"Just one remaining." The knight hissed, turning to Shadow.

The boy braced himself in a battle position. The Fight Knight charged at him determinedly. The sword swooshed through the air as it missed its victim. Another powerful strike was made, making contact with the intended being. Within seconds, Shadow disappeared as well.

"Now, nothing will stop the inevitable rule of the Fright Knight!" Screamed the ghost in triumph, raising his sword high.

"Guess again." A male teen's voice echoed as a hard kick was slammed down onto the Fright Knight's helmet-covered head. The Soul Shredder was knocked right out of his hand.

Shadow picked up the ghostly blade and held it firm, standing victoriously over the defenseless ghost.

"But…how is this possible?" The Fright Knight stuttered upon seeing Shadow.

"Duplication, duh." Shadow replied smartly. His blood red eyes searched the room quickly for a minute before finding what they were looking for. "A pumpkin!" The boy dashed over to the orange squash (yes, a pumpkin _is_ a squash). He was almost there when a strong, cold hand pushed him to the floor. He stared straight into the face-or at least _eyes_- of the Fright Knight.

"Return to me my Soul Shredder." He demanded, towering over the teen.

"Never!" Shadow shouted, thrusting the sword through the knight's legs.

Nothing happened except for the ethereal cackle of the ghost of Halloween.

"Imprudent halfa! My own blade will not work against me!" He bellowed.

"No, but this will!" Shadow countered, shooting a ghost zapper at the ghost.

Ecto-energy began surging through the Fright Knight's being and his unsteady legs forced him to back away. Taking his window of opportunity, Shadow jumped to his feet and raced for the pumpkin he had spotted. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder. His enemy was recovering from the attack…and he looked furious. The teen faced forward again as he neared the pumpkin. Without hesitation, Shadow sliced the sword though it. A victorious expression washed over his face as a strong wind picked up and he spun around, beaming at his opponent.

"Game over." He said dramatically just as a great green beam erupted from the sword and everything began to be pulled toward it.

The Fright Knight desperately gripped the ground, struggling against the pull, but to no avail. Shadow held tightly onto a surrounding red curtain so that he would not be sucked in as well. The ghost boy watched triumphantly as the knight was dragged into the ghostly green tornado that had formed. In a matter of seconds, nothing was left but the sword, the pumpkin, and the castle.

"Wow, who knew that reading all of Mom's old Goth books would come in handy some day." He commented as he searched for any traces of the Fright Knight's power.

Suddenly, Danny, Abby, and Amorpho popped into view. They all looked like they had a serious headache. Danny was the first one to speak, although it was very dazedly.

"Where's the Fright Knight?" The oldest half-ghost questioned, searching the surrounding area.

Shadow simply pointed to the pumpkin with the sword in it.

"No, seriously." Abby commented, earning a glare from her counterpart. Her face immediately twisted into shock and disbelief. "Y-you beat him? All by yourself? With no help?"

This seemed to wake Danny up as well.

"You know, you _seriously_ underestimate me." Shadow stated, crossing his arms, clearly offended.

Danny was about to comment when a groan distracted him. He glanced in the direction the noise originated from and saw Amorpho.

"Amorpho!" He exclaimed, running over to the exhausted ghost. "Are you okay?"

The shape shifting ghost nodded. "Just a little woozy is all."

"I'm sorry if it's too much to ask, but can you help us restore everyone back to normal?" Danny requested.

"Is the Fright Knight sealed away again?" The ghost inquired.

"Yep." Shadow responded for his father.

"Then everything should already have returned to normal."

"What?" Abby asked in confusion.

"He may have used my powers, but the energy came from his own sword. Therefore, if he and the sword are taken care of, everything should have returned to normal." Amorpho explained.

"Well, this simplifies things." Danny commented with relief tinting his voice.

"Yes, well I must thank you for freeing me from that awful realm." The ghost thanked.

"Actually, you should be thanking Shadow. I was stuck, too. He was the one who beat the Fright Knight." The ghost man corrected.

"Shadow? Where is he?" Amorpho inquired.

"Gone." Abby replied tiredly after taking a quick look around. "He vanished without us knowing _again_."

"You sound like you've heard of him." Danny stated.

"Yes. There are very few ghosts who do not know of Shadow. News of his appearance is spreading almost as fast as of yours." Amorpho responded.

"Really? Why? I mean, I was the second half-ghost in existence, but why has he suddenly caught so much attention." Danny wondered.

This question led Amorpho to believe that Danny did not know of Shadow's half-ghost status. Or the fact that Shadow was said to be Danny's own son.

"If you do not know, then I cannot tell you." Amorpho replied cryptically. "Now, I must leave. See you around."

The ghost flew off, leaving a very confused Danny and Abby behind.

"I wonder what he meant." Danny muttered to himself after the ghost was completely gone.

* * *

"So I was really a werewolf?" Matt asked in amazement the next morning. 

"Yep." Jake replied, not finding the question quite as interesting the third time.

"And the whole town was turned into monsters?"

"Yep."

"And you beat the Fright Knight without your Dad or sister's help?"

"Yep."

"And you like Tori?" Matt snuck in.

"Ye-**NO**" Jake caught himself, causing his friend to burst out in laughter while the pale-skinned boy glared at him. "You better run." Jake warned.

Looking at his friend's irritated face, the African American boy decided to take off down the street, still chuckling. Jake ran after him a second later. Ah, boys.

* * *

**You don't have to tell me that it was rushed or skippy because I know. So you guys saying it is just a confirmation.**


	35. The Love of my Half Life Part 1

**Warning:This story is slightly darker than most of the others. It's still K plus, though.**

* * *

"Another day, another eight hours of school memories that we'd rather forget." Jake commented dryly as the trio walked down the halls of Casper High to their class.

"What are we going to do in class instead of paying attention today?" Matt asked.

"Bang my head against my desk in sheer boredom." Jake replied.

"Wow, the smart, I-always-pay-attention kid is taking a turn." Tori remarked.

Jake glared at the girl.

"Excuse me?" A polite, feminine voice asked from behind, tapping Jake on the shoulder.

Jake turned around to see a girl with long, blond hair that had streaks of blue in it and two blue hair ties suspending small portions of her hair. She was wearing ablack tank top that showed her midriff and black cargos with black combat boots. Blue and black bracelets adorned her wrists. She had amazing blue eyes as well, framed by dark eyeliner. Definitely Goth.

"Could you please tell me where the science lab is? It's my first day here." The girl questioned kindly.

"Oh…uh…sure. Go forward until you reach the bathrooms and then take a left. It's room 256." Jake instructed, still caught in her appearance.

"Thanks. I'm Christine, by the way, but just call me Chris." She introduced.

"I…I'm Jake." Jake stuttered.

"Nice meeting you, Jake. Maybe I'll see you around." She said before walking off in the direction Jake had told her.

Jake stared after her. She was really nice and she was pretty too.

"Jake? Hello? Anyone there?" Matt asked as he waved his hand in front of the teen's face.

"Huh…oh…wha-?" Jake snapped out of it.

"Oooh, Jake likes Chris." Matt taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Do not!" Jake denied as he turned bright red.

"That's a confirmation." Matt laughed.

The warning bell sounded and Jake ran off to his first class. Matt and Tori walked at a slower pace. Tori seeming a little…ticked. Or maybe jealous.

* * *

Jake slowly walked out of the classroom after class was over. He went to his locker to grab his books for his next class. He turned the combination quickly and traded his books. He closed the small metal door and turned around to walk to his following class. Unfortunately, he slammed into someone else. Both teens dropped their books, sending the literature crashing to the floor. Jake knelt down to help sort out whose books were whose. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I…" They both stuttered as they tried to sort out their possessions.

Then, they both looked at who they had smashed into. Jake and Chris were the colliding couple.

"Oh, hi Chris." Jake greeted.

"Hi, Jake." She responded. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Jake took the blame.

"Well, I have to get to math." She told the boy who she'd crashed into, seeming in quite a rush.

"Me too." Jake blurted.

"Cool. Um…would you like to walk with me…you know, so I don't get lost." She stumbled.

"Sure." Jake replied sheepishly.

The two walked down the halls side by side. They entered the room together, but the teacher pulled Chris aside. Jake was forced to go to his seat. Once the whole classroom was filled, the teacher, Mr. Smith (a tall man with dark skin, no hair, a green T-shirt, and tan work pants), made an announcement.

"Class, we have a new student today. For those of you who haven't met her yet, her name is Christine Matthews. Ms. Matthews, will you please take the empty seat?" Mr. Smith introduced.

Chris saw that the empty seat was behind Jake. She walked casually to the desk and slid into her seat.

"Hi, Jake." She whispered.

"Hi, Chris." He whispered back.

"Well, it looks like you have a new friend already. Now, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk in my class." Mr. Smith said irritably.

* * *

Eventually, lunch time rolled around. Jake went to sit at his usual table with Matt and Tori, but kept an anxious eye out for Chris. 

"Looking for someone?" Matt teased.

"I was just wondering if maybe…maybe Chris could sit with us." Jake stammered.

"But we always have lunch together. Just the three of us." Tori interjected.

"Well, maybe today it can be the four of us." The pale-skinned boy replied. "Oh, wait, there she is."

Jake got up and headed toward where Chris was standing. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Hmmm…Is it me, or is someone a little jealous of the new girl?" Matt hinted.

"What? I'm am _not_ jealous of _her_." Tori snapped.

"Su-re." Matt responded smoothly. He let out a yelp as Tori kicked him from under the table.

A few yards away, Jake had finally gotten Chris' attention. "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us for lunch." Jake invited.

"I'd love to, but Abby already invited me to _her_ table." Chris replied with a hint of remorse.

"A-Abby?" The boy choked out.

Abby decided to show up at that moment. She didn't give her twin brother any acknowledgement.

"Hey, Chris. Our table's over here." Abby informed.

"Oh, I was just talking to my friend, Jake." Chris told the black-haired girl.

"Hold up, _friend_?" Abby questioned in shock.

"Yeah, Jake's my friend." Chris repeated. "Why? Is something _wrong_ with that?"

"Why would you want to be friends with _him_?" Abby asked, putting in a little more hatred into that question than she had meant.

"Abby, if you're going to insult me, could you _at least_ wait until I'm **out of****ear-shot**?" Jake shouted in annoyance.

"I think I'm missing something." Chris said in complete confusion.

"Oh…um…Abby's kind of my…sister." Jake muttered.

"You two are actually related?" The blond questioned.

"Unfortunately." Both siblings replied at the same time.

"Wait, so does that mean…" She trailed casting anxious glances at Jake.

"No. My brother's completely human." Abby assured, knowing where Chris was going with this. "Come on, Chris, let's go back to _our_ table." Abby motioned.

"Actually, I think I'm going to sit with Jake." The new girl decided.

Jake smiled as Chris walked over to him and the two headed back to Jake's table. The two sat down across from Matt and Tori, the latter twitching a bit.

* * *

That night, Jake sat in his room. He lay on his bed recollecting the memories of that day. He also remembered his statement from the beginning of the day. His reminiscing was cut short when his ghost sense went off. 

Ugh." Jake groaned.

He dragged his body out of his bed and threw his arms up as he transformed himself into Shadow. Quickly, he threw himself through the wall and into the starry night. It wasn't long before he spotted a girl being cornered on top of a building by a giant glowing green ghost wolf. She was at the edge of the building. He was now close enough to take in the details of the figure. It was Chris. This only made Shadow fly faster. He hurdled his body into the giant wolf. The animal was knocked backward. Shadow grabbed out his Fenton Thermos 2.0 and sucked the creature inside before he caused any damage to his new friend or the rest of the town. His red eyes were gleaming with triumph, but all of his thoughts were interrupted as a blood-curdling scream filled the air. Chris had fallen.

* * *

**Thanks to Luiz4200 and Piece of Toast for helping me decide the name and description for Chris. You guys were great help.**

**Hey, guess what? I just took the "Mary-Sue test" (Go to uula's profile page) and it turns out, all my characters are Mary-Sues. I'm going to try to work on that a little more.**


	36. The Love of my Half Life Part 2

**Big stuff coming up.**

* * *

Shadow rushed over the edge and flew down the side of the building, trying desperately to catch Chris before she hit the ground. His heart raced faster than the newest hover-train as his body made the final lunge. He swooped the falling figure up in his arms and pulled up quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was hanging on for dear life. Once her nerves had finally calmed down, she opened her eyes to look at the face of her savior. It was a ghost completely clad in black and red. He had fierce red eyes, but that's all of his face that was shown. A few seconds later, he stared down at her.

"You okay?" He asked her kindly.

"Um…yeah. Thanks." She answered with a slight daze still in her voice from the terror of falling and from the appearance of the one who had saved her. He didn't exactly look like someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley at night, much less falling from a building.

"Thanks for not kicking and screaming." He joked.

The Goth girl didn't get it. "Why would I be kicking and screaming?"

"No one's told you yet? Well, let's just say that I don't exactly have a good reputation around here. I'm a good ghost, I promise, but not a lot of people are willing to believe me." Shadow explained.

Shadow's red boots touched the ground as he landed them both, placing Chris back on her feet. She stood there for a moment, observing the ghost in front of her.

"_I_ believe you. Thanks for saving me." She stated. "I'd better go home now before my parents call the police."

"Yeah, then my rep would be even worse." He kidded.

She turned around to run home, but stopped and turned back. "Sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Shadow." He answered simply, but then remembered that he wasn't _supposed_ to know _hers_. "What's yours?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers." Chris teased.

"I'd say I'm not that strange, but that would be both corny and a lie." He returned.

She giggled. "My name's Chris." She introduced. "Think I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." Shadow answered.

He watched as she began to run home. After the girl was out of sight, he flew off to his own home.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell her?" Matt inquired the next day as they were walking to school. 

"No." Jake replied plainly.

"Why? I mean, she's friends with your human half _and_ she's on the same side as your ghost half." Matt pressured.

"I know. I just don't think that right now is the best time. She _just_ came here and _just_ met me. I don't want to freak her out. Plus, my life's too complicated right now. I don't want to drag her into it. Not to mention the fact that we don't know how well she can keep a secret." The Goth boy argued.

"Okay, it's your choice. But just remember, now you have _two_ friends that you have to keep a secret from." The African American reminded.

Jake sighed. "I'll tell them eventually, just not right now."

"Tell who what?" Tori asked, running up to them.

Jake choked for a moment, realizing how close he just was to being found out. "Um…tell…my parents that…I didn't get an A on my English test." He lied.

"You didn't? You know, your grades are really slipping lately." Tori stated.

Jake's ghost sense went off at that moment. "Yeah. Well, I promised Chris that I'd walk her to school today. Bye!"

The boy ran off ahead, out of sight from his best friends. Once hidden, he let the duel black rings transform him, replacing his Gothic street clothes with a black and red hazmat suit along with bandanas that covered his face and a cape that covered his back. He shot off toward a scream that sounded exactly like the one he had heard last night. Sure enough, he found Chris backed against a brick wall, but this time, a teenage boy stood in front of her. The alarming thing? The kid had super-pale skin and a ghostly aura.

In full, this new ghost had messy blond hair, glowing blue eyes, almost grey skin, a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, jeans, red fingerless gloves, and black boots.

Shadow speeded toward the ghost like a bullet, forcing him into a wall. The ghost angrily peeled himself from the wall before his eyes flashed red and he transformed into the wolf from the previous night.

"Huh?" Shadow stuttered in surprise as he watched the transformation. Almost a second later, the large green dog leaped on him.

"Get…off!" The boy struggled, pushing the wolf away from him. He charged up his red ghost rays and blasted the monster away.

The dog landed on his back, but hopped back to his feet with a low snarl. The ghost lunged once more, but Shadow leaped out the way, firing one of his ghost zappers at him. Once the shock had died down, the creature weakly changed back to the human-looking ghost.

"Alright, have any last words before you're sucked into the thermos, creep?" Shadow offered.

"I'll be back, Chris. Count on it!" He shouted before he disappeared into the confines of the thermos in a beam of red light.

Shadow glanced at the shaken girl, staring in terror at the spot where the ghost had just been. He flew lightly over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I…I knew him." Chris stammered.

* * *

**Maybe this will add a twist to Mary-I mean; Chris.**

**Also, I have a few annoucements.**

**1. I forgot to post that I finished the 2nd AaaM video a while ago and it is now up on youtube. I have a link in my profile.**

**2. I've noticed that this story is dragging a lot. Let's face it, it's not very popular and it's been going way past its interest point. And I've noticed that it barely has any hits anymore. They've decreased massively since the beginning. So, I've decided that I'll only be able to write for this a little longer. It is becoming harder and harder to write. I don't have much left in me. This is basically what I have:**

**a. A Christmas Episode (thanks to Luiz4200)**

**b. Chris and Tori find out about Jake.**

**c. Valentines Day (although this has a high chance of being kicked out or smooshed with Chris and Tori finding out).**

**d. Jake and Abby begin to get ice powers (possibly getting smooshed with another episode).**

**And here are two that aren't solid on whether they'll be the series finale or not. I'll explain more at the end of each.**

**a. Vlad tries to 'fix' the past by sneaking into Clockwork's lair and stealing Dan Phantom's thermos, believing that it's the ultimate power source. Then, he goes back in time to give it to his younger self to stop his horrible future from happening. Clockwork then sends Jake and Abby back in time and 'threatens' to send 'Shadow' back in time, too (winking at Jake). **

**-This could be the series finale because Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Abby could see Jake transform in the past.**

**-This could also come _after_ the second option (with his family discovering it in the next option), which you will see soon. A few details would change, though.**

**b. (Similar to Switch Glitch, but barely.) Jake is starting to notice how his powers are...changing. As well as his ghostly appearence. What's wrong? Maybe Jake was _supposed_ to get his powers late. And now, his Phantom DNA is taking over.**

**-His family could figure it out in this episode and "Jake Phantom" would be introduced. There is also the possibility that the whole world would know.**

**-This could happen after the previous option, with his family finding out in the aforementioned story. And Jake would have to make his choice. Jake Phantom or Shadow? Or maye it's not a choice at all.**

**Who becomes Jake's girlfriend depends on where it would fit best. I'd give it a fair shot that it comes before everyone finds out, though. Possibly, he gets together with one and then brakes up with her before everyone finds out. Then, when they do, he gets together with the other.**


	37. The Love of my Half Life Part 3

**And so ends "The Love of my Half-Life."**

**Sorry I'm a tad late.**

* * *

"What?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"I used to know that guy. He was my friend. C-Cade." She informed, panic rising in her voice.

"Well, he's gone now. Think you'll be alright?"

She nodded silently.

"I'd better be off then. Don't worry, if he ever comes back, I'll be there." Shadow assured before leaving the frightened girl.

* * *

During the day, Jake kept casting cautious and protective glances at Chris, not that she noticed. She was in a really glum mood. During class, she was staring out the window, not paying attention to the teacher. 

"Miss Matthews, care to answer my question?" Mr. Taylors asked, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Taylors. I guess I was zoning out." Chris apologized, keeping a somewhat distant look.

"Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No."

"Alright. Then don't let it happen again. I'll let you off with a warning since it's only your second day here." Mr. Taylors informed.

Chris gave an understanding nod and attempted to concentrate on the lesson, but her far off look stayed in place, signaling that she wasn't focusing. It was then that Jake decided to corner her after class.

* * *

"Chris, are you okay?" Jake questioned in concern. Matt and Tori weren't with him. It was just him and Chris. 

She looked confused for a moment and studied his face, making Jake feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, Chris?" He tried, snapping her out of her scrutinizing look.

"Oh, sorry. You…just sounded like someone else for a moment." She told him.

Jake visibly tensed. She was talking about his ghost half.

"Y-yeah, well, it's just me." He stammered, hoping to lead her off of his trail, but mentally smacked himself when he began to stutter. "Um, anyway, you didn't answer."

"I…I just have a lot on my mind right now. You know, moving and stuff." She lied.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk about something I'm right here." Jake assured with a comforting smile.

The girl returned a weak smile before leaving.

* * *

Chris got home that day and threw herself onto her black bed. 

"Of course I _want_ to tell him something!" She screamed to herself. "But how am I supposed to tell a guy I just met that I was being chased around by the ghost of my dead **ex-**_**boyfriend**_?!"

She got up and rummaged through her draws, pulling out a picture frame. In it, there was a picture of Chris and Cade. They had their arms around each other's shoulders in a classic 'friends' position with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Cade's skin was a peach-color, not the lifeless grey of his ghost's. His eyes were a deep blue and had no glow what-so-ever to them. There was no ominous aura surrounding him, either. Gently, Chris ran her thin fingers over the photo, a sad smile placed on her face.

"Why did things have to change? We could have at least been friends if it wasn't for that car accident." She reminisced before getting back up and replacing the photo in her draw, out of sight.

"Glad to see that you still think of me." A deep voice echoed from behind her.

The girl spun around, terrified. She'd know that voice anywhere. Behind her, Cade floated, a smirk planted firmly on his pale face.

"Miss me?" He teased, flying up closer to her.

"Cade." She gasped. "Why are you here?"

"For you, of course." He replied, grabbing her hand.

"No, Cade! Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Sorry, can't do that. Never could, especially now." He responded smoothly.

"Get away from her, Cade!" Another voice shouted as Shadow phased into the room.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed in relief.

Angrily, Cade gripped her tighter and phased out of her room with her, flying high above the streets. Chris screamed loudly. Shadow dashed to them instantly.

"One inch closer and I'll drop her." The pale ghost threatened.

"Cade, no!" The captive girl shrieked.

"Dropping her isn't going to help you, Cade." Shadow warned.

"Yes, it will! I'd rather not do this to her, but if she dies, then she'll become a ghost like me and we can finally be together!" He claimed.

"Cade, we'll _never_ be together! We broke up, remember?" Chris shouted.

"No! It's not over!" The ghost denied. He was loosening his grip on her. "Maybe you'll understand after you're a ghost."

"No!" She screamed, feeling his hold slip.

Shadow looked Chris directly in the eyes for a moment.

"Chris, do you trust me?" He asked her quickly.

She nodded shakily.

Shadow took a deep breath. If he didn't perform this just perfectly, then Chris would pay with her life. Moving smoothly, he created a ghost zapper and shot it at Cade. It hit him and began electrocuting him, causing him to release Chris. She screamed as she was sent hurdling to the ground. She squeezed shut her bright blue eyes, blocking out visuals of her imminent death. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and fast-forward at the same time, as weird as it sounds. The girl was ten feet from the street when strong arms forced her away from gravity's pull. She kept her eyes closed and took a few deep breaths before staring up at her, once again, savior.

Without taking one look at Chris, Shadow soundlessly landed on the ground and placed her on the pavement. He turned his attention away from the other ghost for a minute to gaze at the girl he had just saved.

"I'm _never_ going to go skydiving. I think I've had enough freefalls to last a lifetime." She commented, placing her hand on her spinning head.

"Stay here. I'm going to go and finish this." Shadow ordered, mostly ignoring Chris's remark.

With that, he shot up in the air with Chris staring after him. Suddenly, a police car pulled up. An officer with blond hair rolled down the window and stuck his head out the window.

"Come on! Get in!" He ordered.

Chris cast one last look at the impending battle before hopping into the car.

"Hey, lover boy!" The black and red clad ghost taunted, gaining the full-attention of the full-ghost. "Why don't you go back to the Ghost Zone and find some girl _there_?"

"You'll pay for separating me and Chris!" Cade claimed, lunging at Shadow, who quickly moved out of the way.

"May I point out that, by the sounds of it, you were _already_ separated?" Mocked the half-ghost.

Cade screamed in irritation, firing a blue ghost ray at Shadow. Shadow created a red shield to block the attack before firing one of his own ghost rays. This one hit Cade…hard. He was only able to look up pitifully before being sucked into the Fenton Thermos 2.0.

Shadow looked down before realizing that Chris was gone. Sighing, he flew off.

* * *

"Chris!" Jake shouted, the next day at school. The girl was across the hall. A frown fell on his face when she turned and gave him a weak smile that was still full of sadness and confusion before turning back around and continuing on her way. 

Over in a corner of the hallway, Tori was watching the scene carefully.

"You know, you might want to make your move before Chris comes around."

The girl spun around to see Matt.

"It's not like that." Tori hissed.

"Denial, party of one. Your table's ready." Matt pretended to call.

He screamed loudly when Tori kicked him in the shin.

* * *

**Okay, the title for this one wasn't very appropriate, but the story took off on it's own. I hadn't even planned Cade before this. At least there's an _original_ enemy, not someone ripped off of the former show.**


	38. Christmas Chaos Part 1

**Luiz4200's ****basic ****idea.**** Go thank him.**

**Okay, this one is a Christmas special.**

* * *

Snow drifted lazily to the ground in small Amity Park. Outside, small children were building snowmen in the park. In one corner of the park, however… 

"Gotcha!" A female voice rang.

Jake, Tori, and Matt were in the middle of a fierce snowball fight. School had been closed for the holidays and the three were determined have as much fun as possible. They were all dressed in their winter gear. Jake was wearing a black (of course) coat that had dark green trim. Tori had her red coat with black trim as well as a black hat. Matt was sporting a dark green coat as well as a dark blue and white scarf. Anyways, back to the snowball war.

A moment later, Tori was nailed in the back of her head with a snowball, she whipped around to see Jake grinning like mad.

"Oh, you're in for it!" She shouted, making another snowball and running after her friend, who was laughing like mad. She launched it and it hit him in the back of the head.

Jake laughed harder as he rolled up a snowball of his own. He launched it at Tori, but she dodged and it hit Matt instead.

"Hey!" The dark-skinned boy protested.

Suddenly, all three got an evil glint in their eyes. Slowly, they ducked down to pick up snowballs, then, keeping an eye on each other, they rose back up and wound up their arms, ready for a three-way snowball smash. However, they were interrupted as they were all nailed with snowballs from a different direction. Al three turned and shut their eyes against the oncoming snow bullets.

"We're under fire from foreign forces!" Jake yelled to his two best friends.

"Time to take evasive action!" Matt yelled.

"Attack plan B!" Tori added.

They all ran almost blindly behind a large tree and tried to gather as many snowballs as possible.

"On the count of three." Jake ordered. "One…two…three!"

The trio flew from behind the tree and tossed the balls in the general direction of the previous onslaught. Although, they froze after the first few snowballs.

"Mom…Dad…" The pale-skinned boy choked out upon seeing not only his parents there, but Tori's Mom and Matt's Dad as well. They were all bursting from laughter. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we _were_ here to tell you kids that it was time to go home…" Danny started.

"But this sounded like a lot more fun." Sam finished.

"Besides, I think it's been a while since we had a good snowball fight." Tucker added with a grin spread across his face.

Valerie chuckled as well. "Plus, you three needed a good beating."

"Anyways, it's time to go home. Christmas _is_ tomorrow, after all." Danny announced.

The three ran to their parents. Then, they all headed home.

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Jake questioned. 

"Yeah, son?" Danny responded.

"What was your first Christmas with ghost powers like?" Jake was interested in this topic now because he had, only a few months ago, acquired ghost powers. So, this would be his first Christmas with ghost powers as well.

"Why so interested all of a sudden?" The father questioned. His son usually didn't want to talk about ghost powers and stuff.

"Just curious." The boy replied innocently.

"Jake, I've used that look enough times to know that it just means that whoever's using it is trying to hide their _real_ reasons." Danny stated.

His son's innocent expression faltered. Seeing this, Danny's smirk grew more prominent.

"Tell you what, since it's almost Christmas, I'll let it slide." The man allowed.

The younger half-ghost sighed in relief. Danny shook his head at his son's antics.

"Well, on my first Christmas with ghost powers, I didn't like Christmas too much, so I went to go blow off some steam in the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, I accidentally hit this ghost writer's book. So, he decided to suck me into the book. Long story short, I was forced to rhyme until I learned the true meaning of Christmas." Danny reminisced.

"Oh." Jake uttered, hoping that something like that wouldn't happen to him.

That little word perked Danny's suspicions, but he promised that he'd let it slide.

"I'm going to go to my room now. I…forgot to wrap a few things." Jake excused.

The boy disappeared up the stairs. The father carefully stared after him. "He _never_ forgets to wrap anything." He muttered to himself.

Jake had just entered his room when a knock sounded.

"Jake, Mom wants us to help make food for tomorrow when we go celebrate at Grandma and Grandpa's house." Abby declared.

"Coming!" Jake nearly groaned.

Reluctantly, the boy opened his door. Jake trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Great, you're here." His Mom buzzed. "I could really use some help. Can you start making the cookie dough?"

Jake went over to where the bowl and ingredients were. He began pouring the mix in.

"Hey, Mom, why are you so hyped up? I mean, the last time you got like this was…Oh, no." Jake realized.

Sam sighed. "Unfortunately, Grandma and Grandpa Manson decided to join us for Christmas this year."

"They're flying in from California? But they _never_ come here for _anything_! They don't even celebrate Christmas!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know, but I expect you and your sister to be on your best behavior. That means no sticking your fingers in the cake." Sam ordered.

"I was six!" Protested Jake.

"Still. They haven't seen you in eight years."

"Wow. I can't wait until they see Goth me. Then they won't visit for _another_ eight years. Maybe more."

The woman smirked and ruffled her son's hair. "You are _definitely_ my son."

* * *

Christmas morning moved all too fast for Jake. Before he knew it, he was in the car, riding to his Grandparents' (on his Dad's side) house. It was only a few blocks away, but it was too cold to fly and they wouldn't be able to _carry_ all of the gifts. 

"I still don't get why Grandma and Grandpa Manson are coming." Jake pouted. "They don't celebrate Christmas, they don't like Grandma and Grandpa Fenton, they don't appreciate Goths, and ghost powers are out of the question."

"Jake, they want to clear the water. They thought that they could start by visiting and decided that coming over for a holiday they don't even celebrate would be a good way to show that they still care." Sam explained for the millionth time.

"Is Aunt Dani going to be there?" Jake pestered.

"Yes."

"Then _maybe_ I'll live."

Sam rolled her eyes. She had noticed how there had been a bond formed between Jake and his Aunt Danielle. A bond of trust. It seemed like the same kind of bond that she, Danny, and Tucker had shared…and still did, even though everyone knew that Danny was also Phantom.

"We're here!" Danny announced, pulling up outside a large brick building with a neon "Fenton Works" sign.

"And let the torture begin." Jake and Abby mumbled.

* * *

**And the Mansons are back! THAT one was my idea.**

**Okay, I have more announcements to make. First off, Tucker's wife's name is now Emma. I have my reasons, don't argue. Second, Chris. I am heavily considering altering her. Just her appearence! My reasons for this:**

**1. She looks too much like Paulina. I don't want to basically clone the Danny Phantom story line**

**2. The new Chris would be Goth, which means she would pose a bigger threat to Tori.**

**3. She looks _so_ much better. Both alone and next to Jake.**

**4. I know a million people with brown hair and blue eyes, myself included. I think Chris should be a little different.**

**Here are pictures of the old Chris and the one I'm considering changing her to. You have to remove the spaces.**

**http:// dpcrazy. deviantart. com/art /Chris-Old-and-New- 71287553**

**Also, show of hands, who thinks that Jazz should have kids (that way Danny and Sam aren't alone)? Now who thinks that they're gonna cause trouble?**


	39. Christmas Choas Part 2

**Um, yeah, whatever.**

* * *

The family trudged into the familiar house. Instantly, the senior Fentons ran out to greet everyone. Danny and Sam were both crushed in a hug from Jack before he moved on to his grandkids. Maddie lightly hugged everyone.

"Hi, Grandma and Grandpa!" Jack and Abby greeted simultaneously.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Danny greeted as well.

"Isn't this great? We'll all get to spend Christmas with the _whole_ family." Maddie said with a slightly false joy when she mentioned the "_whole_ family."

Sam laughed. "Mrs. Fenton, you don't have to fake it. We all know that we don't want my parents here."

Everyone was either giggling or laughing whole-heartedly at that.

"True, but we won't let _them_ know that. Maybe we can finally call a truce." The oldest woman responded.

"And maybe ghosts will stop attacking." Sam added sarcastically, making her point.

The little get-together was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jack opened it with amazing speed for someone his age (not to mention size and weight).

"Danielle!" He exclaimed joyously, crushing the woman on the other side in a huge hug.

Dani laughed lightly. "Hi."

"Oh, Danielle, we're so glad that you could make it." Maddie admitted. There were a few times when she hadn't, leaving Jake and Abby bored out of their minds.

Now, it was Jake and Abby's turn to choke their aunt in hugs. Abby gave Dani a brief hug before Jake gave her a long, tight embrace. After all, she _did_ help keep his secret.

"Are the ghost fights making you stronger or are you just happier to see me?" Dani joked quietly enough so that only her nephew would hear.

"Both." He whispered before letting go.

"Hey, Dani!" Danny welcomed, sharing a short hug as well.

"Talk about a warm welcome." She chuckled.

Abby went to go talk to her Dad and everyone else while Jake went to go talk with his Aunt Dani.

"So, how's the Abby situation?" Dani prodded her nephew.

"It's weird. It seems like the more good I do, the more she hates me." Jake replied, his mind reeling with possible reasons.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's jealous? Kind of like how _you_ used to be jealous of _her_?" The woman questioned.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous? Everyone in the town loves her, but most of them still hate _me_." Inquired the Goth boy.

"Well, for one, I know that your Dad has begun to take a liking to your ghost half and he enjoys your help. Abby probably feels like she's being neglected. Usually, all of Danny's attention is on her, but now it's not. Also, she's probably afraid that, if everyone _does_ see you as a hero, you're going to take her position." Dani explained.

"You're starting to sound like Aunt Jazz." Jake joked.

Dani simply smiled and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Jazz, I think she's here now. Let's go greet her."

Jake nodded and the two walked out to the living room where, sure enough, the red-headed woman was standing. Beside her were a twelve-year-old boy and an older man. The kid had semi-neat red hair, freckles, deep green eyes, a green and white striped T-shirt, baggy jean shorts, and green and white sneakers with white socks sticking out of them. The man had tanned skin, perfect brown hair, the same green eyes of the child, a tight blue long sleeve, jeans, and brown work-shoes. Jazz herself had short red hair held back by her old teal headband (she had declared that it was lucky), a teal blouse that had wide sleeves, and a black skirt that nearly covered her white shoes.

"Hey, Aunt Jazz." Jake welcomed.

"Jake!" Jazz squealed, grabbing him and locking him into a hug.

"Jeez! You only saw me, like, a few weeks ago." The black haired boy chuckled.

"You're sounding more and more like your mother every day." She muttered with a smile.

"Heya, Jake!" The tall man greeted heartily.

"Hey, Uncle Dave." The younger male said coolly.

"Jake! Nice to see you!" The red-headed boy exclaimed.

"What's up, Kyle?"

"Nothing much. Seventh grade's a drag, though. You?"

"Um…I guess everything's the same." Lied the half-ghost.

"Well, at least it didn't get worse." The twelve-year-old tried in his optimistic manner.

"Alright, now all we're missing is…" Maddie started, but was cut off by a rapping on the door.

Everyone's faces dropped.

"Maybe if we all stay quiet, they'll leave." Sam suggested in a whisper.

"_Sam_." Maddie scolded playfully.

The younger woman took the hint and went to go open the door. Sure enough, Pam and Jeremy, Sam's parents, were standing there in their usual bright attire.

"Samantha!" Her mother greeted cheerfully, wrapping her daughter in a light hug.

"And…Daniel." Pam added, wearing a fake smile.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Danny welcomed as cheerfully as he could. "And call me Danny."

"Danny, you should know that won't work. Even after all my years of pestering them to call me Sam, they're _still_ calling me Samantha." Sam whispered.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The man responded.

"Samantha, Daniel, whispering isn't polite." Pam reminded them.

"Sorry, Mom." Sam amended with false sincerity.

In the background, Abby and Jake were attempting an escape. Almost unnoticed, they were creeping toward the hall.

"Jacob! Abigail!" Jeremy finally spoke in a happy manner.

The two teens halted in their tracks and visibly cringed.

"Darn it! There goes the escape plan." Abby muttered morosely.

The twins then plastered phony grins on their faces and approached their maternal grandparents.

"Hello, Grandmother, Grandfather." They greeted through clenched teeth.

"My, don't you two look so much older." Pam cooed, making Jake and Abby sick. "Oh, Jacob, I see you've taken to your mother's type of clothing."

Jake balled up his hands into fists and tried his best to keep his happy act up.

"And, Abigail, I've heard that you've started your ghost fighting." She continued.

"Yep." The girl responded, much to Pam's disappointment.

"Jake, Abby, could you help me with something?" Dani requested while making her way to the door. She was obviously trying to save her niece and nephew from the torture that they were being put through.

"Sure, Aunt Dani!" They replied before making a mad dash out the door. One outside, they took a deep breath of air and let their cheery act drop. "Thanks."

The aunt laughed. "I don't think you two could have lasted another second."

"You've got that right." Abby agreed. Then, she began shivering. "Brrr. It's kind of cold out here. I should've got my jacket."

Dani then held out a red jacket. "All part of the plan. Now follow me. There's a really good sledding hill a few blocks from here."

They all turned to leave when Dani bumped into something. Suddenly, Danny became visible right in front of her. He was smirking.

"Come on, Danielle. I know you too well. Besides, Mom needs you, Sam, and Jazz to help make the dinner." He reported.

"Fine, big bro. You win." She surrendered. "But what about Jake and Abby? We can't leave them in therewith _Sam's_ parents."

"Don't worry. Abby, Jake, and Kyle are going to be upstairs. I'm not _that_ cruel."

The three turned around, knowing that there was no way out of this.

"Besides, you can go sledding later." Danny said right before they walked in.

"Were you…" Dani started.

"No. Like I said, I just know you too well." Danny cut her off before they went back inside.

* * *

Later, the three kids sat in Danny's old bedroom. Everything was still blue, but all of Danny's rockets, posters, and junk had been removed long ago. Now, his room served as a second guest bedroom. 

"This…is so…boring." Kyle moaned.

"Would you rather be down there with my Mom's parents?" Abby questioned.

"No!" He shouted instantly. There was no way that he was going to spend a single minute with those snobby rich people. Even if they _were_ his aunt's parents.

"I…think I'm going to go and see if Grandma needs more help with dinner." The older boy excused, getting up and leaving the room. Once he was out, he checked to make sure that no one was watching before transforming into Shadow and taking off. He really needed some fresh air.

Not a minute after he left, Abby looked out her father's window and saw Shadow flying around.

"What the heck is _he_ doing here? He's supposed to be in the Ghost Zone! It's Christmas!" She muttered.

"Wow! Abby, look! It's Shadow!" Kyle exclaimed, rushing to the window. He was completely oblivious to his cousin's attitude toward the ghost.

"Kyle, stay here. I'm going to go take care of him." She ordered.

Before Kyle could protest, she let the two blue-white rings wash over her, transforming her into Abby Phantom. With quick reflexes, she phased through the wall to go get Shadow.

Meanwhile, Shadow was doing little loops in the air, letting the winter wind wash over his face. He half considered taking off his bandana so that he could feel its full force. He was just coming off of a loop when he was blasted in the back.

"Ow! Wha-Oh. _You_. Can't you leave me alone? It's Christmas and I'm not _doing_ anything." He snapped.

"Why aren't you in the Ghost Zone?" She interrogated.

"Because I don't _feel_ like it." He answered irritably.

For that, she zapped him again.

"What?! All I'm doing is flying around!" Shadow spat.

"Can't you do that in the Ghost Zone?! Seriously, I want to have just _one_ day when I don't have to put up with you!" Abby shouted.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." He muttered in annoyance, taking off.

* * *

"Did you see that? She broke the Christmas Truce!" A creature with an eye for a head reported to another. 

"Yes. She must be dealt with."

* * *

**Cliffies are fun,**

**Cliffies are great,**

**Cliffies assure me**

**That you'll anxiously wait.**


	40. Christmas Chaos Part 3

**Big thanks to **_**The Purpose of Random**_** for BETA-ing this for me! Trust me guys, this chapter would be a load of crud otherwise!**

* * *

Later that night, the whole family sat down for Christmas dinner. There was a wide spread of food on the table and, thanks to the help of Sam, Dani, and Jazz, it wasn't glowing green and/or trying to eat anyone. It was extremely quiet and uncomfortable at first and everyone was tense, a few picking silently at the food on their plates. Even Jack wasn't shoving his face into his food. Finally, Maddie spoke up. 

"So, how are things in California?"

Sam's parents perked up a little.

"It's great, except for all of the noisy surfers and vacationers." Pam responded almost _casually_.

"But there aren't any troublesome _ghosts_ there, so it's worth it." Jeremy added in a bitter tone.

"Yes, well, how are things over here? We don't hear much." The red-haired elder questioned, although everyone could tell that she was only doing it to be polite and she really had no interest in the subject.

"Oh, it's fine." Maddie replied politely.

"Yeah! Those spooks don't stand a chance against the Fentons!" Jack bellowed proudly.

Pam and Jeremy cringed. There was a reason that they hadn't come back for eight years.

Sam noticed and sighed before leaning over to whisper to her parents. "Mom, Dad, ghosts are an inevitable topic in Amity Park. Especially with the Fentons. So please at least _try_ to look like you don't absolutely detest the conversation."

The two looked displeased, but their looks turned to ones of surprise as a sharp rapping sounded from the door.

"Huh, that's strange. We're not expecting anymore company." Maddie thought before rising to answer.

When she opened the door, she gasped. Standing there were two guard ghosts. The ones from Walker's jail. They pushed past her with no problem at all and whizzed across the room to capture Abby. They got a strong hold on her and lifted her up a little, getting ready to carry her away.

"Hey!" The half-ghost girl screamed, transforming in their grasp. "Let me go!"

Abby made an upward kick, shaking herself from the guards. They were thrusted back a little, but almost instantly recovered and placed glares on their faces. It was then that Danny (still in human form because everyone knew of his half-ghost status by now) stepped directly in front of them to intervene.

"Excuse me, but if I am correct, there is a Christmas truce, so it is against the law for you to attack." Danny growled, glaring at the ghostly guards.

"Yes, that is correct." The one on the right spoke up. "But there are certain exceptions to that law. One of them being if one ghost has instigated a fight, the other is allowed to return fire for defensive purposes. Therefore, the first ghost is also liable to be sentenced to punishment."

"Then why are you here? No one in my family has _done_ anything!" The oldest half-ghost snapped.

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong." The second one piped up. "Earlier today, Abigail Fenton/Phantom was witnessed firing at another ghost for no worthy reason."

Danny turned to Abby. "Abby, is this true? You know about the truce."

"I…um…well…he started it!" She attempted pathetically.

"Abigail Lilith Fenton!" Danny scolded. "You've always followed by the truce before, so what makes this year any different? And don't give me any excuses."

"I'm sorry to break this little chat up, but she needs to come with us." The first guard interrupted, disdain for the current situation clear on his ghostly green face and reflected in his completely scarlet red eyes.

"No, she may have done some bad things, but I'm not letting you drag her off to Walker." Danny refused, spreading himself out protectively in front of his daughter.

"Then you give us no choice." The guard snarled, preparing for attack.

The two ghosts lunged at Abby, but Danny transformed hurriedly and put a force field around them both. The guards crashed into the shield before recovering and taking out guns. Then, they proceeded to hammer the shield with numerous blasts. The half-ghost man had to strain himself under the force of the attacks and it showed visibly as his eyes tightened, his jaw clenched, and his body gave slight tremors.

"Hold on Danny, I'm coming!" Dani shouted as she ran toward the scene. She transformed just as fast as Danny did and blasted the guards away from her brother and niece.

"Forget 'family truce,' we're leaving!" Jeremy shouted, running for the door with his wife, both screaming with their hands thrown over their heads.

"And there they go for the next eight years…or more." Sam muttered. She couldn't say that she _loved_ having them around, but they were family…as much as she sometimes hated to admit it.

The whole family gasped as another group of ghost guards phased through the ceiling.

"Oh, great. They have back-up." Jake murmured to himself as his violet eyes hastily scanned the area for an escape. Anywhere that would let him go ghost.

"Sam, get the kids out of here!" Danny ordered as Danny's parents, Jazz, and Dave (hey, if you join the family, you _have_to know how to fight against ghosts) pulled out ecto-guns and began firing.

So, unfortunately, Jake was dragged away by his mother. She pulled him and Kyle up the stairs and to Danny's old bedroom. She pushed them inside before flipping on a Ghost Shield that surrounded the room.

"Never thought I'd be so happy that they installed this to ground him." She muttered to herself. The Ghost Shield was placed there after Danny's parents found out his secret. They decided that that was the only way they would be able to ground him since he could just phase through walls. "Jake, Kyle, I need you to _stay here_. Hopefully we'll be able to get Abby here soon."

With that, the woman left to go aid in the fight. Jake grew worried and his eyes darted all around the room with his mind reeling at a hundred miles per hour.

"How the heck am I supposed to go ghost _now_?" He thought softly enough so that Kyle couldn't hear him. A loud crash sounded from downstairs. Jake looked out the door anxiously. "I _could_ make a run for it…"

"Jake, you're not thinking of running out, are you?" Kyle questioned. "Your Mom told us to stay here."

The black-haired boy sighed. "I know, but…I have to do _something_!"

"You're going to get in trouble. Besides, you're not prepared to fight. You have _barely_ any training and you don't even have an ecto-gun!" The twelve-year-old warned.

Jake bent down onto the floor and reached under the bed, pulling out a small ecto-gun. "And as for training…I'll play it by ear."

"Jake…" Kyle cautioned.

"Kyle, I have to." Jake replied with the compulsion to help that everyone with the last name Fenton seemed to have.

As soon as those last words leaked out of Jake's mouth, loud screams were heard from downstairs. That was all Jake needed. He raced out the door and down the stairs, getting there just in time to see Abby being handcuffed while everyone else was trapped against the wall or, in his Dad and Dani's case, unconscious.

"No time to change. I have to act _now_." He thought. With that, he aimed and fired the gun, hitting one of the guards holding his sister. The ghost was blasted backward and everyone turned to Jake who was holding the smoking ecto-gun threateningly. "Hey, bucket-heads! No one drags my sister to authoritive figures! That's _my_ job!"

* * *

**The action comes next chapter.**


	41. Christmas Chaos Part 4

**Thanks again for beta-ing, Purpose of Random! I owe you big time!**

* * *

The guards looked both baffled and angry for a moment before completely siding with just angry.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" Sam screamed from her spot on the wall.

"Helping!" The boy shouted in response as he leaped out of the way of an oncoming specter and then blasted it from behind. The guard screamed in pain from the shock before falling to the ground.

"Jacob Fenton! I order you to get back under the protection of the ghost shield!" Sam ordered frantically. There was _no way_ she was going to let her son fight against a mob of ghosts with barely and form of defense.

"Sorry, Mom!" He apologized while taking out another ghost, but was able to steal a weapon from his belt which he then fired at the same ghost, encasing him in the same goo that trapped his family.

With all of the noise, Danny began to stir.

"Quick, the older one is getting up!" One of the guards ordered, causing four to surround Danny and hit him with thick ectoplasmic goo that wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Dad!" The younger male half-ghost exclaimed in worry as he noticed Danny becoming bound. Unfortunately, that was all the ghosts needed. In that one moment, they blasted Jake and put him in a bind as well. He dropped the floor with the sudden force. Then that two of the ghosts picked him up and held him tight, preventing any chance at escape.

Danny gasped as he saw that his son was now trapped as well.

"Let my son go! He didn't do anything!" Danny ordered while rising to his feet even inside the bonds. Needless to say, the nearby guards instantly grabbed him in an attempt at restraint.

"Why would we do that? I think that Walker would be very interested in him." The guard sneered after taking a closer look at the boy. Then, he bent down to whisper into Jake's ear. "Isn't that right, _Shadow_?"

Jake growled at the ghost guard. The ghost's response was to merely laugh in his face.

Danielle, who was still unconscious, was wrapped up as well and all four half-ghosts were dragged by the numerous guards into a Ghost Zone Police truck. Jake, Abby, Danny, and Dani, now free of the binds around their ankles, were tossed roughly into the back before the guards closed the doors and took off.

The oldest half-ghost scooted over to his son who was sitting in the corner. Jake had his knees brought up to his chest with his hand-cuffed arms around them. His chin rested on top on his knees while he stared blankly at the floor.

"Jake, where did you learn to fight like that?" Danny questioned.

Jake didn't meet his eyes.

"Um…I don't know. I just…did." He muttered.

"No way!" Abby shouted from her spot. "That takes _tons_ of training! I'd know."

"Your sister's right." Danny agreed. "Jake, what is it that you don't want to tell me?"

The boy froze. Luckily, he didn't have to answer because the back doors opened up and everyone was dragged out.

"Take those two to a cell." A guard commanded, pointing to Dani and Abby. "I think that Walker will want to have a chat with the other two."

The other ghosts obeyed. Before Danny and Jake were completely separated from the knocked-out Dani and the still-conscious Abby, the ghost man turned slightly to say something to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Abby. We'll get you out of here soon." He promised.

The numerous guards escorting Jake and Danny burst into another room. At the end, Walker sat in a big chair with a cruel smirk spread across his white face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Danny Phantom. And, if my eyes don't deceive me, a new trouble-maker. Figures that any son of yours would be just as troublesome." Walker ranted torturously.

"What do you want with Jake? He's not even half-ghost!" Danny Phantom demanded.

Walker began laughing a mocking laugh.

"Trust me, Phantom. Your son is just as much trouble as you." Walker sneered.

Danny cast an anxious glance at Jake who was glaring daggers at Walker. Jake's eyes had turned to a bloody red.

"Are Jake's eyes…red?" Danny asked himself. "No. It's probably just the lighting. Even if he _was_ half-ghost, they'd be glowing green, not red."

"Take Phantom away. I need to have a little _chat_ with the younger one." The ghost ordered.

Ten guards were needed to complete the task, but they did it.

"I swear, Walker, if you hurt him, I'll…!" Danny claimed, but was abruptly cut off when the ghosts restraining him slammed the door shut.

After Danny was out, Jake spun his head to face Walker again. By now, he had gained enough control to turn his eyes back to their normal violet.

"So, the rumors are true, then? 'The great Danny Phantom' doesn't even know that his own _son_ is _half-ghost_! A bit ironic, isn't it?" Walker scoffed.

"No, he doesn't know, and if you tell him, I'll beat you so hard you won't wake up for _weeks_!" The boy threatened.

"Calm down, punk. I'm not going to tell him. I just find it amusing." The ghost said with the mocking tone still in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well let's see how amusing you find _this_!" Jake shouted, transforming into Shadow and leaping behind Walker in a few flowing movements. He took the chain of his cuffs and brought it to Walker's throat so that the ghost couldn't move.

"Guards!" Walker called.

Instantly, more of the ghost guards burst into the room and pried Shadow off of Walker.

The warden straightened up once the ghost boy was off of him. "Hm. I may have underestimated you. Although, I shouldn't have expected any less from a child of Danny Phantom. It was a move that he would have pulled himself." Walker then turned to the guards. "Take him to his cell. Make sure that he's not in the same cell as the Phantoms. And replace those hand-cuffs. Use the new ones."

* * *

Shortly after, the guards entered the prison cell with Jake Fenton held captive between them. The boy's handcuffs had been replaced by two glowing purple rings around his wrists with an energy chain linking them. They roughly threw Jake into a cell opposite the one the rest of his family was in. 

"Jake!" Everyone screamed, running to the bars. Dani was now awake as well.

Groaning, the youngest male Fenton pried himself from the floor to look at the three Phantoms.

"Hey, bro, you okay?" Abby asked with genuine concern, something she didn't usually show.

"Huh? Yeah." He responded, still a little hazy.

"What did they _do_ to you?" Dani questioned, horrified.

"They just shocked me a little and replaced my handcuffs." The boy replied simply, not wanting to go into detail. Seeing their want to ask more, he quickly continued. "But we should really focus on getting out of here."

Danny nodded. "We can probably ambush them next time they come down and then we can make a run for it."

"But then they'll send more guards once the fight breaks out." Dani disagreed.

"Um, guys, I think…" Jake began, but was cut off by Abby.

"Well, what if Jake distracts them while we grab a weapon or two and knock them unconscious." The girl suggested.

"That might work." Danny considered. "But there might still be some witnesses who could alert Walker. We need something more subtle."

Jake sighed. "Guys?" he added louder.

"Like what? It's not like we can just ask them nicely to let us out!" Abby retorted.

"Guys!" Jake shouted, finally getting the Phantoms' attention. "I have a plan."

* * *

**I just realized that this certain story is going to be just a _little_ longer than the others.**

**Also, I have made yet _another_ change to TLomHL. Yes, I know, way too many changes. But this one isn't huge. It's just that Cade turns into a wolf now. One reason for this change is...I can't draw panthers. I tried and it looked like a wolf. So, he's a wolf. Plus, in retrospect, he seems more like a wolf than a panther.**


	42. Christmas Chaos Part 5

**Christmas Chaos is now at its end. Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Thank you Purpose of Random for beta-ing for me again!**

* * *

A guard floated by the cages, checking on the prisoners. He stopped when Abby started coughing. The ghost glared at the scene inside the Phantoms' cage. Danny and Dani surrounded the young girl who looked very sick.

"Dad, I don't feel so good." She groaned.

Danny whipped around to face the ghost guard. "Please, she needs help!" He begged desperately, pushing himself against the bars.

"Yeah right, Phantom. There's no way that I'm letting you out of there." The guard sneered, getting a little too close to the bars. That was all Danny needed.

The man grabbed the ghost before pushing him roughly against the opposite cell wall. Once the guard righted himself, he made sure to stay away from Danny's cell.

"After all of this time, we're prepared for your little tricks. So I suggest you stop wasting your energy." With that, the specter left down the hall and returned back to here he had come from.

All of the snowy-haired, green-eyed half-ghosts turned to Jake.

"So?" Dani lead.

Jake triumphantly held up a set of keys, a grin plastered onto his pale face. Quickly, he slipped the key into his own lock and, after some rattling, the door swung open. Then, he went to free his family.

"So _this_ is why the ghosts consider you a threat." Danny muttered.

The son let out a nervous laugh. It was the wrong conclusion, but as long as it kept his secret safe, it was fine with him. "Yeah, I guess so." As he said this, he finished undoing the handcuffs.

The four stealthily left the area. They made it outside and were about to fly off when a loud voice boomed from the distance.

"I see the rats managed to escape." Walker hissed, causing everyone's muscles to tense. "So, who was the mastermind behind this plan? Phantom or the punk?"

"It doesn't matter." Danny stepped up. "We're leaving."

"I seriously doubt that. You wouldn't leave when your family is in danger, would you?" The ghost sneered, revealing the rest of the family held captive by his guards.

"Let them go, Walker!" The man ordered, gritting his teeth.

"It's funny. They came here trying to break _you_ out, but it looks like now, you're going to have to free _them_. Not that you have much of a chance."

"He _said_ 'let them go.'" Abby repeated ferociously.

Meanwhile, Jake was subtly sneaking away to go ghost. Even though Abby would hate it, he'd be more helpful that way. He successfully made it around a corner and changed into his alternate half. Then, he flew invisibly to the battle scene. He could use the element of surprise.

He silently snuck behind the guards that were holding his family. He took out the key he had acquired earlier and quietly unlocked all of their handcuffs without drawing attention to himself or the captives. The, he flew up behind Walker, still going by unnoticed.

"Or _what_? You're not in any position to do anything." Walker mocked.

That's when Shadow struck. He unleashed one of his signature ghost zappers on the white-clad ghost. Walker writhed in pain, falling to the ground below. Shadow was revealed to be floating behind him, looking triumphant. Danny smirked as he seemed to get the cue. He flew up and fired at the ghost guards. Dani and Abby followed suit.

"The handcuffs are already off!" Shadow informed as Danny freed Sam and noticed that her binds slid right off.

Danny cast a curious glance at his fellow fighter briefly. Then, he returned to freeing everyone. It was a matter of moments before everyone had been released. Meanwhile, Shadow hid and changed back into Jake before running toward his gathered family, slipping in unnoticed.

* * *

Later that night, Jake's family finished up their little holiday party, but in the Ghost Zone, two ghosts with eye-balls for heads were watching carefully through a screen. Then, Walker entered. 

"They escaped." He reported. "Although, I'm sure that you already knew that."

"Yes." The Observant on the right, Observant 1, agreed.

"So why have me capture them?" Walker continued interrogating.

"A test." Observant 2 replied simply.

"Test?" Walker inquired in confusion. "Haven't the Phantoms already proved their worth?"

"Yes, but the test was not for them as a group." 1 explained. "But for a certain individual." An image of Shadow flashed onto the screen.

Walker approached the two Observants. "Why would he need to be tested? The older Phantom had never been tested and Shadow seems to be intent on following in his father's footsteps."

"He is not as much alike his father as everyone thinks. I'm sure you would have noticed by now the variation in their tactics. While Phantom is bold in his assaults, Shadow tends to prefer a more subtle approach. He uses his mind more." 2 explained.

"True." The warden agreed. "But what does that have to do with this 'test?'"

The Observants turned to the screen once more and began watching something. Walker looked mildly shocked as he watched the new scene play out.

"His variations from his father, no matter how slight, have made a large impact on the timeline. Events are moving by faster than we anticipated." Observant 1 answered. "His moment is coming much more quickly and when it arrives, he needs to be ready."

* * *

**Review please!**


	43. My Lips Are Sealed Part 1

**Thank you PoR! And all of my reviewers!**

* * *

Jake and Matt were eating at the Nasty Burger. Matt was listening intently to his friend.

"And then, Tori and Abby showed up and tried beating me to a pulp!" Jake finished, irritation thick in his voice.

"You know, you should _really_ just tell them." Matt urged. "If you did, things like this wouldn't happen."

"Matt, it's a little too late for that now." The half-ghost argued.

"I'm just saying it's going to cost you some day." The African American boy warned, taking a bite out of his Nasty Burger.

Jake sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know, but…"

"Hey, guys! I didn't know you were here, too. Mind if I sit with you?" Chris asked, having suddenly shown up.

Jake brightened up instantly. "Yeah, of course!"

Jake slid over and she happily joined.

"Looks like you're feeling a lot better." The Goth boy observed. She wasn't as sad as she was before.

"Huh?" She uttered, but then remembered what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah. I…met someone who…helped me out a bit."

Matt raised an eyebrow at Jake who smiled guiltily. Chris and Shadow had had a few encounters and he had talked to her a bit after. It seemed to make her feel better.

"So, where's Tori? Isn't she usually with you guys?" The girl wondered, glancing around the fast-food restaurant for the other girl.

"She's just…doing something." Matt answered none too smoothly. Really, she was probably training with her Mom.

"Anyways, we were just going to head to my house. You're welcome to come, if you want." Jake invited, changing the previous conversation topic.

"Really?" Chris questioned disbelievingly. "Thanks!"

The three got up and walked out the door. Matt walked closely to Jake.

"Jake, I thought we were going to do ghost stuff." Matt whispered.

"Cool off, Matt. There's plenty of time for that. Besides, I think it would be nice if we hung around with Chris for a little bit. Especially after she just got over you-know-what."

"Whatever." The boy groaned, backing off.

The trio continued walking, but Jake halted when his ghost sense went off.

"Uh, guys, I…think I left my wallet back at the Nasty Burger. I'll be right back. No need to follow me, just wait right there." He stammered, running off in the direction that they came from.

"That was…odd." Chris stated, staring at the place where her friend had run off to.

"Yeah, well, that's Jake for ya." Matt responded nervously.

A loud blast was heard abruptly from the direction that Jake had just left. Chris became worried instantly and dashed off toward it, ignoring Matt's cry of "Chris, stop!"

The two ran until they reached a battle scene. The Blue Huntress was firing at Shadow who was desperately trying to dodge.

"Figures that as soon as I avoid being pummeled by one ghost, _you'd_ show up to finish the job." Shadow mused out loud.

In response, the huntress fired again. The ghost boy created an ecto-shield that deflected the shot.

"Come on, Tori, can't we just call a truce? I'm _trying_ to help, but I can't if you won't let me!" He argued.

Down below, Chris gasped. "Tori? _That's_ Tori?!"

Matt quickly put his hand over her mouth to silence her and dragged her over into an alleyway before removing his hand.

"Shh! We shouldn't be here." He hissed, ignoring her observation.

Meanwhile, up in the air…

"Please, you'd be less help than a parasite!" Tori retorted angrily.

With that, she delivered a very large blast that hit Shadow square in the chest and thrusted him into a wall, leaving a mark. He opened his blood-red eyes half way.

"Goodbye, ghost punk." She hissed, aiming a rather large gun at him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Chris called from below, moving from her hiding spot. Luckily, Matt pulled her back before Tori caught her.

Tori's momentary distraction was enough so that Shadow could gain his senses back and phase through the wall behind him. When the huntress turned back around, he was gone.

"Hey, where'd you go, ghost?! I wasn't done with you yet!" She shouted furiously, searching around. Finding nothing, she growled and flew off.

Down below, Shadow phased out of the base of the building and weakly stumbled down one of the city's many allies, hiding himself from sight. Seeing this, Chris dashed from her place to go help him.

"Chris, don't!" Matt demanded, chasing after her.

His calls had no effect on the girl as she raced across to the one who had helped her so many times. She turned into the passage she saw him go down. She slowed her pace when she saw that there were a few more paths that branched off of it. She looked down each one. The Goth girl found him in the second one on the right. He was at the end, leaning up weakly against a wall. Then, he fell and passed out.

Matt caught up to her. He didn't have time to say anything as she ran down the way to the ghost boy. Noticing his friend's condition, he followed worriedly. He knew what was coming next.

She stopped just a few feet short when a black ring formed around Shadow's waist. It separated into two and each one moved in opposite directions vertically over his limp body. Chris froze and gasped loudly when she saw Jake lying there instead of Shadow.

"J-Jake?!"

* * *

**Heh, heh...(Goes to hide from _certain_ people).**


	44. My Lips Are Sealed Part 2

**_ATTENTION!!!_**

**I have some very sad news that a few of you might already be aware of. The Purpose of Random, who was my beta reader, has left The previous chapter was the last one she read. Although, she has given me advice on a few of my future ideas. I will deeply miss her and have decided to send news of her resignation to the fanfiction community-well, to as many as I can reach by posting this here. _So, I dedicate this chapter in her honer._ I wish her good luck in whatever she does.**

**That is all.**

* * *

Chris's body snapped out of its frozen state and ran over to her unconscious friend. Matt was right behind her. They both kneeled down over the half-ghost.

"Matt…what…how…" She stammered, her gaze flickering from between the two boys.

Matt looked at the frantic girl and sighed. "Chris, you have to promise you won't tell anyone." He pleaded. "Yes, Jake's half-ghost, but he doesn't want anyone to know. You've seen how people treat his ghost half. What if they found out? He'd be in major trouble."

"I won't tell anyone." She swore. "I promise."

Matt gave her a weak smile. She already sounded more assured and confident.

"But…how?" The Goth girl continued.

"I think that's something he should tell you himself." The boy replied. "But for now, we should probably get him to his house."

Chris nodded in agreement, her face determined.

* * *

A short while later, Chris and Matt were carrying the unconscious Jake to the Fenton home. Matt took a deep breath. 

"Remember, if anyone asks, there was a ghost attack by the Nasty Burger and he got hit by accident." Matt reminded the Goth girl.

"Got it." She confirmed.

They shifted Jake so that he was leaning upright on Chris and Matt's shoulders. The African American boy knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sam opened the door. Her face instantly switched to shock and worry.

"What happened?!" She demanded frantically, although doing her best to hide it.

Matt and Chris came through the door. The girl couldn't help but look around a bit. Even though she was Jake's friend, it was still the home of _the_ Phantoms.

"There was a ghost attack by the Nasty Burger. Jake accidentally got hit." Matt lied smoothly. He was much better than his father at it.

The mother relaxed slightly. Then, she noticed the girl that she had never seen before.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." Sam apologized to the new girl.

Chris snapped out of her silent observing.

"I'm Mrs. Fenton." Sam extended her hand. Matt shifted the half-ghost's weight onto himself so that Chris was free to shake it.

The Goth chuckled and shook the mother's hand politely. "I kinda figured. I'm Chris."

"Oh, right, Jake was talking about you. You just moved here, right?" The woman inquired.

"Yeah." She responded evenly, a small smile on her face. Jake talked about her?

"Um, shouldn't we get Jake upstairs _before_ we continue this little chat?" Matt interrupted, straining under his friend's weight.

"Oh, right." Both females responded guiltily.

* * *

They just placed the boy on his black-sheeted bed when Chris's cell-phone went off. She grabbed it quickly. 

"Hello, Mom." She paused. "No, I'm at a friend's house." Pause. "Yes, Mom." She groaned. "Fine, I'll be right there." The girl hung up.

"Sorry, my Mom wants me to go home now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Fenton!" The Goth girl ran out the bedroom door, but Matt stopped her.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" He pressed.

"I will. Tomorrow. Matt, I have to go now. Bye!" Chris ran out as she said that.

Downstairs, she ran past Danny, who had just come home. He looked at her curiously as she continued to leave. He made his way up the stairs where Sam and Matt were in Jake's room and his son was sprawled out on the bed unconscious.

"Okay, I'm confused." He admitted.

Sam and Matt turned around, his wife looking surprised.

"Anyone want to explain to me why Jake is unconscious and a stranger just ran down the stairs and out our door?"

* * *

The next morning, Chris looked determined as she walked up to Jake before school. She was going to tell him. 

"Jake, can I-?" She began when she got close to him, but was cut off when Jake yelled "Hey, Tori!"

Said girl walked over to her friend. Chris huffed. So close! She tried to stay calm as she practically glared at Tori. _She_ was the one who had hurt Jake! How could he be so friendly toward her after _that_?!

"Hey, Jake. Chris." The huntress greeted, her greeting toward the Goth girl a little less friendly.

The mention of Chris made the boy turn around in shock. "Oh, Chris. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He apologized.

Chris slapped on a fake grin. "That's okay. I guess I'm just sneaky."

"_Anyways_," Tori interceded "are you guys totally pumped for the big field trip to day?!" She asked sarcastically, using her mock prep voice.

"Oh, totally." Jake replied using a duller sarcasm. "Looking at inanimate objects and listening to someone drone on for hours. Fun."

Chris couldn't help but smirk at Jake's comment. She was about to add her own opinion when Matt ran over.

"Hey, Jake. Where's Chris?" He blurted, not seeing the girl yet.

Chris cleared her throat loudly. The dark-skinned boy turned to face her. "Oh." He chuckled nervously. "I…didn't see you."

"Just like everyone else." She muttered under her breath heatedly. She was trying her best to tell Jake that she knew, but no one was letting her!

"So, did you tell him yet?" Matt whispered to the girl.

She shook her head back and forth, slightly irritably. Then, before anything else could be said, the school bell rang and the students started to crowd inside.

* * *

They were all loading the busses, ready to leave for the field trip. 

"Chop, chop, kids! The museum isn't going to wait all day!" Mr. Smith urged, clapping his hands.

Chris saw Jake again. He was at the back of the line to get on the bus. She hurried to get to him so that she'd be able to tell him before the ride there.

"Jake!" She panted, grabbing his shoulder.

The boy turned to face her and a simple smile washed over his face. "Hey, Chris. What's up?"

"I need to-" She started, but Mr. Smith cut her off.

"Come on, you two! Hurry up!" He urged, pushing Jake along.

"-tell you something." She finished to herself before slumping onto the bus. She looked to the back where it looked like Jake and Tori were talking. Tori seemed to be on offense while Jake was on defense. When Jake noticed the Goth girl, he waved, signaling for her to take the empty seat beside him. Chris reluctantly let a small smile grace her blue lips as she made her way down the aisle and sat next to him.

At that moment, Tori decided to interrupt. "So, I heard you helped Jake yesterday."

Chris' muscles tightened slightly. It instantly clicked that she was becoming a little protective of her friend. And with good reason. "Yeah." She answered, trying to be casual. "I mean, that's what friends do. Besides, we couldn't just leave him there, especially in _his_ condition."

Tori winced. _She_ should have been the one to help Jake. She had been his best friend forever and she had let him down! And now, after only being here for a short while, _Chris_ had become his friend _and_ helped him when she failed to!

Chris relaxed her muscles after she saw Tori's cringe. She realized that that had been a bit harsh.

"And you would have done the same thing." She added, amending for her previous hostility.

This seemed to make the huntress feel slightly better.

Jake stared in confusion at Matt. Was there some secret war going on that he didn't know about? He watched suspiciously as his friend just shrugged.

* * *

The kids were now in the museum. The exhibit was covered in tapestries and sculptures. In the middle, the students stood in a huddled group with Jake, Matt, Tori, and Chris near the back. In the front stood Mr. Smith. 

"Remember, don't touch anything." The teacher warned, letting the kids wander off to whatever interested them.

The group of friends near the back drifted toward a wall covered in tapestries.

"Hey, Jake? Can I talk to you for a second?" Chris requested. Then, noticing Tori's stare, she added "Alone."

It was now or never. She just _had_ to tell him!

Jake nodded curiously and walked with her. They came to a section filled with sculptures. No other kids surrounded them.

"What's up?" He asked anxiously.

She took a deep breath. "Well…Remember yesterday?"

Jake was about to say something when a bang sounded. He looked around to see Tori trying to spy on them. Matt was next to her, obviously trying to pull the devious girl away. It looked like he had bumped into one of the glass cases in doing so.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to touch anything!' Mr. Smith steamed, looking at Chris because Tori and Matt were hidden and Chris was directly in front of a platform with an ancient relic on it.

"But, Mr. Smith, I didn't…" She defended, absent-mindedly taking a few steps back. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a few too many. She tripped over her combat boots and fell against the display. It shook and trembled and the statue on top, resembling three monkeys each demonstrating either blocking their ears, mouth, or eyes, fell. The stone hit the ground and shattered.

Jake's ghost sense went off as a green mist began to pour out of it and a figure rose from it. It was an old man in a red kimono with blood red eyes, green skin, and silver hair pulled back into a thin pony tail. He smirked.

"At last!" He cried, swooping around the room and causing the students and teacher to scream. "Now, who…" A devilish smile appeared on his wrinkled face as he saw Chris lying against the stand with the smashed figurine on the floor beside her. Jake stood over her, gaping at the ghost. "Ah. You, girl, are the one who freed me, are you not?"

The Goth girl just stared wide-eyed with everyone else.

"Hm. Not a talker I see." He observed, floating down to the stunned girl. "Oh, I see. You seem to have had past troubles with that, haven't you?"

Chris panicked and her navy blue eyes went wider. He was reading her mind!

The ghost floated over to Jake next. "And you. I see that you have had problems _hearing_ your friend." The spirit drifted to Matt and Tori. "And both of you, you can't see what's right in front of your faces. You miss the obvious. Unfortunately, I can only choose one and that would be…" He scrutinized and then pointed to Matt "You!"

"What are you talking about?!" Jake demanded, regaining his senses.

In return, the ghost smirked at him. "You are about to find out."

The green mist around the floor started to move in unusual patterns. It drifted towards the three aforementioned teens and began wrapping around their bodies. It enveloped them until you could no longer see them. When it cleared, they were gone.

* * *

**Yes, I have decided that there will actually be somewhat of a moral in this story. Shocking, isn't it?**

**Review please!**


	45. My Lips Are Sealed Part 3

**Short chapter.**

* * *

Jake's eyes slowly slid open as he awoke. He sat upright and glanced at his surroundings. He was in some sort of jungle. In the distance, he could make out a mountain. The boy looked back at his friends and noticed that they were slowly getting up as well.

"Why is it so dark?" Matt questioned, running his eyes but still not seeing anything.

Jake gave him a curious glance.

Chris opened her mouth to speak, but gasped and slapped her hands over it when nothing came out.

"Guys, why are you just opening and closing your mouths?" Jake questioned and then gasped loudly when he couldn't hear his own voice.

Chris started moving her mouth, trying to speak, but found that she couldn't. Matt still seemed confused. Why couldn't he see anything? Jake strained his ears. Nothing.

Suddenly, the green fog returned and the old ghost emerged from it. He was smiling.

"I see you've discovered your disadvantages." He sneered.

"Wait, why can I hear you?" Jake wondered out loud.

"Seeing as I _gave_ you the disabilities, it only seems fit that I am immune to its blocking powers." He replied irritably. The three seemed to let that answer sink in. "But I am not here to answer your pathetic questions. As you well know, I have brought you to this place to teach you. You see, you all take one sense for granted. You need to be shown how important that sense actually is. To teach you this, I have designed a quest. To get back home and to regain your lost abilities, you must make it to the base of that mountain. There rests an artifact much like the one your darkly dressed friend smashed. It is the only way to escape. So, I suggest you hurry." He smirked again before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"This would be so much easier if I could use my powers." Jake thought while glancing at Chris. "But there's no way that I can do that with Chris around and I have a feeling that now would be a very bad time to let her know."

Over in her spot, Chris was thinking as well. _"If I can't talk, I can't tell Jake that I know! Which means that he'll think that he can't use his ghost powers! And _that_ means we're stuck.__"_

"And I thought that my eyes were bad _before_." Matt muttered to himself.

* * *

The trio panted heavily as they continued walking. They had been doing this for who-knows-how-long. Both Chris and Jake were holding the arms of the blind Matt. 

"I think we should take a break." Jake suggested, slowing down after noticing his friends' exhaustion.

The two nodded and they made their way to a small clearing.

"Chris, you _really_ need to find some way to tell him." The techno-geek urged. The Goth girl glared at him even though he couldn't see it. "Maybe you could write it in the dirt or something."

Chris smacked her forehead. Why hadn't she thought of that before?! Quickly, she tapped Jake on the shoulder and then picked up a stick, getting ready to write on the ground. Jake quirked an eyebrow.

"Chris…what are you doing?" He questioned even though she couldn't answer.

She started scribbling down letters. _I k…_

Suddenly, a gust of wind acted up, blowing away her message. She curled her hands into tight fists and her face twisted with rage, especially when the old ghost showed up.

"Having fun, children?" He questioned with false innocence.

Anger clouded Jake and Matt's faces as well.

"_You_!" The half-ghost boomed. "Who _are_ you and why are you doing this to us?! It's not like we did anything wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." He apologized, but his voice held no hint of remorse. "I…am the Teacher."

"How original." Jake muttered.

The ghost scowled at him. "As for my reason for doing this," He continued irritably "I could tell that you and your friends needed to be taught a lesson. After all, if you had solved your dilemmas earlier, you would have no trouble getting through this."

"What are you talking about?!" The boy demanded.

"That is a question you will have to answer for yourself. Or you could just ask your friends, they already know." The Teacher responded with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Jake was about to continue the interrogation, but the ghost disappeared. He sighed instead and turned to his friends.

"What does he mean that you guys already know?"

Chris looked like she was going to rip her hair out.

"Chris…are you okay?" The pale boy questioned with uncertainty.

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get an answer from her.

"Come on, let's keep going guys." Matt piped up, feeling the tension.

The Goths nodded and each grabbed one of his arms-Chris a little more roughly than Jake.

"Is it me or does Chris seem…ticked?" Jake whispered to his geeky friend.

Matt rolled his blind eyes and gave an exaggerated nod. Meanwhile, the girl trudged through the area, searching furiously for _something_ that she could use to tell him, but eventually gave up on it and sighed. Looks like they were going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Jake kept gazing curiously at her. Usually she was pretty calm. What was bugging her so much? She was tough enough that he knew the no-talking thing wouldn't cause her to go on this kind of rampage.

* * *

An hour later, they were completely exhausted again. They bent over to catch their breath. 

"Almost…there." Jake panted, gazing up at the mountain a little under half-a-mile away.

His two friends looked happy…until the green mist formed again.

* * *

**Meh. This wasn't really good. BTW, I'll be willing to listen to anyone who has a better name for the ghost. So, everyone be warned, his name is subject to change.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter better, although I can't guarentee that it will be up by next Saturday.**


	46. My Lips Are Sealed Part 4

**Yes, this is the concluding chapter to My Lips Are Sealed.**

* * *

Jake instinctively got into his battle stance as the mist formed into the Teacher. Once he was completely shaped, he smirked.

"So, I see that you have still not figured it out yet, have you?" He sneered.

"If you're so intent on us finding out something, then why don't you just tell us?!" Jake barked, not realizing that his eyes had flashed red. Chris gasped, noticing it.

"First off, it is not all of you I wish to discover something, but solely you. Your friends already possess the knowledge. Second, telling you would defeat the purpose. I am simply honing the abilities you seem to neglect." The ghost replied smoothly.

The half-ghost's stance loosened a bit at this piece of news and his eyes returned to violet. "How can you be honing our abilities by taking them away?"

"I am allowing you to see what you would be like without them. You need to use those senses more. If you did, you'd know what I am speaking about." The Teacher said with a hint of amusement near the end.

Finally, Jake seemed to have enough with all of these riddles. He lunged forward, only to have the ghost drift smoothly out of the way. The boy landed on his side, but got back up. Adrenalin and rage seemed to give the ability to ignore pain until the person calmed. It certainly was doing that for Jake. This was proved as he grabbed a rock and hurled it at the ghost. Of course, it missed, but it was a good attempt on his part.

Off on the side, Chris' shoulders slumped. "_None of this would be happening if I had just told him.__"_ She thought to herself. She glanced at the battle. "_Well, if I can't tell him, then I can at least help_."

The girl ran into the battle. Instantly, her fighting partner noticed her.

"Chris, what are you doing?! You should go over there where it's safe." Jake ordered.

The Goth girl shook her head. Then, she glared at the opposing ghost. This seemed to interest him, indicated by him raising an eyebrow.

"So, I see that you have decided to join the fight?" The Teacher questioned.

Chris answered by picking up a rock and then throwing it at him. He simply went intangible and then laughed as he regained a solid form. What he didn't see through his chuckling was the girl tilting her head towards him as a signal for Jake to get the ghost. The boy immediately picked up on it and leaped, tackling the ghost to the ground. He smiled at his partner.

"Well done." The Teacher remarked. He beamed as he phased through the ground and came up in front of the two. "Although, you won't be able to defeat me until what needs to be known is discovered. And it is apparent that you have not yet worked on that."

Chris gritted her teeth, but then smiled as an idea formed. "_Hey, old dude!"_ She shouted in her mind. The ghost seemed to have heard it, for he turned around. _"Bet you can'__t catch__ me!"_

He smirked at the challenge as Chris took off. She ran as fast as she could, taking off in a straight line at first, but then jumped over and started to run back, the ghost trailing along her, unknowingly making her trail more apparent as the dirt was pushed aside. At first, Jake didn't see what was going on, but he soon began to see letters forming. _I…k…n…o_

At that point, the ghost caught up to the girl and grabbed her. She struggled, but couldn't free herself. Chris cast hopeful glances between the letters and Jake, mostly the latter. _Please_ let him be able to figure it out.

Jake's mind raced as he concentrated on the letter. "Ik no? I k no? I kno…I know! Wait, you know?" He panicked for a second and his eyes widened. How did she find out about his secret?! He stared at her as she gave him an annoyed roll of her eyes before nodding exaggeratedly. He smirked as he pulled himself together and decided that discussing it would have to wait until later. "Well, then, if that's the case, then this just became a whole lot easier."

The boy let the twin black rings form and wash over his body. His normal street clothes formed into a very different black and red costume. His face tanned and was covered by bandanas, all except for his glowing red eyes. When the transformation finished, he launched himself into the air and sped after Chris. The other ghost seemed to let out a satisfied smile as Shadow grabbed the girl and blasted him away.

"Finally!" he shouted, catching the two teens off guard. They just floated there, Shadow holding Chris in his arms bridal style, while the ancient ghost rose gracefully in front of them. "I was beginning to doubt if you would have delivered the message before you reached the mountain."

"What?!" The two shouted. Then they gasped.

"I can talk again!" Chris rejoiced.

"And I can hear again!" Shadow exclaimed.

"That's great!" Matt yelled up to them from his position a few yards away. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "_I_ can still barely see, but that's okay!"

The two Goth teens glanced at each other. Chris smiled and she knew that Shadow was doing the same beneath the bandana. Suddenly, they remembered the ghost in front of them. The Teacher seemed calm for some strange reason.

"So…you're letting us have our senses back? But…why?" Shadow asked.

"Do you still not comprehend? The lesson from this journey was to be able to communicate better with others. Chris got her message across without speaking. You heard her without your ears." He began to reply, but was cut off.

"What about Matt?" Chris inquired.

"Matt learned to realize things without seeing them. He could tell whether you were angry or confused without looking at you and was able to sense that you two were by his side, even if he could not see you." The ghost responded just as calmly.

Shadow seemed to think about this for a moment. "That means…you were trying to teach us, not hurt us. You're a good ghost." He realized.

The ghost boy received a smile from the other ghost. "I suppose you could call me that." He paused for a moment, staring at the three. "But now, it is time for you to go home." The ghost waved his hand and a portal appeared near the ground. "I suggest you change back before you enter."

Shadow nodded. He landed on the ground and looked over at Matt, who was running up to catch them. While he was waiting, he changed back to human form.

"Um, Jake?" Chris spoke up. "You're…still holding me."

Both of their faces turned deep red as the half-ghost placed the girl on the ground. Matt finally caught up, too out of breath to comment.

"C'mon, let's go home." Chris suggested wearily. Her and Matt stepped through the portal, but Jake hung back for a minute.

"Um…thanks." He muttered to the Teacher quickly before disappearing inside the portal himself.

"You're welcome." The ghost said to no one after Jake had left.

* * *

The three teens stumbled out of the portal and into the museum room where they had left from. The whole class was still there. The instantly noticed them and ran right over. 

"What happened?!" Mr. Smith demanded.

"It's…a long story." The three answered in unison.

"It can't be _that_ long." Tori insisted, glad to see that her friends were safe. "You were only gone for a few minutes."

The trio's jaws dropped open.

"Are you kidding? It was more like a few _hours_!" Matt shouted in disbelief.

"Guys, let's just…drop it." Chris offered.

"Yeah, we're back and still alive. That's all that really matters." Jake agreed.

Everyone else seemed to buy this and walked away. Except Tori. But Matt grabbed her arm and led her away from the other two.

"Tori, let's give them a moment alone." The techno-geek advised. "I think they need to discuss something."

The huntress seemed unsure about this, but allowed herself to be lead away. Jake and Chris smiled appreciatively at their friend. Then, they turned back to each other.

"So…I guess you want to know how I figured it out." The Goth girl assumed with a hint of distress in her voice. Confession time.

"That can wait." Jake interrupted. "I only need to know one thing."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Do you care about me being half-ghost?"

A smile pulled at her blue-lips. "Not at all."

"Then that's all I need to know."

* * *

**Good? No. The only thing I could think of to end it? Yes.**

**Woo-hoo! Jake has a full-ghost ally!**

**Okay, I'm going to tell you all right now that I most likely will not be updating next week. I have my reasons. One: My grades need a little boost and I have a mid-term in Math. Two: Inspiration. I had a few ideas, but I need some good filler stuff first. Besides, my brain is fried.**

**That is all.**


	47. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Um…okay. I'm lost.

No, this is **not** one of those "I am giving up the story notes." C'mon! You guys should know me better by now!

Basically, I have extreme Writer's Block. Or maybe just Writer's Overload. So, I am asking you guys for help…_again_. Yeah, I know, decision of the writer and all, but I could _seriously_ use some advice.

This is the situation. I have a lot of little details that I need to fit into the plot line before certain events can happen. These events will all lead up to this general idea of a series finale I have…which isn't _anything_ like the previous ones I planned. Those might just become regular movie-stories. Although, I _am_ going to have major difficulties trying to make this whole plot line run.

Also, rereading over what I have written, I have come up with an alternate solution. Well, it may be more of a time-buyer. Anyways, I have realized that things may be moving too quickly and there was a lot of different directions I could have gone in that maybe would have solved my current problem. So, the alternate solution is a re-write. Probably just fixing up grammar/spelling and sticking in some fresh ideas.

-Sighs-

Now, if I don't do a re-write, you should probably know a few of the details that I need to work in.

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD**

There is no chronological order to these. Actually, they all happen at the same time and it can only be one of these. The other ones could be edited...I'm rambling again, aren't I?

Abby gets tired of being just like her Dad and decides to stop ghost hunting as much so that she can have a little more of a personal life. Meanwhile, Vlad hears of this and uses it to his advantage. He begins dropping subtle hints, like giving her a certain package and sending her "encouraging" messages. Jake is stuck in the middle when he ends up missing more and more school to fight ghosts and has to realize that he may need Abby's help more than he thought.

**Completely excludes previous idea. Very similar, though. **Abby is grounded for a week, meaning no ghost fighting. At first, she is depressed, but that soon lifts when she begins enjoying her new life. She even begins to realize that there may be someone special for her that had always been near, but she never fully took on his presence. When Danny lifts the grounding early, Abby decides that she doesn't want to go back to her old life, declaring that she's leaving her "carbon-copy life behind." Jake begins thinking that it may not be so bad…until he begins getting the full brunt of her work. This is proven further when a familiar ghost, although so much different now, comes back and uses her newly acquired abilities to grant Abby's desire and erases almost everyone's minds. To them, Abby Phantom no longer exists. However, Jake finds that he still remembers and remains unchanged. When he meets his Dad this time, Danny has a completely different outtake on him. He treats him just as he would treat all of the other ghosts. Now, Jake has to find the ghost who did all of this and reverse the spell or else his life will be stuck like that forever.

**For those who still want a ****Valentine's**** Day special, even if it would be extremely late.** Love is in the air…for most people. Cade, however, isn't happy. So, he returns to claim Chris, but gets jealous of how she's grown close to Jake. And he'll do anything to get her back. Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, things get complicated between Tori and Chris. Both don't trust the other alone with Jake. Whenever one's close by, the other will butt in. Even _Abby_ is having her own dilemma…like who sent her the flowers and poem? It doesn't stop there. Things only heat up when Cade decides to make his appearance.

Valerie notices that Tori has become more than a little obsessed with ghost hunting and doesn't like it. After all, she had been down that road before and was not planning on her daughter following in her footsteps so closely. After talking to Sam, she realizes that the same thing is happening to Abby. So, the two decide on a girl's getaway, getting far away from Amity Park and ghost fighting. Unfortunately, soon after they leave, Danny catches a bad ghost cold and it's like the first month with his powers all over again. That leaves Jake basically alone with the ghost fighting. So, Matt and Chris step up to help. The two create their own costumes and gadgets to help out. Meanwhile, Abby and Tori are doing some serious "bonding." Namely, forming an alliance against Shadow. This will not end well.

I can't think of anything else. Well, not anything that could happen right _now_. Certain events must take place first before I can move on to the more…_extravagant_ ideas. Anyways, I'm open for suggestions.


	48. Misguided Love Part 1

**Thanks so much, you guys! I'd be completely lost without you!**

**Okay, looks like most people wanted Valentines Day, so...I tried. I'm not sure how good it will be, but I did my best.**

* * *

A pink card with a red heart floated aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. It continued to drift until it hit the back of a ghost clad in a black jacket. He spun around and picked up the card, holding it in front of his face. Cade's face twisted in rage as he clenched his hand around the card, letting it glow blue with power. When he uncurled his fist, all that was left of the festive card was ashes.

"Soon, Chris. Soon." He vowed to himself.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, the foursome is walking down the colorfully decorated halls of Casper High. Chris and Tori stay close by Jake's side while Matt is to Tori's left, taking in the spectacle. Chris had become a _lot_ more protective of her friend ever since she had learned Jake's secret and Tori was a threat on her list, although she tried toning down the hostility. 

"Ugh!" Tori moaned. "I hate Valentine's Day."

"I just hate the fact that it has become a day completely revolving around commercialism." Jake added.

"Or the fact that it highlights anyone who's still single." Matt continued after watching numerous couples hug, kiss, and exchange small gifts.

"C'mon, it's not that bad…that is if you can look past all of the lovey-dovey exchanges, colorful decorations, and all previously mentioned facts." Chris said with a smirk.

Jake rolled his eyes, but smiled. She was doing much better than she was a few weeks ago. Maybe she was finally getting over Cade…or at least learning to cope. Suddenly, a group of kids around a locker erupted into excited whispers. Curiously, the four joined the crowd.

"What's going on?" The half-ghost questioned. He became slightly worried when he realized that they were all around his sister's locker.

"Someone gave Abby flowers!" A girl squealed excitedly.

Jake pushed his way further into the crowd. At the center, Abby was standing in front of her open locker where a beautiful bouquet of pink and red roses rested.

Another girl walked to the front of the crowd and faced the group. She had short red hair held away from her face with a pink barrette. A few freckles splashed her cheeks. Her green eyes were heavily done over with mascara and pink eye shadow. A light pink shoulder-less top with a white tank top underneath covered her top half while a white skirt covered the bottom. Pink knee-high socks dove into small white sneakers. A tight pink bracelet was worn around each wrist as well as a pink necklace around her neck. Yep, she was a prep, too.

"Alright everyone, back up! Give the girl her space!" The preppy girl ordered.

The group immediately dispersed while Jake and his friends just backed up a little. Then, the girl turned back to Abby.

"Oh my Gosh, Tiffany." Abby gushed, carefully pulling out the flowers before hugging them close to her and leaning against her locker. "Isn't this just so sweet?"

"Well, don't keep me waiting, girl." Tiffany urged. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, there's no name." The half-ghost girl replied in puzzlement. "But look at the poem!"

Tiffany leaned over her shoulder to read.

"_Tough and strong,_

_Brave and smart,_

_All of your traits_

_Have won over my heart._

_It's not that you fight ghosts,_

_But that's cool, too,_

_The reason I sent these_

_Is because I like you for you_.

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_."

Tiffany finished reading, her voice dreamy. "Oh, that's so romantic!"

"I know." Abby sighed happily before practically dancing to class.

"What's with her?" A deep voice from behind them asked.

The four turned to see a tall blond boy with aqua eyes. His hair was combed down so that it fell into his face dramatically. He sported a red jacket with two white stripes across the sleeves it as well as a black shirt under it. He donned loose blue-jeans that went all the way down to his red and black sneakers. His face was thin and he had a slight muscle build.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Someone stuffed flowers into her locker."

He laughed. "You'd think that someone as tough as Abby would be a little more solid." The boy turned. "Well, I gotta go. Smith will _kill _me if I'm late again." He took off down the hall.

"Uh…who was that?" Chris questioned.

"Oh, sorry." Jake apologized, forgetting that she hadn't been at Casper High for too long. "That was Erik Baxter. He's on the football team."

"Quarter back?" She questioned.

"Yep." Jake, Matt, and Tori replied together.

She sighed. "C'mon. We'd better get to class too."

They started walking and continued until Jake stopped dead. A puff of icy breath exited his mouth.

"Dude, what's the hold-up?" The techno-geek questioned.

"I…um…think I forgot my book in my locker. You guys get to class, I'll catch up." The fourteen-year-old half ghost excused, running in the opposite direction of which he came.

Tori stared after him curiously, but didn't debate. The other two, however, knew what was really going on and cast concerned looks at him before heading to class.

* * *

Jake ran around the hallway corner and searched his surroundings quickly. Empty, good. He hastily transformed into his ghostly counterpart. The second the transformation was complete, he heard screaming from one of the classrooms. 

Shadow sped off down the hall where a group of kids were running out of a classroom. His classroom. Panicking, he phased inside.

"Chris!" He shouted when he saw his friend. She had her back pressed up against a wall while Cade floated in front of her.

The girl turned to him briefly as did the ghost.

"Stay away from my girl!" Cade demanded.

"I am _not_ your girl, Caden!" Chris shouted, using his full name. "I belong to no one!"

The full-ghost boy whipped around to meet her eyes. "Don't say that! Why can't you see that we're _meant_ to be together?!"

"Because we're not!" The Goth girl shouted. "Jake, anytime you want to help, go right ahead!"

Shadow shot his body forward, slamming Cade into the classroom wall. Chris' ex-boyfriend growled and transformed into his wolf state. Then, he lunged, tackling the ghost boy to the floor. Shadow struggled under the animal.

"Get off of me!" He demanded.

Cade shook his head and then bared his sharp teeth. He lifted one paw to take a swipe at Shadow, but a book hit his head.

"Leave him alone!" Chris cried defiantly.

"Chris, run!" Shadow ordered. "I can take care of him, just get out of here!"

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone! He's my problem, not yours."

Fortunately, the fight had distracted the ghost wolf and Shadow was able to fling the animal off of him. Cade hit the wall and morphed back into his normal appearance. He rubbed his soar head before glaring angrily at his attacker. He looked like he was about to strike again, but then his eyes shifted to the door.

"I'll deal with you later." He hissed before phasing into the floor and disappearing from sight.

Shadow glanced around before changing back. A moment later, Mr. Taylors burst into the room.

"Why didn't you two run?!" He demanded, but then set his eyes on Jake. "Mr. Fenton, when did you get here?"

Jake shrugged nervously while he and Chris put on apprehensive smiles.

The teacher looked baffled for a moment before his expression hardened back into a stern one. "Next time there is a ghost attack, I better not catch you two around it again."

The two tense teens sighed in relief, letting their innocent act drop.

* * *

**My goal is for this to _not_ end up like the Christmas special and actually get it finished in time. So that's what I'll probably be doing in all my free time...not that I actually have too much right now.**


	49. Misguided Love Part 2

**Hm...this seems stangely short. Next one will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

Jake and Chris exited the classroom together. They quietly ducked into a hallway.

"Jake…" Chris began "Do you think…do you think that he's going to come back?" She seemed very nervous.

The half-ghost nodded grimly. "He'll probably make his next move in an hour or two."

The Goth girl seemed to think about this for a minute. "Then I want to help."

Jake stopped dead. "What?!"

"It's not your problem, it's mine. If he comes back…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Hey, guys!" Tori shouted, seeming like she was purposefully interrupting their conversation.

She ran up to them, Matt trailing a few feet behind. The techno-geek gave the Goths a repentant look and smiled innocently as if to say "I tried."

"You know, you guys just sort of ditched us after class." The huntress stated.

"With good reason." Chris muttered to herself darkly. Then, she fixed her expression into a lighter one. "Sorry, Jake and I were just discussing that _math homework_, right Jake?" She hinted, nudging him with her elbow when he seemed lost.

"Oh, yeah, right. Math homework." He stammered in agreement.

Tori gave them a disbelieving look, but let it slide. "So, I was thinking that we could head to my place after school."

Chris had the sudden feeling that "we" didn't really include her.

"Or, we could go hang out at the Nasty Burger." Chris cut in.

The two boys seemed to sense the growing tension and decided to cut in.

"Or, we could do something else." Matt intervened, stepping in between them. "Something we all agree on."

"Yeah." Jake agreed. "Um…like…"

He was cut off by the bell. The boy sighed in relief.

* * *

Jake was in class, scribbling down notes. He looked up to glance at his friends. Tori was staring out the window…actually, it was more like _glaring_. He assumed that she was probably hoping for something exciting like a ghost attack. 

Jake shifted his gaze to Matt. A book rested in front of him and behind it, he was messing with one of his gadgets. It looked rectangular and he was pressing buttons on it furiously. Maybe it was a game.

Lastly, although he was pretty sure that it was his original intention, he looked at Chris. Just to see if she was okay. From what the half-ghost could see, she was fine. She glanced at the window occasionally, but mostly glued her eyes to a piece of paper. The motions were long and flowing instead of the short, scratchy ones of writing. Intrigued, Jake leaned over slightly and changed his position to see what she was doodling. Unfortunately, his ghost sense went off, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the aisle.

Giggles sounded from various students as he stared at the white ceiling in surprise. He subconsciously noticed that a few near-by classmates bent over the sides of their chairs to look at him. He didn't have much time for thinking because Mr. Taylors strode over to him and looked down with a disapproving expression.

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to inform my _why_ you are lying on the floor?" The teacher scolded.

Jake slowly got up, keeping eye contact with the teacher. "Um…I…don't know."

The teacher groaned. "Well, try spending a little more time in your chair and less on the ground. If it happens again, it's detention. Do I make myself clear?"

Jake silently nodded and slipped back into his seat. He glanced around to see what had triggered his ghost sense. Nothing. When he looked at Abby and Tori, he noticed that they were on high alert as well. After a few seconds of searching, he gave up.

"Must be a false alarm." He thought. Then, he froze when he noticed Chris' tense position and heard soft whispers.

"It's only a matter of time. You might as well come quietly. If you don't, I'll have to beat the crud out of your loser friend first." The voice muttered. It had a threatening edge to it and a tone that would send chills down even the bravest person's spine. Jake recognized it as Cade's voice.

Her navy eyes became very angry and she made a subtle stab with her elbow. A soft grunt echoed, signaling that she had hit her mark.

"Fine, I guess that we'll have to do this the hard way. Just don't say I didn't warn you." The voice rasped. Then, the presence left and the Goth girl's posture loosened slightly, but the annoyed and angry expression didn't leave her face.

Noticing this, Jake scribbled something down on a piece of paper and tossed it to his friend. She carefully opened the note.

_Meet me after class._

* * *

The two Goths dashed breathlessly out into the schoolyard. They ran across the grounds before skidding behind a tree. They both hunched over to catch their breath. When Jake had a sufficient amount of oxygen in his lungs, he pulled back up and looked from behind the tree cautiously. 

"No Tori?" Chris questioned, her voice clearly showing her exasperation from the mad sprint.

"No Tori." Jake confirmed, pulling his head back behind the tree.

"So…I guess you saw what happened in class?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"Then I'd like to tell you that I've already solved the problem." She claimed proudly.

"No." He said flat out.

But…" She interjected, hoping to be able to explain.

"I said 'no.' It's too risky for you to get involved. Besides, I can handle Cade." He interrupted.

"Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean that you _should_." She spat. "In case you haven't noticed already; Cade's dangerous. You're going to need all the help you can get. And I'm pretty sure that Abby and Tori aren't going to be willing to fight with you."

"Just…drop it, okay?" He pleaded.

"Then let me help."

"No."

"_Why_?"

"You'll get hurt."

"But if I don't, _you'll_ get hurt worse."

Jake groaned. "You're impossible."

She smirked and crossed her arms in a satisfied manner. "Being impossible is one of my specialties."

"You know what? Let's compromise. Next time Cade attacks, you stay back and I'll fight him." He began. She opened her mouth to protest to that, but he continued. "_But_ if I really need some help, I'll ask for it and you can fight."

She seemed to think about this. "Fine." She grumbled.

"For now, let's just worry about when he'll show up again."

Chris nodded in agreement, anxiety suddenly filling her. It showed, too.

* * *

**Hey, everyone, guess what? In addition to finally writing and posting this chapter, I've just about finished the next one and I'm happy to say that it WILL be up on Valentine's Day! Yay, I met my goal!**


	50. Misguided Love Part 3

**Okay, last chapter of ML!**

**Yeah, I know that all of the ones involving Chris tend to be short. Sorry!**

* * *

Tori and Matt were waiting at the lunch table. The girl was grinding her teeth.

"Where _are_ they?! They were supposed to be back five minutes ago!" She ranted irritably.

"Calm down, Tori. They just had to talk about something first. It's probably taking a little longer than they thought." Matt placated.

"Yeah, well if they're not back here in two minutes…" She began to threaten, but stopped suddenly when said teens came around the corner.

They both seemed a little edgy, but were hiding it fairly well. The two sat down on the bench side by side.

"What's with you?" The huntress questioned, her irritation melting after seeing her shaky friend.

"Huh?" Jake uttered. "Oh, nothing."

Tori eyed him disbelievingly, especially when he kept glancing around, as if expecting something to pop out of nowhere and come flying at him.

"_Anyways_," Matt interrupted, noticing the tension "have you seen Abby? Actually, have you seen _Tiffany_? She's been dragging Abby all across the school trying to figure out who gave her the flowers."

Jake let out a small laugh of relief. "Oh, yeah! Last I saw, she was interrogating the AV club!"

"I wonder where she is now." Matt continued, scanning the area.

"Who knows?" Tori joined in "Maybe she's checking the chess team."

The whole group started to laugh, but stopped suddenly when an exhausted Tiffany literally dragged an embarrassed and even more exhausted Abby behind her.

"Matt, did _you_ send the flowers?" The red-haired girl panted.

Matt started laughing hysterically. "Of course not! Why?"

Tiffany sighed. "Because we've asked _every_ guy in the school and _no one_ has confessed to doing it."

"And she means _every _guy." Abby added, rubbing her sore arm. Apparently, Tiffany had been pulling her along by the arm the whole day. "You know, it's times like these when I _pray_ for a ghost attack, just so I can hit something!"

At that very moment, the twins' ghost senses went off. Luckily, no one was really paying attention to Jake.

The female half-ghost smirked. "Finally." She transformed into her ghost form and took off; ready to beat the crud out of whatever unfortunate ghost had come.

Chris looked at her Goth friend. "Aren't you going?"

"In the mood she's in? That ghost doesn't stand a chance." He whispered back.

Cade suddenly appeared right next to Chris. She screamed at the sudden appearance.

"Aw, don't scream." He urges with a hint of cruel humor. "There's no reason for you to be afraid, it's just me."

Chris' face twisted into a scowl. "Oh, that's real comforting."

Cade's amused smirk fell. He was about to retort, but he was suddenly knocked from behind. Abby floated over him, a smirk on her red lips.

"You know, you _might_ want to pay a little more attention." She ridiculed.

Cade flipped so that he faced her and growled. His icy eyes glowed brightly and he shot blue beams out of them. The beams knocked Abby back and onto the ground. Her opponent pushed himself up and stood, ready to fight. Abby got up as well. She growled menacingly.

"Is that all you got? Trust me, I can do much better." Cade sneered. He transformed into his wolf form and tackled her to the ground. He then let out a loud, long growl.

Abby threw Cade off of her. She floated upward so that she was levitating in a standing position. Cade changed back into his normal self quickly and lunged, shoving her farther into the sky. For the next few seconds, the two exchanged numerous ecto-blasts and dodges.

Chris was watching carefully. "Hey, Jake, maybe…" She started, but when she turned to him, he was already gone.

Up in the sky, Cade finally landed a blast on Abby, causing her to hurtle to the ground. She wasn't able to stop herself and was about to hit the ground when a blond-haired boy ran up to the spot she was falling. He caught her just before she made impact. It was Erik.

"Woah, thanks." She breathed.

He smiled and put her down. "Well I wasn't about to let you splat."

She smiled back. Then, a look of determination crossed her face. "Now to finish off that jerk."

Erik chuckled. "I think that's being taken care of."

Abby looked up at the ghost only to find Shadow fighting him. She growled. "And now I have _two_ jerks to finish off." She sped up to the fight.

Erik watched her fly up with a smile planted on his face.

"Why can't you just give up?!" Shadow groaned.

"Why can't _you_?" Cade hissed back. He tossed an ecto-blast toward the black and red clad ghost boy.

Shadow deflected it with a shield.

Cade seemed like he was going to attack again, but then looked to the side where he noticed Abby charging up to them.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this in a more…private location." He snarled.

"No way!" Shadow shouted back. "This ends _now_."

The male half-ghost lunged at Cade, grabbing his jacket. He turned them both invisible and hurdled them away from the school area.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with you!" Abby shouted, waving her fist in the air.

In a clearing a short distance from the school, Shadow turned the two of them visible and slammed his opponent onto the ground.

"What is your _problem_?!" Shadow barked. "Why can't you just leave Chris _alone_?!"

Cade fired an unexpected blast, knocking Shadow into a tree. He pinned him against it.

"My _problem_ is **you**!" He shot back. "Before you came along, Chris and I were so close, that not even death would have been able to keep us apart!"

"Especially since you tried _killing_ her!" Shadow spat, using a ghost ray to thrust Cade off of himself.

"Well, there was that minor setback." The ghost admitted with a cruel smirk.

Shadow's face twisted in fury as he released one of his signature ghost zappers. Cade had no means of escape and was hit. He clenched his teeth as the pain seared through him. When it finally ended, his body fell limp, excess energy drifting off of him in what appeared to be smoke. Shadow marched up to him and the ghost barely summoned enough energy to partially open one eye, still gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Now for the last time; leave…Chris…**alone**!" With that, Shadow whipped out the Fenton Thermos 2.0 and sucked Cade inside. Once he completed the task, a triumphant gleam lit his blazing red eyes. He flew off back toward the school.

* * *

"Where's Jake?" Tori demanded, looking around, but not spotting her best friend. 

"How should I know?" Chris retorted irritably. "I'm not his manager."

"But what if that ghost kidnapped him?!" She suggests worriedly, but with an angry tone.

"I'm sure he's fine." Matt assured tiredly.

Tori didn't seem convinced. "Okay, you two can sit here doing nothing, but I'm going to go look for him."

She started walking away from the school and was about to turn a corner when she smacked into none other than Jake.

"Where _were_ you?" She interrogated.

"Jeez, calm down! I was just going to the bathroom. No need to have a panic attack." He lied seamlessly.

Chris and Matt laughed from a few feet away.

"Told you he was fine." Matt mocked.

She glared at him before turning back to Jake. "Come on, let's go back to the lunch table."

They began walking and met with the group, but Chris grabbed Jake's arm.

"You guys keep going. We'll meet up with you in a minute." She called.

They held back as the two African Americans reluctantly walked away. Chris turned to Jake when she saw that they were gone.

"What's the hold up?" Jake questioned curiously.

"I…I just wanted to say…thanks." Chris admitted embarrassedly. She turned her face away slightly, afraid that she might be blushing.

"For what?" He wondered.

She sighed. Why was he making this difficult? "For…you know, being my friend and helping out with Cade."

"Oh." He uttered, feeling very awkward and glancing away the same way Chris had. "Then it was no problem. It's not like I could just _not_ help. Besides, you're a great friend."

She smiled and looked up. They both did. Suddenly, a Valentine's Day card drifted by their feet. It looked much like the one that Cade had seen earlier. Jake bent down and picked it up, holding it up so that Chris could see what it was. They both quietly laughed.

Valentine's Day…such a strange time.

* * *

**Grrr. Cruddy ending. I'm sorry, that's the best that I could think up.**

**It was either this or a group of kids is watching from a hill a little ways away and discussing how Tori has competition and making bets.**

**Or maybe Tori just watching them, but that would be kind of predictable and boring.**


	51. Bond or Break Part 1

**Okay, here's the next one.**

* * *

In the Fenton household, a loud knock resounded throughout the building. Danny casually made his way to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh, hey Val." He greeted, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Hey, Danny." Valerie greeted back. She was wearing her usual light teal shirt, dark teal skirt, and hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She gave him a smile, but the rest of her face betrayed her concern.

"What' wrong?" The man questioned, ushering her in.

"Danny, has Abby been acting…strange lately?" Valerie wondered.

**(Just to hold back any confusion, the ****italics are a separate scene that is going on during the conversation).**

"You mean stranger than a teenage girl with ghost powers?" Danny joked, making Valerie give a little smile as well.

_Meanwhile, away from the house, Abby ran away from a group of her popular friends. She trans__formed and flew off while her friends just looked at her __in __both curiously and in confusion__…and maybe a little irritation._

"Yeah, stranger than that." Valerie corrected.

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, now that you mention it, she _has_ been a little obsessed with ghost hunting."

_Abby__ flew up to the ghost she had seen and__ began blasting Shadow, who attempted to dodge.__ That began their little game of cat and mouse._

"I mean, it's like she's trying to prove something." Danny added.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." The woman stated, worry still in her voice. "Tori's been acting the same way."

_Tori turns up at the scene and begins to hunt Shadow as well. The two hunter girls chase the male ghost through the park while he tries to avoid their many attacks._

"I'm worried about her. I don't want her to follow in my footsteps…not like _that_." She admitted.

_Tori finally landed a blast on Shadow, sending him crashing into a tree._

"I know how you feel." Danny agreed. "We have to stop them before their obsessions take over."

"And they're especially bent on that one ghost. The creepy one."

_Shadow looked up, only to find himself face to face with Tori's gun and his sister's ecto-blast._

Then, Sam walked over. "Hi, Valerie. What's going on?" She sat down on the couch with the other two.

"We…think that Tori and Abby are becoming a bit obsessed with ghost hunting." Valerie explained.

"And we're trying to figure out how to stop it." Danny added, looking at his wife hopefully.

_Shadow phased through the tree that he was backed up against and vanished into thin air, leaving Abby and Tori confused and angry._

Sam thought for a minute. "Well, I know that this is totally lame, but what if we took the girls out of Amity Park for a few days, away from all of the ghosts?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." The other woman agreed.

"Then it's set." Danny announced happily. "You two can take a few days off with the girls while I hold down the fort."

The three smiled, proud of their plan.

* * *

At school, Jake was walking down the halls with Matt and Tori, but stayed a few feet away from Tori. He was holding his side where Tori had hit him earlier. After a few minutes, Tori stopped and glared at him. 

"What?" He questioned, noticing the way that she was looking at him.

"You've been holding your side all morning. Spill." She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing!" He claimed. "I just…fell down the stairs…hard."

She sighed. "You know, I'm starting to feel like you're keeping something from me. Either that or you're just being clumsier than normal."

"I'm a teenager; I'm allowed to be clumsy." He joked, but at least it got her off his tail.

Matt walked up next to him. "You should probably be thankful that Chris is sick. Otherwise you'd have _two_ girls harassing you." He whispered.

"But at least I'd be able to tell her the truth." Jake argued.

"Yeah, but then she'd be even _more_ protective of you around Tori."

"Good point." He agreed as they entered their class.

"Alright, everyone, take out your homework." Mr. Taylors ordered.

Jake reached into his binder, flipping the pages quickly, but couldn't find it.

"C'mon, where is it?!" He muttered angrily to himself. Then, his violet eyes widened as he remembered something.

_Flashback_

_He had just escaped Abby and Tori when he flew to the place that he had dropped his backpack. He turned back into his human form, desperately picking up his scattered papers. He slung the backpack over his shoulder, not seeing one stray paper as he rushed down the road._

_End Flashback_

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked, looming over the boy, his irritation with his student clear in his tone and expression.

Jake looked up, his face nervous. "I…I…can't find it." He admitted, looking defeated.

"Mr. Fenton. Hallway. Now." Mr. Taylors ordered, his face twisting into an angry scowl.

The half-ghost stood up slowly and walked out into the hall. The teacher joined him a few seconds later.

"Jacob, I demand to know what has gotten into you lately." He ordered, glaring at the teen. "Before a few months ago, you _never_ forgot your homework and were a model student, but lately you seem…off. If this continues, I'm going to have to meet with your parents."

"Sorry, Mr. Taylors. I guess…I don't know. I'm just not getting enough sleep lately." Jake apologized, trying to avoid the parent-teacher conference.

The educator's face softened a little at seeing the boy so disappointed. It was obvious that he was trying.

"Do me a favor and talk to your parents about this. It's becoming a problem and I don't want to see a student with so much potential throw his life away." Mr. Taylors suggested.

Jake nodded, even though he _knew_ that he wasn't going to talk to his parents. Quietly, he walked inside the classroom once more and took his seat, wanting the day to be over already.

* * *

Jake slumped out of the school later that afternoon. Matt and Tori flanked him on both sides as usual. Tori kept glancing his way like she was making sure that he wouldn't pass out on her. 

"Hey, do you guys want to head over to the Nasty Burger? After all, there's nothing like junk food after a long day of school." Matt persuaded his two friends.

"Nah, I'm not really up for it." Jake decided, looking a little depressed.

Matt sighed. Jake had been really off all day long. He was beginning to wonder if Abby and Tori's beating had anything to do with it.

Just then, none other than Abby ran up to them. She seemed overly peppy.

"Hi, Tori!" She greeted cheerily. "I never got to tell you how awesome you were this morning. You nailed that creep good!"

Tori suddenly brightened up. She always did when she was talking to Abby about "nailing" some ghost.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that he got away." She agreed.

If it was possible, Jake looked even _more_ depressed now. He _hated_ these discussions. However, they hardly ever noticed _that_.

"Well, he'll be back. He always is." Abby assured disdainfully.

The four then arrived at the Fenton residence. It was like it was programmed onto their autopilot.

"Yeah, but next time, Shadow is goin' down!" Tori claimed as they walked through the door.

Then, they froze stiff as they noticed the assembled parents. Danny, Sam, and Valerie. Uh-oh.

"Um...are we interrupting something?" Abby questioned, inching toward the stairs.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you." Valerie stated.

"And by _you_, we mean Abby and Tori." Sam continued, shifting her gaze to the two girls.

"Well, if you don't need us, then I guess we'll just be going!" Matt practically shouted, almost dragging Jake up the stairs.

From the bottom, everyone heard the door slam.

"Okay, have fun!" Danny dismissed, following after them, but going in another direction. Another door slammed.

The two mothers looked at each other, rolling their eyes and smiling. Then, they turned back to their daughters.

The girls groaned.

* * *

**Um...yeah.**

**Okay, I have a few announcements.**

**One: I won't be posting next week. In fact, I won't even be home. That's why I put so much effort into getting this chapter up.**

**Two: I most likely won't be able to read anything either.**

**Three: I WOULD however, like you to know that I am planning something big for this fic. I'm still deciding on whether it will be a regular movie fic or if I'm going to plug it into the finale. So, it probably won't happen for a little while. Which means I'm just torturing you guys with the fact that I know something you don't. :D If I'm feeling nice, MAYBE I'll give you a hint in the next chapter.**


	52. Bond or Break Part 2

**Yeah, this story is kinda...weird. Everything's all skippy. Sorry.**

* * *

On a floating jungle-like island in the Ghost Zone, an argument was going on.

"You have to _at_ _least_ let her _try_ music! Or are you just afraid that she'll like it better than your futile hunting?" Ember spat at Skulker.

"It is not futile! And Thrasher can choose whatever she wants, which is hunting." Skulker retorted.

These arguments were common. Even though they were together, which no one saw coming, they'd always be arguing about one thing or another. Not a very smooth relationship.

"How do you know? All you have ever done is pushed her in that one sick direction. Teenage girls shouldn't be out trying to kill something so that they can hang it on the wall, which, by the way, is totally gross." The rocker snarled.

"Fine! We switch off for few days. A little time with you and your music, a little time with me and my hunting, and then she can decide. But I'm going to tell you right now, she'll pick hunting. No one can resist the joy of watching pure terror flicker across a prey's face." He compromised.

"That sounds like a bet to me." Ember sneered, her face smug.

"And what if it is?" Skulker caught on.

"If she chooses music over hunting, then you have to take down all of those ridiculous skins that you've contaminated our home with." The wife challenged.

"And if she chooses hunting over music, which she will, then you can't complain about my trophies ever again." He wagered.

"Deal." Ember spat.

Behind a few trees, Thrasher spied on her arguing parents.

"Here we go again." She muttered to herself irritably.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Jake admitted while sitting backwards in a twirling chair. 

Jake, Matt, and Tori were in Tori's room. Matt was leaning against a wall while Tori was stuffing clothes into her suitcase. She didn't look happy at all.

"It's not like I want to." She practically spat. "A whole weekend away at Pine Springs Resort with our Moms and Abby. And no ghost hunting. This is going to be torture."

Secretly, Jake was kind of happy. No one to blast apart his ghost half this weekend.

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad." Matt butted in, trying to lighten the mood.

The girl simply glared at him in response.

"Oh, and just what are you two planning on doing this weekend?" She interrogated, momentarily stopping her packing to place her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Probably just hanging out with Chr-" The half-ghost immediately stopped talking once he saw his friend's glare darken. "What?"

"Nothing." She sighed, going back to shoving things into her bag. She tried to zip it shut, but she had a hard time with it.

"Why do you hate her so much? I mean, it's not like she's going to attack us or anything." The Goth boy questioned.

"I just…I don't like her, Jake." Tori admitted, turning around to face him. She plopped down on the bed. "I get this bad vibe from her, like she's trying to spy on us or something. And she's messing our group up."

"What do you mean by that?" Jake questioned getting up to sit beside her.

"I…" She began, but was cut off.

"Tori! Are you almost done? We have to leave in a few minutes!" Valerie called up.

"Yeah, Mom!" The younger huntress called back, irritation thick in her voice. She got up and heaved up her bag. "I'll tell you later."

Her two friends followed her down to the front door where Sam and Abby were already waiting. Abby was just as unhappy as Tori had been. Her arms were folded and a frown was smacked onto her face.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Valerie hustled, giving her daughter a little push toward the door.

Everyone exited the house onto the sidewalk. Abby was the first to hop into the little blue car.

"Bye, guys. See you Monday." Tori groaned. "_If I make it that long_."

Valerie pushed her into the car before climbing into the passenger's seat. Sam went up to her son and hugged him tightly. Jake glared at the girls who he could see giggling through the car window. They knew he wasn't enjoyed being squeezed to death by his Mom in public. Finally, she let go but bent down slightly and kept hold of his shoulders.

"Behave yourself this weekend. Your father's going to have it hard enough as it is, so I need you to help him around the house." Sam told him. "Besides, I don't trust that man anywhere _near_ the oven."

Jake chuckled lightly at his Mom's joke. His Dad wasn't exactly the best cook, but at least the food wasn't green and didn't jump up trying to eat you like his grandparents' occasionally did.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of it." He assured before his mother gave him one last smile and drove away.

* * *

Matt and Jake were flopped down in the half-ghost's room. Matt sat on the bed while Jake paced around the room, phone in hand. 

"Hey, feeling any better?" He asked into the phone.

On the other side, Chris was sitting on her bed, leaning against the backboard. Her hair was down and she was still in black pajamas, which looked like her normal clothes only the sleeves were longer and everything was loose. But, overall, she looked fine.

"I was fine three days ago," She groaned. "But my parents are being _way_ overprotective. They won't let me out of the house!"

Jake chuckled. "What a way to spend a weekend."

"You're telling me. If I don't get out soon, I'm going to go insane." She sighed, her frustration building.

"Are you parents home right now?"

"No. Why?"

Jake smirked and turned to Matt. "How about we perform a little rescue mission?"

* * *

Many miles away, the girls dropped their bags into their room. Like all hotel rooms, it was large and tacky with red curtains and bedspread, black-polished wooden furniture, a dresser with a TV on top, a door leading into a bathroom, two good-sized beds, and violet-tinted walls. The oversized room flooded into another by a door. 

Valerie smiled as she looked around. "Wow, this sure beats my old apartment."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know it was going to be this…extravagant."

"I still like Amity Park better." Abby grumbled.

Sam put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, come on! This will be fun." It was very obvious how hard she was trying.

Abby sighed, letting her shoulders slump.

"Oh, yes. Fun, indeed." Thrasher chuckled, floating outside the hotel with a pair of binoculars.

But then, Ember snatched the binoculars from the girl and glared at her.

* * *

**I TRIED adding a little humor. That's all I could think of. **

**I'll try to make next chapter a little longer and a little better.**


	53. Bond or Break Part 3

**Um...yeah. I have nothing to say.**

* * *

Shadow, Matt, and Chris landed in Jake's room. The half-ghost quickly changed back.

"Thanks." Chris breathed.

"What? Did you think that we were going to let you suffer?" Jake asked in amusement.

The girl rolled her eyes, a habit of hers.

"So…what do you guys want to do now?" Matt piped up.

"No clue. I only planned it out this far." Jake realized.

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jake granted.

Danny opened the door and stepped into the room. Then, he looked curiously at Chris. "When did you get here?"

She just stayed silent.

"Anyways," He continued "Jake, we have to leave by five."

"Leave? Where?" Jake questioned.

"You'll see." Danny replied mysteriously before walking out the door.

The three friends gave each other nervous glances.

Meanwhile, Valerie and Sam relaxed in beach chairs as Abby and Tori swam in the pool. Abby's two-piece bathing suit was blue while Tori's one-piece was black. Neither seemed to be enjoying themselves as they sat on the edge, just their feet hanging in.

"Hypothetically, we should be enjoying ourselves." Tori stated.

"How can we enjoy ourselves when ghosts could be overrunning Amity Park?!" Abby hissed. "I know that my Dad can handle it, but…"

"But you don't trust a certain ghost that might find this a perfect opportunity to strike with us out of town?" Tori finished for her.

"Exactly." The half-ghost agreed. "What I wouldn't give to just go back for a few minutes."

"Agreed." Concurred the huntress. "Besides, there's nothing to do around here."

As if to prove her wrong, Abby's ghost sense suddenly went off.

"Scratch that." Abby corrected. Moments later, a loud wailing guitar sounded. "Finally, some fun."

The two hopped up and ran toward the door where the sound was coming from. They were about to change and charge into battle when their Moms grabbed them.

"No ghost fighting for you two." Sam reprimanded.

"I'll handle it." Valerie volunteered. She activated her suit and flew through the door.

Sam, after watching Valerie leave, turned back to the two girls only to realize that they had vanished.

"You know," Sam said to herself "After twenty-five years of living with half-ghosts, you think I'd get used to that trick."

On the other side of the door, Abby made herself and Tori both visible. The two were already suited up.

"We're going to get in so much trouble for this." Tori warned.

"Yeah, but It'll be worth it. Unless, you know, you want to sit back and…" Abby assured.

"No!" The huntress denied quickly. There was no way that she was sitting back. She needed the adrenalin rush.

Abby smirked. "Then come on!"

She flew up and through a hall, Tori right at her heels. The two skidded to a stop in mid-air as they reached the sizable concert stage. On it were two ghosts and around it were chanting vacationers. Valerie was flying around the spirits, shooting at them.

One could recognized as Ember. She hadn't changed too much. Her old rocker suit had been switched to a short, strapless black dress with a metallic belt tied around her waist. Black fishnets dove into her skull boots. The black choker that she used to wear around her neck had been traded for a studded one.

She still wore one black bracelet on her left arm, but her black glove had vanished. Her flaming blue hair was still in its usual high pony-tail. Pretty impressive for a Mom.

The other seemed vaguely familiar, but something seemed off. She had flaming green hair that flared in a very movie-star style. Dark grey and green striped sleeves protruded from underneath a black tank top that showed her midriff. She also donned slightly baggy black cargo pants with a loose metallic belt around it. Grey boots stuck out from under the edges of her pant legs. A black choker wrapped around her neck. Altogether, she had a very punk-rocker style.

Valerie was hit with one of Ember's destructive guitar chords and sent crashing into the mob of fans. They instantly grabbed her and restrained the woman from attacking their idol. That's when Abby and Tori came in.

"Wow, two of you. You know, I'm sure that you can make everyone go deaf with just one!" Abby shouted with a wry smirk.

Ember growled at them. Then, she turned to the other ghost girl and nodded. The girl nodded back, looked at her guitar a bit nervously, and then hit a chord that created a horrible noise. The two hunter girls blocked their ears and skewed their faces. The girl cringed as well.

"Thrash, you've got to hold the strings down. It won't help if you let go." The ghostly mother instructed.

Thrasher nodded again and repeated her attempt. This time, it was perfect. It hit the still paralyzed girls and sent them into a wall.

"Hah! Take that!" She shouted in triumph.

"Hey, I…can't move." Abby stated, her panic rising.

"But I can!" Tori noticed, leaping up and heading straight for the ghost. She landed a few blasts, striking the two to the ground.

At that moment, Valerie broke free from the crowd. Irritated, she flew up and began firing at the ghosts as well.

"Exit Stage left!" Ember called to her daughter while using her guitar to blast away the three.

A cloud of smoke appeared around the girl, the same happening to Ember right as she was about to be run over by Tori. Instead, Tori went straight through the cloud. The rockers had vanished.

"What do you two think you were doing?!" Valerie scolded.

Sam suddenly appeared in the back of the room. "No ghost fighting, remember?"

"Well it's not like we can just not ghost fight. It's in our blood." Abby retorted as Tori helped her from the ground and let the paralyzed girl lean on her.

Their mothers scolded them, but they brushed it off.

"Who was that anyways? I recognized Ember, but…" Tori wondered.

"I think…it was Thrasher." Valerie informed, much to the girls' surprise.

* * *

**:D**

**This might go up to five chapters. I'm not sure.**


	54. Bond or Break Part 4

**Last chapter of BoB!**

* * *

Jake twitched nervously in the passenger seat of the car while his Dad drove.

"Um…Dad? Where exactly are we going?" The son questioned for the third time.

"Well," Danny started, realizing that they were close enough to their destination that he could start to spill the info "Remember Christmas?"

"Kinda hard to forget." Jake responded.

"Right. But you handled those ghosts so well and…it made me realize a few things." Danny continued.

Jake's muscled stiffened. "Like?"

Danny stopped the car and turned to his son. "Like the fact that even without ghost powers, you could be a really good ghost hunter…and the ghosts know it." The father opened the car door as he continued talking. "Walker knew that you were a threat to him. And, since you're about ghost hunting age _anyways_…"

"Oh, no." Jake groaned. He climbed out of the car and into a vast field only to see that his Dad had grabbed a weapons box from the trunk. "Dad, is that really necessary?"

Danny put the box down and closed the trunk. "Son, you're fourteen and a Fenton, no less. It was only a matter of time. Besides, your mother has been hinting about you getting your ghost training ever since Abby started fighting with me."

Jake backed away a bit, looking at the box and his Dad cautiously. Then, he sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders. "Just please tell me I don't have to wear a jumpsuit."

At that moment, a white and black suit was thrown at him.

"Safety precaution." Danny warned.

His son groaned.

Abby and Tori were sitting in their own room on their respective beds.

"Hey, Tori?" Abby spoke up.

"Yeah?" Tori replied.

"I was thinking…what if we teamed up?"

The huntress looked at her in confusion. "What?"

The half-ghost sighed. "We did pretty well in that last battle and it got me wondering. We're the only ghost hunters who hate Shadow. And even if someone else does, everyone just listens to my Dad and stays out of it. So what if we teamed up? We almost got him before. With a little practice, he'd be gone in no time."

Tori looked at her seriously for a minute. "You know what? You're right." She agreed.

Abby stuck out her hand. "So…partners?"

Tori grabbed it and shook. "Partners."

Jake was still in the field with his Dad, holding an ecto-gun and still in the jumpsuit. He lowered the weapon with exhaustion painted on his face.

"Dad, we've been at this for hours." He panted. "Can we stop yet?"

Danny Phantom glanced at his worn out son, then at the several cardboard ghost cut-outs that all had holes burnt into them. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's enough for today." As soon as he said that, his ghost sense went off, as did Jake's. "Or not."

There was only a moment of delay before a net came up and struck Danny to the ground. Skulker and Thrasher appeared, both with crossed arms and maniacal smirks.

"How was that?" Thrasher questioned with pride in her tone.

"Excellent." Skulker reported. "Now for the second pest."

They looked for Jake, but he wasn't there.

"Hey, where did he…?" The ghost girl began, but was interrupted as both she and her father were shot to the ground.

Jake stood triumphantly behind them for a second, wielding the smoking ecto-gun. At that moment, Danny burst out of the net in a show of exploding green ectoplasmic energy.

"Impressive." He commented, truly meaning it.

"Maybe we should beat the bad guys first." The son suggested, turning to the ghosts who were just getting up.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it, then game on." Thrasher challenged. She held her metal-covered hand out in front of her. In instants, it changed into a loaded power-gun. Blue energy sparked from the tip and she smiled.

Jake dodged out of the way as the girl fired, sending back a missing shot of his own. She was about to take another go when Danny knocked her aside and froze her to the ground. Jake smiled and was about to cheer on his Dad, but was shoved forward by a body-slam from Skulker. The boy grunted as he hit the ground. Then, metallic hands grabbed his shoulders and a glowing green blade was pressed against his throat. At the same time, Thrasher burst free and charged up her gun again, aiming it at Danny.

Skulker chuckled darkly. "Nowhere to run now, Phantom. You're trapped."

Danny crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

At that moment, both Skulker and Thrasher were knocked to the ground by an invisible force. Then, two Danny duplicates appeared behind them. The duplicated then brought the two ghosts together as the original Danny fired some green ectoplasmic goop at them that tied them together. Jake smiled as he took one of the original Fenton Thermoses and sucked up the troublesome two.

"That was awesome, Dad!" Jake complimented, handing Danny the thermos.

The father laughed and ruffled his son's spiky black hair. "You weren't too bad yourself." He changed back into his human form. "_Now_ we can go home."

The son nodded as he and his Dad made their way back to the car.

"You're Dad tried _training_ you?!" Matt burst out laughing.

He, along with Jake and Chris, were sitting on the front steps of the Fenton Junior house. Jake sighed tiredly.

"I think we've already confirmed that." The Goth boy groaned.

"Still, the thought's kinda funny." Chris admitted, a smirk on her blue-tinted lips.

Jake smiled a little as well. "Actually, it wasn't too bad…if you don't count Skulker and Thrasher attacking, that is."

The three ended the conversation as a blue car rolled to a stop.

"Um…I think I have to go now. Bye, guys!" The girl bid as she took off down the street.

The two boys stood up and made their way to the car where all of the girls were climbing out.

"Hey, Tori!" Matt called.

Said girl turned toward the two and a smile spread across her face instantly. She ran up to them without hesitation.

"Man, I missed you guys!" She claimed. "That was one of the longest weekends _ever_!"

Jake laughed. "Not a resort girl?"

"No way!" She replied, on the verge of laughing with relief. "It's nice to be home again."

"Missed the ghost fighting?" Matt teased.

"Actually, Ember and Thrasher attacked us, so at least we got _some_ excitement." She reported.

Jake and Matt froze up, giving each other nervous glances.

"But Thrasher and _Skulker_ attacked _here_!" The geek blurted.

Tori quirked an eyebrow. "Really? That's weird. I thought she switched or something."

"Switched?" The boys echoed.

"Yeah, she was totally into music back at the resort. It was freaky."

"So…"Jake started "Do you think that we're going to have to deal with rocker Thrash from now on?"

"Don't know, but I guess we'll find out." Matt responded.

Back in the Ghost Zone, Thrasher, in her normal hunting gear, was standing between her parents.

"So, what's it going to be? Hunting?" Skulker prodded.

"Or sweet rock and roll?" Ember added, pushing her husband out of the way a little.

The ghost girl looked between them for a moment, then smirked.

"Neither."

"What?!" Ember and Skulker screamed.

"Turns out, sound makes a good weapon, but I can't play music for my after-life. I also don't think that I really want to skin anything, just mess around with it. It's way more fun. Oh, and by the way Dad, I think I agree with Mom. Those pelts _are_ kinda creepy." With that, the ghost girl smirked at her baffled parents and flew off.

The two parents stared after their daughter for a moment before turning to each other.

"So…who won the bet?" Ember questioned.

**Okay, not exactly one of my best works. Although, the next one should be pretty good. It's a movie. It's also the Adventures After a Mistake equivilent to The Ultimate Enemy, except for the fact that the plot lines are barely anything alike. Confused? Basically, I just mean that this is going to be a HUGE marking point. :D No, I haven't even started writing it yet, but I have a basic plot-line laid down in my notebook. And now that I've told you all of this, I'll torture you by reminding you that the first chapter won't even be up until next week. (insert Evil Laugh here)**

**Okay, maybe running on less than 8 hours of sleep ISN'T the best idea. But, hey, I only woke up early this morning so that I could watch DP! (Claw of the Wild, by the way).**


	55. Sibling Rivalry Part 1

**Yes, here is the movie fic! I guarentee tha tthis will be one of the most dramatic "episodes" in this whole story. It'll also be kinda lengthy, so buckle down!**

* * *

Jake rushed down the empty halls of the school. He was running out of breath as he swung around a corner and up to a classroom door. He practically crashed through it.

Mr. Taylors glared at him. "Mr. Fenton, if I am correct, this has been the fifth time you've been late…in the last two months."

"Sorry…Mr. Taylors." Jake panted out his apology. "I…"

"I don't want excuses, Jacob. I want results. I have no choice but to organize a parent-teacher conference as it is obvious that this problem has not improved."

The boy stiffened as the rest of the class just gawked. Jake Fenton, the smart, responsible kid who never did anything wrong, actually got a parent-teacher conference.

"But…" Jake stammered, trying his best to avoid the unwanted situation.

"Tomorrow, 4:30 sharp." The man ordered, causing his student to cringe.

Jake sucked in a breath to argue, but found it pointless and just slouched. "Yes, Mr. Taylors."

With that, he made his way to his seat, his classmates still wide-eyed. The boy collapsed onto his chair. Even his friends were staring.

* * *

"Jake, what…the…heck?" Tori asked her life-long friend.

Jake stared at his shoes and continued walking.

"Tori, leave him alone. He's already depressed as it is." Chris argued, moving in between the two.

The huntress glared at her. "Hey, I have a right to know what's going on with my best friend!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't feel like talking about it!" Chris snapped back.

"Then he can say so for himself!"

At this point, Jake looked up. He looked pretty darn angry.

"Enough!" he screamed, causing everyone in the halls to stop and stare. The area dropped into dead silence. Unnoticed by anyone other than Matt and Chris, his eyes were burning red. "I've had it with you two! You're always arguing and it's driving me insane! And, no, I do not want to talk about anything! So, just give me some space and stop talking like I'm not even here!"

With that, Jake stormed off down the halls, his fists clenched and eyes still blazing red. Mr. Taylors stepped out into the hall.

"Mr. Fenton, what…" He began, grabbing Jake's arm.

The teen simply shook him off and began running until he was out the front door, his eyes closed tight after he realized that they started glowing red. Abby walked up and stood next to the teacher for a minute.

"I'll go get him." She volunteered, transforming and flying out through the ceiling. She zoomed down the streets, searching for her brother.

"Okay, he can't fly, how far could he have possibly gone?" She wondered to herself as she continued searching.

Suddenly, the sounds of blasting erupted in the air. The girl instantly forgot about her brother to find the source of the noise. She found herself at the park, greeted by the sight of Shadow blasting away at an old tree that didn't look like it was about to come down anytime soon. He looked furious as he mumbled and screamed to himself.

Abby's face twisted into one of hatred. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

His shoulders stiffened and he stopped blasting, but he didn't turn around to face her.

"I'm not in the mood, Abby. Go away." He ordered.

"I'm not too happy right now either. My brother just freaked out and ditched school and now I have to go track him, but I can't do that if I have to worry about you blowing up the entire park." She snapped.

"I'm serious. Leave." He growled.

"Or what?" She retorted.

In response, he whipped around and revealed his eyes glowing completely red; no whites, no pupils.

The sister absentmindedly drifted back a few feet before stopping herself.

"Looks like someone has a temper." She taunted with a wry smirk.

A low growl sounded in the ghost boy's throat. Unable to control his temper, he threw out an ecto-blast, hitting her dead center. She was knocked back a few feet and gasped.

"Y-you hit me." Her voice was coated with shock.

"No kidding." He hissed, still looking furious.

Her eyes narrowed. "If that's how you want to play it, then let's go."

She flew straight at him and fired her own green ghost rays, all of which Shadow blocked with a shield. He leapt up from the ground and sent a ghost zapper at her. She dashed behind a tree and avoided the attack, but was then throttled when he came up and shot fiery ghost rays at her. She couldn't block them and was hit, falling to the ground. She looked up, completely battered.

"I warned you." He reminded her in a threatening tone. There wasn't even a hint of remorse in his voice as he stood over the beaten body of his own sister.

Abby tried kicking at his legs, but he merely turned them intangible.

"I'll give you one last chance. Leave now or else I might really lose it." The male ghost warned.

"I think you already did." She gasped defiantly.

Shadow clenched his fists and took deep breaths, trying to keep control. "I'm not going to hold back."

"Alright, I'll leave." She agreed. "But I'm going to tell my Dad."

She heard another snarl as she flew off, bruised and battered. If she stayed, she knew that she'd be in big trouble. Besides, she still needed to find Jake.

* * *

Chris glanced anxiously at the clock.

"Where are they?" She whispered to Matt. It was almost the end of the day and neither Jake nor Abby had returned.

Suddenly, Abby flew into the classroom, looking worse for wear.

"I can't find him." She told Mr. Taylors.

"Poison Oak, what on Earth happened to you, Ms. Fenton?" Mr. Taylors exclaimed.

"Ran into Shadow. Little piece of advice; don't go anywhere near that kid when he's ticked." The teacher opened his mouth to respond to that, but his student cut him off. "Yes, I already informed my Dad."

In the back, Chris and Matt looked at each other nervously.

"Since when does Jake beat Abby that bad?" The goth girl whispered.

"This can't be good. There's no way he's in control right now with that kind of damage." The boy replied.

"Let's look for him after school. Something tells me that he won't be that hard to find." She planned. Matt nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay, we've been looking for hours. Are you sure that he isn't at his house?" Chris inquired.

"Abby said that she'd call me if he came home and you know that their Dad won't let her move a single muscle in her condition." Matt replied. "And Tori's looking for him, too. Although, I seriously doubt that she'll find him since he's probably in ghost form."

"Then where the heck could he be?!"

The geek thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. "I think I have an idea. C'mon."

The two took off down the street again.

* * *

Danny paced right outside his daughter's bedroom. Sam watched anxiously as her husband paced around.

"Danny, this isn't like him. Jake's never ditched school before." Sam commented.

"I know." Danny mumbled.

"I'm really worried about him. He's been acting so weird lately; being late to school, missing homework, his grades are dropping, he's always so tired, Mr. Taylors called for a parent-teacher conference, and now this!"

Danny froze for a minute. "Wait, can you repeat that?"

Sam's mouth hung open. "Daniel Fenton, please tell me that you haven't really missed that much of your own son's life."

"No, it's not that." The father assured. "Just, please, can you say that again?"

The wife sighed. "He's late to school, missing homework, his grades are dropping…" She trailed. "Okay, what's going on in your head?"

"No. No way. Impossible." Danny began to mumble to himself while he picked up his pacing again, only more flustered.

Sam walked up to him and held him still. "What's impossible?"

Danny bit his lip. "I know this sounds insane, but…what if Jake has ghost powers?"

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? -Runs away from the reviewers who will kill her for ending it there-**

**Also, the THIRD Adventures After a Mistake video is up. BUT BE WARNED! It contailns SPOILERS!**


	56. Sibling Rivalry Part 2

**Okay, good news-bad news-good news. The good news is that it turns out that we have barely any homework this week, meaning I found time to write this chapter _early_. The bad news is that we don't have any homework because of standerdized testing this week. But the other good news is the completely irrelivant fact that I just got my braces off today!**

**Okay, so enjoy this _early_ chapter.**

* * *

"What?" Sam whispered, her breath taken away.

"He may not even have all of my powers, just a few, but…it all fits." The father's eyes widened as all of the pieces began to click together.

"But how?"

Danny paused for a moment. "Maybe he inherited a few of my powers and they could have just shown up a few months ago. It would sure explain why some of the ghosts think he could be a threat and he might have had to fight a little, so it would explain the ghost hunting skills that suddenly popped out of nowhere. It would also explain where all of his free time and concentration is going."

Sam drew in a sharp breath. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to get involved in the whole ghost-hunting thing. Maybe he didn't want publicity. Who knows?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Danny, why don't we keep this between us for now? Abby doesn't need to know and we should talk to him first. For all we know, we could be way off track." Yes, Sam doubted that, but she still wanted to keep an open mind.

"You're right. I just hope that he comes back soon."

"What is this place?" Chris asked as they entered the dark halls of the Guys in White building.

"It's the abandoned headquarters of an old ghost hunting team. Jake and I come here to practice sometimes." Matt answered, holding a flashlight out in front of him. "I think that maybe he went here. After what just happened, he would probably want to get away from the public."

Suddenly, a large rumble echoed throughout the halls accompanied by a scream of frustration.

"I think that's our confirmation." Chris agreed as the two started running down the hall.

They skidded to a stop right outside of a closed door and Matt threw it open. Smoke immediately poured out. The two teens rushed inside, trying to cover their mouths and eyes from the smoke. Matt had thrown down the flashlight.

"Jake!" Chris called, but then started coughing violently because of the smoke.

There was no response. Worried etched itself on the humans' faces. It took a little longer, but the smoke eventually cleared. Standing in the middle of the room was Shadow. He started swaying on his feet for a bit before falling to his hands and knees and changing back to Jake Fenton.

Matt and Chris gasped as they bolted for him, crouching down next to their half-ghost friend. Chris hastily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, are you okay?" Her voice was fast and concerned.

"Define 'okay'." The boy gasped back.

Each of them grabbed an arm and helped him to his feet. They leaned him against a wall.

"Dude, what happened?" The techno-wiz questioned.

"I…I don't know." He answered. "It's all a blur. I just remember being angry and then…heat…power…ugh." He groaned as he fell back against the wall.

"C'mon, we have to get you home." Matt insisted, trying to help up his friend again.

Jake's muscles twitched and he pulled back in resistance. "No! I-I can't! I could hurt Abby again!"

"Jake, please? This is nothing to worry about. You got angry and lost control of your powers, but now you're fine. Besides, everyone's worried sick about you." The goth girl pleaded.

"Seriously, you just ran out of the school building and, well, you kind of created a big scene. It was definitely enough to attract attention." Matt agreed.

The half-ghost let his head drop. "Okay."

His friends held onto his arms in support as they exited the building.

By the time they had gotten to the front door, Matt and Chris no longer needed to hold Jake up. The moment they reached the entrance, it was flung open and Sam ran out, crushing her son in a hug. She continued to suffocate him for a few moments before pulling away at arm's length and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Honey, where on Earth _were you_?!"

The son looked down in guilt. "I…"

He didn't finish because, at that very second, Danny rushed out as well.

"Jake?! What happened?!"

The boy winced.

"Well, if you don't need us anymore, we'll just be going." Matt announced before all but running down the street with Chris in tow. Jake glared at them for a moment before turning back to his worried parents.

"Come on. Let's go inside so that we can talk." The mother suggested, ushering her only son in. She made him sit on the couch while her and her husband stood in front of the guilt-ridden boy. Sam bent down again so that she was at his eye level and forced him to look at her. "Jake, I need you to tell us what's wrong. You've _never_ ditched school before and, according to the reports, it was quite a scene."

The younger half-ghost could feel himself shudder a little. "I _honestly _don't know." He replied, trying to keep his voice strong even though his fear poked through. He took a shaky breath. "I just remember being upset about the parent-teacher conference and then Tori and Chris arguing and…I don't know. I got angry."

Sam looked back at Danny, who nodded and stepped forward. He inhaled deeply, before turning his strong, icy blue gaze on his son.

"Son, we've been talking and…we realized some things that we should have caught earlier." Danny watched his son tense. "The slipping grades, constantly being late, the _beaker_ incident a few months ago…" He sighed. "I'm going to get to the point. Jake, do you have ghost powers?"

"No." He lied, his tone flat.

The two parents glanced at each other.

"Then what is it? If it's causing all of this, we really need to know." Sam pleaded.

"Whatever it is, we'll understand." Danny assured.

Great, now Jake felt even worse.

"Guys, it's nothing serious or bad. I'm just…" A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. Maybe he could give them _a little_ bit of the truth. Just enough to satisfy them. "I feel a little bit out of control right now, okay?"

Danny and Sam stood back up.

"Jake, why don't you wait in your room for a little bit." Sam instructed softly.

Her son complied without complaint and made his depressing way up the stairs and turned a corner, leaving the sight of his parents. The adults turned to each other.

"Danny, we have to do something." Sam insisted. "Something is _seriously_ wrong with him. Maybe we could get Jazz to help him."

"It won't work." Danny answered. "There's something else, I can tell. He won't tell her anything. He's stubborn."

"I hate this." Sam admitted. "We're his parents! We should know what's happening with him, but we don't, and now he's shutting us out!"

"Sam, stop and think for a minute. We did the same thing when we were kids. Remember? We always shut out the rest of the world, refusing to let anyone - not even our own parents or anyone else we deeply loved and trusted - in."

"So, what? You're saying we should just go on like nothing's wrong?" She argued.

"No," Danny replied "I'm saying that we can't push and we have to wait until he's ready to trust us."

Sam nodded and gave in, realizing that that was really the only thing they _could_ do, no matter how much she disliked it.

Unknown to them, Jake had been hiding against the wall, listening to their every word. His shoulders slumped as he comprehended how much pain he was causing his parents.

"I'm hurting them."

* * *

**I hope that wasn't as choppy as the last chapter. I tried really hard to make it good. :D**


	57. Sibling Rivalry Part 3

**No comment.**

* * *

"Hurting who?" A voice suddenly said from behind. Jake whirled around to find Abby standing by her door with a bandage around her arm. The boy gasped.

"Um…nothing." He muttered, walking back to his own room. He stopped stiff at his door when his sister's next sentence was spoken.

"You know, I don't get you, Jake. You've been acting really weird lately. I mean, up until now, you were always the smart, responsible one. It was always something I could depend on, that you'd stay out of the way and _be_ that person. But you're not anymore." She sounded very mature at that very moment, but the words sent chills down Jake's spine.

"I don't know what you mean." He denied.

She leaned farther out her door. "Yeah, right! You screamed at your friends and ditched school, not to mention that _someone_ is suddenly forgetting his homework and making any excuse he can think of to leave the classroom." Her voice was coated with certainty.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be that person anymore!" Jake suddenly argued. "Who said that I even _wanted_ to be labeled like that?! Maybe…maybe I don't _want_ to be smart, responsible Jake Fenton anymore. Maybe I want to be someone else. Has that thought _ever_ occurred to you or _anyone_?"

Abby stood there, gapping at her twin. Jake groaned.

"I'll be in my room." He slammed the door.

Abby was still in shock as she limped over to her bed and collapsed onto it, but then felt something knock against her. Curiously, she glanced beside her and picked up a little blue box. She examined it carefully before reading the little card attached.

"I heard what happened. I felt so horrible for you with how that ghost hurt you, that I found this. I thought it might make you feel better." She read. "A get-well present? Huh, no name." She then proceeded to open the little box. A gasp escaped her when she saw what was inside and pulled out a silver amulet with a green charm on it. "Wow." She strung it around her neck without any hesitation and then looked in the mirror and smiled. She didn't even notice the brief glow it gave off or how her eyes had flashed green for a moment.

"Abby, your friends are here!" Danny called up.

"Coming, Dad!" She called back.

The girl limped off immediately, not even bothering to remove the necklace.

Jake yawned as he walked over to his dresser the next morning. He looked in the mirror and quickly messed up his hair so that it retained its usual spikiness. He then started straight into the mirror. "Okay, yesterday was a freak accident, just like Chris said. It's not going to happen again today, so there is absolutely _nothing_ to worry about." He mused, taking a deep breath afterward and taking one last good look in the mirror before gasping. His eyes glowed completely red. "Maybe there _is_ something to worry about." He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. They had turned back to their usual violet when he opened them again. "What the heck is going on?!"

The was a sudden sharp rapping on the door.

"Jake, are you almost ready? You're going to be late!" Sam called.

"Yeah, Mom!" He replied.

The confused boy took one last look in the mirror, seeing that he looked completely human. "Good, no red eyes. But just in case…" He grabbed a pair of sunglasses before heading out his door and coming down into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you want to go to school today? Will you be alright?" The mother questioned worriedly.

"Of course I'll be fine. Yesterday was just a one-time thing." He replied. "I hope." He added under his breath.

When Jake walked into Casper High, no one went near him. Actually, they went out of their way to avoid him. The teen cast nervous glances around the halls as everyone started to point, whisper, and back away. Finally, Matt and Tori came to his rescue, walking with him.

"You're back? Wow, I thought for sure they'd keep you out today." Matt commented.

"Matt's right." Tori agreed. "After…er…the incident, maybe you should have taken a day off to cool down.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously." Jake assured. He then looked around and noticed the missing member. "Hey, where's Chris?"

"Don't know." Matt answered calmly. "I think I heard something about her parents keeping her home today because of…well, you know."

Jake's head dropped. "Great, I'm considered a threat to society now."

"I hate to say it Jake, but you were kind of scary yesterday. I mean, I'm just glad you don't have ghost powers. Otherwise you'd have been blasting people out of the way."

The half-ghost flinched a little. That one hit a nerve. "C'mon. Let's just get to class."

"Uh…wait a minute, dude." The techno-geek interrupted, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "You might want to look in the mirror. You…uh…have something in your teeth."

Jake looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"Eyes." Matt whispered, barely audible.

Jake gasped. "Uh…right. I'll just…um…go fix that. Bye!" He speedily made his way down the halls, looking at the floor and trying to seem inconspicuous. He pushed into the empty bathroom and ran up to the sink mirrors. Sure enough, his eyes were alit with red energy again. He hastily pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, taking a deep breath. "Okay, there's _no way_ I'm risking **that** happening again." He pulled down his shades and looked at his eyes, focusing on turning them back to violet. The flashed back in an instant. "This just gets weirder and weirder. Looks like I have some research to do." The bell suddenly rang throughout the entire school. "And a class to catch." He bolted out into the empty halls and down them. "Oh, no. I can't be late _again_. I already have a parent-teacher conference tonight!" He skidded to a stop right outside the door and reached out to grab the knob when he realized that his hand wasn't there. He let out a little yelp of surprise.

It was at that moment that Mr. Taylors decided to pull open the door, staring at Jake in disappointment.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, I see that you've decided to show up after all. A bit tardy, I might add." The teacher scolded.

The teen entered the room without a word and made his way to his desk, curious eyes boring holes in him. He slumped down in his seat, feeling completely embarrassed and even slightly ashamed.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't wear sunglasses in my class." Mr. Taylors added.

Jake gulped as a fresh wave of panic rolled over him. What if his eyes started to flash again? Then he'd be doomed!

"Um…well…you see…I can't." He mumbled pathetically.

"Oh, and why would that be?" The educator interrogated irritably.

"Because…the light is kinda bothering my eyes." He lied, squirming a little.

"Is it? Do you have a note?"

Jake bit his lip. "No."

"Has anyone else been informed of this?"

"No." Jake sighed as he glanced over quickly at Abby. She was staring at him in concern and confusion.

"Then what reason do I have to believe you?"

"None." And there was the defeated answer.

Mr. Taylors scrutinized his student for a moment before exhaling heavily. "I'll let it fly today, but I better not catch you with those again. Understood?"

Jake nodded solemnly. All of a sudden, his head jerked up as his ghost sense went off. He tried to pretend that it hadn't and waited for Abby to ask to leave. When she didn't, he looked over at her. She examined the bandaging on her arm quickly before letting her uninjured hand shoot up in the air.

"Mr. Taylors, may I please be excused?" She questioned. She was itching for some action.

"Didn't your father say _not_ to let you fight?" The teacher responded.

"Yeah, but…"

He gave her a stern glare and she slumped down in her chair. It turns out, she didn't have to sit out because, only a moment later, a ghost phased through the wall behind them. Boxed Lunch. Despite how weak the ghost was, everyone evacuated the classroom except for Abby. Although, Jake took the liberty of hiding in a corner of the room, in case something happened and he was needed. After all, he _did_ hurt her pretty badly yesterday.

Abby smirked and went ghost. "What? No Mommy and Daddy this time?" She mocked.

The ghost growled. "I am perfectly capable of handling a fight on my own! Besides, they're taking care of _your_ Dad."

Abby snickered. "You've got to be kidding."

"No! Now that the other ghost kid is out of the way, too depressed to fight, there is no one to stop me for eliminating you!" She squeaked. "Then, my parents and I will…"

Abby looked about to fight back, but then froze stiff. "Wait? What was that about the 'other ghost kid'?"

The ghost looked startled by this question. "Huh? Oh, yeah. The scary looking kid isn't gonna fight anymore. He's hiding 'cause he thinks he's gonna get out of control and hurt someone again. That's what everyone in the Ghost Zone is sayin'."

A smile slid onto Abby's face. "And that just _made my day_."

The teen's necklace suddenly flared to life, shining bright green. Her eyes mimicked the stone, glowing brighter. Without much thought or energy, she fired a large ecto-blast at Boxed Lunch, sending the small ghost hurdling against the wall behind her.

"Awe-some." The half-ghost admired, her voice a little lower than usual. She sneered at her opponent, who suddenly looked frightened. Without warning, Abby Phantom charged forward, attacking with a barrage of super-charged ghost rays.

Boxed Lunch quickly drew several boxes of who-knows-what to her from who-knows-where. They formed into a shield, protecting her from the harsh blasts.

Meanwhile, Jake was watching cautiously from his corner. He was itching to fight, but knew that it would be a bad move. He inhaled sharply as two strong arms pulled him back and through the wall. He was abruptly dropped onto the floor. When he looked up, he was staring at the rugged face of the Box Ghost.

The man chucked darkly and charged up pink energy cubes. "Beware."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm probably taking Chris out a little too much, but she's not really important in this certain plot and I needed to have some consequence come out of Jake's actions. Besides, this will work in later.**

**Okay, next notice. I will almost DEFINATELY not be updating next week because I have dedicated this week to writing my book that I plan to get published. That, and the fact that I'm probably going to have a lot to do since we have a bunch of tests in school as well as preparing for our Washington D.C. trip on April 15th, which will offer up some very tight schedualing.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting now. Get back to your lives.**


	58. Sibling Rivalry Part 4

**...**

* * *

Jake dodged quickly out of the way. Smoke fumed from the spot he had just been in.

"I thought Boxed Lunch said you were bugging my Dad," Jake commented bitterly, assuming a fighting stance but not making the slightest notation of changing.

"The Lunch Lady is. I, on the other hand, have come here to make sure that _you_ are out of the way," the ghost threatened. He flung an energy beam at Jake, who was tossed into a wall.

Jake glared at him and bared his teeth. His sunglasses had fallen off, revealing red eyes. At least they weren't completely red. "Why me? What happened to 'now that the other ghost kid won't fight'?"

"We know that you won't fight at will, but if your family is threatened, you won't think twice about it. You're like your Dad that way," the Box Ghost commented. "Now, prepare to…"

"Hey, don't you _dare_ pick on my brother!" Abby screamed as she phased out of the wall and slammed into the Box Ghost.

The ghost growled at her. Abby simply looked at her twin and gave him a small smile. Jake gave her a little nod, but that was it. He leaned back against the wall as Abby pummeled the Box Ghost. He felt something hot and strong bubble up inside of him as his face twisted into a scowl. Red light filled in his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to dismiss the feeling. Luckily, he got himself composed and normal-looking fairly quickly.

Abby was suddenly thrusted into the wall next to Jake. She groaned as she held her arm. Her bad arm. The one _he_ had hurt.

"Abby, are you okay?!" He cried, guilt falling heavily on him.

She moaned again. "Ow, I think I might have pulled something. Nothing too bad, though."

Jake's face twisted with worry. "Do you think you'll need help?"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. Go get Tori."

He nodded and ran around the corner, but glanced back. Abby barely dodged another attack from the Box Ghost.

"No time to get Tori. Let's just hope I can stay under control," Jake muttered to himself as he ducked down. He let the dark rings effortlessly slide over his body. The boy let himself fade out of visibility. The less he was seen, the better. He flew up behind the Box Ghost and put his hands close to the ghost's skin before letting red energy form and zap the ghost.

The husky ghost let out a short, deep scream before whirling around. He smirked when he saw no one.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding, huh? Well, bring it on," the box obsessed ghost challenged.

Shadow responded by letting out a close-range ghost zapper. The burly ghost screamed from the electrifying attack.

"Alright, I know that's you, Shadow!" Abby screamed at the thin air. "You might as well just come out now. Or are you too afraid?"

Shadow tensed as he resisted the urge to hurt her again. Instead, he fired another ray at the Box Ghost. It missed. The ghost turned around.

"You can't hide forever, _Shadow_. The whole Ghost Zone already knows what went down between you and the Phantom girl over there. No matter what kind of prophesy some of those ghosts believe you to 

be, most of us know better. It's only a matter of time before you snap again," the Box Ghost sneered, scanning the area for his invisible opponent while he did so.

Out of seemingly nowhere, an excruciatingly strong red ghost ray fired and pummeled the Box Ghost. His body looked like smoke was coming off of it as it was thrown halfway through the wall. The ghost groaned and his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. Shadow had lost his invisibility and floated dramatically with his head titled downward slightly and his hands glowing brightly with ecto-energy. His eyes had gone full red again and the look they contained was not a pleasant one.

"Leave," the younger ghost commanded in a dark voice. "Now."

The Box Ghost's expression was one of fear and shock. Without arguing, he got up and prepared to fly away. His departing words were, "In case you had any doubt, you just proved me right."

Shadow sent a harsh glare at the ghost, but it was interrupted as he was hit with a green ghost ray. The disturbance snapped his eyes back to their normal color. He turned around, doing his best to remain calm.

"So, you're back, huh?" Abby hissed.

The ghost boy clenched his fists. "Abby, I don't want to hurt you. Not again."

"Oh, you won't. But I can't say the same about you," she growled. She charged up another blast, this one larger and more powerful. The necklace around her neck glowed brightly as she did so. After charging it up enough so that it was a good size, she released it. The blast knocked Shadow through the ceiling and into the air. Abby followed quickly after him.

As they floated outside, Abby's eyes had gone completely green, like Shadow's had been with red earlier. The boy gasped as he noticed the charm around her neck and how it was giving off the odd glow.

"That necklace…it's giving her energy," he realized. He dodged as she threw more of her super-charged ecto-blasts. "Abby, you have to listen to me!"

"Why would I listen to _you_?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry about what I did! It was an accident! I wasn't in control. But, please, just listen! That necklace is _giving_ you energy," he said. He formed a red shield in front of him to block the oncoming blast. It struck hard, but he stayed firm. He let the shield drop. "It's stealing your control. If you keep this up, you're going to lose it completely!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe _you_. And if this thing is giving me the power the blast you into oblivion, then who cares?" A smirk formed on her face. She went to deliver a body slam. Shadow was hit full force and knocked to the pavement below. He struggled to get up, only managing to perch himself up on one elbow.

By now, a curious crowd as well as a few news helicopters had gathered around to watch them fight. Some of them cheered as Abby sent out another blast, causing the boy to flatten onto the ground completely. She flew down and stood next to him, kicking his side to roll him over so that he was looking up toward her. More cheers arose.

"That's right!" she jeered. "They all _hate_ you! They all want you gone." She raised her hands above her head, her necklace glowing brighter again. "C'mon everyone! Don't you agree?!"

Everyone's eyes suddenly turned full green like hers as they chanted, "Get the ghost! Get the ghost!"

"What' going on?!" Danny's voice suddenly asked as he flew over to the battle scene.

"I'm about to level _Shadow_ to the ground. Once and for all," Abby replied with a maniacal grin. She pressed her boot down hard on the boy's chest to emphasize her statement.

"Abigail Fenton, stop..." the father started, but his daughter cut him off.

"No!" she shrieked. "You will not oppose! He will be gone! Everyone wants him gone! Agree!"

Danny's face went blank as his eyes glowed green as well. "Yes, finish him."

The evil smile melted back onto Abby's face. She focused her attention on the worn out Shadow once more. "It's all over, _Shadow_." She formed one more blast, sparks forming around the green energy from the sheer power, intent on finishing the job. Then, she let it go.

Shadow screamed as loud as he could. His whole body was writhing with the shock. It lasted for a few moments before it finally faded. Black rings formed around his waist, beginning the transformation back into Jake Fenton. It only took a second before Abby was standing above her own brother instead of her enemy.

However, this didn't seem to faze her. She kicked him away, letting him tumbled across the pavement. He groaned and opened his hurt-filled eyes halfway as he weakly pushed himself up.

"Sis?" he rasped.

"Be gone, Shadow. And never return," Abby seethed.

"Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave!" the mob chanted.

Jake, weakened, tried to get up, only getting it after the first few tries. He stumbled out of the crowd as fast as he could. He managed to change back into Shadow and fly off. The ghost boy dashed through town and to his own house. He flew down to the basement where their ghost portal was. He cast one last look behind his shoulder at his home. "I promise, Abby, I'll save you," he whispered.

He entered the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**That was the _dramatic _chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and as a little side-note, updates will probably come a little more spontaniously now. I'm not even gonna try to explain why. They just will.**


	59. Sibling Rivalry Part 5

**See? Spontanious.**

* * *

Shadow floated exhaustedly through the ghostly world. His eyes remained half-lidded from exhaustion. He clamped a hand to his side and gazed ahead.

"Need to…rest," he panted, his breathing uneven.

He came upon a rocky shelf and made for it, but was blasted away. The boy tiredly turned over in the air. Skulker, Ember, Thrasher, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Boxed Lunch, Cade, and many other ghosts were all lined up. Skulker was holding up his gun, signifying that he was the one who fired.

"Don't think that just because you were thrown out of your world, you can come here," Skulker said roughly.

"And I thought that you were supposed to be the strong twin, but you can't even beat back your own sister when she tries taking over the human plane," Thrasher added. (She still looks like she originally did).

"And now it's only a matter of time before she invades here, too," Ember growled. She had flown behind him and emphasized her statement by playing a power chord.

Shadow was knocked forward and sent tumbling through the air. He landed on the shelf that he was originally aiming for. All of his enemies stood above him in an inescapable circle. He tried pushing himself up, but was squashed by Cade's boot. He grabbed the shoe, trying to pry it off of him, but to no avail.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble," he stated in a strained voice while still attempting to get Cade's boot off. "I just came here to get away from Abby until I'm strong enough to fight her again."

"Don't want to cause trouble, _please_," Cade growled, pushing down harder. "You've caused nothing _but_ trouble since the day you came around. And now, you've spilled your misfortune into the Ghost Zone. You know what's the worst, though?" the ghost ridiculed as he finally took his boot off of the young half-ghost so that he could lean down close to his face. "You can't even clean up your own mess."

Cade joined the semi-circle formed around Shadow again. The teen was badly hurt, both emotionally and physically. He managed to stand and clutched both of his sides while gazing up at the ghosts with his red eyes half lidded.

"Face it; you're just a pathetic kid who's in way over his head," Box Ghost hissed, staring the boy straight in the eyes. Shadow flinched, closing his eyes.

"Don't call me that," he muttered. "Just leave me alone."

"Fat chance," Thrasher put in as all of the ghosts began charging up their most powerful attacks.

"All you do is cause trouble," Ember taunted. "It's time to end it all. Say goodbye, you out-of-control, misfit _freak_."

"Don't you_ ever_ call me that," he threatened. His eyes snapped open, revealing them to be full-red once more. "Ever again!" With those words, he threw his arms out as red energy poured from him and red flames erupted on his hands moments before all of that energy exploded. The power raged and wiped out everything in its path, knocking the ghosts both backwards and unconscious. When the rush finally died out, Shadow's eyes returned to normal and his body went limp. He was forced to change back to human from exhaustion and joined the others in unconsciousness.

A figure with black boots on landed next to the passed out teen. Vlad stared down at the young boy with a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"Amazing. The rumors _are_ true. Looks like that Teacher fellow knew something after all. Jacob, the chosen. I never would have thought, "Vlad commented to himself.

Jake's eyes peeled open slowly. He found himself in a large room.

"Look, he is awakening," an old male voice reported in a hushed tone.

"It's about time. He's been out long enough for Abby to take over the entire Ghost Zone," another man said in response.

The teen clutched his side as he made to sit up. The voices sounded familiar. He got his answer when he opened his eyes to see the Teacher floating at the foot of the bed he was on.

"What? Teacher? Where am I? What happened?" he blurted out in confusion and fatigue.

"I believe that those are questions more appropriate for me," Vlad said as he entered Jake's line of vision.

The boy's muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed as they flashed red.

"Plasmius. What do you want?" he growled.

"Now, now, Jacob. Is that any way to talk to the person who just rescued you?" he scolded.

"Rescued? What are you talking about?" the boy interrogated, never letting his guard down.

"After that little show you put on, I dragged you out of there. If I hadn't those ghosts would have killed you by now," Vlad snapped.

"Speaking of that little show," the Teacher cut in, "Do you have any idea what you did? That power?"

Jake looked at him with puzzlement. "No, not really. I just felt all of that energy and…I don't know, snapped. Why?"

The Teacher glanced at Vlad for a moment, signaling him to speak.

"Because that's a very rare ability. Only one ghost may possess that power at a time. Jacob, you're that ghost," Vlad informed.

Jake's eyes went wide as he glanced between the two. "What?! No, that's just…impossible. It's got to be a mistake. I mean; I'm not even full ghost!"

"Calm down, boy!" the Teacher ordered. "There is no mistake, I have figured it since the day I met you."

"How?" the teen questioned.

"That 'X' you bear. It is a mark," told the old ghost.

"A mark? Of _what_?"

"Of a pure spirit, Jacob!" Vlad boomed in aggravation. "That is what you are; a being that has access to their core spectral energy." He pulled an ancient book off of a nearby table and thrusted it at Jake.

The young half-ghost opened the book warily and flipped through the pages.

"It's much more than that," the Teacher corrected. "It's an honor. The power that now runs through your veins belongs to that of an ancient ghost. The ghost was powerful and had taken part in locking away Pariah Dark. This ghost, called Spiritus, later realized that he was fading. So, he found a way for his power to be passed on to one individual every time the previous owner expired. However, there were gaps in time where the power was dormant, waiting for the right individual. They were later called 

'pure spirits' because of their ability to access the essence of their spiritual power and being. In fact, I have actually met one of the previous pure spirits."

The ghost raised his hand and the pages of the book Jake was holding instantly flipped to a picture of a young man with green skin, a white and purple karate suit, scruffy black hair, and full red eyes.

"His name was Chang. He sought to keep the peace between his own home and the ghostly world. When I saw you, I remembered him and had no doubt that you would be the next pure spirit," the Teacher continued.

Jake flipped through the pages. There were quite a few others pictured in the pages along with names, dates, and brief stories. All of them bore the mark he now had. Well, with the exception of the color scheme. He finally flipped all the way through until he reached a blank page. He gasped. An image of him slowly faded onto the page. Words became scrawled next to him along with his name, Shadow, scrawled at the top. Unlike everyone else, though, he wasn't wearing an expression of pride. No, his looked a little more…shameful. His head was tilted downward slightly while the red flame-like energy burned from the fists he had at his sides.

"Ah, there you are," the Teacher observed with a smile.

"But this just doesn't make sense. Besides, shouldn't there we some sort of catch? Power like that just doesn't exist without a hitch," Jake explained.

"Hm, you might be brighter than I give you credit for. Are you sure you're Daniel's son?" Vlad mocked.

Jake glared at him.

"Oh, alright! Calm down, already," Vlad snapped. "Such a temper. But, yes, you are correct. That power feeds off of _you_. You see, spiritual energy is how ghosts exist in the first place. It's what carries over from their human self; what remains. When you use this energy, you are directly tapping into your human life energy. Using too much could be _fatal_, Jacob."

The boy's eyes went wide. "Check. For desperate times only." He paused for a moment. "Wait, is this whole freaky spiritual energy thing going to help me beat Abby?"

"Indeed," the Teacher replied. "Although, I find this ironic. In Vlad giving Abby Phantom the power to tear down both the human and ghost planes, he causes the absolute revelation of your power, which he then has to teach you about, which you will then use to fix the original mistake. Odd, isn't it?"

Jake's ears suddenly caught something in that sentence. "Wait, _Vlad_ gave Abby that necklace? Then this is all his fault!"

Jake looked like he was about to leap off of the bed and attack Vlad, but the older hybrid used his powers to form a shield around him.

"Yes, I did give Abby that amulet in hopes of a plan that seems to have become futile, but I am also one of the only ones who can help you with these powers. I have the book and that's the only written record of your kind. Most ghosts are unknowledgeable about even the _existence_ of the pure spirits! So, if you are planning to use the power entailed with that ability, you really don't have much of a choice," Vlad explained, leaning toward mocking near the end.

"You must trust him on this one, young Shadow. If there were any other choice, neither of us would be here," the Teacher put in, clearly showing his dislike for Vlad.

"Fine," Jake growled. "But that doesn't mean that I'll like it _or_ that I trust you."

"Understandable," Vlad accepted. "Now…"

* * *

**The next chapter might be a while in coming. I have to play it out _just_ right.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little twist to the plot. And, look! I actually gave a reason for the 'X' to mysteriously appear.**


	60. Sibling Rivalry Part 6

**...**

* * *

A good amount of time later, Shadow was standing in a large room looking triumphant. The reason _why_ he looked like that was indicated by the numerous burnt targets surrounding him.

"How was that?" he questioned with a hint of irritation.

Vlad's slightly stunned look was soon composed into a passive one. "Very good, Jacob. You may actually have a shot at beating Abby."

"Let's hope so," Shadow prayed. "I have to stop her soon or else who-knows-what'll happen."

"Then hurry!" the Teacher pressed. "You don't have much time."

Shadow gave them a quick little nod. He didn't hesitate to shoot out of there like a bullet. The two ghosts watched his rapidly retreating form.

"I think I may actually feel pity for whatever ghost decides to anger him," the Teacher mused.

Shadow slowed down and turned invisible as he reached an area crowded with ghosts. All of them looked to be at attention and had pure green eyes. He cast them cautious glances as he floated by. Abby had to be close. After several moments, he spotted a large rocky shelf. There was a line of armed soldier-like guards around the rim and, in the center, a small, very recognizable group.

Shadow had to restrain a gasp. His parents, Valerie, and Tori stood fully armed around the possessed Abby who was sitting in a lavish throne. The group's eyes shone as Abby's did; solid, luminescent green. However, the sight of Abby was absolutely appalling. Her normal Phantom uniform had been traded for something entirely different. The suit's top, although still short, was mostly white. It was styled like a tank-top with a green V-neck collar and slightly triangular green-trimmed bottom that stopped at her midriff. Her gloves were bright green, matching her eyes, and ended in white, pointed ends that went most of the way up her arm. Then there was the rest of the ensemble. Her pants were white with a 

green, stooping waist-line (like Desiree's) and green flares on the sides. Her boots were white as well, but much smaller.

Shadow continued his path toward her. Maybe he could take her quietly. He guessed that removing the amulet would snap her out of it. The boy was closing in on her when Valerie suddenly stepped forward and caught him in a net. The capturing device gave him a strong shock, earning a painful scream.

Abby rose from her throne and stepped toward him. "I knew you would return. Did I not tell you to _leave_?!"

"And _I_ told you that I was going to come back to save you," Shadow countered.

He let his normal energy charge up and broke free of the net. He flew up to her while Tori and Valerie fired ecto-blasts at him. Danny looked strained as green energy flared up in his hand. Sam was copying her husband, desperately trying to miss when the ecto-gun fired.

"C'mon, Abby," he tried reasoning "It's _me_, Jake, your brother. Even Mom and Dad are trying to struggle against the power of the amulet. You can, too."

Abby gave a quick glance at her parents who were definitely in an internal battle, her face softening for a moment. Then, she narrowed her eyes and glared back at the ghost in front of her. Shadow was still trying to dodge the attacks.

"You are not my brother! My brother would not lie, he couldn't hurt anyone, and he _definitely_ wouldn't turn into _you_!" she screamed, firing a smoking ghost ray.

Shadow was hit by it and struck down, where Danny and Valerie were forced to grab hold of him and keep him in front of Abby.

"Would you just listen to me for once in your life?!" Shadow screamed while struggling in the ghost hunters' grasp. "I'm sorry that I lied, I'm sorry that I hurt you! You know I didn't mean to! The truth is, Abigail Fenton, whether you want to believe it or not, I'm your brother, your _twin_ brother, and I only want to protect you. Yeah, things have been messed up lately and I_'_ll agree that I'm not whoI used to be, but I'm making the best of it and you should, too!"

"No!" Abby screamed, shutting her eyes tightly. She tried to fire at the boy but missed.

"Then you leave me no choice," Shadow growled.

Red energy-flames ignited themselves on his arms, forcing his captors to let go. He pulled his arms in and let the flames die before taking off into the air. He dodged a blast made by his sister and returned it with a weak, plain ecto-blast of his own. It was enough to knock her off her feet. He couldn't follow it up, though, because he was forced to focus his energy on avoiding the other hunters. Every time he dodged one hit, another would smack him until he was worn and beaten, but still determined. He had to save them. Other ghosts from the larger arms approached them, looking for a good shot. They were swarmed around the weakened half-ghost. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He snapped.

His eyes went totally red and burned like fire. Soon, his body followed suit and spirit energy exploded from him in all directions, much like the first time. Every single ghost was blown backward, either knocked out or wounded. They lay all around the boy in a ring of bodies. Shadow wasn't the same, though. His body was fully encased in the ethereal flames. Silently, slowly, he stepped forward in Abby's direction. Any ghost who dared to get up would have easily been knocked down by the sheer power radiating off of him. Abby held strong, though. She stared him right in the eyes. The boy came to a halt in front of her and raised his fisted hands up by shoulders.

"I promised you, Abby," he spoke, his voice holding almost no emotion. "And I'm going to keep that promise. Say goodbye, you monster."

The energy sparked and flared as Shadow released it all. It fired toward the girl, whose fearless expression had dropped. She was blown back as the flames swirled around her. Shadow continued the 

energy flow, but his face became strained. Finally, he stopped, his body going limp. Abby was on the ground and Shadow managed to stumble over and rip the amulet from her neck. Wispy swirls of green energy curled around her and the object as they were separated. Slowly, the girl's costume faded back to normal. The Phantom girl weakly opened her normal green eyes, staring up at the ghost boy in front of her.

"Jake?" she breathed.

* * *

**What can I say? I tried my best.**

**You can also expect updates to be relatively slow from this point on. Sorry, but that's just what life's throwing at me.**


	61. Sibling Rivalry Part 7

**Sorry I took so long. But, on the bright side, I think I nailed this chapter to perfection.  
**

* * *

Shadow's eyes closed as he forced himself to change human and fell. He landed on his knees, still clutching the amulet. One hand was on the ground, steadying him. He looked at his sister and let a smile slip onto his face, although it was strained.

"Yeah, Abs, it's me," he confirmed.

"Jake!" Sam screamed.

In less than five seconds, the boy was bound in a crushing hug from his mother. She let go as everyone else joined them.

"Jacob Jack Fenton, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do," she scolded.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he agreed, standing up to look into the faces of his friends and family.

"I can't believe it," Abby almost whispered. "You were half-ghost all this time? But…how?"

Jake fidgeted around nervously. "Heh…uh…Ghost Portal. It didn't exactly work the way I wanted it to, though, which eventually led up the whole 'being Shadow and not telling you' mess."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Danny broke it. "Jake, did you, by any chance, remember to set the dials when you went into the Ghost Portal?"

"Uh…" the teen uttered in response.

Danny and Sam smiled a bit and rolled their eyes. A little coughing sound interrupted the quiet. The group parted to make way for Tori, who had deactivated her suit.

"C'mon, let's give them a little privacy," Sam suggested, motioning for the group to leave.

Jake and Tori looked around to make sure that no one was watching. The girl stared at the ground and took a deep breath.

"So…you're Shadow?" she questioned, even though that had already been confirmed.

"Yeah," Jake answered while looking downward as well.

"And I've been hunting - hurting – you this whole time?" she continued, looking up sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he assured her. "I should've told you earlier."

"But you _said_ you were good and you proved it and I still just couldn't accept that and then…those things I said to you. How did you even stand being _around_ me?" she mumbled sorrowfully.

The boy grabbed her hands. "Easy, because you're my _friend_. You've always been my friend and some stupid little mistake isn't going to change that. Ever."

A weak smile worked its way onto her dark face. "Still," she responded. "I'm so sorry."

"And you know what? I've already forgiven you."

She let out a little laugh. "I really don't deserve a friend like you," she teased.

Jake smiled, but then let his face drop as he gazed at the amulet in his hand. He sighed. "I just wish you could've found out a different way. All of you."

"Jake, what are you thinking about?" Tori inquired after a moment.

"Nothing. C'mon," he urged. He led them toward the area the rest of the group had gone. Soon enough, they all met up. They were all smiling at him, but he couldn't return the gesture. He knew what had to be done. Their faces dropped as they noticed this.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Sam questioned.

Jake took a deep breath. "Yeah, there is. This…this isn't the way it should be, I know it. It was the wrong way for you guys to find out. I wanted to tell you myself and not under these circumstances."

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked, stepping forward a bit.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder and gave his son a small smile of understanding. "I think I know what you mean and although I'm sad to see that you've chosen that path, I understand."

"Thanks, Dad," the son responded. He changed into Shadow and held up the amulet. "Well, here it goes."

He let some of his own red energy coarse through the artifact, causing it to glow. Then, a blinding flash erupted from it. When the light subsided, most of the group was lying unconscious. He threw the amulet down on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Tori looked at him curiously.

"I thought you were going to erase our memories," she assumed.

"I did," Shadow replied. He turned his head to the group. "They won't remember a thing. They might have a few flashbacks of Abby being possessed, but that's probably it."

"Then why did you let me remember?" she questioned.

"I already made the mistake of not telling you the first time, I'm not going to repeat it," he announced.

Tori smiled and embraced him in a hug which he quickly returned. "Thank you."

After a minute, he sighed and let go. "They'll be waking up soon. You might want to get back in your gear. Oh, and make sure to play your part. As far as they know, I'm still Shadow and you're still the Blue Huntress who wants to kill me."

She did as she was told and moved over to the rest of the group. Soft groans began to emerge from them as they propped themselves up.

"Woah, what happened? What the heck was that?" Abby questioned while rubbing her head.

Tori walked over to the girl and helped her up. "Don't you remember? You were possessed by that weird amulet and took over the human and ghost realms!"

"I…did?" she asked. She thought hard for a minute. "It's all kinda blurry."

"Must be a side-effect," Danny pitched in. "Being controlled usually does that."

"Hold on a minute," Valerie ordered. "If we were being controlled then…how did we snap out of it?"

Her friend's words echoed in Tori's head: _Play your part_. "I guess the fact that the Ghost Zone got overrun called for some desperate measures."

Valerie looked at her in confusion before spotting Shadow off in the distance. Everyone else looked as well. The boy carefully made his way over to them.

"You guys alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, looks like it. Thanks," Danny responded while grabbing the hand that Shadow offered to help him up. After he had hoisted himself up, he pulled his hand away and looked curiously and worriedly at it. There was ectoplasm coating it. "What the…?"

Shadow's eyes widened as he pulled his hand back farther and glanced at it. Sure enough, his hand had begun to melt into the ghostly blood. He jerked it behind his back.

"Yeah…well, I have to go now," he blurted while slowly backing up. "Bye!"

After that, he bolted into the vast expanse of the Ghost Zone.

Danny looked at the ectoplasm on his hand hard. Then, he glanced to where Shadow had disappeared to. What he didn't see was Shadow hiding behind a floating rock. He was staring at his own hand as it dissolved.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said using too much of that power would kill me." The boy shut his eyes tight and clenched the hand into a fist. The ectoplasm reformed into his hand. "I'll have to be more careful."

Later, Jake, Matt, and Tori sat on top of Jake's house with their legs hanging off.

Matt sighed in relief. "This is the way it should be. Three best friends and no big secret between them. Almost like old times."

"Yeah, but in old times we didn't have Jake the all powerful _Chosen One_," Tori teased.

Jake bumped her with his arm. "Whatever. I'm just happy that that whole mess is over with and things are relatively normal again…with the addition of Tori knowing and Mr. Taylors' recall on the parent-teacher conference."

"But, you have to admit, it's going to be pretty sweet that you guys can work together now," Matt said optimistically.

Jake and Tori exchanged nervous glances.

"Actually…" Jake began.

"We can't. Well, not really, anyway," Tori finished.

"If Tori suddenly starts getting all nice around my ghost half, people are going to get suspicious."

"And that's something we really can't afford right now. So, I'm going to _pretend_ that I still hate Shadow and purposely miss all of my shots until we can make it look like a gradual friendship," the girl explained.

"At least, that's the plan," the half-ghost added.

"That's it?" Matt inquired. "After all of that, all you're gonna do is…wait?"

"Yep," the two answered.

"But, hey," Tori spoke up while she put her arm over Jake's shoulder and her two best friends copied "If one good thing has come out of this, it's that we're all in this together now."

* * *

**Okay, I know that there's at least a few of you out there who want to scream at me for this, so I apologize. However, I want to remind you that the story isn't over yet. When they _do_ find out, though, I promise that it will be very dramatic.**

**Oh, I have another heads up, too. The next episode might take a little bit 'cause I'm still working a few bugs out of it. Then, with my other eppies, I'm debating on whether or not I should change Thrasher's design..._again_. (Any opinions on that would be great).**


	62. Separation Anxiety Part 1

**First off, I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to**** Piece-of-Toast/darkspecter101**** (Fanfiction/Deviantart). She created the redesign for Thrasher. This wouldn't have been possible without her!**

**Secondly, I apologigize for my lateness. I was trying to write this particular story out first, but that definately didn't work. If I had waited, this wouldn't be coming for a few more weeks.**

* * *

"Okay, this is just plain weird," Jake said to two of his best friends as they walked to school. "Chris has been gone for three days now. You don't think her parents are going to take her out of Casper High, do you?"

"Dude, you've been babbling about this non-stop. Just give it a rest. Maybe she went to school early today," Matt comforted.

"But…" Jake started.

"Jake, shut up or I'm going to shoot you with my ecto-gun," Tori threatened, obviously tired of this conversation.

That got the boy to be quiet. Finally, they walked into school. Jake's face instantly lit up when he saw that Chris had indeed returned.

"Chris!" he screamed as he jogged toward her.

She turned around and smiled, but a teacher suddenly stepped in between them, bringing Jake to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton, but Miss Mathews' parents have suggested that you two are not to come in contact without supervision and are separated as much as possible," Mr. Taylors informed. "At least for now."

"What?" the boy gasped out.

Chris pushed out from behind him. "Jake, my parents got kind of freaked when you…lost control last week and they got all overprotective. I'm so sorry. I've been trying to convince them ever since, but…I don't know."

"That's enough," the teacher snapped. "Both of you need to go to class…_separately_."

The two teens gave each other sad looks as they parted. Tori placed her hand on Jake's shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile. It didn't work.

Suddenly, Jake's ghost sense was activated.

"How did I _not_ notice that before?" Tori wondered upon noticing the phenomenon.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," Matt put in.

Before Jake could run off, the floor began to shake and the area seemed to get darker. Screams erupted from various students. Without hesitation, the trio dashed down the hall. They came to an area that had been trashed. Slowing down, they examined the decimated area.

"Woah, what happened here?" Matt asked.

"Considering Jake's ghost sense just went off, you'd think the answer would be pretty obvious," Tori responded.

"Hey, let go of me!" someone screamed from down the hall.

"That's Chris!" the half-ghost realized.

Sliding around the corner, they confirmed what Jake had said. Chris was being held firmly against a locker with glowing green binds. She was squirming around and trying to break free when she spotted her friend.

"Jake!" she shouted in a mix of fear and relief.

"Hold on!" the boy shouted, changing into Shadow. He flew speedily up to her and blasted the bonds apart. In a quick succession, he caught her, flew her to his friends, gave them the order of "be careful," and flew back to face whoever had grabbed the girl.

"Aw, come on! You're taking all of the fun out of this!" a feminine voice with a strange echo scolded.

Shadow whirled around and his eyes widened.

"Thrasher?" he gasped, blinking hard.

Indeed, it was. It wasn't the Thrasher he was used to seeing, though. Her hair was still in its usual flaming green pony-tail with the exception of the bangs that curved off to the side, but that's where the similarities just about ended. She wore a pair of strange headphones that hooked up with a small microphone. She also wore an odd metallic belt around her waist as well as a silver bracelet on each arm. She added some face make-up a little like her mother's with three black dots under her right eye and a twisting and swirly figure under her left. A black shirt with white short sleeves and collar reached down over long green khaki shorts. Grey combat boots a little like her old ones reached up her legs and ended a short distance before her shorts started, exposing a small amount of ghostly pale skin.

"Who else do you think I'd be?" she snapped, but held a smirk.

"You look…different. Um…what…?" the boy couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

Thrasher seemed pleased with his speechlessness. "Let's just say I got a little tired of playing Daddy's Little Girl. Now, neither of my parents have reign over me and I'm free to be what _I_ want."

"And that would be what exactly?" Shadow questioned.

The girl never got to answer as a new figure swung into the scene.

"A royal pain," Abby answered as she rammed the other ghost girl away. She wasted no time in switching her gaze to the ghost boy. "Ugh, not you again."

"I could say the same," Shadow retorted.

"Hello? Earth to freaks, I'm still here!" the new and improved Thrasher shouted as the metal bracelet on her right arm transformed into a blaster and promptly fired Abby into a wall. "I'm not sure whether I should be happy about your distraction or find it just plain sad."

Shadow let loose a low growl. He fired one of his red ghost rays at her, but she dodged. A small cackle escaped the ghost's throat. She swiftly flew over to the weakened Abby and grabbed the half-ghost by the back of her collar.

"Hey, let go of me!" Abby demanded while starting to struggle.

A green glow appeared around Abby and her struggling died down until she was forced to change human. The energy then flowed into Thrasher.

"What are you doing?!" Shadow demanded.

Thrasher dropped Abby's limp body and smiled cruelly. "Like my new Talent? As it turns out, my parents found certain emotions both energizing and simple to control. Figures that I could do the same, doesn't it?"

"So you're draining Abby like a battery?" Shadow summarized as he fired off another ghost ray.

"You could say that," his opponent replied as she moved around the blast and fired back.

The fourteen-year-old was smacked into the wall brutally. His friends ran up to him.

"Need help?" Tori offered.

Shadow glanced back at Thrasher.

"Help would be nice," he agreed quickly. The boy leaped back into the air, ready to fight.

Tori, seeing this, activated her hunting gear and flew up next to him. He turned to her for an instant.

"Just remember…" he began.

"Play my part. Got it," she confirmed.

As they charged off into battle, Chris and Matt stood in the hallway, watching.

"Oh, sure, he lets Tori help, but not us?" Chris pouted.

"Tori has ghost hunting training and the gear to back it up. I don't know about you, but I can't exactly say as much," Matt commented.

"Still," she continued as Shadow was thrown into another wall and Tori buzzed around Thrasher, "I wish I could do something to help."

"Same here," the African American boy agreed.

Shadow was taking deep breaths now. Tori was at his side, also tired.

"This is taking too long," Shadow panted, his eyes hard.

"Just don't do anything stupid," his partner warned.

In reply, Shadow launched a ghost zapper at Thrasher. It hit no problem. A scream tore out of her throat and she was rendered weak when it ended.

"Alright, I know when to call myself out," she announced, "but don't think that means I won't be back."

Shadow and Tori flew futilely at her as she vanished in a puff of smoke. Anything they might have done next was interrupted as a groan escaped from the frail Abby. Instantly, both Shadow and Tori flew around the corner and, after a flash of light, ran back around as unarmed humans. Matt and Chris joined them as they ran to Abby. Jake quickly bent down next to his sister.

"Hey, Abby," he lulled. "Are you okay?"

Abby's ice blue eyes opened only half way.

"I…don't know. I can't…feel," she rasped.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. The document uploader is being really mean to me and keeps adding extra spaces and stuff.**

**And, once again, thanks Piece-of-Toast/darkspecter101! Like I said, this chapter just wouldn't have worked without you!**

**Also, the title for this episode might be changed. Just warning you.**

**Lastly, this probably won't be one of the better episodes because I'm probably going to be cramming too much in here. But there was a certain detail that I wanted to add to this story and found that the best spot to do so was here. So, sorry in advance.**


	63. Separation Anxiety Part 2

**Sorry...again. I'll comment more at the bottom.**

* * *

Danny bolted through the ceiling about three seconds after Abby woke up. He looked around.

"Looks like I'm a little late," he observed. "Is everyone okay?"

"Not exactly," Jake answered, moving aside along with everyone else so that his father could get to Abby.

Danny quickly bent down by his daughter. "What happened?"

"Thrasher…she's different. I think she drained my emotions. I can't feel anything," the female half-ghost reported in near monotone.

The man picked up Abby in his arms and turned to Jake.

"Jake, I want you to tell Abby's teacher that there was an accident and that she's going to be out for the rest of the day. We're going to have to bring her to Grandma and Grandpa's house. Maybe we can get her back to normal," Danny ordered.

"Sure, Dad," Jake agreed. He was left to his friends as the two phased through the ceiling.

Loud footsteps echoed down the hall and the four teens shifted their gazes from the ceiling to Mr. Taylors.

"What are you four doing over here?" he demanded. "And Ms. Matthews, you were strictly told…"

"To stay away from Jake. I know," she groaned as she walked over to the teacher. She cast her friend a sad glance before being escorted away. Jake returned the look.

* * *

It was later that night and Chris was sitting in her room. She seemed to be drawing something. A knock came from her window, causing her to look up. To her surprise, Shadow was floating outside. She ran over and opened the window, letting her friend in.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Well, your parents didn't say you weren't allowed near Shadow, did they?" he teased.

Chris gave a little chuckle. "Seriously, though. I doubt you came here for the sole reason of seeing me."

"Ouch, that hurts," Shadow joked again, but then sighed. "Actually, there is another reason. Do you remember the old Guys in White building?"

"Yeah, but what…?" she began, but Shadow cut her off.

"We were all going to meet there tomorrow and…well…I was kinda wondering if you could find some way to come, too," he invited sheepishly.

"Of course I will! Just as long as you show me how to get there again and we make sure my parents don't find out," Chris accepted.

"Deal," Shadow agreed. He walked over to the window, but paused before he flew out. "So…see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Chris replied. She smiled as she watched her friend fly away. Then, she turned back to her sketch pad. On it was the rough outline of a picture of Jake sitting on her window sill.

* * *

The next day, the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day.

"C'mon, where is she?" Jake wondered as he, Tori, and Matt waited in back of the school. He glanced around the corner.

"Jake, if Chris' parents went out of their way to keep her away from you, don't you think that they'd be more careful than to just let her wander around?" Tori pointed out.

Jake sighed. "I guess you're right," he agreed as he was about to turn the corner. "Maybe we should just…" At that moment, he turned the corner and slammed into Chris. They both staggered back a bit. Then, they both looked up at who they hit.

"Jake/Chris!" they shouted at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late," the goth girl apologized quickly. "I had to call my parents and tell them I was staying after for a club today."

"And they believed that?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah," she answered. "But mostly because I told them it might 'help me make new friends'."

"I hate to interrupt, but can we go now?" Tori butted in.

"Oh, right," Jake muttered, looking a little embarrassed. He glanced around and, seeing that the coast was clear, changed into Shadow. The huntress followed his lead and activated her gear. Matt hopped onto the back of Tori's board and gripped her shoulders. Meanwhile, Shadow grabbed Chris around the waist. Then, they took off.

"Wow," Chris breathed, "it's amazing up here."

He gave a little laugh. "It's even better at night."

"Spoken like a true goth," the girl teased.

"Oh, please," Tori muttered to herself from behind them. Then, louder, she added, "Jake, are we almost there?!"

"It's right down there!" Shadow shouted back.

"Uh, Tori?" Matt uttered. "You might not want to be screaming that. What if someone was below us and heard you calling him Jake?"

"There's no one around, Matt," she snapped. "If there was, I would have called him Shadow. You don't have to tell me."

"_Someone's_ a little cranky," he mused.

"What was that?" the huntress demanded.

"Nothing!" Matt blurted in defense.

Soon enough, the four landed on the ground. Both Shadow and Tori reverted back to their normal human states.

"C'mon, let's go," Jake urged, motioning them inside.

* * *

Back at the Fenton Senior residence, Abby was sitting on a metal examination table in ghost form. Her face was completely expressionless. Next to her, Maddie, Jack, and Danny were looking at some analysis papers. Maddie sighed.

"Danny, I'm not sure what we should do. She's physically fine," the grandmother reported.

"There has to be _something_!" Danny exclaimed. "There's always a way to get out of these ghost tricks."

"Maybe it just needs some time," Maddie suggested in an attempt to comfort her son.

"Yeah, either that or she experiences something so important, she just _has_ to feel something," Jack added, half-serious.

Both Danny and Maddie turned to him, their faces flat.

"Dad, you're a genius," Danny complimented.

"Aw, thanks son!" Jack said, swinging an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Now, what would get her so emotional, she'd have to…?" the half-ghost began to ask himself. Then, he paused and a mischievous smile lit up his face. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"You know, I'm still amazed by this place," Chris stated.

The four were in the Guys in White training room.

"I have to admit," Tori agreed, "it _is_ pretty cool. I can't believe anyone would have left this place behind. You don't think someone will come back for it, do you?"

"Well, it's been here this long, hasn't it?" Matt cut in. "Twenty-three years is a long time. If no one's claimed it yet, they probably won't take it."

"Mmm," Tori said in concurrence. Her pensive expression shifted to a smirk. She turned around to face Jake.

"Hey, Jake? How much do you think these walls can stand?" she asked.

The half-ghost's brow furrowed. "I don't know. I'm guessing a lot, though."

"Can I try?" the huntress begged.

"I guess so…" Jake replied unsurely.

Tori changed into her suit and pointed a blaster at the wall. She focused and then blasted. A large burn mark formed, but that was about it. She changed back.

"Well, I don't think it'll be falling down on us anytime soon," she assessed.

"Wait, what's that?" Chris spoke up. She was pointing to the burn. The girl ran over to it with the others in tow. They came across a small hole in the wall. "It looks like…a hole. But there's something in there." Without waiting for a response, she brushed her hand over the opening until a neatly cut rectangle formed. Inside, there was a piece of glass over a red button.

"Woah. This is just like in the movies," Matt related, staring at the button curiously. "Should we press it?"

"I don't know. We have no idea what this thing is. It could be really bad," Jake warned.

"Or it could be mega cool," Chris debated. "There's no warning sign on it." She paused for a second, gazing at the button. "I say we press it."

* * *

**I told you guys already, this isn't going to be one of the best episodes. I know that it's really rushed and I'm trying to cram too much in it, but I had to ft a certain detail in there somehow and this was the best I could do.**

**Also, I've been on a complete mental shutdown lately. As it turns out, there's a difference between having ideas and getting them down on paper. Or Microsoft Word. So, sorry if I'm a little slow. I'm doing my best.**

**Lastly, someone off of the FFN community had requested a video for a song they liked. I apologize because I am still not able to start it. Also, it'll probably take a while. I hope you can understand.**


	64. Separation Anxiety Part 3

**And now you find out what the button does!**

* * *

The other three stayed silent, so she took that as an agreement and pushed the button. Nothing happened at first, but then they retreated and gasped as the walls made a rumbling noise and there was a slight tremor. Slowly, the floor beneath them lowered like an elevator. When it stopped, the area was in almost complete darkness.

"What…" Chris began, but stopped as lights flickered on.

All of their mouths hung open as they took in the room around them. It was incredibly high-tech (well, for its day) and was filled with odd devices. A huge computer monitor took up quite a large area in the back. The whole room was layered with thick metal, almost spotless even after all of these years. There were a few cabinets and shelves as well as a cylindrical containment unit with glass walls in the center.

"What…is this place?" Jake breathed, daring to step into the strange room.

"It looks like some sort of secret lab. I guess they didn't clean out as much as we thought," Matt replied, his voice wispy with wonder. He ran his fingers along the keyboard. "Man, this thing is **awesome**! Totally old school, but still awesome."

"They must have hidden it when they left. Probably didn't want any of this stuff getting out," Tori observed, rubbing her hand against a counter top. It was a little dusty, but not too bad considering its age.

Meanwhile, Chris walked over to a sliding metal door. Curiously, she pushed the button next to it. Her eyes instantly widened. "Um…guys? You _definitely_ have to see this."

* * *

Danny was groaning as he sat on a building ledge with the still emotionless Abby beside him.

"I don't get it," he stated. "I thought for _sure_ that ghost hunting would get her riled up."

The man's ghost sense was suddenly activated. His head jerked up just in time to spot the new Thrasher flashing past him toward the ground. She snuck up on a group of civilians and grabbed onto the shoulders of two. A green glow surrounded the whole group and their faces went blank. Smiling, she cast off from the group, only to come face to face with Danny.

"So, _this_ is the new Thrasher," he growled. "What did you do to Abby?"

She began to smirk. "Not much. I just used her for a little energy boost. You'd be surprised how angry that girl can get, not that I'm complaining."

Danny grabbed the girl and pinned her against a building. "Fix her. Now."

"Why would I do that?" she sneered. "Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to. But don't worry; she'll be back to normal in a few weeks, a month at the most." With that, the ghost girl secretly activated the blaster and caught Danny off guard by shooting him in the stomach with it. She used that moment to make her escape and all Danny could see was a glimpse of her speedily disappearing body.

* * *

"What do you think those things _are_?" Tori asked. "Not counting the obvious."

Chris was holding up a plain white jumpsuit with silver gloves, boots, and collar. She was standing in front of a locked away room. Two more of the jumpsuits were hung up behind her.

"I'm not sure, but they were locked up, so they might be dangerous," Jake assessed. "Hey, Matt, got anything yet?"

"Yeah, I think I found the file," the tech-wiz responded from the computer. "Looks like they're some kind of super-suits. Enhance natural abilities…adapt to user's preference…activated and deactivated by thought. Huh. This is some pretty high-tech stuff."

"It sounds sort of like my suit," Tori compared.

"Except," Jake butted in, grabbing the suit from Chris, "we don't know if they're defective or not. So I think we should just lock them back up and forget they even exist."

He placed the suit back in the hidden room to emphasize his point.

The goth girl sighed. "But what if they could actually help? If they _did_ work, then Matt and I could use them and you wouldn't have to protect us all the time."

"Why are you dragging _me_ into this?" Matt interrogated.

"You're not curious?" Chris questioned in response.

"Well…" Matt trailed.

"No," Jake snapped. "This isn't even a discussion. Let's go."

The half-ghost turned around to leave, but not even Tori was following him.

"Jake," the huntress piped up, "I think…you should let them try it."

"But…" Jake protested.

Tori cut him off. "The file doesn't say anything about a defect and Chris has a point. We can't watch over them 24/7 and, as our friends, they're bound to be targets. If there's a chance that we could keep 

them safer; I say we take it. And don't even think about telling us that it's too dangerous because, last time I checked, _you_ were the one who jumped into the ghost portal to become half-ghost."

"Fine," Jake agreed grumpily. She'd left nothing for him to argue about. Majority ruled.

Tori turned to Chris and Matt.

"You go first," Matt insisted.

"How very gentleman-like of you," Chris drawled. She cautiously picked up one of the suits and slipped it on. After nothing happened, she sighed. "I guess they _are_ faulty." The suit seemed to want to prove her wrong because, at that moment, she was surrounded by a light blue glow. It brightened until it became a flash before subsiding, leaving Chris in an altered suit.

The girl's suit had separated, showing her stomach. The bottom was a black skirt with blue leggings underneath and high black boots. The top was black with high blue gloves and a collar. Something else strange had happened as well. A hood had appeared over her head and a black-tinted visor covered her eyes. There was a hole in the hood, though, that let her now-ponytailed hair stick out.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed with a smirk.

* * *

At the Fenton Junior residence, the phone was ringing. Sam heard it as she walked through the front door. She plopped down the black bag she was holding and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Fenton?" a woman from the other side inquired. She had short blond hair and simple teal eyes. The woman was wearing a maroon tank-top.

"Yes, it is," Sam responded. "Who is this?"

The woman on the other line looked a little nervous. "This is Mrs. Matthews, Chris' mother. Is either she or Jacob there?"

Sam scowled a little. "No, I'm sorry, they're not. You forbid them to see each other, remember? Although, I wouldn't be surprised if they both snuck out," The twins' mother was a little irritable as she spoke.

"_That's_ what I'm worried about," the other woman stated as she tried to refrain from snapping. "Mrs. Fenton, I personally do not hold any dislike for your boy, even though I have never actually met Jake, but as a mother, I can't help but be protective. I'm sure you understand that. However, I'm concerned because Chris _lied_ to me today and told me she would be staying after school. I called, and she wasn't there. And, if Jake isn't there, I think that it is only fair that I can conclude…"

"Jake is a trustworthy boy," Sam snapped. "I'm not sure why you would believe otherwise, but even if they did disobey and saw each other anyways, I assure you that they're fine."

"Would you please calm down and be civil?" Mrs. Matthews pleaded. "I just want what is best for my daughter. Try to understand. How would you feel if one of your children made a new friend and then you hear about this new friend of theirs that you've never met running out of the school after an angry outburst?"

Sam's scowl softened just a tad and her tone went flat. "Jake is no troublemaker. Wherever they are, they're safe. Goodbye, Mrs. Matthews."

Sam hung up the phone and then flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**I give you permission to yell at me now because I probably just screwed up the entire story.**

**Also, I have finally gotten around to fixing up some of the spelling and grammer mistakes in some of the earlier chapters. It'll probably go really slow, though, so don't be expecting me to finish by tomorrow.**

**And I am sorry that there are a few linebreaks missing. FFN isn't agreeing with me right now and keeps deleting them. I also apologize for the strange, random double-spaces that sometimes appear. Again, blame the document uploader. I can't always get all of them.**


	65. Separation Anxiety Part 4

**Last part of SA, but it's LONG!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four teens held their ground as the elevator-like machine pulled to a stop in the training room. They had returned from the secret underground room.

"Would you guys deactivate those things already?" Jake snapped at Matt and Chris.

The two were both wearing the super-suits. For Matt, the suit had formed into a tight green top with short black gloves and a collar that melted into a hood similar to Chris', except that there was a small metal piece by his ear. A black belt around his waist with a metal link held up loose green pants that covered the tops of black boots. The materials of both their suits seemed to be some sort of supped-up, strong spandex.

"What? No field test?" Chris half-complained, half-joked.

"In case you've forgotten, we have bigger problems," Jake said gruffly.

Chris' eyes went wide as she and Matt deactivated the suits. "Oh, crud! My parents!"

"Exactly," the goth boy confirmed. "The most we can do now is get you back as soon as possible. So, here's the plan. I'll fly Chris home and Tori; you and Matt fly back. If you run into any ghosts, let Tori handle it. I want to avoid using those suits unless it's an emergency. Okay?"

"Yes _sir_," Tori mockingly agreed.

"Sorry, but you guys can grill me about being commanding later," Jake groaned as he transformed. He grabbed Chris and took off.

Tori sighed and activated her gear. "Hop on. Wouldn't want to disobey Captain Jake."

Matt followed her instructions and they rocketed off down the halls.

The two Phantoms, now in Fenton form, returned back to their house. Danny looked tired while Abby just stood still like a robot.

"Long day?" Sam questioned as she walked around the corner.

"You could say that," Danny responded, dreading the moment when he had to explain what has happened to Abby. He then noticed his wife's own exhaustion. "You, too?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Remember how I told you about how Jake's friend Chris' parents separated them?" At Danny's silence, she went on. "Well, somehow, they have both mysteriously gone missing." She let out a little laugh. "Sound familiar?"

Danny chuckled as well. "I think I'll give it fifteen more minutes before I get worried. _Then_ I'll go send out the Fenton search party.

Sam smiled, and then noticed how her daughter was standing so still, oblivious to the world around her. "What's wrong with Abby?"

The older half-ghost frowned. "The _new_ Thrasher drained all her emotions. Unfortunately, she's not only still _loose_, but can't fix Abby. My parents and I came up with an idea, but, so far, it's not going too great. It might be a whole month before we can get regular Abby back."

"I guess we can't do much about it now," Sam sighed in hopelessness.

Danny's ghost sense chose that moment to go off. "No, but maybe our Thrasher problem will be taken care of, at least."

He quickly changed into his ghost half and phased out of the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Shadow was nearing Chris' house, his ghost sense suddenly went off. He paid no mind to it though.

"Jake, shouldn't you…" Chris started, but was cut off by Jake.

"No. My Dad will handle it. Right now, we're focusing on getting you home," he said roughly.

That plan failed as the two were stopped by a pair of pale hands that clasped onto both of their shoulders and gave them a small shock. Yelping, the two swung around to face a smirking Thrasher.

"The anxiety here was just too good to pass up," she claimed.

"Thrasher," Shadow growled. "Haven't you already caused us enough trouble?"

"Nope!" she replied teasingly. With that, she took out her blaster and fired, hitting her target dead on.

"Chris!" Shadow cried as she was forced out of his grasp by the blast.

The pavement was growing closer to the girl every minute while she plunged head first. Her initial scream had died down and, as she eyed what would surely be her death, a new thought entered her mind. Searching for something in her head, she whispered, "Please let this work." Now only about twelve feet from the ground, her pleads were answered and she was instantly shrouded by a bright blue flash, leaving behind the super-suited Chris. Her shoes let out jet streams that allowed her to right herself and slowed her descent. The girl touched the ground softly and safely.

Shadow's sigh of relief was cut off by a loud cackling from Thrasher.

"Ah, now that was good! Panic…fear…" Thrasher commented in delight.

She was then hit with a ghost zapper from Shadow. "You are one cruel, twisted ghost!" he shouted with disgust evident in his voice.

A scowl crossed the ghost girl's face while she recovered. "Alright, if that's how you want to play it…" She raised her left arm and a small laser came out of her bracelet. She aimed it at Shadow before seeming to change her mind and aimed it at Chris instead. Neither had time to react to the small red blast that came out of it. The target was hit.

The goth girl fell to her knees and clutched her sides while she tilted her head downward and squeezed her eyes together tightly. Shadow, alarmed, shot down to meet her.

"Chris, are you okay?" he asked in concern, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The girl's head suddenly shot up and she became furious, swatting his hand away.

"Get away from me!" she cried.

"What…?" trailed the ghost boy as he backed away. He glanced up at the observing ghost. "What did you _do_ to her?!"

"Didn't I tell you?" the emotion-addict began. "I can manipulate peoples' moods. And right now, I'd say your friend is feeling pretty angry."

Shadow glanced back at Chris, who was standing in a battle stance. The girl suddenly lunged at him and Shadow barely dodged her. Her lunge ended up in a somersault, after which she landed right back into an attacking position.

"Chris!" Shadow yelled. "Snap out of it!"

The girl only replied by running over to him at an incredible speed and landing a punch on him. The force of the super-punch threw the ghost boy against a brick wall. The girl sped over to the spot he was and was about to deliver another hit, but Shadow phased through the wall just in time, leaving Chris to only punch the wall.

"Well, I think I've had my fun," Thrasher mused as she began to fly away. She only got a little ways before she smacked into Danny. She looked up nervously.

Danny took out the thermos and gave her a mock wave accompanied by a cruel smirk. "Good-bye." He then sucked her into the thermos. Danny was about to leave when he heard someone scream, "Wake-up already!"

Slowly, Danny flew to where he heard the commotion coming from. Without being noticed, he settled on the edge of a building. Down below, there was an angry young girl in a strange jumpsuit. She was kicking and punching the empty air.

"Where are you?!" she screamed. She was suddenly grabbed from behind by Shadow, who had just popped into visibility. She was struggling as he pulled her back and thrust her against the wall.

"Would you stop it and listen to me?! Thrasher is making to do this! You're not really mad!" the ghost boy reported loudly.

The girl relaxed for a moment before coming back full force and shoving him off her roughly. The boy fell to the ground and rolled out of the way just in time to miss Chris coming down from a high jump with her foot extended, ready to deliver a hard kick.

"Hello, Dad," Abby said in monotone as she landed next to her father on the roof ledge.

Danny looked away from the fight. "Abby, what are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me," she answered simply. She looked at the battle below. All of her muscles suddenly went tense. "Shadow," she whispered.

"Abby?" Danny asked, concerned about the odd display of emotion.

Abby squeezed her eyes closed and gripped the edge of the building. When she opened her eyes, she looked angry. "Shadow," she growled looking down at the two. She stood up.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Danny questioned as he stood up as well. "You look…angry." He had gasped out the last word, realizing what must have happened.

Without warning, the ghost girl jumped off of the building and flew toward the fight.

Danny looked on and was about to follow, but stopped and sighed. "This isn't my battle to fight. Unless something goes horribly wrong, I'll stay here and wait for Abby."

While Chris was keeping Shadow preoccupied, Abby let loose a strong ghost ray on him. He spun around quickly after being hit, coming face to face with his angry sister.

"Causing trouble again, are we?" she snapped.

"What? I thought…since when did you get your emotions back?" Shadow stammered as he backed away from Abby and Chris.

"Just now, thanks for asking," she growled, as if it were all his fault.

"Oh, great," Shadow thought to himself. "One look at me was enough to knock her out of it? She really _does_ hate me."

He turned intangible right as the two angry girls sent punches his way. The ghost boy then did a back flip into the air. Abby quickly chased after him, following him as he tried to lose her through the maze of buildings. Chris followed on foot. The female half-ghost soon caught up to Shadow and delivered a super-charged kick. Shadow was hurled to the ground screaming. He landed with a heavy thud, creating a dent in the pavement. He had fallen right by Chris' feet. She looked like she was ready to strike, but suddenly her eyes went wide and she lowered her fist.

"Jake," she whispered to herself. She looked down at her weakened friend. "Oh, no!" The teenage girl went down on her knees and rubbed Shadow's arm gently. "Jake? Please, _please_ wake up. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Shadow groaned as he got onto his hands and knees. "Chris?" he whispered soft enough so that only she could hear him. "Are you normal again?"

Before she could answer, Abby landed next to them. "Hey, I thought you were on _my_ side!" she snapped at Chris.

"Huh?" the goth girl uttered as she and Shadow looked up at the ghost girl. "No, Thrasher was controlling me. I'd _never_ hurt J-Shadow on purpose."

Abby scowled. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but he's no one you should be trying to protect. Move."

"No!" Chris screamed in defiance.

Abby looked like she was ready to use force, but instead, backed down. "You know what? I'm too tired to deal with you right now. I'm warning you, though, I won't hold back next time."

With that, the ghost girl disappeared into the sky. Chris looked back down at her friend.

"She's gone now," she told him gently.

"Good," said Shadow briefly, changing back into his human self while Chris did the same. He took a shaky breath. "Chris?"

"Yeah?" she prodded.

"Thanks."

Chris smiled. She felt Jake move and try to get up. She helped him, knowing that it'd be useless to protest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore, but I can make it back home," he reported. "Speaking of home, that's where you should be."

She glanced down the street, then back at Jake. "Maybe I should help you get back first."

"No. I don't want you getting into anymore trouble because of me," the boy retaliated. "Go."

Chris sighed and followed his orders. Jake smiled and turned around as he started to make his way back home. He took a little jogging step and then leaped, transforming back into his ghost self. He gave a little wave to his friend and she waved back. Then, Shadow flew off into the horizon. Back on the street, Chris watched and smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**You have probably noticed that I've changed the line-break style. That's because FFN won't let me use the other ones. It's too fussy.**

**Anyways, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do next. I want to put a filler ep in before I do anything else major. Now, I just have to think of the filler ep. Hm...I'll get back to you on that hopefully sometime next week.**


	66. My Life's Wish Part 1

**Yes, I finally got this up. I was trying to lay out a plan, but...not going so great.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Abby!" Jake screamed, banging on a door. "How long does it take you to get ready for school?!"

Abby then opened the door and stepped out. "Hey, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't go to school looking like just rolled out of bed, although you don't seem to mind it," she teased. She began to walk down the stairs, but stopped and turned. "Have fun getting to school, bro! I'll be sure to tell Mr. Taylors why you're late…_again_."

Jake growled at her as he walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Abby bounced down the stairs and grabbed her backpack. Danny and Sam were sitting at the table, still eating.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" she bid happily before running out the door. Once outside, she transformed and flew away.

Just as she left, Jake came running down the stairs looking exhausted. He snatched up his backpack and bolted out the door, delivering a quicker version of Abby's message.

"He's going to be late again, isn't he?" Sam sighed.

"Yep," Danny agreed. "I think he's close to breaking _my_ record."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, Jake was sprinting down the street. He slid into a corner and transformed, speedily taking off for school.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late again," he grumbled. "And it wasn't even because of ghosts!"

The bell rung as Shadow landed and, after turning human once more, ran to his classroom. Jake pulled open the door to face his bored class and a disappointed Mr. Taylors.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, I think you're only a few more tardies away from breaking the record," the teacher stated. "What's your excuse this time?"

Jake glared at his sister. She gave him a little wave. "Nothing," the boy muttered, taking his seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, bro!" Abby called, running after Jake after school. She easily caught up to the sulking boy. "Sorry I made you a little late today." He was silent, so she continued. "If it helps, I'll give you a ride home."

"No thanks," he muttered gloomily. "I'd rather just walk."

"Alone?" she questioned.

"Yes, Abby, _alone_," he hissed. "Now just go hang out with your friends or something. I think Tiffany's coming to get you anyways."

Abby blinked and turned around and, sure enough, the red-headed girl was jogging up to her. Abby spun back around, only to find that Jake had already left. She sighed and put on a smile. "Hey, Tiff! What's up?"

Her friend's smile was huge and she was glowing with peppiness. "D.J., Eric, and I are going to the mall. Want to come with?"

Abby glanced behind her shoulder once more to where her brother had left. She looked back at Tiffany and replied, "Um…yeah."

Tiffany furrowed her brow. "Trouble in twin land?"

Abby restrained rolling her eyes. That was Tiffany speak for "are you having problems with your brother?"

"Nah, it's nothing," the half-ghost assured. "Come on, let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four teens were sitting at a table in the mall food court. There was Abby with a drink in front of her, Tiffany, Eric Baxter, and another boy. He had messy black hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue-green eyes. His attire consisted of a backwards white and teal cap, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves that seemed to have come straight out of the eighties, a black undershirt, a teal tie, tight white pants with a teal stripe down each side, and white and teal sneakers. He was a very showy person.

"_Someone's_ quiet today," Eric observed, looking at Abby.

"I don't know, maybe that's a good thing," the boy teased with a goofy grin. He laid back in his seat. "Peace and quiet."

"D.J.!" Tiffany snapped with a little glare.

"C'mon! I was only joking!" he protested.

Tiffany and Eric sighed as they returned their focus to Abby, who was sipping her drink pensively.

"So, want to tell us why you've taken a sudden vow of silence?" Tiffany prodded.

Abby stopped drinking and looked up. "Guys, it's nothing; just family stuff."

"And by 'family,' you mean you and Jake, right?" her friend continued.

"Tiff, I'm serious," the half ghost responded.

"So am I," the girl replied coolly.

"Even I have to agree, you keeping your mouth shut for this long means trouble," D.J. insisted.

Eric stood up and grabbed D.J. "If you need us, we'll be over there, where D.J. won't keep opening his big mouth every three seconds." The two then departed, leaving the girls alone.

Abby met her friend's persistent gaze. "Fine, is it so wrong for me to worry a bit? I think the fact that Jake doesn't have ghost powers has finally gotten to him. I don't know why he'd be so jealous, though. Fighting ghosts isn't a heck of a lot of fun." She looked like she was about to keep talking, but was cut off when her ghost sense went off.

"Is it just me, or does that thing always go off at the most inconvenient times?" Tiffany questioned.

"Be right back," groaned Abby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, Shadow was looking around for something. "Okay, I _know_ my ghost sense just went off, so where's the ghost?" he muttered to himself. Then, he sighed. "The one time I wish Abby was here to take care of a ghost fight, she isn't.

"You again?!" Abby cried, having just phased through the mall roof. "Stupid ghost! I'm already having a bad enough day as it is and I don't need you to make it worse!" She fired a ghost ray that Shadow just barely dodged.

"Join the club!" he screamed back angrily. He dodged another one of her green blasts and sent back a weak red one of his own. This distracted her long enough for him to turn invisible and hide himself in an alley. She flew by the alley entrance and stopped, landing on the ground. She crossed her arms.

"Oh, great. He got away again," she grumbled to herself. "Guess I'd better get back before Tiff goes on high alert."

The ghost girl flew off and Shadow sighed as he turned himself visible again. "Good, she's gone." He paused for a moment, looking around. "Now where's that ghost?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby returned to her friends, walking up to them in human form and plopping down at the table. Eric and D.J. had returned.

"There you are!" Tiffany shrieked. "We were getting worried."

"Yeah, worried enough to drag us back…literally," D.J. added, rubbing his arm.

"But we're glad you're alright," Eric added, giving his guy friend a sharp look. "Which ghost was it this time? It took you a while."

"Shadow," Abby growled.

"Uh, oh," her flamboyant friend (D.J.) muttered, "here we go again."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bore you with my claims of hatred again," she snapped. "It's just that it gets so annoying. If it's not him interrupting my life, it's some other ghost. Sometimes, I just wish I knew what it would be like if Jake got the ghost powers instead of me. Then I wouldn't have to ditch whatever I was doing to go fight off stupid _ghosts_ and he could be half-ghost like he's always wanted."

The moment she said those words, a green smoke filtered into the room, causing all of the smart citizens to run for their lives. Only the four teens remained. The smoke formed into the body of a young woman.

"What are you doing here, Desiree?" Abby snarled.

The ghost smirked. "I believe I have a wish to grant."

Abby's anger faltered. "Uh, oh."

"That's right," sneered Desiree. "And so you have wished it and so shall it be!"

The last thing Abby remembered seeing before blacking out was a bright flash of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Don't be cheering yet. I'm not totally sure where I'm going to go with this. I got this chapter down because it was the base, but the others are going to be a little longer and take some time. Meh.**

**On the bright side, I get out of school next week!**


	67. My Life's Wish Part 2

**Yeah, I'm late.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby woke up gasping. She noticed that she was lying in an alleyway. Her eyes were wide.

"What…what happened?" she asked herself breathlessly, glancing around. Nothing seemed beyond normal. She slowly got up and peeked out of the alley. She tried to recall what had occurred. "I was at the mall and then…Desiree!" The events played back in her mind like a movie. "But what did she do? I don't see anything different."

Curiously, Abby walked out into the street. There were very few people and only a handful actually looked at her. The teenager strolled down the street, still checking her surroundings carefully. Nothing seemed to be out of place. She arrived at her house and stepped inside.

"Huh, weird. No one's home," she noticed. She walked into the kitchen and found a note. "Abby, we'll be back around five," she read. "Love, Dad and Jake." Her face crinkled in confusion. What was going on?

She headed upstairs, still confused. "I don't get it. Everything looks the same, but…something feels off. Maybe I should go for a little flight. That always clears my head." The girl jumped up in the air, preparing for take off. Shock overwhelmed her when she just came crashing to the ground. "What?! Why can't I use my ghost powers?" She dashed into her room, shocked to find the walls a dark red and her carpet black. A small scream escaped her and she found herself getting a little shaky.

"Abby, we're home!" her father called from downstairs. The girl rushed downstairs to ask her Dad about what had happened to her room.

Danny was just changing back. He looked at her curiously. "Abby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sis, you don't look yourself," the voice of her brother said. It was different somehow, though. There was a bit of an echo to it.

When Abby turned around, she found something that scared her beyond belief. She jumped back and screamed at the sight of her brother, managing to trip and fall backwards. Her Dad instantly took hold of her, putting his arms gently under hers.

"Abby?! What's wrong?!" he shouted worriedly.

Abby continued to look at the floor for a moment, breathing heavily, before even daring to glance back up at her brother. It only confirmed what she saw and she barely restrained another scream.

Jake was a ghost. His jumpsuit was similar to Danny's, but the pants were looser like Abby herself had worn them, the sleeves were torn off, the gloves were shorter, he had two black armbands, and a JP symbol was smacked on his chest.

Abby seemed to start choking again. "J-Jake?" she spluttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, Abby was lying in her bed in her weird, gothic room. She had calmed down a bit, but all of her muscles were still a little twitchy. Sam walked into the room and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Abby, honey, are you alright? Your father just told me what happened," the mother questioned in concern.

"Y-yeah," the girl stammered a little. "I guess I just got a little dizzy."

Sam smiled a bit. Danny and Jake proceeded to walk in. For Abby, the surprises just kept on coming. Not only was Jake now half-ghost, but he wasn't goth anymore! Red and white basketball shirt, blue jean shorts, white and red sneakers…Abby felt like screaming.

"Jake the non-goth half-ghost? This place is so messed up," she mused.

"Feeling better?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah," she lied.

"Your brain must have been pretty fried," Jake stated. "You're not all goth like usual!"

Abby gave a little twitch at that. "I'm _goth_?" she thought, although no one could hear her.

"C'mon you two," Sam ordered. "Let's let her rest."

Abby's family walked out the door, the former half-ghost staring after them. She blinked in bafflement. "Okay, so in this world, Jake has ghost powers and I don't. Wait a minute! That's what I wished! I wished that I knew what it would be like if Jake had been born with the ghost powers instead of me!" A thought suddenly struck her and she laid back in the bed. "Which means that I don't have to ghost fight any more. I get to live up life as a normal human. Maybe this won't be so bad."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby woke up the next morning, stretching her arms and getting out of bed. She still wasn't used to her gothic room or the black nightgown she was currently wearing. It almost made her cringe. She opened her closet only to find a bunch of black. The girl groaned. "This is going to be a long day."

Later, goth Abby climbed down the stairs, looking anxious. All she could find in her closet were high black boots, red leggings, a short black skirt, and a black and red shirt. She gazed at the kitchen table where the rest of her family was. The sight of this Jake continuously freaked her out.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," she greeted nervously.

"Hi, honey," Sam greeted. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, but she better hurry up if she doesn't want to be late for school," Jake added, grabbing his backpack. "Bye, guys!" He transformed into Jake Phantom, which _still_ unnerved his sister, and flew off.

Abby picked up her bag and headed to the door. "Bye!"

"Don't be late!" Danny yelled after her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby panted as she reached the school doors. The bell rang loudly. "Okay…maybe being a complete human…isn't so great. Boy, I miss flying." The girl came upon her classroom and she pulled open the door. All of the students' heads turned toward her.

"Ms. Fenton," Mr. Taylors said in surprise, "you're late."

"I know," she groaned.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Taylors," Jake put in, standing up. "She isn't feeling very well. Practically passed out yesterday."

The teacher gave the half-ghost a little smile and a nod, motioning for Jake to sit back down, which he did. "Well, then I guess you're excused. I hope you feel better."

Abby's jaw almost dropped and she went to go sit at the empty seat she knew must have been hers. "Jake stood up for me? And since when did Mr. Taylors start taking things so loosely?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finally, lunch!" Abby exclaimed to herself as she got up and headed toward the cafeteria. She was surprised when Tori and Matt ran up to her.

"Hey, Abby! We haven't seen you all day!" Tori shouted.

"Uh…" the former half-ghost uttered.

"Heard you were late today, too. Harsh," Matt added.

"Um…yeah."

The three got their lunches and Matt and Tori lead her to the table that Jake used to sit at. She picked at her food uncertainly. She spared a glance toward the table that should be hers. Jake was with _her_ friends, laughing his head off and having a good time. The girl slumped into her seat.

"Are you okay?" Tori questioned.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Abby spat out hurriedly.

"Just asking," the huntress said defensively.

Abby glanced over her shoulder. Jake's ghost sense went off and Tori's equipment started beeping in confirmation. Her brother stood and said something to his friends before going ghost and flying off.

"Sorry guys, ghost alert. I'm gonna go help Jake in case he decides to do anything stupid," Tori stated, getting up and leaving the lunch area.

Abby's muscles twitched, but she stayed down. Ghost fighting wasn't her job anymore. A second later, Jake Phantom was thrown into the cafeteria and crashed onto their table. Abby and Matt both jolted out of their seats as the table came crashing down. Jake pushed himself up as Desiree entered and students began running and screaming.

"Jake can handle this," Abby assured herself, watching her alternate universe brother fight. Tori flew in next to him. "He has Tori to help him, too. I just need to stay put."

"Abby, get out of here already!" Jake screamed at her while trying to blast away Desiree.

The teen didn't move; she was captivated. "I'm not leaving, Jake! Half-ghost or not, you're still my brother and it's still my responsibility to look after you!"

"This isn't that time!" he responded snappily. "You can't help by being here. You're only human."

That struck a nerve and, after a short pause, she ran out of the cafeteria. "Is that how I make Jake feel? Useless?" she wondered. A flashback played in her mind. _"I think the fact that Jake doesn't have ghost powers has finally gotten to him."_ She mulled this over. "It was never about the powers and the perks. He's jealous because he couldn't help; just like I can't right now." She gazed back into the cafeteria. "I have to fix this and wish everything back to normal. And when I do, I promise to never make Jake feel like that again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Artgirl4 is going to tease me to no end about this. :P (Her review for chapter 62 about me liking to change the clothes so much). Although, it was kind of necessary to change everyone around this time. I mean; it's an alternate universe!**

**Hm...I don't really know what I'm going to do next chapter. I have ideas, but no way to make them work. This could take a while.**


	68. My Life's Wish Part 3

**Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers: ****mystery writer5775****, ****hermie-the-frog****, ****Piece of Toast****, ****Nikky Todd on Fleet Street****, ****h0meskill3tt****, ****Artgirl4****, ****MaxRideNut****, ****Queen S of Randomness 016****, ****TPcrazy, PunkMichPhantom, Luiz4200, and ImmortalPhantom22!**

**I'd like to also give a special shout-out to the following people for giving me some great ideas that made this chapter possible:****mystery writer5775****, ****hermie-the-frog****, ****Piece of Toast****, ****Artgirl4****, ****MaxRideNut****, ****TPcrazy, Luiz4200, and ImmortalPhantom22!**

**Thanks a bunch, you guys! So, without further ado, I present the next chapter.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake landed by all of the students and changed back to human, frowning. "She got away."

The students looked disappointed and they all crowded back into the cafeteria except for Abby. She just stood there in deep thought.

"The next time Desiree comes back, I'll have to somehow wish everything back to normal. But I don't know how long that will be. In the meantime, I should probably find out more about this universe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby walked through her front door later that day. Danny came up to greet her.

"Hey, Abbs. How was school today? Jake said you were acting a little strange," the father greeted.

"It was…fine," she replied nervously.

"Nothing weird happened? You didn't have another panic attack or…oh, I don't know…run into the middle of a ghost fight?"

The girl paled. "Uh…oops?"

Danny shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't have sent you to school today. Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a bit?"

Abby obediently climbed the stairs. At the top, Jake was leaning by her door. He was staring at her.

"What do you want?" she spat at her alternate time-line brother.

He squinted a bit and walked up to her; scrutinizing her.

"_What_?!" she burst out in frustration.

He stood up straight. "Something's off about you. You haven't been acting like yourself. Like how you ran into that ghost fight today and how, yesterday, you acted like you barely recognized me. Not to mention what you were wearing."

Her muscles went tense. "What are you getting at?"

"Something bad happened yesterday, didn't it?" he inquired.

"Jake, you're imagining things," she snapped.

"No, I'm not!" he defended. After a brief moment, he let out a sigh. "Please, Abby? I'm your brother and I care about you. Just tell me what's so wrong that it'd make you risk your life?"

She gazed into the violet eyes of her twin. Even in an alternate universe, Jake was still Jake. She relaxed at bit. Maybe she should tell him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone else, get it?" she demanded.

"Got it," he replied, a little smile forming on his face. "So, what's up?"

She squirmed a bit. "I don't know how to put this, but I'm not the Abby you know. I'm from a different timeline where _I_ have the ghost powers and _you're_ the human, but I wished that I would know what it would be like if you had the ghost powers instead of me and Desiree granted it!"

Jake blinked slowly, trying to comprehend her. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"

The female twin fumed. "I'm serious!"

"So you're trying to tell me that you're from an alternate timeline where you had _ghost powers_?" He asked incredulously. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't run downstairs and tell Dad to take you to a hospital right now."

"Because I need your help! I need to find Desiree and wish everything back to the way it was!" screamed Abby. "Please, Jake? You have to believe me!"

Jake stared at her hard for a moment. Then, his face softened. "Alright, I believe you," he concluded. "But first, I want to hear about the universe you live in. That way, I can tell you about what's so different about this universe. After all, who knows how long you'll be staying here."

She broke into a wide grin and crushed her brother into a hug. "Thanks, Jake."

"Jeez, you're _definitely_ not our Abby."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later, they were sitting in Jake's room. The boy shook his head.

"It's just so hard to believe," he began.

"Welcome to my world," Abby snorted.

"So, in your timeline, _I'm_ the human twin who's jealous of your ghost powers?" he tried to grasp.

"And you're goth," she added.

The brother shivered at that statement and Abby had to restrain a laugh.

After a moment, Jake continued. "There's just one other thing I was wondering about. When you were talking, you kept bringing how you were always fighting with one particular ghost like he was your arch enemy or something. Who was that?"

"Huh?" she blurted out before realizing what he meant. "Oh, you mean Shadow? Well, yeah, I guess he's my arch enemy. He's a conniving jerk who keeps trying to trick everyone. But wouldn't he be here, too?"

"Abby, there's no one like that around here," Jake assured.

"But all the other ghosts from my world are here!" she exclaimed. "The only thing that's really different is that you have the ghost powers instead!"

He looked at her seriously. "Sometimes even the smallest changes can alter the time-stream drastically. Changing one thing inadvertently changes others. Dad taught me that."

"So Shadow might only exist because of something I did?" she asked, horror stricken.

"Or something you didn't do. But, yes, it's possible," Jake confirmed. "But, anyway, we should probably move on. We still need a battle plan for when Desiree comes back. I can't just let you randomly run into the ghost fight and make a wish."

"Why not?" whined Abby.

"Um, because it's _dangerous_," Jake snapped. "Alternate universe or not, you're my sister and I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"I can defend myself!"

"Abby, I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself. End of conversation. If you argue, I swear that I'll march downstairs right now and tell Mom and Dad about this whole thing," he threatened.

"Fine," she growled, crossing her arms. "What's the plan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning arrived and Abby, Matt, and Tori were walking to school. Suddenly, Jake flew up in ghost form. He touched ground and changed back.

"Hey, Tori!" he called, running the last few feet to the group.

"Hi, Jake," she responded, looking a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but my Dad and I wanted to ask you a favor," he lied smoothly.

"What kind of favor?"

"My Dad thinks that Abby should start to learn to fight ghosts in case any attack her. Would you mind letting her tag along with you in the next fight? You know, since you're best friends and everything," the half-ghost requested.

The huntress glanced at Abby for a second, who gave her a nervous smile, before turning back to Jake. "Sure."

"Thanks!" he called as he transformed once more and sped off toward the school.

After he left, Matt and Tori turned toward Abby with curious looks. She just sped up a little.

"C'mon, we'll be late for school."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I posted this a bit early in celebration of Adventures After a Mistake's one-year anniversary. On this day exactly one year ago, I posted the first chapter. So, I'd like to thank all of my readers; both the loyal ones who have been reading for a year now and the newer ones who kindly picked it up and and stayed with it. So, thanks you guys! Without you, there'd be no story.**

**In other news, I am working on (yet another) video for the anniversary. I'll either get it up late tonight or sometime tomorrow. There's a very slim possibility that I won't get it up until Tuesday, but that depends. Sadly enough, though, I've only been working on it for a few days, so I can't amaze you guys with a truck-load of new pics and animation like last time, but I'm trying my best.**


	69. My Life's Wish Part 4

**This is way too short, but I thought that it'd be the best way to wrap everything up.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day, Abby zipped out of Mr. Taylors' class with Matt and Tori trailing behind her. She was staring at the floor.

"Is it me or is Abby acting really weird?" Matt whispered to Tori.

"It's probably the ghost hunting thing," the huntress answered. "I mean; you know how jealous she is of Jake's powers. Having to fight as a human must be annoying to her."

Abby restrained a cringe and kept walking.

"Abby, watch out!" Tori abruptly screamed.

The girl didn't have time to react as she slammed into someone. Both of them were knocked to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Abby apologized as she helped sort through the dropped books. Then, she looked up and realized who she had bumped into. "Chris?"

The blonde blinked. "You remember my name?"

Abby couldn't think of much to say to that. So, she just stupidly uttered, "Um…sure." They continued sorting through the books. Abby picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out. She looked at it curiously when she noticed that it was a picture of her brother in Phantom form looking out over the city from the top of a building.

"That's…mine," Chris stuttered embarrassedly as she snatched the paper.

The two finished sorting out their stuff and stood up. Chris then ran away with a mumbled, "Thanks."

"What was that all about?" Matt wondered.

"Nothing," the former half-ghost dismissed. She began to walk away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day, the twins were sitting in their class when Jake's ghost sense went off. He glanced over at Abby, as if to signal her. She nodded and nudged Tori, who seemed to have gotten the message. Before anyone could do anything, though, screaming erupted from another part of the school and the room they were in began to fill with a green smoke. Everyone except for three students instantly ran outside. Jake transformed while Tori activated her hunting gear and pulled Abby onto the back. Soon enough, Desiree appeared. She smirked evilly at Abby.

"Hello, child, enjoying your new life?" she sneered while using her melodic voice.

"Abby, what's she talking about?" Tori questioned.

"Uh, no clue," the girl lied nervously.

"Give it up, Desiree!" Jake screamed, flying up to her. "If you change everything back to the way it's supposed to be right now, _maybe_ I won't beat you into a pulp."

The woman grinned. "I'm shocked that you know, but even more surprised that you want to change everything back. After all, if I did that, you wouldn't have your ghost powers anymore. You'd be a little nobody again."

Jake became very serious and glanced at Abby. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for my sister."

The woman frowned. "Then fight for it."

In response, the Phantom blasted her with a green ghost ray. Tori followed up by going behind her and blasting as well. Desiree lifted her hand and caused the desks float up and aimed at the fighters. Jake turned himself and the other two intangible. Unfortunately, when he turned tangible again, he was hit by another desk. The boy knocked into the wall behind him.

"Jake!" Abby shrieked.

The boy shook his head and got back up. He grit his teeth and sped back toward the ghost, firing ectoblasts rapidly.

Tori thrust an ectogun at Abby. "Here, start shooting."

The girl did so. The three of them continued firing at Desiree. Eventually, they neared each other enough for Jake to whisper to Abby, "See? You're in the fight, but still protected." Eventually, the ghost was worn down by their continuous assaut. "Abby, now!"

She sucked in a deep breath and screamed, "I wish that I had never wished to know what it'd be like if Jake had the ghost powers! And I wish that I'd remember all of this!"

Desiree growled. "Fine. And so you have wished it, and so it shall be!"

The room was filled with a bright flash of light. When it subsided at last, Abby was relieved to see that there was no Jake Phantom around. Glancing down at herself, she realized she was in ghost form.

"Yes! I have my powers back!" she cried. Then, her ghost sense went off. She soared up through the classroom ceiling and into the sky where Shadow and Desiree were fighting. Her eyes widened when she saw him at first, all of her memories about possibly causing his death flooding back to her, and she hesitated. But that only lasted a moment before she flew up to the fight and began blasting at Desiree alongside Shadow. In no time at all, the fight was over and Abby was able to suck Desiree into the original thermos (before Shadow even took out his). She looked hard at Shadow, who had failed to disappear yet.

"Uh, yeah…I'll just be going now," he stammered anxiously after watching her examine him. He sped off into the distance.

"Someday," she vowed, "I'll really find out what happened; who you are. But right now, there's a certain goth brother of mine that I really need to see." With that thought, she flew off toward her home; toward sweet normalcy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**It might be a while before I get the next story up. Not because I don't have any ideas, but because my idea needs work. Also, I'll probably be starting a new fanfic soon. So...yeah...that's all!**


	70. Be My Escape Part 1

**To tell you the truth, I honestly just forgot to post yesterday. Sorry.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far away in a dark room, four figures are talking. Everything is in shadows, showing only their outlines.

"N26, T84, and U32, you have a mission," a muscular man reported. "You must find Target 93 and bring him back here, understood?"

"May I question why?" a female voice asked, coming from the bigger of the three kneeling figures.

"He would make an excellent specimen," the man answered with a touch of cruel humor. "Now, go."

The three figures looked up, revealing their faces. Then, they left. The man turned to a screen with a picture of Shadow on it. "Soon, ghost boy, soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Casper High, Shadow transformed into Jake in a deserted hallway, stowing away the Fenton Thermos 2.0. He rounded the corner, only to come face to face with Tori.

"Jake, where were you?!" she demanded.

"Uh…ghost fighting," he replied anxiously. "Why? Did something happen?"

At that moment, Matt caught up. "Yeah, she talked my ear off with all of her worrying," he put in, rubbing his ear to emphasize his statement.

"Can you blame me?" asked the girl. "You run off randomly without giving us any indication of where you're going. An 'I'm going to go check outside for ghosts' would have been nice. What if you got in real trouble? We wouldn't have a clue!"

"Jeez, calm down already, would you?" the half-ghost spat. "I can handle myself. Besides, if you were that worried, you could have just come outside in your ghost fighting suit."

She crossed her arms and grumbled, "My Mom's been buckling down. She told me I'm not allowed to ghost fight during class unless it's an emergency. At least your parents don't _know_ about your secret."

"Okay, okay," he agreed, "I'll try to include you guys a bit more. Now let's go before we're late to class."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The trio was walking back from school. Tori had her arms crossed and looked very ticked.

"Oh, come on!" Jake pleaded. "Don't tell me you're mad again."

"You said you'd tell us where you were going and then you went ahead and ran off again," she huffed. "You could've gotten captured or really hurt."

"What are you, my Mom? I'm a big boy, Tori, not some little helpless kid," Jake argued. "You know what? I'm tired of this. I need some time alone." The two humans watched in bemusement as he transformed and sped off.

"He's kinda got a point, ya know," Matt stated, turning to the huntress. She growled viciously. The geek panicked. "But your point is much better," he whimpered. This earned a victorious smirk. Tori had trained him like a dog.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three ghosts from earlier were watching from a forest. The oldest looked about sixteen. Her hair was long, wavy, and black with two streaks of violet in the front that contrasted marvelously with her deathly pale skin and heavily outlined solid green eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless top that showed off the black bracelet on each wrist and a purple charm around her neck. Her skirt had a ragged hem at the bottom and had a pattern much like that of Nocturn's body. It was held to the top with a silver and gold belt. She was obviously the leader.

Then came the next oldest. He seemed to be a mischievous looking twelve-year-old. The boy's skin was blue while his impossibly spiky hair was a shocking blonde. He wore a black T-shirt with yellow trim, the sleeves being frayed oddly, and a lightning bold in the middle. His shorts were of the same style, minus the lightning bolt. Then there were the black shoes with the yellow designs as well as yellow socks and two yellow wristbands. Can you pick up the color theme here?

Lastly, there was the very youngest. She couldn't have been older than six. Her skin was pale like the first ghost's, but the similarities just about ended there. Her eyes were violet, an unusual color for a ghost, and her short hair was green. She dressed in a small green T-shirt, a purple skirt, and little white shoes.

The leader was scanning the horizon carefully while the other two hung back. "Guys!" she suddenly called. "I found him!"

The other two rushed over and the leader pointed to the sky where Shadow was flying in the distance.

The male ghost created sparks in between his hands and smiled impishly. "Time to put the plan into action, then?"

The older girl nodded. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shadow flew around town, still looking ticked off. "I can't believe her! I can fight for myself. I don't need her babying me. I don't even need her help. I've beaten plenty of ghosts on my own before." Before he could continue ranting to himself, his ghost sense went off. "Perfect. Now I have something to take out my aggression on."

He flew closer to the ground when he heard a high-pitched scream. He darted for the noise, finding a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl dressed in all pink and white. She was backed up against a tree by a vicious looking black and purple ghost wolf.

Shadow blasted at the ghost, causing it to be flung into another tree. However, it got back up almost instantly and lunged, pinning the boy to the ground.

"Bad move," the ghost boy commented. He charged his hands up with massive amounts of red ecto-energy and then let loose, causing the wolf to go flying. Shadow pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the girl. He bent down and held out his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

She looked down, seeming very sad. This made Shadow curious, but he soon found out why she was making that face. A huge amount of electrical energy surged through him. Shadow passed out, changed back into Jake Fenton, and fell face down onto the ground. The twelve-year-old ghost emerged from his hiding spot in the trees. The wolf also bounded back, forming into the older girl from before. Last, but not least, the little girl's disguise faded. She looked really sad, gazing at the unconscious boy.

"So," the leader said, examining the boy, "he's a halfa? No wonder the Commander wanted him."

The electrical ghost didn't look as pleased as before, more serious now. He turned. "Mission's over. Let's get out of here."

The older ghost girl picked up the unconscious teen and took off into the sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alright, to be honest, I _hate_ the way this chapter turned out. It was all rushed and...yuck. But, this was the best I could get after a few tries.**


	71. Be My Escape Part 2

**...no comment.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tori groaned as she walked around with her cell-phone. "Why won't he answer?!"

"Maybe because he knows you're going to yell at him?" Matt suggested, fiddling with some thing-a-majig.

"I wouldn't have to yell at him if he didn't keep disappearing." She snapped the phone shut, realizing her friend wasn't going to pick up anytime soon.

"Why are you being so overprotective?" Matt inquired.

The girl slumped down onto her bed. "He's my best friend. I don't want him getting hurt."

"So, if it was me, you'd do the same thing, right?" he prodded.

She paused for a moment. "I…I…Of course I would."

Matt smirked a bit to himself. She sounded a bit doubtful, which made an implication that only he would think of. He put down his gadget. "Just give him some time to cool off. He'll come back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake woke up with a bright light shining in his face. At first, he was dizzy, but once that cleared, he tried moving, only to realize he couldn't. Panicking, he noticed that he was strapped down to a table.

"Hey, what's going on?!" he shouted, struggling some more.

A man's low laugh reverberated throughout the room. "Awake now, are we?"

Jake picked his head up to see a muscular dark-skinned man in a grey suit with cropped black hair and an angular face walk through the door. His sunglasses were so thick that the boy couldn't see his eyes through them.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" demanded the teen.

"So impatient," the man teased, his voice completely calm. "Is that a quality all of you half-ghosts have?"

Jake's expression became one of disbelief. "What? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The man chuckled again. "Take a good look at yourself, kid. You weren't that way before you were knocked out."

Jake's eyes widened in realization, but then his face hardened. "You have nothing to prove it."

"There are traces of ectoplasm in your blood. Don't deny it, _Shadow_." He sounded so sure of himself, making Jake angrier. "As for your earlier questions: I am Commander Balk. As for why you're here…we needed a new specimen for a new project. The Phantoms are too well-known, but you seemed to fit the half-ghost persona. Honestly, I'm surprised no one has caught on yet."

"And what happens when someone starts looking for me?"

The man looked even more arrogant. "We have your fingerprints. It's only a matter of time before one of our researchers matches a name to the face. From there, we can cover up the evidence; find a way to erase you from existence. It'll be too easy." He gave Jake a second to think about this before continuing. "But for now, I'll show you to your new home. Don't even try escaping. Everything here is ghost proof and we injected you with a special serum that will deactivate your powers for the next two hours." The restraints came off of Jake, but the man immediately took a strong hold on the boy so he couldn't escape. They walked down the long corridors and came to a prison cell. Jake was shoved in and the door closed quickly behind him.

"So, the halfa's in here too now," a young male's voice observed.

Jake turned from the bars to see the three ghosts from earlier. "You? You're the ones who got me locked up here in the first place!"

The oldest ghost sighed. "It's not like we had much of a choice. We disobey; we're eliminated." She sized him up for a minute. "I'm Nightmare, by the way. The other two are Sparky and Becky. Who are you?"

Jake was now sitting down like them, but in the opposite corner of the cell. He stared silently.

Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "Should we just call you 'kid', then?"

Sparky snorted. "Stop wasting your time. If he wants to be cranky, let him. He'll break eventually."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the boy. "My name's Shadow."

"Wow, creative," the elder teased sarcastically, smirking slightly.

He sent her a harsh glare.

"Not one for jokes, are you?"

He stayed silent, choosing not to look at her. Becky quirked her head to the side as she stared.

"You know, you could at least make an effort!" Nightmare called.

"Yeah, we're pretty much stuck here anyway. It's us or complete isolation," Sparky agreed, but then smirked mischievously. He let a little spark fly from his hand. "Of course, I could probably find _other_ options…"

"Don't even think about it," snapped Nightmare, sending him a firm look. The boy pouted and let his sparking hand fall back down.

"I don't plan on staying here long," Jake suddenly said, standing up. He held onto the bars. "I'm going to find some way out."

"Uh, hello, we're in a ghost-proof _cage_!" the oldest ghost reminded him tersely. "Besides, they chip all of their experiments. They'll know where you are."

Then, a small voice spoke up. "He's worried about his family." Everyone turned to Becky.

"How did _you_ know that?" the half-ghost questioned, the earlier malice gone.

"She's kind of psychic," Nightmare explained. "She can read minds and who-knows-what else."

"Great," Jake muttered to himself, falling to the floor again. The others didn't seem to hear it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment. That is, until he felt a small zap and yelped.

"What was _that _for?!" He glared accusingly at Sparky.

The electrical ghost smirked. "Just making sure you weren't dead."

Jake looked like he was about to make a move, but Nightmare instantly held out a hand. "Calm down, Shady, he does it to everyone."

The teen settled back down again, but kept a careful eye on Sparky.

Nightmare sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A bright light cut through the darkness next morning. Jake didn't notice at first because he had his hood pulled over his head.

"Can I?" Sparky asked the oldest of the group.

Nightmare glanced at the newbie and then back to the twelve-year-old. Tiredly, she said, "Go ahead."

The boy let sparks dance around his finger tips before sending a small one at the sleeping teen who was instantly jolted awake. "Wake-up call," he announced a bit too enthusiastically with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I hate you," Jake stated with a glare.

Seconds later, footsteps marched down the corridor. The man from yesterday stepped in front of the cell.

"Good morning, N26, T84, U32, and the as-of-yet to be named half-ghost. Don't worry, kid, you'll get your nice code as soon as we crack your identity. At this rate, I wouldn't even give it until the end of the day." He smirked before looking at the others. "You three are lucky, you have the day off." He glanced back at Jake. "_You,_ however, have your first day of testing." Before Jake could move, the man had already pulled him out through the door and down the halls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in Amity Park, Tori flew her jet sled over to Matt's house and knocked on his window. The boy opened it up and the huntress jumped inside, recalling her board.

"Matt, can you believe it?!" she started worriedly yet exhaustedly.

The boy looked depressed. "I just got Mrs. Fenton's call. I thought _for sure_ he would have been back by now."

"I think Jake's really in trouble this time," Tori assumed. "We _have_ to go looking for him."

"We'll be ditching school," the boy argued.

"Jake's more important."

"But we don't even know where he is!" the geek exclaimed.

"No, but my tracker would," she responded, tapping her wrist. "All it needs to find a ghost is their ectoplasmic signature. I programmed Jake's in last week."

She activated her board again, ready to fly out the window. Matt cautiously stepped on. "Do I even want to know how you got that?"

"Probably not," she answered simply. Before she flew out, she looked at Matt once more. "But before we go; remember that suit Jake told you not to use?"

"Yes," Matt responded.

"Use it."

After following her orders, the two took off. They were flying for a few seconds before Matt piped up.

"Wait, what about Chris? Shouldn't we get her, too?"

"There's not enough room on my board. Oh, well." Her tone betrayed her, giving away the fact that she really didn't want the other girl to come along.

"Tori, she's Jake's friend, too," Matt reminded her, annoyed.

The girl groaned. "Oh, fine." She turned the board around and headed reluctantly to the house of the other girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chris is annoying me right now. I'm trying to write her into the rest of the story, but she's being evil. Don't get me wrong, I like her overall, but for this particular section she is irritating me.**

**I am curious of one thing, though. Are there more JxT people or more JxC?**


	72. Be My Escape Part 3

**Another failed attempt at a chapter. For some reason, this episode is harder to write than the others.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, Jake, as Shadow, was ushered back into the cell. He instantly collapsed into the corner and changed back, unable to help it.

"So, how did that go?" Sparky questioned with a wry smirk.

Jake gave him a half-hearted glare, too tired to really do much else.

"You know," Nightmare mused, "I never asked why you wear those bandanas."

"Because," the teen grumbled, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, "I didn't want anyone to match up my human face and my ghost face." She seemed satisfied with this answer. Jake then looked up, his eyes fully opened once more. "Can I ask a question?"

"I guess that's only fair," she agreed.

He thought for a moment before continuing. "Why did they go out and capture any of us anyway?"

Nightmare seemed to not completely expect that and Sparky's face darkened visibly.

"We weren't captured," Sparky informed morbidly. "We were created."

"Created?" Jake mimed in slight shock with his eyes a bit wider than usual.

Nightmare gave him a solid look as a confirmation. "This place… GUARD…they want to make a sort of specialized army, I think. They want to make something stronger and controllable. So they test on others and create things like us. All of our genes were taken from other ghosts and they created us from them."

The half-ghost was still stunned and he looked like he wanted to ask something, but couldn't. Nightmare seemed to know what he wanted to ask.

"Remember those codes? N26, T84, and U32? The first letter stands for the ghost that we got our dominant gene from. Most of my DNA is from Nocturn, Sparky has Technus, but Becky's is kind of unknown. The numbers are how many tries it took them to get it right. Notice who took the longest," she teased, earning a glare from the little electrical ghost. She paused and looked troubled again. "But now they have you; a halfa. Just image what they can do.

"Wow," Jake breathed, attempting to take it all in. Then his eyes widened with realization. "In that case, I _really_ hope they don't find out who I am for my family's sake."

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps and their conversation ended.

"Well, well, well," the voice of Commander Balk intruded abruptly. Turning to the door, the four noticed his malicious grin. "Who would have guessed that the mysterious Shadow is none other than Jacob Fenton?" He let out a bark of laughter.

"Too late, " Nightmare muttered under her breath.

"How on Earth did you manage to sneak that by?" The boy growled. "No matter. It will still be so simple to fake your death. I only feel bad for your poor father. He may never know that he had _two_ half-ghost children instead of one. All he'll know is that his poor son was brutally murdered by some ghost."

"He won't buy it," Jake snarled in defience. "No one will."

"Oh, won't they?" the infuriating man questioned airily, as if this was some simple matter. He leaned in close. "Your father has a lot of enemies, Jake. Who's to say one of them didn't decide to kill you for revenge?" The teen's eyes widened. The man smirked and stood back up. "If I were you, I'd behave. If you don't…well, I'm sure your sister would make a great replacement." He turned. "I'll let you think on that for a bit…J01."

The clacking footfalls the man made while walking back down the corridor didn't register at all with the stunned and horrified Jake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How far away _is_ this place?" Chris asked from the very back of the hover-board.

Tori frowned deeply, not pleased with the other girl's presence. "I don't know. Just be thankful that my tracker can pick him up at _all_." Then, to herself, she muttered, "Thank goodness for satellites."

Chris went silent, feeling the building tension. Matt, however, felt the need to speak up.

"So what are we going to tell our parents when we get back?"

The huntress cringed. "Not sure. If we want to tell at least some of the truth, we can say that we went to look for Jake."

"And when they ask us why we didn't tell them?"

"We'll make something up." Tori's voice was rough and intensely serious.

No one dared to ask Tori another question after that. Matt turned around to whisper to the other girl, though.

"You know, you're pretty calm about this for someone who was restricted from seeing the person she's looking for."

The blonde's expression was hard, betraying no emotion other than determination. "He's my friend, too, and even if he wasn't, I owe him."

Matt seemed bewildered by her this for a minute. He couldn't think of anything to say to that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake slammed his right fist into the wall, completely furious. If his expression weren't enough to prove it, his scorching red eyes certainly were. Another loud bang sounded as the other fist hit. He pulled the first one back again, ready to strike once more. It glowed red and he managed to leave a dent upon impact.

Nightmare, who was hugging Becky close to her with one arm, finally stood up and placed a hand gently on the heaving Jake's shoulder. "Shadow, maybe you should lay down for a bit," she said in a soothing voice while her hand glowed a soft, smoky blue. "Take a little nap…"

His eyes returned to their usual violet and began to close. He was almost out when they snapped back open and he roughly shook Nightmare's hand from his shoulder. "Don't even _try_ putting me to sleep," he demanded. "I need to find a way out of here. Fast."

The older ghost looked at him sadly. "If there was a way out, we wouldn't be here."

"No!" the boy screamed. "I'm _going_ to get out. I'm not gonna let that…that _monster_ hurt my family!"

He was so angry that his eyes flashed that tell-tale full red and his hands became lit with red fire. He grabbed the bars forcefully, growling all the while. Nightmare's eyes widened and she ripped him away. As Jake cooled off, the three experimental ghosts stared gapingly at the burn marks on the bars.

"Wha-What did you _do_?" Sparky questioned, stepping up to view the damage closer.

Jake had turned back to normal and gave the bars a cruel smirk. "Looks like this prison isn't so impenetrable after all."

"Remind me never to get you angry," Nightmare said breathlessly.

Jake changed into his ghost form and placed his hands back on the bars. Nightmare instantly pulled him back again.

"You're not going to try to escape, are you?" she wondered.

"Of course I am!" Shadow responded in determination.

"Uh, hello, what about the chips?" she reminded him. "They'll track you down and stick you right back in here."

"Well I'm not just going to rot here!" he all but shouted.

"I never said you were. I'm just telling you that you need a plan."

"Like _what_?"

She didn't answer that for a moment. Instead, she listened. "The Commander's coming back."

Sure enough, the offensive man along with another strong guy walked in.

"Well, J01, I think it's time for those tests again," he announced.

The other man opened the door and grabbed Shadow. The half-ghost, however, had other plans. The agent was forced to let go as Shadow's arms flared bright red. He kicked the man away before he could be grabbed again.

"J01, what are you doing?!" Commander Balk ordered. "Stop this!"

"What happened to planning?" Nightmare inquired irritably.

"This _is_ my plan!" he yelled, dodging an assault from the agent again.

The Commander quickly whipped out a little remote and pressed a button. Shadow was shocked and forced to stop his attack. The agent picked him up carefully.

"Poor manners, J01," the dark-skinned man chided. "But now you see what happens to experiments who don't follow the rules. He straightened himself back up when his communicator-watch went off. He brought it to his mouth before answering. "Yes?"

"Sir, we have intruders."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry this took so long. I know you don't want excuses, so I won't give you any. I will tell you that this may be one of my least favorite episodes to write. I can't express everyhing I want to, so it has become a major pain. Hopefully next episode will be better.**


	73. Be My Escape Part 4

**I'll comment at the end.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rescue party hid behind a corner, peeking over to the entrance where a guard was standing.

"So how do we get in?" Chris asked, which is what everyone was thinking at that point.

Tori turned to their techno-geek friend. "Matt, think you can hack the security? We need to know where Jake is first before we go jumping in."

Matt began fiddling around with his suped-up PDA. After a moment of pushing buttons, he exclaimed, "I got it!"

"And what, may I ask, do you have?" a man's gruff voice questioned.

The three turned around wide-eyed to see a group of agents. They looked prepared to handle a small group of trespassing teens. Before any of them could move, they were grabbed and cuffed, not to mention secured by the other agents.

"Come on, you three. I think Commander Balk would be _very_ interested in your reasons for being here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A scream tore through the air as Shadow was shocked violently in a small cell with a viewing window in front. After a few moments, he was forced to turn human. The shock ended and he breathed heavily, leaning forward against the restraints.

"Human morph frequency obtained," a lab worker declared in monotone.

"Good," Balk said satisfaction. "Now start the ectoplasmic pulse."

A green-tinted energy zapped Jake again, jolting his body into a tense resistance. In a matter of seconds, the black rings formed and slipped over his body with little struggle. The shock ended and Shadow slumped forward.

"Frequency obtained," the assistant declared.

A grin formed on the Commander's face as he walked up to the window. Shadow was barely able to open his eyes. "Thank you so much, J01. The information you just helped us gather will be _very_ useful in the future."

"Sir?" another voice called. Balk turned around to see a small group of his agents holding on to three angered teens in battle suits. "We captured the intruders."

"Very good," stated the dark-skinned man.

Tori's eyes suddenly widened. "J-Shadow!" she called, bursting from the agent's grasp. The man seemed to allow it as she rushed to the containment chamber. She spun around in fury. "What did you do to him?!"

Balk laughed as Chris and Matt made their way over to the pod as well. "We just took a few tests. Although, I didn't expect he'd get an amateur rescue party, especially one that included the Blue Huntress. Last I heard, it was publicly known that you two weren't on good terms."

Tori glared. "Let him go!"

Balk smiled. "As you wish." He pressed a button on a remote and the glass door swung open while the manacles undid themselves. Shadow fell forward weakly into Tori's waiting arms. Matt approached to help hold him up as well.

"Hey guys," Shadow said feebly. "Glad you could make it."

"Well," Commander Balk said lightly, "I'll just leave you four to get reacquainted in a nice cozy cell."

The guards took that as their cue to grab the teens and go. The four couldn't even resist because they were so focused on staying with their friend. They were led down a long hall and shoved into an empty unit, the barred door slamming shut behind them. Shadow collapsed and changed back into Jake, causing the other three to crowd around him quickly. He struggled to sit up, using the wall for support.

"Jake, are you…" Chris began to ask before the boy cut her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," he assured.

"What happened?" Matt questioned. "One minute you're flying off and the next you just disappear altogether. Then we find you here and now you changed back so those guards are going to know your secret identity!"

The goth boy took a deep breath. "They already knew."

"What?!" the group cried.

"After I left you guys, my ghost sense went off. I went down to check it out, but it was a trap. That commander guy said he figured I was half ghost and he took my fingerprints so he could identify me. He's going to make it look like Jake Fenton died so people wouldn't look for me." He looked his friends straight in the eyes. "We have to get out of here before he does that."

"How?" Chris inquired.

Jake smirked and stood up with the help of the wall. His friends copied.

"Everything in here is ghost-proof, but I can burn through the bars with my spirit energy," he announced.

"But that will drain you!" Tori protested.

"_If_ I use too much," Jake corrected. "But I'll be careful. Now all we have to worry about is how to get out after."

"Got that covered," Matt declared, holding up his PDA with a smirk. "I hacked the system and got a map of the place."

The half-ghost smiled for a moment. "Great, but we still have a few problems. For one, this place microchips all of their experiments, so we need to take out whatever controls those. Then we just need to kill the computer, trash the files, and help the others."

"Others?" the three parroted.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "This place is used to _create_ ghosts. There are three of them and we can't just leave them here."

"Alright," Tori agreed. "So what's our plan?"

Jake smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All set?" the boy whispered.

"Ready," the other three chimed.

Shadow approached the bars and gripped them tightly, closing his eyes so that he could focus. In moments, there was a hole big enough for them to slip through.

"Go!" he ordered under his breath.

All of them crowded out of the little cell and parted ways. Shadow ran down the hall toward the cell that held Nightmare, Sparky, and Becky.

"Told you we were getting out of here," he told the surprised ghosts. He burned through those bars as well and stepped back. The three crowded out.

"How…?" Nightmare questioned, but didn't finish.

"Let's just say some help came. Now try to find the exit. If everything goes according to plan, we'll be able to escape in no time."

"Be careful," the older girl warned before the three took off down the hall.

Shadow went the other way. He glanced quickly down at his hand. A small puddle of ectoplasm had formed. He clenched his fist around it and kept running. Within a second, he had invisibly entered the lab. On the computer were pictures of his DNA and something that looked like his school and medical records. Not to mention a picture of his family. He nearly growled at it. He was about to follow through with the plan, but came to an abrupt stop as he heard the conversation between Balk and a grey-suited blond woman.

"There are plenty of ways we can play out the boy's death. According to these, he's been a danger magnet as of late. We should go with something subtle, not extravagant enough to have everyone out looking for any gaps in the plan," she plotted.

"Sounds good to me, Dr. Greaves," Commander Balk considered. "Are you sure that his father won't be suspicious, though? The man's been known to be quite obstinate."

"If it comes down to that, we can make plenty of other plans."

"And the other children?"

"I suspect they must be friends," she admitted. "The public will believe their disappearances were related."

Finally, Shadow had enough. He threw an ecto-blast into the containment unit he had been stuck in earlier. The adults seemed alarmed and ran over to the machine. At the same time, smoke began to filter out from a small room on the side.

"The files!" Balk yelled. He ran over to the smoking room.

The still-invisible Shadow glanced toward a small space by the computer. Matt had his PDA hooked up to the system, attempting to hack it. The screen flickered a few times before powering down.

"Balk, what on Earth is going on?!" Dr. Greaves yelled in accusation.

"I don't know!" the man shouted back, holding a fire-extinguisher. "Check the experiments!"

The woman nodded and ran off. Shadow found Chris and Tori, who were now sabotaging as many of the devices and samples as they could. He flew down next to Matt and turned visible.

"Almost done?" he whispered.

Matt hit a button. "Yep. Nothing's left."

"They're gone!" Greaves screamed reentering the room.

"So, that's how they want to play it," Balk muttered. He took the little remote out of his suit and was about to press a button, but it was snatched out of his hand. He looked up in shock as Shadow appeared, holding the device.

The ghost boy's hand incinerated the remote. "Oops, looks like those microchips of yours won't be working anymore," he taunted triumphantly. Then, his expression darkened. He grabbed the man by the collar, forcing him against a wall. "Let this be a lesson. _No one_ messes with my family," he growled. Balk appeared utterly shocked as he fell to the ground, freed of the half-ghost's hold. Dr. Greaves ran over to her fallen comrade.

Sparks started dancing from various pieces of machinery and one came down with a crash. A female scream pierced the air and Shadow whipped his head in its direction. A section of the room had collapsed and had landed on top of Tori.

"Tori!" Shadow and Matt screamed in horror. Both dashed to the pile of debris while Chris stood wide-eyes and frozen in place. The boys dug through the heap frantically. Finally, Shadow came across her arm.

"I found her!" he cried. He shoved a large piece of scrap metal away, revealing her unconscious body. "Tori! Tori, wake up!" She didn't move.

"Just pick up her up! We have to leave!" Matt ordered.

Shadow did as he was told, lifting his best friend into his arms carefully. He ran behind Matt.

"Chris, let's go!" the green-suited male shouted. The girl blinked in astonishment before running to catch up. Matt glanced at her curiously. "Why were you just standing there?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess I was just…shell-shocked. I thought she died and it reminded me of…never mind. You're right. I should have been there."

The boy looked at her in curiosity and concern before turning back to look ahead. Under the exit, three ghosts stood, ready to join their escape.

"Woah, what happened to her?" Sparky questioned.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Shadow asked, ignoring Sparky's inquiry.

"You didn't think we were just going to leave you to take care of those jerks alone, did you?" Nightmare retorted. "Besides, we owe you. Becky and I…we sort of snuck back in after you finished and messed with the bozos;…played with their memories. It'll take a lot of therapy before they can remember your secret."

Shadow gave her a grateful look. "Thanks."

They all dashed down the hall and broke free into the open air, smiles lighting up their faces. The experiments turned to the group.

"Thank you, Shady. And…um…his friends," Nightmare said in relief.

"Just don't get caught by any more mad scientists," he warned.

"Whatever," Sparky mumbled. Then, he gave a cruel grin. "And don't worry, we'll visit sometime."

"Great," Shadow commented in fake enthusiasm.

The three laughed and lifted off the ground. "See ya, Shady!" Nightmare hollered. Then, they vanished into the sky.

The conscious member of the remaining group stared upward until a groan brought their gaze back down.

"Jake?" Tori mumbled.

"You're alright!" the half-ghost exclaimed happily.

"Just a little dizzy," she answered. "What happened?"

"The ceiling fell down on you," Shadow explained. quietly

"Oh," she mumbled. She paused for a second. "Um, Jake? Can you put me down now?"

Shadow's face turned bright red as he helped her onto her feet.

"Guys?" Matt spoke up. "Not that this isn't touching and all, but can we go home now?"

Shadow and Tori laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me," Shadow replied.

"You won't be saying that once our parents release their wrath on us for ditching school," Matt responded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Emma (Matt's Mom), Valerie, and even Mrs. Matthews all paced around Danny and Sam's living room.

"I don't get it," Danny admitted. "We've checked _everywhere_. Where could they have gone?"

Valerie suddenly tensed. "Do you think they might have been kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?!" Mrs. Matthews parroted in horror.

Emma put a comforting hand on the stunned woman's shoulder and gave her a calming smile. "Katie, this stuff happens all the time. Don't worry. We'll find them."

"It was probably a ghost," Sam put in.

Tucker groaned. "Then they could be _anywhere_!"

Danny looked at all of them. "I'll go check the Ghost Zone. Maybe I can get some leads."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Sam rushed to get it. Outside, all four kids were standing unarmed. Jake looked tired and was swaying a bit. Tori was letting him lean on her.

"You're back!" the mother cried joyfully. In a second, all of the parents rushed over to their kids.

"Where on Earth _were_ you kids?" Valerie demanded.

"Looking for Jake," Matt replied as if it was obvious.

"Found him!" Tori added.

"Are you alright?" Emma abruptly asked, looking at all of the teens.

"Yeah, although Jake's a little tired," Tori answered. "Speaking of which, why don't we go bring him upstairs before he passes out?"

Sam smiled. "Okay, but don't think this lets any of your off the hook," she warned.

The teens cringed as they disappeared up the stairs. Jake instantly collapsed onto the bed.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be so worn out," Chris commented.

Jake chuckled. "This is what I get for using my spirit energy and then trying to fly from Nevada to here." He paused for a moment and his expression switched to one of puzzlement. "Hey Matt? Do you think you could look up GUARD?"

"What?" the geek asked.

"GUARD. It was the name of the place."

Matt took out his PDA and did as Jake said. A second later, he answered. "It stands for Ghost Utilities And Research Development. Why?"

Jake looked concerned. "I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry if I just totally confused most of you. I really wish I could have written this episode better.**

**Okay, now for bigger announcements. I have to go on vacation for a few weeks, so I won't be able to post for a while. Sorry.**

**And, for the Twilight Saga fans...BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT! Yeah, okay, I just needed to get that out of my system.**


	74. Snow Day Part 1

**Thank you to hermie-the-frog and Artgirl4! They gave me great advice and helped me work out all of the timing.**

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for being so late!**

**Also, wait to murder me until you read the end.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes!" Jake shouted happily. "It's _finally_ summer!"

"Careful, goth boy," Tori teased. "You don't want to ruin your reputation."

"There's only eight hours left until freshman year is over; I'm allowed to be happy," he retorted, the smile never leaving his face.

"Not to mention our big end-of-the year party," Matt added. "Nothing like a night of movies, junk food, and all around fun to wrap up the school year."

They finally approached the school building. Signs announcing the last day were posted all over the place in bright, cheery colors.

"Goodbye, dull school halls and hello, warm sunny days," Tori agreed.

"Hi, guys," Chris greeted as she walked up beside them.

"Oh, hey, Chris," Jake greeted. "You have any plans for the summer?"

Her almost cheery expression darkened. "Yeah. My parents are sending me to camp for the _whole_ summer. I mean; I know they don't like me hanging around you, but that's just a _little_ extreme."

Jake looked incredulous. "Don't worry, I'll visit. I promise I won't let you rot."

Matt and Tori exchanged glances. A small smile slid across the goth girl's face. "Thanks." She looked down at the brochure and sighed. "At least the name is gothic. Camp Skull and Crossbones."

"No loitering in the halls, you four! Get to class!" Mr. Smith snapped.

"See ya, then," Jake waved while heading away with Matt and Tori.

"Yeah, see ya," Chris said quietly, looking depressed again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Ghost Zone, a mysterious tornado rushed by, pushing aside all of the ghosts and hurdling rocks away. Behind it came a cackling ghost with green skin and a swirling wind for a tail.

"Hey, what do you think you're _doing_?!" an angry Ghost Zone civilian shouted, his fist waving.

The ghost laughed again. "I, Vortex, am setting a coarse for that pathetic town," he let out a hoarse gasp, "Amity Park. Now that I am free from those moronic Observants, (gasp) I can finally wreak my prolonged havoc!" With another booming laugh, he flew off in search of a portal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Casper High, lunch time rolled around. At the popular table, Abby was talking animatedly with her friends.

"Man, this is going to be _awesome_!" she squealed. "Definitely the party of the year."

"I know!" Tiffany agreed happily, nearly shaking with excitement.

D.J. laughed. "Just wait until you see the place. My living room looks like something off of MTV."

"Can't wait," the red-head said with a grin.

"It'd been better if he hadn't towed me over for hours yesterday to help set it up," Erik commented. "Do you know how hard it is to set up one of those backyard tents?"

"Sorry, dude," D.J. chuckled. "Next time I'll just ask Abby over. She might be of more use."

"Hey!" the blonde snapped.

"Don't worry, I won't put you out of your job," she teased, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"_Anyway_," Tiffany cut in, "do you guys have dates yet? I was thinking of asking Aaron Tan, maybe."

"Eh, I'll just find one at the party," D.J. said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back lazily.

"Um…don't have one," Abby admitted.

"Me neither," Erik coincided. Then his face lit up as an idea struck him. "Abby, would you like to go to the party with me?"

"Love to," she said with a smile, catching on.

"Aw, how cute," the tan boy snickered. Abby and Eric glared at him, the former with fiery green eyes, while Tiffany smacked him on the back of the head. "Jeez, I was just kidding!"

"You'll never learn," the half-ghost sighed. It was then that she gasped and an icy mist escaped her mouth. Her shoulders slumped. "Sorry guys, gotta go." She stood up, transformed, and flew off.

Jake, Matt, and Tori watched as she sped off.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Tori asked her gothic friend.

"Nah, she can handle it," Jake replied, laid back. A moment later, Abby was hurled into the ground a few feet from them. "Or not. I'll be right back." He snuck off without anyone noticing.

Loud laughter mixed with screaming pierced the air. The giant weather ghost from before plowed into the lunch area, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. Abby glared up at him from the ground.

"Vortex," she spat. "What are you doing out of the Observants' control?"

"Like those idiots could hold me!" he shouted confidently. "And now that I am free, I will lay waste to this place along with all of its (gasp) irritating inhabitants."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" she yelled, zooming back up, only to be smacked into the school wall with a strong gust.

"Is that the best you have to offer?"

"Nope!" another voice chimed in.

Vortex growled as he was zapped in the back. He turned around, finding Shadow there. "Hm…I do not remember this one. Oh, well. It does not matter (gasp) because you will fall as well!"

At that moment, Abby jumped off of the wall and flew back to the fight. She started firing ghost rays as she flew around the larger ghost in a circle. "Oh, please! You sound like every other second-rate villain!"

Shadow began to dart around the ghost as well, firing his own ecto-blasts. Vortex began to get annoyed. Without much effort, he slapped them both away.

"You dare mock me?! I have control over all elements!" Vortex shouted, raising his hands in the air and letting a charge build. "Now…_fry_."

"I don't think so!" Danny yelled, bolting into the scene. He shot an ice ray at Vortex, who turned around at the disturbance.

"Three against one?" A smile lit the weather ghost's face. "Finally, a challenge!" His hands summoned lightning from the swirling clouds above him. Danny put a shield around himself, blocking the strike. He made it vanish just as he noticed Abby and Shadow getting up again.

"No, you two, stay down!" the oldest half-ghost ordered.

Vortex smirked and turned around. "Ah, so _they_ hold importance to you?"

"Stay away from them!" Danny warned.

Vortex defied him, sending more lightening at the two. Shadow noticed just in time. "Abby, he gasped. She was still trying to get up. Without thinking, he hurled himself in front of her and put up a shield. He struggled under the force and was about to drop it when something strange happened. Vortex's lightning turned red, firing back into the clouds and zapping him. He let out a throaty scream as he was struck. At the same time, the energy hit Shadow and coursed through him. He screeched as well, 

unable to help it. After a moment, he collapsed. Abby's face widened into one of shock. Danny was there in a second.

"Well, I think that's enough damage for now," Vortex sneered, tearing a path through the ground as he left. Something else was left behind as well. Tiny little snowflakes.

Danny and Abby stared after him for a moment before a groan interrupted them. Shadow was getting up.

"What the heck was that?!" Abby demanded as the boy pulled himself up.

"His energy must have converged with the lightning somehow," Danny explained. He reached down to help Shadow up, but a small spark bit his hand. "Ow!" He pulled away quickly, holding the shocked ligament.

The ghost boy got up on his own, using the wall to stand straight. "Sorry," he apologized, gasping.

"Just make sure not to touch anyone," Danny warned.

"Got it," he muttered. He closed his eyes for a second before prying himself from the wall's support. He flew into the air and was about to leave when Abby called out.

"Hey!" she shouted up to him. He turned around. Abby looked like she was about to say words that would burn her mouth. "Thanks…for saving me."

He gave a little nod and vanished. Danny looked at Abby curiously.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Nothing," Danny defended, looking away innocently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Don't you love irony? I finally get a summer episode out and it's when everyone starts school. Eh, well, it was either that or in the dead of winter.**

**Sorry this is a little…okay, **_**very**_** rushed. The whole summer thing needed to take place first before I could move on to certain other episodes. And movies. Another reason for it being rushed…the original copy was written when I was very tired and I've just corrected and posted it now…when I've only had four hours of sleep mixed with **_**Freshmen Orientation**_** for high school. Basically, it's when you get up and go on the bus for half of a normal school day while they tell you who your teachers are, where your rooms are, and where your locker is. So I'm dead-beat right now. But I wanted to get this chapter up first since its been…what? A month?**

**Sadly enough, the chapters are going to be farther and few between. I'm going to try to write as well and as fast as I can, but blame school! Also, I'm still trying to write a book, which is actually a **

**different one from the first one. (I dumped the first one in favor of pursuing this one, which I like much better). This one's a ghosty one! :D 30 pages on MS Word so far!**

**That may have been the longest "End of Chapter Announcement" ever. Or, at least, that I've written.**


	75. Snow Day Part 2

**Jeez, how long has it been since I updated? I lost track. Blame school, not me!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake glared at the window, where snow was steadily falling down. "This is so unfair," he whispered to Tori, who was sitting next to him. "Because of that idiot Vortex, our summer's going to be ruined."

"Like we'll let that happen. The next chance we get, I'll fly in with you and we'll both kick his butt." Jake smiled at his friend's assurance, but it didn't last long. Tori had placed a hand on his shoulder and was shocked in turn. "Ow!" She held her hand. "I forgot you were still the king of static electricity. When do you think that'll wear off?"

Jake looked glum. "Days, maybe. I'm not supposed to touch anyone until then. _Especially_ not in human form."

Tori looked sympathetic. She might have said something encouraging, but a strong gust of wind blew, bringing more snow with it and taking out the window.

"_Redwood_, everyone get out!" Mr. Taylors yelled. No one needed to be told twice. Every occupant rushed into the halls, meeting with students from other classes that had their windows blown out.

"Attention," a voice called over the PA system, "due to the storm, all students and teachers are required to report to the storm cellar. You will wait there for further instruction."

Jake twitched away from people trying to pass him. "Great," he groaned. "Hours on end in a cramped space with tons of other people and a tendency to shock anyone I touch. Just kill me now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone huddled down in the storm cellar. Jake leaned against the wall in a corner, far away from anyone else. Mr. Taylors used an amplifier to speak above the crowd. "Alright everyone, you have been ordered to stay down here until the storm stops. No one leaves the cellar. Until then, try to behave yourselves. We are doing the best we can." Whispers started up the moment he stopped.

Jake sighed, tilting his head down. Matt and Tori were standing a few feet away, unwilling to touch him. Jake looked up at them, giving a sad smile. "Go ahead guys, join the rest of the group. It's too cold for you over here."

"Sorry, you aren't getting rid of us that easily," Matt responded humorously. However, at that moment, he shivered, giving himself away. Tori looked at her freezing friend before glancing back at the half-ghost.

"We're not letting you freeze alone," she stated.

Another dim smile. "I'll be fine. Half-ghost, remember? I don't get cold as easily anymore. Now go."

She looked sad as she grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him toward the crowd. Just because Jake was right, didn't mean they had to like it. And they certainly didn't.

"Jake?" Abby asked, noticing how her brother was staying away from everyone else. She walked over, but kept at enough of a distance that she didn't get shocked. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Not really."

"You always did like the cold," she muttered to herself. Then, talking to her twin again, she asked, "Why aren't you at least with Matt and Tori?"

He shrugged. "I…like it better over here."

She approached with her hand out, held near his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He winced away before she could touch him. "Yeah, fine. Just go back to your friends."

She looked confused and concerned, but did what he said. The boy's muscles relaxed. "That was a close one." He looked down at one hand and watched as a spark jumped from one finger to the next. "I'll have to be more careful."

Over in another corner, Abby and her friends were in their own little meeting.

"I can't believe it!" D.J. cried. "The party's totally off now!"

"Which, considering there's an evil weather ghost running rampant, is really our first concern," Abby snapped. It took a moment for her demeanor to soften. "It _is_ a bummer though."

"Hey, you never know," Tiffany cut in optimistically. "Maybe he'll come back and you'll beat him and change everything back to normal before school's out." The other three teens gave her a sour look. Her cheeriness failed. "Alright, we're doomed."

Erik leaned against a wall and sighed, looking especially downcast.

"What's wrong with him?" Abby asked. "I've never seen him look so disappointed.

"Probably sad because now he doesn't get to dance with…" D.J. started before Tiffany jabbed him with her elbow. "Ow!"

"You know," the red-head restarted. "He put so much work into helping D.J. set up, it must be a major let-down to see all of the hard work to go to waste. _Right, D.J.?_" She glared at the tan boy near the end.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," shakily agreed the teen.

Abby looked confused at her friends' strange behavior. "O…kay. Anyway, I can't wait for Vortex to come back just so I can give him the beating of his afterlife."

Erik smiled, straightening up at the subject change. "_That_ might be fun to watch."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny Phantom landed in front of the school, snow covering his shoulders and hair. The building looked worn and beaten what with the destroyed windows and missing chunks. He shook his head. "I guess it's time to get Abby. I don't think Amity Park can take much more of this." The man phased through the 

building. Moments later, he melted through the ceiling and landed in the storm cellar. His appearance caught the room's attention.

"Dad?" Abby blurted, running up to her father. "What's up?"

"We're going to go after Vortex," he replied flatly.

"We are?" she questioned. "But you told me to _never_ chase ghosts above level 8!"

"I think you're old enough to handle it. Besides, Amity Park's all but in ruins and I'll be with you the whole time."

"Okay," she agreed firmly, transforming into her ghost form. She turned quickly to her friends. "See ya later, guys!" The girl followed her Dad up and through the ceiling.

Jake watched for a minute. He looked around the room. It was square. "Darn, no place to go ghost." The words had barely left his mouth when Matt and Tori walked up. The girl was smirking with arms crossed.

"Wanna follow them?"

"Forget it," he said sharply. "There's no way I'm going to let you go after Vortex."

"Oh, but it's okay for _you_?" she chided.

"_I_ don't use a jet sled that could easily be knocked out from under me with the right amount of force."

She scowled.

"He _does_ have a point," Matt agreed. His female friend sent him a sharp glare. A nervous expression took over as he cringed away. "Um, I mean; how about neither of you go?" That ceased Tori's glare.

"Sorry, guys," Jake apologized, "but I can't just wait here when my family could be getting hurt. And I won't put you at risk by dragging you into this."

"Your Dad's strong enough to beat Vortex," Tori argued. "And with Abby, they can't lose."

"I _know_," Jake snapped. "It doesn't mean I still don't worry."

The girl's face softened as she finally gave in. "Fine, just be quick." The boy gave her a little smile and nodded. He ducked down behind his two friends and disappeared a moment later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Um, I don't really have much to say. The situation with my infrequent updating is pretty much the same. Sorry. I'm trying, though. I guess I just don't have my heart and soul in it right now, either, so it's not as much fun to write.**


	76. Snow Day Part 3

**Last part of SD. :( READ NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby and Danny flew over a trashed landscape. A rough path was chiseled into the ground.

"I'm not an expert, but I'd say he came through here," Abby speculated sarcastically. Danny ignored her, used to her sarcastic quips by now. That, and it really wouldn't be fair to snap at her since he had said similar things often during his youth…and nowadays, too. "Where are we, anyway?"

"About 37 miles out from Amity Park," Danny answered, still searching.

"Huh, that's weird," Abby suddenly muttered.

Danny looked at her curiously. "What's weird?"

"Usually, Shadow is tagging along by now. Not that I'm complaining." She glanced behind her for emphasis.

"The kid's a human-er, ghost-electricity generator," Danny replied. "I don't think he'd…"

_Zap!_

"I spoke too soon." The two turned around only to find Shadow glaring at an uprooted electrical wire that had found his charge and took electricity from him. Danny sighed. "I thought you were staying out of the way until the charge died off!" he called back.

Shadow lifted his eyes from the cable toward Danny. "I was," he started, flying closer but staying a good distance away, "but I got bored." Another wire attacked him. He threw an ecto-blast at it to make it stay away. "Plus, I think it's getting worse. I got struck by lightning twice on my way here."

Abby smacked her head. "What made you think it was a good idea to fly into the middle of a storm in the first place?"

"Shortcut," he replied. Abby looked at him like he was a complete moron.

"Just be careful," Danny warned. "The last thing we want is for someone _else_ to get shocked."

"That's another reason I came," Shadow continued. "I figured I give Vortex a little taste of it. It's his fault in the first place."

Danny groaned. "This is all giving me a case of serious déjà vu."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt and Tori were still crammed into the storm cellar. Most people were now sitting on the ground, their legs too tired from standing for so long. The two were not excluded from this category. The huntress's chin rested on her knees. She was staring at the ceiling.

"He's going to be okay, you know," Matt assured.

She exhaled, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Yeah, I know, but like he said, 'it doesn't mean that I still don't worry.'" The boy nodded in understanding, then smirked. He pulled out his handheld. Tori spared him a curious glance as he typed furiously. "What are you doing?"

"Reassurance," he said with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Remember when Jake was captured by GUARD?" He paused, but didn't intend for her to answer. "Well, they put a chip on him so he couldn't escape. I destroyed the main program, but I kept a back-up on my PDA just in case." He smiled and held up a map of the U.S. with a little red dot blinking on it. "That's Jake. Unless the light goes out, he's alive."

She laughed. "You know he would be so ticked if he found out about this, right?"

The geek's smile widened. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not gonna let him find out."

Smiling, the two watched the little screen; their guarantee that their friend was safe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think we're lost," Abby commented, gazing around at the destroyed landscape.

"We're _not_ lost," Danny replied snappily.

"But we've been following this trail for hours! Vortex moves slower than we do and even with his head start, we should have caught up to him by now."

Danny brought them down and landed. He looked across the landscape, not seeing anything. "Maybe…"

"This is a false trail," Shadow suddenly injected.

"Huh?" said the two Phantoms in synchronization.

"There's no way that Vortex is smart enough to make a false trail," Abby stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. _This_ path ends right up there and, if no one noticed, the weather hasn't been altered at all. Doesn't anyone find that weird?"

Danny smacked his head. "How did I miss that?"

"The same way you missed it when I started sinking through the floor," Abby said with a smirk. Danny glared at her. However, both were distracted when Shadow bent and put his hand on the ground. Abby gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?"

"The ground's shaking," he stated. "That means Vortex can't be too far away."

"So which way…"

"Shh."

His eyes were now closed and he was concentrating hard on something. His head suddenly jerked up and he stared straight ahead of him. Pointing, he claimed, "He's that way."

"How would _you_ know?" Abby questioned, more confusion than irritation.

"Because," the male teen began as he took off into the sky with the others following, "I can feel the pull of his electricity." At their blank looks, he clarified, "_My_ electrical charge is pulling me toward _his_ electrical charge."

"Oh."

"Well then," Danny announced, "let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Huh," Shadow muttered, flying around in a quick circle. "He _should_ be right here."

"I knew it was a bad idea to trust you," Abby grumbled.

"But I was so sure…"

His sentence remained unfinished. At that moment, the ground started shaking and clouds swirled overhead. Wind blew harshly, whipping at everything in sight, and rain began to pound down. A large green twister swirled down from the sky. It touched the ground and became Vortex.

"Knew it," Shadow confirmed.

"So, you have somehow managed to track me down. (Gasp). Clever."

Abby looked angry. "Let's just get to the fight so we can get Amity Park back to normal."

"Very well," Vortex sneered. He charged up his hands with lightning, ready to zap the three. What happened next stunned him. The lightning flew off of his fingers and directed itself at Shadow. The boy held out his hand and, bracing himself, caught the lightning. His hand sparked for a moment as the electricity settled. However, it quickly charged back up with red lightning. He flung the energy back at the unsuspecting weather ghost. The being was pushed backward. "What…what is this?!"

"A little taste of your own medicine," Shadow replied. As he was talking, Danny and Abby had come around the back of the ghost. Both now fired strong ghost rays at the weather ghost. Vortex screamed as he was flung forward. As he neared Shadow, the ghost boy zoomed up to give him a hard punch. His fist started sparking and the moment it made contact with the larger ghost, Vortex was electrocuted. Shadow's face tightened as he tried keeping the connection for as long as possible. Finally, the two were forced apart in one last jolting explosion.

"Looks like it's back to the Observants for you," Danny declared, whipping out the thermos.

"No!" Vortex screamed as he was pulled into the contraption. The last thing to be sucked in was his outstretched hand. The cap was clicked on, Danny smiling.

"That takes care of that," he declared, attaching the thermos to his belt. He looked up, only seeing his daughter. "And gone again," he muttered when he noticed the other teen wasn't there. "Ready to go home, Abby?"

"Definitely."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt pressed buttons on his handheld furiously. "I don't get it. Why is this thing on the fritz?"

Tori looked at the screen which was fading in and out of static. "I don't know, but…"

"Hey, guys," a boy greeted, placing his hands on their shoulders. 'Whatcha lookin' at?"

Matt and Tori spun around, surprised, but big grins split across their faces in an instant. "Jake!" The goth boy soon found himself tackled into a hug.

"You're okay!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"And you're not shocking anyone!" Matt added.

Jake smiled. "Yep. I told you it was nothing to worry about. You're forgetting one thing, though."

"What?" they asked together.

"Now that Vortex is gone," he replied, "summer is back on."

"In that case," Matt responded. "I call watching _Day of Destruction_ first!"

And they all laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alright, guys, I have some BAD news. First, I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry for taking so long and thanks for being accepting and sticking with me. I really love all of you. :D**

**Okay, here come the bad part. My life is getting a little crazy right now. Between school, a possible job, fencing, and writing a book, I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I guess you can see where this is going. Adventures After a Mistake is being put on hiatus. Now, I'd like to say here and now that it will not be discontinued. I never discontinue anything. It's just being held off for a little while...until I can get some time back on my hands. It's a shame, too, because I had what happens next planned out. Sadly, it can't be helped. Besides, I'm suffering from lack of drive to keep writing this. If I kept going, the quality would go down. But hwo knows? Maybe when come back, I'll have more inspiration.**

**Let me remind you that I am neither leaving the fandom nor leaving fanfiction. I'm much too hooked for that. I'll always love Danny Phantom and I'll try reading a fanfic every now and then. I also promise that I'll still send in my entry for the DP Day of Angst. And don't be surprised if my one-shot collection gets updated every now and then. Lastly, I WILL finish Camp Out first.**

**So, I guess this is goodbye for now guys. But don't worry. I'll be around.**


	77. Flashback Part 1

**What's this?! DPC has _finally_ updated?**

**Okay, I know, I know. It's been freakin' forever. But I doubt anyone wants an excuse, so I'll just get on with the story.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far away in the Ghost Zone sat a castle decorated in nothing but clocks. Clocks upon clocks upon clocks. And inside this palace resided the Master of Time himself. Yet, he was strangely absent today, leaving the main room of his castle unattended

Which was exactly what a certain blue-skinned ghost with black horn-like hair had been counting on.

Said ghost floated silently through the deserted halls, aided by shadows and having become one himself. He arrived at the viewing room and glanced around before dropping his cover.

"For years," he monologued, "I have been researching and planning my reformation of the past. And now I have all the keys I need. Clockwork is gone, this being the once-in-a-century day that he needs to rest and restore his abilities, leaving his castle unguarded." He started searching the room for his desired targets. "And if my sources do not deceive me, there is also an object here containing the ultimate power source. With it, it won't be a challenge to change my past and turn the future in my favor. All I have to do is slip it to my younger self and all will be set." He felt against the wall and was overjoyed when he found that one of the segments pushed inward. A trap door on the floor opened up and a stone pillar rose from it. The scheming ghost floated over to it looking victorious and pulled a cylindrical metal object from the top, raising it to eye level. "And this is exactly what I was looking for."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam sifted through the pages in an old photo album. The pictures dated back to the time that Danny got his ghost powers and even before that. Currently, she was on a group of newspaper clippings. Reading the old headlines and taking in the pictures was comforting. After all, it was these moments that got them where they were today.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing?" Abby questioned, venturing to look over her mother's shoulder.

"Just looking through some old photographs," the elder replied.

"Is that Dad?" She pointed to a picture of a 14-year-old Danny Phantom doing a cocky pose for the camera.

Sam chuckled. "Yep." She turned the page, revealing a photo of Danny at the bottom of a dunk tank while Sam stood victoriously next to it, tossing up a ball. "If I wasn't so against clichés, I might even say something along the lines of 'Those were the days.'"

Abby laughed. They kept flipping the pages and, a few moments later, Abby muttered, "Huh?" She picked up a fold-in-half mini-book from the last page of the album. She inspected both sides of it before looking to her mother.

Sam took the time to explain the odd card. "It was from your grandparents." She pointed to the first side, which showed her and Danny, around six years old, arms over each others' shoulders and smiling like there was no tomorrow. "That was your father and I when we were your age." Her finger scrolled across the page to a picture of Jake and Abby in a strikingly similar pose and about the same age. "And that's you two."

Abby's brow furrowed. "I never knew we all looked so much alike. Actually, eyes aside, Jake and Dad look like they could be twins."

"Sometimes has me wondering if…"

_Bang!_

Both women cringed. Abby looked toward the stairs.

"Speaking of Jake, that sounded like it was from his room. Hold on a sec, I'll go check it out." She vanished before Sam could say a word.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clockwork drifted around the viewing room, inspecting everything, especially the vacant pedestal. The Observants floated behind him.

"You know what this means, don't you Clockwork?" Observant 1 said.

"The timeline is in grave danger," Observant 2 continued. "As soon as a move is made on the past, everything will shift."

"Yes, yes, I understand that," Clockwork replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" 1 asked.

The time ghost shifted his attention to the viewing screen, which was focused on the household of the younger Fentons. "Simple. I will recruit the Fenton twins."

"What?!" 1 exclaimed.

"I disagree," 2 said. "I find it irritating how you constantly put the sake of the timeline in the hands of children."

"May I remind you that it worked the last time?" Clockwork retorted. "Now, trust me to take care of this as I did the last. Everything will work out."

"You better be right about this, Clockwork," 1 rebounded.

"If there is even one fault…" 2 added.

"I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake rubbed his head as he pried himself from the wall and used it for balance. "I really need to work on slowing down before I fly into my room or else I'll give myself a concussion," he muttered to himself. It was at that moment Abby stepped through the door.

"I heard a crash," she stated.

"I tripped," he lied. "Sorry."

She cast him a disbelieving look. "You must have tripped pretty hard to leave a dent in the wall."

The boy looked behind him to see that, indeed, there was a small mark in the wall. He laughed nervously, turning back to his sister. "Yeah, I guess so."

She dropped her suspicious expression and exposed the slight amount of concern beneath it. "Just…be more careful, okay?"

"I will."

She deflated a bit. "Well, then, I guess I'll just be go-"

She froze mid-sentence. In fact, everything froze, bounded by a paranormal spell. A blue portal formed out of nowhere and out came a figure in a purple cloak. He observed the two young Fentons. Smoothly, a medallion with the letters "CW" on it was placed around the neck of each teen.

"Ah!" Abby yelped, cutting herself off as she noticed the unexpected appearance of the time ghost. "C-Clockwork?"

Jake shook his head to clear it and looked up curiously at the ghost. "What are you doing here?" After all, they'd only met the ghost once or twice in their lives.

"I came to ask for your assistance."

"Wait," Abby interrupted. "You want _our_ help? Why not our Dad's?"

"Because, his involvement in this situation could corrupt the timeline farther than it already is."

"And you want _both_ of us?" Her face was one of confusion. "But Jake-"

"Actually, there will be three of you."

"_Three?_ But who…oh, no. Please don't say…" She groaned when he smirked. "Shadow? But why _him_?"

Jake understood perfectly. Because Shadow _was_ him. This would be the only way that he could use his ghost form.

"The ghosts you need to fight are very strong. His assistance will help greatly. Also, the ghost that causes the most worry knows every power _you_ have, but not every power Shadow has."

She grimaced. "Alright. So where are we going and what do we have to do?"

Clockwork smiled at her acceptance. "A year after your father gained his ghost powers. At this time, Vlad Masters was mayor of Amity Park. The current Vlad has gone back in time to deliver a Fenton Thermos containing one of the world's most dangerous ghosts to his younger self. Make sure that ghost is not released. And if it is, be prepared. The ghost contained has all the same powers as your father and even a few more, excluding the ice ability."

"Okay," the girl accepted. "But does Jake-?"

Jake intercepted her. "Abby, I can take care of myself. I'm stronger than the weak human brother you think I am."

"Fine."

Clockwork set the dials on his staff and held it up. "Good luck, you two."

And then they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Overdone? Yes. Am I doing it anyway? Yes.**

**Be warned, this will probably be the most _predicatable_ and clichéd thing I have ever written. But I hope you will all read, anyway.**

**Also, I'm still on hiatus, but I decided to spend the last few weeks on a new chapter of this and have planned a little bit ahead, so I'll probably be able to update next week, too. I'm not sure, after this episode is over, how long it will be until I can write a new one. Hopefully not too long, but I doubt it will be _months_ again.**


	78. Flashback Part 2

**...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The teens landed in an ally completely deserted of all forms of life. Abby peaked out the entrance.

"Wow, Amity really hasn't changed that much," she commented. "I wonder what we should do first."

"It might be a good idea to memorize our surroundings. At first glance, this may look like the same Amity Park as ours, but we need to get more detailed. It could be to our advantage later on."

"Huh," she said. "Dad _was_ really keying you up on this stuff. So, which way first, plan man?"

Jake rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Let's try to find city hall. If Vlad's really mayor like Clockwork said, that's where he'd be."

They'd barely taken a step when a police officer strolled up to them. "Hey, shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Uh…" Abby stuttered.

"We're actually just here visiting relatives, sir," Jake lied smoothly.

"Hm…is that so?" The burly man leaned down to their eye-level, inspecting them carefully. "What are your names?"

"Jake and Abby F-Felton," he replied, stumbling a little this time.

"Felton, aye? Well, don't let me catch you two causin' any trouble. The mayor's already hard on us with the Phantom kid. The last thing we need is a couple of hooligans running around."

"Don't worry, sir," Abby assured innocently. "We won't be any trouble at all. Come on, Jake, let's go."

Jake wouldn't budge, though. "Excuse me, sir? Did you say 'the Phantom kid'?"

The officer scoffed. "Yeah. Personally, I don't have much against the guy, but the mayor's one of the biggest Phantom-haters I've ever seen. Although, I will admit that there's been way too much property damage lately thanks to that kid." Suddenly, something crashed into the side of a nearby building. "Speaking of which…"

"Nice talking to you!" Abby called out hurriedly, grabbing her brother's arm and towing him away.

"Hey, you two! Don't go over…oh, whatever."

Jake and Abby rushed through the streets and came to the scene of the fight. Their younger father pried himself off the building and continued a fight with some ghost or another.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Jake hissed, grabbing her arm. "What if we get caught?"

"It's not like anyone will recognize us."

"Hello? In case you haven't noticed, we bear a striking resemblance to our parents, both of which happen to be extremely perceptive and have a high tolerance for weird."

"So? We'll lay low. Besides, what are the chances that they're going to see us and guess that we're their children from the future? Especially since, according to Mom, they didn't even get together until the Disasteroid thing and Dad's secret got out, which obviously hasn't happened yet, so we're safe."

"Fine, but we're still going to stay out of sight as much as possible. No need to attract attention to ourselves."

Sadly, the two were so busy arguing that they didn't notice a stray ecto-blast heading their way. Danny noticed this and screamed, "Hey, watch out!" He dove in front of them, creating a shield seconds before the blast hit him. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

The twins obliged and darted back around a brick wall. "So much for laying low," Jake mumbled. "Let's get out of here before we attract even more attention to ourselves."

"Agreed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Off in the city hall building, in a locked room, were two half-ghosts, identical if it weren't for the age difference and the fact that the older was the only one in ghost form. The younger held onto a Fenton Thermos.

"So," younger Vlad thought aloud, assessing the object, "this supposedly holds the ultimate power? How can I be sure you aren't lying?"

"I'm you. Isn't that enough?" the older questioned.

"Ah, but you could be some sort of shape-shifter sent by Daniel or someone of a similar position to trick me."

Older Vlad smirked. "As cunning as ever. If you so wish, I could relay any information you hold right now that is known by no one else. However, I will not waste time. Your future is in danger. In a matter of months, there will be an incident and Daniel will save the world instead of you and be crowned a hero while your secret is uncovered and you are exiled. In my time, I am alone, stuck in the Ghost Zone, while Daniel lives on in the Human Plane happily with his secret revealed and a wife and two children behind him."

"Really?" younger Vlad ponders. "Interesting. I think I can drop my suspicions of you for now, but first I think I'd like to know a little more about these _children_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The twins ran across the streets, but Abby slowed to a stop in front of a particular building.

"What is it now, Abby?" Jake wondered.

"It's…Casper High," she stated. "I wonder…"

"No," Jake cut her off.

"Just for one second?" she pleaded. "What with Dad's flashbacks and all, haven't you ever wondered what it was like?"

"Uh, hello? What part of 'lay low' do you not get?"

"Well, I'm going in. Don't worry, no one will notice me," she assured.

Jake groaned as he caught up with his sister. "Shouldn't you at least turn invisible?"

"Yeah, but then I'd have to turn you invisible, too," she countered.

"This is a bad idea," he warned.

"Oh, quit your worrying. It'll be fine."

They snuck into the building just as the bell rung. Jake pulled his hood up as a precautionary measure. Abby rolled her eyes at him and led the way through the halls.

"See?" she said. "Nothing's going to-"

"Hey," a voice barked from behind them. They turned to see a tall blonde jock surrounded by his crew. "I haven't seen you here before."

"We're…um…new," Abby lied.

"Really?" Dash asked with a smirk.

"Well they must be to dress like _that_," Paulina scoffed. "It just reeks of loser."

"Actually," Kwan put in, "they kinda look like Fenton and Manson."

"Yeah, you're right," Dash agreed.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Jake said, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Dash laughed cruelly. "Aw, did you hear that? They don't want any trouble." The rest of the gang laughed. "You know what? I think I'll let you off with an easy beating. But, since I can't hit a girl…" He lifted up Jake by his shirt.

"Dash, give it a rest," someone groaned. The group turned to see it was Danny, closely followed by Sam and Tucker.

The larger boy dropped Jake and stormed up to Danny. "Oh, yeah, Fentoid? And who's gonna make me? You?"

"Fenton! Baxter!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "Stop loitering and get to your classes!"

The opposing forces stood down at the command. Dash made sure to jostle Danny's shoulder before heading off. The trio glared at the popular kids before Sam walked over to Jake on the floor.

"Sorry about him," she apologized, offering her hand. Jake was tentative to take it. "He always picks on the new kids."

"Um, thanks," Jake muttered.

"No problem," she answered.

"Hey, Sam, we're gonna be late," Danny announced, sounding oddly insistent.

"Coming," she called, catching up with her two best friends.

"That was weird," Abby mused.

Jake glared at her. "Come on. Let's go before we get into _anymore_ trouble."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back down the hallway, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were having a discussion.

"I'm just getting this weird vibe from them," Danny informed.

"They seemed nice to me," Tucker responded.

"I think we should still be careful," Danny answered. "This is giving me one heck of a case of déjà vu."

"Danny's right," Sam thought. "It wouldn't hurt to be a little careful for now."

Tucker wasn't on the same wave as them. "I think all of the ghost fighting has made you guys paranoid. Nothing's going to happen. Just watch."

Sam sighed. "I hope you're right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**You knew it was coming. It always does. I'll try to be a little more unique next chapter, 'kay?**


	79. Flashback Part 3

**On time again.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Happy now?" Jake growled. "We almost got caught!"

"Like you weren't curious, too," Abby snapped back.

"Not curious enough to get beaten up by your boyfriend's dad," Jake grumbled, rubbing his arm for effect.

Abby's cheeks flushed scarlet. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get to city hall, get the thermos, and leave. No more detours."

Abby looked aggravated with him. "You're the only person who could get thrown into the time when their parents were their age and not even consider exploring a little," she huffed.

"That's not what Clockwork sent us here for. Besides, we wouldn't want to risk messing up the past," he retorted.

"You know, you're starting to sound just like Shadow," she commented off-handedly, not noticing the way her brother stiffened. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm sure Clockwork wouldn't send him until he was needed," Jake answered. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Of course I am," she snapped. "Just…back off, okay?" With that, she stormed off, her brother tagging along curiously.

After they left, a disembodied voice sounded. "So nice of you to share your plans with me." Vlad Plasmius appeared to claim the voice, a smirk plain on his face. "But I'm afraid I have too much riding on this plan to let you interfere."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby invisibly pulled herself and Jake into Vlad's office, only to find it empty. Frowning, Jake walked over to the desk, looking through everything on top and even secretly phasing his hand through a few drawers.

"He's not even here," Abby commented sourly.

"Neither is anything useful," her brother added.

Abby, looking distressed, stuck her hands in her pockets. A tiny bit of surprise lit up her face as she pulled something out. She frowned. "Uh-oh. Looks like I forgot to put it back."

"What's that?" Jake wondered.

"Um…nothing." She didn't want to admit to her already paranoid brother that she'd accidentally taken a picture from the future. "So, Master of All Planning, where to now?"

Jake looked cautious, but gave it up. "I don't-" He stopped himself short. "Shh, someone's coming."

Abby took them out of the visible spectrum and they both crouched down near the desk just moments before three figures pulled themselves up through the floor in the same fashion the twins had done earlier. The new group was composed of a white-haired teen male surrounded on either side by a gothic girl and a geeky boy. Danny let go of Sam and Tucker, choosing to wander dangerously close to the twins' hiding spot. He started checking Vlad's desk.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," he muttered.

"How do you even know that Vlad stole your parents' new ecto-morpher?" Tucker wondered. Danny and Sam shot him disbelieving looks.

"Hello, it's Vlad," Sam pointed out.

"Not to mention that it has the ability to take a ghost's energy and fire it back. Imagine something like _that_ in Vlad's hands?" He mock-shivered. "It'd be better off under my bed where no-one can find it."

A second later, Tucker picked something up off the floor. Small and rectangular, the mere sight of it made Abby nearly gasp in alarm. How on Earth could she have dropped it?!

Tucker looked at it curiously before saying, "Guys? I think you might want to come take a look at this."

Danny and Sam obliged, peeking over his shoulders.

"Hey, that's us!" Sam exclaimed. "I have the same picture at home."

"But if that's you guys, then who are they?" Tucker wondered, attention on the second half of the picture. "And why does the one on the right look like Danny?"

"Hold on," Danny muttered, narrowing his glowing eyes. "Don't they look familiar?"

"You're right," Sam agreed, seeing it as well. "They look like those new kids."

Danny's face turned pensive. "Wait a minute, new kids, look alikes, reference pictures in _Vlad's_ office…you don't think…?"

"Would Vlad really be crazy enough to try it again?" Tucker asked. "I mean; after Danielle…"

"Are you kidding? Of course he would. I repeat, he's _Vlad_," Sam huffed.

"We'll have to keep a look out from now on," Danny spoke up. "If clones are involved, I don't even want to _know_ what Vlad's got up his sleeve this time."

Sam and Tucker nodded in unison. Danny quickly grabbed onto them and with a brief "Let's go," phased them out of the building.

The twins stood up from their hiding spot, now visible again.

"What was that about?" Jake wondered. He turned to the fidgeting Abby. She seemed to realize she had no choice now.

"Well…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jake, would you stop ignoring me?!" Abby screamed after her brother, who was walking briskly ahead of her. She had to run to catch up.

"First with the school and now this?" he replied, trying his hardest to stay calm. "I just wish you'd think things through before jumping into action."

"Well _sorry_ for being such a burden," she snapped back. "Not all of us can be perfect like you."

His fists clenched, patience wearing thin. "I really wish you'd stop with all of that 'perfect' nonsense. We should be working on figuring all of this out."

"You just don't want to admit that you think I'm a total mess up who can't do _anything_ right."

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She blinked, astonished. Finally, his words seemed to register and she calmed down. "Shouldn't you be angrier at me?"

He didn't turn to face her. "I am, but it's not going to do us any good if we let these things hold us back from doing what we're supposed to."

Once again, she was stunned. One second later, she let her expression fall. "Since when did you start acting so mature?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"Something just seems different about you," she stated.

"So she _did_ notice," he mumbled to himself. Then, out loud, he said, "I think you're over exaggerating."

"But-"

"We're here," he interrupted, standing outside the brick Fenton Works building. She instantly snapped to attention. Jake glanced around the corner. "And they're there," he noted, spotting the trio walking toward the front door.

"So we just sneak in, grab the picture, and sneak back out again?" Abby summarized.

"Pretty much. C'mon, let's follow them."

Abby latched onto his arm and turned them both invisible and intangible. They entered through the wall, finding themselves in the kitchen. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were standing by the stairs, ready to go up, when Jack stopped them.

"Hey, Danny!" he called to his son. "Have you seen the ecto-morpher anywhere?"

"Sorry, Dad. Haven't seen it at all," Danny replied.

Jack seemed to think for a moment. "Hm…I bet the Phantom punk stole it! Just like the Fenton Thermos and all of that other stuff that goes missing!"

Danny sighed and led his friends up the stairs, muttering, "At least I didn't get blasted by something this time." Jake and Abby followed them all the way into their younger father's room, waiting for their cue to steal back the evidence that they were related. Finally, he removed the picture, examining it.

Sam leaned over his shoulder. "So, if they're clones, we're probably looking at some new half-ghosts, right?"

"Probably, but for all we know, they might melt like Danielle does."

Tucker snatched the photo. "But it's weird. If they're supposed to be your clones, shouldn't they both have _blue_ eyes?"

"You're right," Sam agreed.

"Maybe…" Danny began, but was interrupted by his ghost sense as he usually was. He groaned. "That's got to be the third one today!" His shoulders slumped. "I'll be right back." Without missing a beat, Danny transformed and flew through the wall. He had barely left when an explosion sounded and he was hurdled back into the room followed closely by Skulker. The metal ghost stood over the half-breed, smiling triumphantly, loading up a large gun that was, for a second, pointed straight at the unseen Jake and Abby, before lowering it to Danny's face.

"Now…" he said in a deep, menacing voice.

This whole display had the occupants of the room thoroughly captivated. Because of this distraction, no one noticed two green vultures sweep in and latch on to the shoulders of the invisible twins. The two were towed quickly out through the ceiling in complete shock.

"Hey, let go!" Abby protested once they were outside.

"No can do," said a third vulture who had been waiting outside. "Boss's orders vere for us und Skulker to bring you back."

"Boss?" Jake asked. "Who's your boss?"

"You'll find out soon enough, von't you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I tried to** **uncliché it some. Didn't succeed, so that's why I used the word 'tried.'**

**For all of you confused people out there going, "But I thought Jake looked like Sam!"; I will turn you right back around and tell you to reread the first paragraph of this _entire_ story. See where it describes Jake? It says that Jake was a _personality_ clone of his Mom. Plus, if you guys have seen my drawings of Jake, you'd know that if you turned his eyes blue, grew out his hair, and gave him a tan; he'd look exactly like Danny. Did I plan it this way? Well, no, but it's working to my favor, so I can't complain. There will be a little more explaination in later chapters.**

**Also, I'll probably have a few people complaining that Abby is acting like a brat and that I'm not giving her enough "show-off" time. It's always Jake that comes to the rescue and Abby that ends up getting in the way. I sort of pointed that out in this chapter. I've had a few people say already, "Abby's had her ghost powers since she was born, but Jake just got them. Shouldn't _she_ be more powerful?" I will point out right now that just because she has more experience doesn't mean she has more power. Not only did Jake have a different setting on the ghost portal than Danny when he walked into it, but more of Jake's differences will be explained later (in another episode).**

**Also keep in mind that the whole speech I just gave you is full of a million carefully-worded technicalities.**

**And with that, I bid you adieu.**


	80. Flashback Part 4

**You can watch as I beat myself at the bottom.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby struggled frantically, but she was gripped harder until she could feel the claws of the vultures.

"Abby," Jake whispered, "stop it."

"Are you insane?!" she hissed. "You _want_ us to be captured?"

"No, but I bet you anything that their boss is Vlad. Isn't that who we're trying to find?"

"Not as captives!" She struggled again.

"Then at least wait until we can see the place."

She pouted, but agreed. Soon enough, the mansion was visible. The twins exchanged a look. Abby started up her squirming again, this time swinging up to kick the face of her captor. He squawked and let go. The girl changed in mid-air, floating up to face the rest of them.

The lead vulture growled. "Clever. But vould you rather beat us, or save this pathetic little human?"

Jake was dropped.

It wasn't a choice for Abby. As she rushed down toward him, Jake almost wished she would have chased after the birds instead. However, if he landed perfectly on the street, completely unharmed, it would sort of blow his secret.

She caught him a few feet from the ground. Jake glared at the birds, a look his sister didn't catch because of their position. He let a small, controlled ghost ray escape from the tip of his pointer finger, nipping the birds. The sound of the squawking put a tiny smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Abby," he said once they were on the ground.

"C'mon," she replied, "let's go find Vlad. He won't be expecting us now that the bird-brains have probably told him we escaped."

And they were off again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was weird," Danny muttered. "I can't believe Skulker just took off like that. I didn't even have time to suck him inside the thermos!"

"And there wasn't a single claim that he was going to get your pelt," Tucker agreed.

"Yeah, well…" Danny started as he reached into his pocket. Suddenly, he looked alarmed. "Hey! The picture's gone!"

"Which means Skulker must have stolen it," Sam concluded. "And _that_ means he was probably working for Vlad."

"So what should we do now?" Tucker mused.

Danny sighed. "I guess we should go stop Vlad before whatever plan he's cooking up is put into action."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A familiar trio of ghastly green vultures entered an advanced lab through the ceiling, all of them worried, but hiding it well. They didn't know what to expect of their employer's temper. When he found out they didn't bring back the ghost children…

"So, seeing as you have come back empty-handed, may I assume that you failed me yet again?" a voice boomed from behind them. The birds cringed. Yes, he was angry.

"Vell, you see…" the head bird started.

"I don't want to hear whatever literally bird-brained excuse you have. Go! That is, if you value your after-lives," Vlad Plasmius growled.

Feeling the intended threat, the vultures nervously scattered. Nothing was worse than an angry Plasmius. Except maybe an angry Phantom. A _very_ angry Phantom.

The second they were out of sight, Plasmius slammed his fist into a piece of machinery, lucky that it didn't break with the force he exerted. "Blast those brats! I expected they would come quietly, seeing it as the only way to find me and what I am positive they are searching for. Is it possible they are planning something? My older self _did_ say that the boy was quite the schemer…"

"Plasmius."

Vlad turned to see his faithful henchman, Skulker.

"Yes, Skulker?"

"The whelp was distracted as promised and I was easily able to point out the other brats to those vultures, but Phantom dropped something I thought you may have some interest in." The robot held a small paper rectangle out.

Briskly, Vlad took it to examine its contents. "Bah, it's just some silly photos. Although, I am shocked to see how much these two look like their father. The boy could be his duplicate if not for the difference in eye color and choice in hair style. Hm…now I am _extremely_ anxious to meet these two." Not taking his eyes off of the picture, Vlad waved his hand in the direction of the mechanical ghost. "Skulker, you are dismissed."

A loud crash answered him.

Startled, the man turned toward the source. Skulker laid in a corner, appearing as barely more than a heap of metal. Beside him floated a not-very-happy Abby Phantom and, leaning against a wall, a smirking Jake Fenton.

Abby landed. "Give us back the thermos," she demanded. "Or do you want to end up like your buddy over there?"

The man laughed in her face, secretly hiding the photo in his suit. "You really _are_ like Daniel. I can imagine those same words coming from him."

Her scowl deepened. "Last chance, Plasmius."

"Abigail Fenton, do you think you can threaten _me_? When _I_ hold all of the cards?"

In her anger, she charged at him full throttle. He simply stepped aside, letting her fly past. He was taunting her. To add insult to injury—or, in this case, injury to insult---he threw an ecto-blast after her to propel her into a machine.

"To tell you the truth, I'm disappointed. I'd been told that I should be expecting _two_ ghost brats." At this, Plasmius cast a backward glance over his shoulder at Jake as if to signal his knowledge of the younger boy's secret. The man was a little surprised that the teen hadn't moved, choosing instead to glare at the man. That said, he was outright stunned when an unexplained force hit him in the stomach and sent him pounding into a wall. Confused, he rose and looked to the spot where he had previously been standing. A new ghost floated there, looking menacing with his arms crossed and red eyes burning. A quick glance to the side revealed the young male Fenton fading away into thin air. His astonishment immediately turned to anger. A duplicate! That sneaky little…!

"It's about time!" Abby called irritably, now up and ready to fight.

"It's not my fault I just got here!" he argued.

"Whatever, just help me beat this creep," she ordered.

Plasmius tried desperately to put up a calm aura as he stood. "I'll take it _you_ are the infamous Shadow character I have heard so much about. Last I heard, you two weren't on the same side. Why start now?"

"Because," Abby answered, firing up a ghost ray while Shadow did the same, "now there's a common enemy!" Both blasts were fired. Plasmius teleported away from the spot, reappearing behind them. He smacked the two across the room before they knew what hit them. Angered, Shadow threw out a ghost zapper. Plasmius ducked behind a machine and the attack effectively sizzled out.

"I was told about that little trick, too. It can track a ghost anywhere except behind something _real_, correct?" the elder hybrid informed.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. What _didn't_ this guy know?

"Is that so? But can you stop _every_ trick?" Abby asked, charging her hand with green energy. She fired an ectoblast, which whizzed right by the man's head.

"Someone needs to work on her aim," Plasmius commented, not seeing that, behind him, the glowing orb was swinging around until it was headed in the opposite direction. It slammed into him, knocking him forward with a scream.

"When did you learn to do _that_?" Shadow asked her incredulously, have never seen even their _Dad_ use that one before.

"Yesterday. I was planning on getting _you_ with it, but this was more important. Now let's get him before he recovers!" They turned to look at the man, but he was up already. "Too late."

"Two against one hardly seems fair. Let's even the odds, shall we?" Plasmius sneered, creating a copy of himself. Both Plasmius' shot toward the twins. Both scarcely jumped out of the way. Shadow turned, preparing another ghost zapper, only to find Plasmius had his arm around his sister's neck, her struggling in vain. "Now, now. You wouldn't hurt dear, sweet Abigail, would you?" The boy lowered his attack in defeat. The billionaire's fanged smile widened. "I thought not."

Without warning, an explosion shook the ground. The shock waves sent all three half-ghosts sprawling in different directions. Abby and Shadow both landed hard with a thud, each behind a piece of machinery and hidden from view. That came in handy when they were both forced back into their human forms, looking rather frazzled. Plasmius, however, landed in full view. Sorely, he looked up just in time to see a figure descend from the dust.

"No one's going to be getting hurt except _you_."

And so, young Danny Phantom was added to the mix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Just so you know, Abby's attack doesn't **_**track**_** ghosts. She can just change its flight course…which is almost as good.**

**I know, Abby's being very Mary-Sue right now and I'm downsizing her _again. _The only thing that I can promise is that she shows a bit more to her character and acts more maturely in the last chapter.**

**I will also point out that Jake _is_ the twin who is more into planning and thinking ahead. That's part of the reason why he sounds so smart all the time and Abby looks llike an idiot. The only thing that I can promise with him is that, when the big battle comes, he's not going to be Mr. I'm-Strong-And-I-Can-Do-Anything. Don't worry, he'll be getting beaten plenty.**

**So, just stick with me on it, okay guys? I'm trying to make this the best I can.**


	81. Flashback Part 5

**Onward!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plasmius covered his surprised look with an evil smirk. "Ah, Daniel. What brings _you_ here?"

Danny glared heavily at the man. "Just tell me what you're up to now, Plasmius," he spat.

"Me? What makes you think I'm up to anything?" the man asked innocently, rising to his feet.

Danny landed in front of him. "Besides the fact that you stole my Dad's ecto-morpher and that weird picture we found in your office?"

"Hm…that's some pretty good evidence."

Danny growled at the man's mocking. He didn't even hesitate to charge ahead at full speed. An angry bull tempted by the taunting of the red flag---or, in this case, Plasmius's partially red cape. Plasmius put up a shield, but at the last second, Danny split in half and the duplicates both collided into the elder from behind. Ouch. It only took Plasmius a moment to recover. He blocked Danny's incoming fist and used it to toss the ghost boy into a corner. The same corner as Jake.

Jake had been watching the fight secretly, knowing that this time he couldn't get involved. He didn't even have time to move when the younger version of his father was thrown in his direction. The result of this? A ghost-boy pileup. Both rubbed their sore heads as they sat up. That was when their eyes met.

Danny hadn't seen the boy's face the last time they met. His hood had been up. The only comparison he had was that old photo. The face-to-face only encouraged Danny's suspicion of the twins being cloning attempts.

Jake had always been told that he was more like his mother. He had her eyes and her complexion. At the same time, his grandparents always claimed he looked just like his father. Old pictures proved an uncanny similarity. He never really saw the likeliness. His mind was always clogged with "Abby's more like Dad. I'm not half-ghost. We're so different." Well, now it was pretty much impossible to deny that he was like his father in at least this aspect.

They just stared at each other for a second. Finally, Jake muttered, "Uh…" That's when he recalled that Danny thought they were clones. How awkward, even if they _did_ share some DNA.

Jake quickly got to his feet, offering a helping hand to his not-yet-father. Danny took the hand hesitantly and they both stood up. "Are you gonna help?" Danny questioned.

Jake caught his drift. Might as well play along with his theory. It worked out better for him and Abby, anyway. "Sorry, ghost powers aren't my department."

Danny raised an eyebrow, only to be promptly blown away by a blast from Plasmius. Jake just stared, aghast. The man smirked, hand still smoking.

"You next," he sneered, aiming at the goth boy. He was only milliseconds from firing when…

_Slam!_

The figure of Abby Phantom collided with that of Plasmius's, sending him hurdling toward the other side of the room.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my brother."

Plasmius glanced up a bit dazed, but immediately cleared his head. Abby landed next to him lightly.

"Reconsidering my deal, now?" she asked stiffly.

"Not yet, girl."

Plasmius grabbed onto her suit and phased them both outside. Danny noticed and followed them, leaving Jake alone.

The boy sighed. "Might as well join the fun." He transformed and flew off in the same direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tucker, how long before we can set that thing off?" Sam asked irritably.

"Just a minute," the geek assured, pressing buttons on his PDA. "And…now! We've got three minutes before all the security systems turn back on. C'mon, let's hurry and find the ecto-morpher."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, the battle was vicious. Plasmius would preoccupy himself with one of the younger half-ghosts only to get nailed by another. That wasn't to say the teenagers weren't taking a good deal of damage as well.

The eldest halfa had sent Danny careening far into the trees and had Abby by the neck. Shadow looked around and saw he had little choice as to what to do.

"I am _so_ going to regret this," he muttered to himself. He focused, letting his eyes burn completely red and his hands fill with the fire of his life energy. Abby looked shocked and managed to gasp through the chokehold. Plasmius merely looked amused at the display.

"_What _are you up to now?" he mocked with a smirk.

Shadow took one last breath before pushing the energy forward with incredible force. The mark was hit and Plasmius found his fingers slipping from the future-girl's neck under the horrible pain. It felt almost like being zapped with the Ghost Zone proto-portal. He fell to the ground, gasping, just as Danny flew back into view, landing a short distance from Shadow. The Pure Spirit winced as he felt his hand begin to melt into ectoplasm with the exertion of so much energy. From his position, Danny was able to see the green goop running down the quickly deforming hand. His electric green eyes widened.

"If he's a clone too, then he's like Danielle," the original Phantom gasped. "I wonder if the other two are like that. Oh well, no time to worry about that now."

Danny turned to Plasmius, who was struggling to stand, but managed to accomplish the feat. Fed up, the man drew a beaten Fenton Thermos from the folds of his cape. "I was planning on doing this later, but it seems I have no choice. I must unleash the ultimate power _now._"

"No!" the twins screamed. Abby made a dive for it, but missed. The top of the lid was twisted and an eerie chuckle sounded. It sent chills down the spines of the three young halfas and sent a horrible remembrance shooting through Danny.

"It can't be," he whispered, dreading what was soon to come. Plasmius had no idea what he was doing!

A bright light exploded from the metal container as it cracked and shattered from the full force of the power it withheld. Plasmius was blown away from it and crashed violently to the ground, eyes wide. As the smoke cleared, the most terrifying and heartless ghost to ever exist stood laughing.

Watch out world, Dan Phantom was back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lame? Yes. Deal with it. I'm too tired to make any other comments. (falls asleep on keyboard).**


	82. Flashback Part 6

**(random head-keyboard collision)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the dark Phantom sneered.

The shell-shocked Plasmius straightened himself up. Formally, he flew up to the clearly evil ghost, unexpecting. "Yes, hello there," he greeted, gaining the semi-amused attention of alternate future figure. "I am Vlad Plasmius. How would you feel about making a deal?"

To say that Plasmius was taken aback when the ghost laughed in his face was the understatement of the century. This plan had never failed him before! Ghosts got on their _knees_ before him!

…Well, most ghosts.

What Plasmius did not know was that this ghost in particular had twice the ability in that field. So, naturally, the reply was, "A deal? _With you?_ I think not. I have more power than you could ever _dream_ of!" He grabbed the billionaire's neck. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Unthinking, Danny charged at the monster. Even Plasmius didn't deserve that kind of fate. Sadly, he didn't even have time to be stunned when he was abruptly slammed against a shield and then caught in the other hand of the creature.

"Nice try, Danny," Dan Phantom said with a smirk. "It won't work, though. I know _all_ your tactics."

Glaring, Danny forced ice to encompass his worst enemy's hand. The ice was just as quickly melted.

"Come now. You can do better than that, can't you? I could have sworn this fight was much more interesting last time," Dark Danny mocked.

"Hey, let him go!" a girlish voice screamed. A ghost ray that could barely be registered as annoying to the elder Phantom pointed out its direction. What he saw made him want to laugh.

"A _girl_ Phantom?" The manic laughter broke free of his throat. "How _cute_."

This short distraction gave both Danny and Vlad enough time to break free of the death grip he had on them, the latter deciding this was something better left to Danny and vanishing without anyone's notice. Dan's grin turned to a scowl upon realizing their escape, but then shifted back into a look that Danny _definitely_ didn't like. "You know, this would be much more fun if the stakes were raised a bit." In one fluid motion, he separated himself into two, the copy swooping down at Abby and holding her tight. A glowing hand was pressed close to her head. It would be the ghost equal of putting a gun to someone's temple. Threatening either way.

As much as Abby hated playing damsel in distress, she really didn't have much choice right now. Abruptly, from behind him, Dan heard, "But if you even hurt her, I'll _kill_ **you**_._"

And there were suddenly _two_ Phantoms with ecto-blasts aimed at their heads.

Dan felt unthreatened, though. Smirking at the new addition, he twisted his neck around, much to the horror of Shadow, who was making the threats. "And why would that be? What does she mean to you?"

Shadow fired. The ghost was knocked away a few feet, but simply laughed. "I knew you didn't have it in you to kill someone." His look became grim within a millisecond and he reached his hand toward his duplicate and Abby. "Unfortunately, I _do._"

The energy was charging, ready to deliver the final blow, but there was a last-minute distraction.

"Hey, Danny! We got the ecto-morpher!"

That had to be the absolute _worst_ timing for Sam and Tucker to show up.

"Oh, look," Dan sneered at Danny. "It looks like your friends have decided to join the party." It wasn't long before they were in the same position as Abby, although Sam was holding onto some little metal contraption. "And do you know what the best part of this is?" He paused, savoring the anxiety and fear radiating from his younger self. "I don't have to let you live."

Danny growled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," the full-ghost answered nonchalantly. "Just a good fight. And revenge, of course." He punctuated this sentence with a swipe of his hand, creating sharp streaks of ecto-energy that sliced through the air and caught Danny, throttling him backward.

Shadow decided that now would be a good time to get his butt in gear. He fired up a ghost zapper and sent it toward the dark Phantom. He easily dodged and laughed. "Nice try, kid, but---" And here's where the rebound interrupted him. Dan barely made it out of the way and put up a shield upon realizing that the surging red X wouldn't give up. The attack hit the shield, making Dan _think_ he'd won. He didn't expect the attack to take over the entirety of his defense and still manage to zap him. As soon as he recovered, which did not take as long as everyone hoped, he smirked. "Looks like you've got a few tricks up your sleeve. May I ask who you are?"

"Doesn't matter," Danny responded, hurdling an icy ecto-blast at the evil being. Dan let it slip through a hold in his chest, not realizing that the blast would stop and detonate inside him. Clutching his chest, he glared venomously at the two. Danny quickly turned his attention to Shadow, ordering him, "Get out of here! This isn't your fight."

"Maybe not, but it is now," the future ghost boy argued, charging to land a hit on Dan before coming up next to Danny.

"Fine," Danny agreed, "but while I fight him, I need you to try to free the others."

Reluctantly, the boy did as he was told and fell into invisibility, speeding toward the group of hostages. He zapped the Dan holding Abby at close range, making it vanish instantly and allowing Abby to drop forward onto the grass. Before he could rejoice, he was slammed with a powerful ghost ray. He looked up to see it was from one of the two remaining Dans. The twins were now both on the ground, Abby not having gained her footing yet. The ghost that fired re-lighted his hand and the both of them held the natural weapons painfully close to Sam and Tucker's heads.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he mocked. "Looks like they might have to die, now." Another Dan appeared, holding Shadow and Abby back.

"No!" the siblings screamed in unison.

The larger ghosts got ready to let loose the attacks, vicious fanged smirks showing. Sam and Tucker prepared themselves for impact, the former tightly clutching the little metal machine in her arms, where a little green gauge filled up and beeped. The blasts were fired…

And backfired.

Astounded, the best friends realized they were now in the clear. Even the twins and the last Dan clone were shocked. Luckily, Abby snapped out of it first and sent a large wave of green energy to obliterate their captor.

"The ecto-morpher!" Sam remembered. "Danny said it used a ghost's energy and fired it back at them!"

A crash sounded, interrupting their relief. As it turned out, Danny was now on top of a broken tree, which gave the assumption that his body was what broke it in the first place and that the crashing sound was the result of that.

"Abby, stay here and protect Sam and Tucker," Shadow ordered.

"No way!" she argued. "What makes you think you can tell _me_ what to do?"

"Just do it!" he shouted, charging off toward the battle.

"No!" she shot back, following him.

"This isn't safe for you!" the male twin growled, getting fed up with his sister.

"I can take care of myself," she spat back.

Their distraction made it extremely easy for Dan to make his move. Abby was shot out of the sky.

"Abby!" Shadow screamed, watching as she fell. He glared at the evil ghost in front of him. "Alright, you asked for this." Focusing, he let his life energy rise to the surface for the second time that day. He cringed as it built around him, burning and consuming, his eyes scrunching in pain momentarily, before he whispered, "For Abby." He snapped open his full-red eyes and let the energy explode forward.

The shield Dan put up didn't even stand a chance.

Screaming, the malevolent ghost was thrown to the ground, writhing as the power devoured him. Shadow could barely see this as he collapsed to his hands and knees, panting and feeling sick to his stomach. He could feel the ectoplasm gathering around him. _His_ ectoplasm. It had never been so bad before.

Dan Phantom rose at last, looking much like he did after Danny had first used the ghostly wail on him, except now he had horrible burns on his skin. One in particular stretched down the side of his face. The creature stomped toward the fallen half-ghost, hatred radiating from him. Suddenly, Abby ran in front of Shadow.

"What?" the elder ghost snapped. "Do you think that you can win against me? Even in this condition, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

She held her ground, hands alight with green energy. Dan sucked in a huge breath, preparing for the ghostly wail that would get rid of them.

But Danny beat him to it.

The powerful sound waves sent Dan tumbling through the air and into a tree, much like the position the younger had been in earlier. Danny walked up to him dramatically, taking out the Fenton Thermos.

"I think your time is up," he said, activating the device. Dan could barely scream as he was sucked in.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted happily, tackling their best friend in a group hug.

The original Phantom smiled at them. "Glad to see you guys are okay." Speaking of which; he looked over at the two "clones." The dark one that didn't appear anything like a Phantom didn't look too good. Again, Danny was reminded of Danielle.

Sam voiced his thoughts. "He must be like Danielle. Should we go help them?"

"There's not much we could do for them," Danny stated sadly. "I should probably thank them, though."

Sam stopped him from stepping forward, watching as Abby kneeled down next to the melting ghost. "Hold on. Just give them a minute first."

In their section of the field, Abby wasn't sure what to do. This was Shadow, but there was so much ectoplasm…

"Thanks," she said. It was the best she could come up with.

He sucked in a deep breath. "No problem." The green liquid finally started to reform into his body. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Just go find Jake. Clockwork will get you guys out of here."

"But what about you?"

He looked up at her, chuckling slightly. "I never thought I'd see the day that you were worried about _me._" Carefully, he replied, "I'll be fine. Just you see. You'll be back to being annoyed at me by tomorrow."

She stood up, about to leave, when Danny, Sam, and Tucker approached.

"Hey," Danny called. "I wanted to thank you guys."

"It's fine," Abby assured.

"Is he going to be okay?" Danny wondered, motioning to the ghost boy who was currently on the ground with his head tilted back and eyes closed.

"Yeah, he's persistent," Abby assured in a voice that was both positive and irritated at the same time. The irritation was for his past displays of that persistence. "Anyway, we'll be going now."

"We should probably be going, too," Sam answered.

"Alright," Danny agreed, grabbing his friends around the waist. "Bye." The threesome took off into the sky, leaving the two future half-ghosts alone.

Abby sighed and looked back down from staring at the trio's departure. She smiled when she noticed that Shadow was nowhere to be found. "Figures. Even exhausted, he manages to slip away without me noticing."

She was interrupted from her musings when Jake appeared at the door of the building, albeit, leaning slightly on the doorframe for support, but she ignored that. He waved weakly and she returned it, running to catch up with him.

"Come on," she said, "I think it's time to go home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**One chapter left.**

**I actually wasn't too thoroughly annoyed with this chapter. Although, the fighting scene really annoyed me because I had to make it last so long. But I _did_ let Abby show a little sympathy for once. She _is_ human, after all.**

**Guess what I found? The notebook I used to plan Adventures After a Mistake with. It was like a blast from the past. I'd almost forgotten just how many different ideas I'd had for this fic. And titles. Some of them, I can see why I didn't use them. Others, I was like, "Why the heck didn't I do that instead?" I think the main reason was that I couldn't really turn it into a multi-episode format as easily. Most of them have similar aspects to this, though. What else surprised me was the amount of pre-sketches I did of the characters and the list of names I came up with. Weirdness. Anyway, I was considering putting them down somewhere in some sort of mini-fic thing, but I wasn't sure, so I'll let you guys decide. I'll stick a poll up on my profile.**

**And that's all.**


	83. Flashback Part 7

**Last chapter of FB. Yes, _werewolf5_, you can cheer now.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The twins stood in Clockwork's castle, the time master himself floating right in front of them.

"So," Abby asked, "who was that, exactly?"

Clockwork looked at her gravely. "He was what would have been if your father had chosen evil over good."

"Our Dad?" Jake inquired.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It was an alternate future version of him. Your father was always a good person, but seeing that completely drove him away from ever becoming evil. He caught that dark version of himself and it was kept here until Vlad stole it."

"Wow," Abby whispered. "I knew that guy looked a tiny bit like a Phantom, but I never would have thought…"

"It's…a lot to take in," Jake commented.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I've met a few other ghosts like that as well. Ghosts who could have completely destroyed either their future or the future of the people around them if they'd chosen that path of evil," Clockwork stated, glancing at Jake specifically. The boy quickly ducked his head. _He_ might have turned into something like that if he'd stuck with Vlad when he ran away that one time.

"Really? Who?" Abby wondered, wide-eyed.

The all-knowing ghost smirked. "Maybe someday, you'll figure it out. But for now, you should go back to your own time, which, I am pleased to report, is exactly as you left it, thanks to Vlad's memory having mysteriously been altered." His smirk grew larger and he motioned with his staff to an empty spot in the air where a blue portal soon appeared.

"Bye, Clockwork!" Jake bid, amused with the time ghost's antics. He stepped through first.

Abby paused at the entrance and bit her lip, turning around. "Clockwork, can I ask to you about something first?" the girl questioned nervously. "I saw Shadow use that weird fire power and it looked like he started bleeding afterward. Did…did using that power hurt him?"

The time ghost gave her a patient expression."Why not ask him yourself?"

"Because he wouldn't admit it," she answered simply, already knowing him well enough for that.

Clockwork looked at her seriously. "Yes, Abby, it did hurt him. Just not the kind of pain you're used to. That's all I can tell you."

She tried to comprehend that. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go home now?"

She nodded, stepping through the portal at last.

"Did I not tell you?" Clockwork asked the Observants as they glided through the door.

"True, they were successful, but why did you send them instead of the older Phantom? You may have tricked the children by saying it would corrupt the timeline, but we know better," Observant 1 wondered.

"Because," the time ghost answered, "Danny has already learned his lesson about consequences. I needed to make sure Jake and Abby did as well."

"That was risky, you realize," Observant 2 put in.

"I know," Clockwork answered, "but it turned out for the better. You should learn to stop doubting me."

"It would be easier if your decisions did not always tip the balance of things," Observant 1 answered.

"Agreed," Observant 2 said. "We told you to stop Vlad Masters from becoming a half-ghost, but you simply watched. We told you to kill Danny Phantom, but now this creature not only exists, but has nothing to stop him but a soup container. Then, there was our most recent warning. We told you to turn the dial, let Jacob Fenton be anything but this, and you laughed."

The time ghost only smirked. "Yes, but, after all, what is life without some twists?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby flipped through the pages of the scrapbook again. She was confused when the card with the two pictures on it fell out. "Wait, didn't this get lost in…?" She smiled. "Clockwork." Closing up the book, she was about to leave the room when her ghost sense went off.

"I'll get it!" Danny called.

Abby rolled her eyes and continued on upstairs. From her bedroom window, she could see the fight. She recognized an all-too-familiar figure being told by her father that he could sit this one out. Danny quickly disappeared after the troublesome ghost.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't be annoying me until tomorrow!" she called.

Shadow flew up closer to her window. "You said it yourself, I'm persistent."

"Just so you know," Abby warned, "next time I see you again, I'm going to be just as intent on getting rid of you as always."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," he informed.

"Good," she answered sharply. "Now get out of here before I decide that I'm not too tired to kick your butt."

Obediently, he disappeared. "I'll admit," she muttered to herself, "you may be no dark Dan Phantom yet, but that still doesn't mean that I trust you. Clockwork said that he met a few ghosts that could have completely altered the timeline if they'd chosen evil. Maybe I'll never be sure if you are one of those ghosts or not, so until I am, I'm never going to let up. I'm going to make sure you keep having to prove yourself. And if one day you slip up, you betray everyone's trust and choose evil, I'm going to stop you. Count on it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**What better way to end than with a monologue? But, anyway, now you know the reasoning behind Abby's actions.**

**So, I'm currently organizing what I'll do for my next idea. No clue how it'll turn out. I think my writing has started to go downhill, but I can only hope that the next episode will be better. I'm pretty sure that it's not too unoriginal. I guess you guys will just have to tell me once I put it up.**


	84. Living or Undead Part 1

**Inspired by "The Night" by Disturbed.**

…**Okay, and maybe a little bit of Disturbia. But not the Rhianna version. The Punk Goes Pop version, which I like **_**much**_** better. 'Tis addicting, I'll admit it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a bright and sunny day…not. Actually, it was raining. Hard. The sky was dark and, by the window, a certain Abby Fenton was pouting.

"And there goes the beach trip," she muttered.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jake responded. "We'll just go another time."

"You're just happy because you're afraid of the ocean," she snapped back.

"Am not!" he defended. "I'm just…aware of ocean-related safety hazards."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why. It's just like a big lake and you're fine with _those_."

"A big lake with riptides. And strong currents. Not to mention sharp rocks. _A lot_ of sharp rocks."

"So you can look a ghost in the face, but you're scared to get anywhere near an oversized wave pool?" she taunted.

"Abby, stop teasing your brother," Sam scolded, walking by them.

"It was eight _years_ ago!"

"So?" Jake argued. "I almost _drowned_!"

"Dad saved you," she mumbled back.

"That's not the point."

"Alright, end of discussion, you two," Sam ordered.

Jake gladly walked away and stomped his way up to his bedroom. He smashed his fist against his wall and let out a deep breath at an attempt to calm himself.

"Have mercy on the wall," Sam said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Doesn't anyone in this house ever _knock?_" Jake muttered.

"Not when half of the family has a tendency to walk through solid objects," the mother replied. Her eyes softened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Even as he said this, his voice was a little bit strained with suppressed anger.

Sam walked over and put an arm around her only son. "Jake, I can tell when you're lying. Please stop making a habit out of it."

His shoulders stiffened. Oh, great. She _knew_ he'd been lying to her a lot. He choked back his dread and answered, "Why can't she just drop it?"

"Because she can't imagine being stuck in a situation like that."

"But she was _there_ when I got smashed against those rocks. She was even there when I had to go get the stitches all up my arm. That's what really bugs me. She knew how bad it was, but she still can't shut up."

Sam smiled gently. "I know. I told her that if she ever says anything like that again, she'll be grounded." The mother retracted her arm and went back to the door. "Will you be okay?"

"Mom," he groaned, "I'm not a little kid."

"Maybe not, but mothers always worry." And with that, she was gone.

Jake groaned and leaned his head against the wall he was just punching. "Joy," he muttered. To add to that, his ghost sense went off. "Even more joy." The goth glanced out the window quickly. "I think I'll sit this one out."

A crash sounded, followed by a "Take _that_, ghost!" from Abby. Jake winced. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. Rule one: Don't get into a ghost fight with Abby when she's in a really bad mood.

A scream sounded.

And rule two: Find out what was going on when that sound was made.

Jake ignored the second rule and opted to fall onto his bed. He slipped on a pair of earphones and turned the volume up to block out the sounds of the fight.

So he couldn't hear things crashing and breaking or the screaming of citizens outside.

Rule three: when you heard that; run.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby barged into the kitchen looking a mess. Her snowy hair was all out of place and tears in her uniform were almost more common than actual fabric. Through her panting, she gasped out, "Mom, we need back up. Fast."

"What happened?" Sam bristled.

"Freaky ghost," the younger gasped. "Name's Sylvio. He bites people and turns them into his slaves."

The mother pressed a button behind a picture hanging innocently on the wall. A rack of ghost weapons rose up from the floor. Sam grabbed an ecto-gun while continuing to talk to Abby. "So, a ghost who thinks he's a vampire?"

Abby nodded. "Fangs, red eyes, and everything. Same goes for the victims. Except Sylvio has these weird black tattoos all over him."

Sam rushed upstairs and pounded frantically on a door. No answer.

"Jake!" she called loudly. She tried the handle. It was locked.

"Allow me," Abby said, appearing right next to her. The half-ghost girl phased into the room and threw her brother out through the door. He landed with a thud and an "Ow," banging his head against the wall.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" he growled out.

"Me?" she asked, appalled. "What's wrong with _you?_ Did you _not_ hear the screaming?" She then noticed the earphones hanging half-way out of her brother's ears. She yanked them off and he yelped. She glared at him, dangling the small listening devices. "It's chaos out there. Some ghost named Sylvio is turning the whole town into his slaves. Everyone who can has to help out." She grabbed an ecto-gun from her Mom and tossed it at Jake. "And since, apparently, you do have some actual skill at this, that includes _you_."

The male twin pried himself from the floor to stand next to her. Glaring, he replied, "Fine," and darted down the stairs. Sam and Abby followed closely behind, but by the time they go to the bottom of the stairs, Jake was already transformed and in the air, out of their sight. The ghost boy darted around town, assessing the damage. Abby was right: the town was a ruin. Buildings were crumbling and entranced citizens scoured the area, displaying the red eyes and fangs that Abby had described earlier.

"Looks like a horror movie," he noted. "At least the rain stopped." Still, it was pretty cloudy. There wasn't a speck of sunlight to be seen. Down below, he saw the Blue Huntress trying to fend off a group of the minions. He veered downward and made his presence known with a well-aimed ecto-blast. It knocked one person down and the domino effect took care of five others.

"Hey," she said distractedly as he landed next to her to join in.

"So, what's going on?" he inquired.

"So far, we're failing miserably," she answered bitterly, blowing another former-citizen back. "That Sylvio guy is making these guys faster than we can take care of them and it's not like we can _kill_ them."

"Alright," Shadow said. "Who's been bitten so far? Anyone we know?"

Her tone changed into a strained one. Beneath the visor, a hard frown appeared. "Matt."

Shadow felt like someone had just slapped him, but refused to stop fighting. Suddenly, Tori was jumped from behind and tackled to the ground. Before her fighting partner could even say a word, the attacker ripped off her helmet and had its fangs by her neck.

"Tori!"

And then everything just stopped. The creature took its fangs away from Tori's neck and perked its head toward the sky. The others followed the action. The two ghost fighters could barely wonder what was happening before they all fled in the same direction, fading into shadows and then thin air as if they were ghosts themselves.

"Well that was weird," Tori stated, standing and grabbing her helmet. She carefully put it back on after seeing that it was undamaged. Her jet sled jumped to life beneath her. "Let's scan the rest of the town. See what we can find."

The two soared into the sky, zipping over the tops of the remaining buildings. The streets below were void of life. Amity Park was now exhibiting both sides of the phrase "ghost town."

"This is too creepy, even for me," Shadow admitted.

"I know what you mean," Tori agreed. "I don't see _anyone_. Wait…no, there's some people." She pointed toward a building where non-bitten people were filing out cautiously.

"Good," Shadow breathed. "So it's not the whole town against us."

"Other than that," Tori continued, "it looks clean. Should we head back?"

"Yeah," Shadow agreed. "Let's go to my place. Maybe they have more information for us."

"Okay, but you'll have to change back first. You can hop on the back of my board and it'll look like we were fighting together."

Shadow agreed, seeing as there were no people below to see them. He climbed on behind Tori and let his ghost form slip away. Together, they zipped out across the sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a dark cave, over a hundred dark masses were crowded together. All that could be seen was the occasional flicker of red in their eyes. At the head of it all stood one figure dimly illuminated by a candle. Even so, every one of his features was sharp. His eyes glowed red like that of his minions, only stronger. Dark locks of hair hung around his angled face, making him wild-looking. It contrasted greatly with his stark-white skin. He wore a black trench coat, but no shirt underneath it, just long grey pants. As striking as all that was, the most distinguishable quality about him was the tattoos. Black swirls and patterns covered every inch of bare skin, with a particularly curious one spiraling out from where his heart would be. Not even his face was spared from the designs.

"A new era begins," he cried to his _audience_. "One without suffering from the mistakes of others. One where justice rules. You, my army, will help to create that new era. We will build a better world…together!" The crowd cheered loudly. A grin grew on his face, showing off pointed fangs. He quickly exchanged it for a serious expression. "But we will have complications. We cannot let the sun's light touch us, which is why I had to recall you from that place. Also, the town from which we will start this revolution is heavily guarded by strange, human-scented ghosts. We will need to test those defenses, so I will call on a scout to search the area." His ruby eyes scanned over the group. "You!" he shouted, pointing into the crowd. Because of the lack of lighting, the figure could not be identified. "Tonight, I want you to go to that town and locate the easiest point to take it from. An important base of some sort. Understand?" The figure nodded. In response, the leader threw a pair of sunglasses to the chosen scout. "You can use these to hide your eyes. As soon as night falls, go. Do you accept this position?"

The figured stepped forward into the candlelight, revealing his face and the cracked glasses that still covered his eyes. "Yes, Sylvio," Matt agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wow, Matt is the poster boy for classic monsters, huh? First a werewolf and now this.**

**Also, these are going to be some **_**long**_** chapters. After writing this, I can just feel it.**

**Hope this turns out to be more _creative._**


	85. Living or Undead Part 2

**...Lots of commentary at the end.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake sighed, staring up at the stars from his perch on the doorstep. His violet eyes looked troubled and tired.

"Hey," Tori said softly, coming out from inside the house. She sat next to him. "You worried about Matt, too?"

"Yeah," Jake admitted. "I guess I always imagined it'd be either you or me to get captured. Never Matt."

"Me, too," Tori agreed.

"And there's no new news on this Sylvio guy," Jake added.

"He'll come back, though," the huntress decided. "And when he does we'll be right there to kick his butt."

Her best-friend-since-forever chuckled. "Definitely."

They both went back to staring at the sky. The stars twinkled, some hidden by the lazily drifting clouds. The moon shown as a crescent; its dim glow providing just enough light to see the shadowy outlines of Amity Park at night. Not to mention a dark figure lurking silently through the streets.

"Jake, do you see that?" Tori asked, pointing to said figure.

"Uh-huh," he agreed. "Looks kind of suspicious with that cloak and all. Should we go check it out?"

"Absolutely."

Jake grabbed onto her hand and turned them both invisible. They creeped up on the night stalker without notice. The closer they got, the more familiar the being became. Shaggy black hair and dark skin made him identifiable even under the swaying black fabric hanging from his shoulders and the dark sunglasses.

"It's Matt!" Tori whispered.

"He's possessed," Jake noticed. "So we probably shouldn't-"

Matt's head suddenly snapped up and he stared directly at them.

"Does he know we're here?" Tori breathed.

Their controlled best friend lurched forward with animalistic instinct and swiped at both of them, catching Jake by the arm and rendering him visible.

"I'll take that as a yes," the boy replied.

Matt clawed his former best friends again, narrowly missing.

"Easy does it, Matt," Jake soothed, hands up in front of him. "We're your friends, Jake and Tori. Remember?"

He growled and bared his fangs. Jake had to pull quickly out of the way as Matt jumped at him again.

"Looks like you can take _that_ as a no," the Huntress commented. "Which means it's time to gear up."

Giving her a curt nod, Jake activated his ghost powers just as she forced her Blue Huntress suit to form around her. Now that both were powered up, they easily flew upward to dodge the next strike. What they didn't expect was for Matt to climb a tree and launch himself at Tori's board.

"Ah!" she screamed as he hung onto the edge. His hand pressed on the speed-up pad and they rocketed off. Shadow chased them and caught up just in time to see the board careening downward toward the park. He raced forward and grabbed Tori just as Matt shook her off. The board collided with the ground, spewing up dust. When it cleared, Matt was crouched stealthily on the ground. His sunglasses slipped off of his face, revealing two vicious red eyes.

Shadow landed them on the ground and stepped protectively in front of Tori. Sternly, he said, "I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if you make me." Matt growled at them and lunged. Shadow's eyes narrowed further. "Have it your way."

The possessed boy hit a red shield. Bouncing off, he shook his head angrily. Tori recalled her board from where it was and swiftly jumped on, flying out from behind Shadow to grab Matt by his shirt. He struggled, but her suit's enhanced strength made breaking free too difficult. She threw him into the fountain, saying, "C'mon, you stubborn idiot! Wake up!"

Matt slammed against the old concrete fountain and sat there in temporary paralysis as water dripped from him. It didn't last too long before he was shocked violently. It was too long before it ended and Matt's head lolled back.

Eyes wide, Tori retracted her helmet and Shadow changed back to human. Both raced up to their friend.

"Is he okay?" Tori asked quietly.

Jake bent down and checked Matt's pulse. Relief filled him. "Yeah, just unconscious."

His hand jerked back when Matt began to stir. With a soft groan, his eyes opened. His totally normal, human, green eyes. Groggily, he mumbled, "Wha…?"

Both of his friends were relieved to see that the fangs were gone as well. Smiling slightly, Tori stepped forward and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. She let him lean on her a bit for balance.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jake asked, raising three.

"Dude, I can't _see_ that far," Matt mumbled.

"Yep, that's Matt," Jake confirmed.

"Nice to have you back," Tori told him. "How about we explain everything after you've woken up? And you have your glasses back?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours after Matt was returned found the whole group in Danny and Sam's living room. "The whole group" consisted of Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Abby, Jake, Tori, and Matt. The digital clock turned to eleven o'clock.

"It's getting late," Valerie noticed. "I think the kids should probably be getting home now. It's been a long day for them. I can come back after I drop Tori off."

"Same here," Tucker agreed, glancing at his son who was already half-asleep on the couch.

"But we want to help plan!" Abby protested.

Sam put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "There's not much you can do right now. Valerie's right, you should all go to bed now."

"But what if those ghosts attack again?" the half-ghost girl asked. "What then?"

"Abby," Danny scolded.

"No, she's got a point," Valerie agreed. "We'll have to take a few precautions. I know everyone here knows at least basic ghost defense, but would it really be safe to leave any of them alone? And I know Tucker probably wants to keep an eye on Matt in case they try to take him back."

"Darn it, she's right," Danny agreed. "Alright, they can all bunk upstairs for now. Girls in Abby's room, boys in Jake's."

"Thanks, dude," Tucker said gratefully.

"No problem," the half-ghost father assured. He moved his gaze over to the four teens on the couch. "C'mon, you four. Upstairs."

Abby pouted a little, but did as her father told her. Jake, Tori, and Matt followed closely behind. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Jake whispered to Abby, "Gonna try to spy on them?"

She smirked. "You know it."

Tori followed the guys, temporarily avoiding Abby. She sat at the base of Jake's bed and yawned. "This is crazy."

"Try being a ghost-vampire-slave," Matt retorted, sitting backwards on a chair.

"I can only imagine."

"Well," Jake said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

"Ditto," Matt agreed.

"You can have the bed," Jake offered. "You need it more than I do."

"Thanks."

The dark-skinned boy climbed up onto it was asleep before Jake and Tori could blink. They both laughed softly. Jake joined her by the base of the bed.

"So, are you going to head off to Abby's room, then?" Jake wondered.

"Eh, in a minute," Tori replied. She leaned back and let her eyes close a bit. "I'll just wait…until…"

"Tori?" Jake asked, but the girl was out like a light. He smiled gently and quietly wished, "Goodnight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think they're actually asleep?" Valerie wondered.

"I'll go check on them," Sam volunteered. She went to Abby's room first and found her daughter lying still on top of the bed. "You're not going to fool me. No more spying, Abby."

"Darn it," Sam heard after she left. One corner of her mouth tilted up.

She moved on to Jake's room, being as quiet as possible when opening the door. The only words she uttered were a whispered "Thought so."

All three were passed out with Matt's arm hanging down and Jake and Tori up against it. Sam backed out of the room without making a sound, closing the door carefully behind her.

"How are they?" Valerie wondered.

"Rocks look awake compared to them," was her response.

"Good to know." She turned back to the group. "So where were we?"

"Keeping lookouts around the edge of the city," Danny informed.

"I could beef up the ghost shield and extend it to cover the town," Tucker offered. "I bet I could add a warning system, too, to alert us when any ghost touches it."

"Cool," Danny agreed. "I'll talk to the mayor about issuing protocols to the city as a safety measure."

"And now we know that a bad enough shock could snap someone out of the mind-control, but I doubt zapping half of Amity would be a good idea, so it could be a last resort." Sam then said, "Also, I think I'd like to read up on a bit of vampire mythology. This Sylvio seems to be following the lines pretty closely, so it's possible he'll be prone to the same weaknesses."

Danny gave her a nod. "Check."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Valerie asked. "Let's get to it! I'll take the first patrol."

The huntress started up her gear and was on a board and into the night before anyone could blink. Sam scurried off to do her research and Tucker headed down to the basement. Danny let out a heavy breath.

"This is definitely going to call for a truckload of coffee."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake was woken up by inconsistent thudding noises. He cracked open his eyes to see Matt up, but stumbling backwards as he held his arm up in front of his eyes.

"Matt?" he yawned.

The boy in question bumped up against a wall, unable to go back any further. He sunk to the floor. "Jake," he rasped, "the sun!"

Accordingly, Jake glanced over to see that the shades on his windows were wide open, an uncommon thing, and pouring bright daylight into the room. It didn't take long for it to click. Jake leaped up and tore across the room, closing the blinds as fast as possible. Matt relaxed as darkness closed in around them once more.

"What's all the noise about?" Tori wondered, waking up at last.

"Looks like Matt's vampire problem isn't over yet," Jake noted.

This was only proved as Matt's eyes opened up, revealing a piercing red where the green should be. Jake knelt by his best friend.

"Jeez, your eyes are as red as mine are in ghost form. How are you feeling?"

Matt blinked, his eyes regaining their old color. "Fine, it's just that the sun _hurt_."

"But not like you're under control again?" Tori wondered.

"Nope."

Jake stood and stretched, offering a hand to help Matt up as well. "I guess we'll have to avoid that then, huh?" he yawned again. "Well, seeing as we're all up, let's go get some breakfast. It's not like we'd be able to go back to sleep after that, anyway."

Tori followed immediately behind him, but Matt hesitated at the door. "You guys go ahead," he said. "Um…I'm not hungry."

"Matt, you're _always_ hungry," Jake quipped, then realized what the problem was. "Don't worry, I'll go ahead and shut all of the blinds first."

His still slightly vampiric friend smiled. "Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam walked in to a room with all the shades closed and only dim lights on. She saw the three teenagers sitting innocently at the table with bowls of cereal in front of them. She raised an eyebrow.

"Jake, I obviously don't mind dim places, but you're sort of wasting electricity here." She went to go open one as she said this, but Jake ran to go stop her.

"No, Mom! Don't-!"

Too late. Matt fumbled again as he tried to retreat. Sam looked at him with blank confusion as Jake rolled the blinds back down. Matt stopped the odd behavior instantly and let his hand fall from his face once more, showing off his temporary red eyes.

"The sunlight still hurts Matt," Jake explained. "He's not being controlled like last time, but apparently there were some side-effects."

"Okay…" Sam said slowly. "That's probably because the electric shock only snapped him out of being controlled, not the effects that went with it."

"Sounds reasonable," Jake agreed. "So, just in case, let's avoid anything else like that."

"Mrs. Fenton, have you guys been up all night?" Tori suddenly wondered.

"Just about," Sam replied. "We're trying to prevent another onslaught, but it's taking a ton of work. Danny's at the mayor's office right now, trying to get some safety precautions out to the rest of Amity Park."

"What about my Dad?" Matt asked, his eyes back to normal.

"Downstairs fixing the ghost shield generator. Tori, you're Mom is out patrolling."

"What can we do?" the girl wondered.

"Finish eating breakfast first. We might need your help down in the lab later."

Danny chose that moment to walk in through the front door. "The mayor said yes," he informed. Then he blinked and surveyed the room. "Hey, why are all blinds down?"

"Don't," all four other occupants replied at once.

"We'll explain later," Jake promised.

"Alright," Danny responded, looking as baffled as had a few minutes earlier. "Anyway, I'm going to relieve Val from patrol. We're really going to have to hurry, though. Everything has to be prepared before night."

"Why?" Jake asked. "What happens at night?"

Danny's face went serious. "Possibly? The next attack."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Here's where we can add the "Dun, dun, DUN!"**

**My brain has kind of exploded. Ouch.**

**And...**

**One more review until I hit 700! (screams)**

**In other news, I may or may not tack Sylvio's background story to the end of this episode**** just to further explain the whole vampire thing. That section, however, would be T rated for violence. Also, the side-story of all the stuff I found in my notebook has officially been voted as a "no," so I'll just stick to trying to base a few episodes off of instances or ideas that were created in the alternate versions.**

**If you're not bored of reading my ever-growing author commentary yet, then I do have a question. I have two episode "plans," both of which are sort of fillers. (Hey, I need _something_ before I can skip to anything major). I probably only have the attention span to do one, but might be able to do two. Since I'm very indecisive and not exactly thrilled about either, I'll stick the summaries down below and let you guys choose which one to do. If you want both, say which one you want first. (There is A LOT of voting in this fic, huh?)**

**Option 1: Jake sticks to his promise of visiting Chris during the summer, so he's off for a little camping trip. While there, campers are "ditching" their groups. At the same time, some pretty freakish animals have started to turn up, all led by two opposing ghostly forces. Separated, can Jake and Chris escape being the captives of these two spirits? (Tons of character development).**

**Option 2: A new environment protection company has started up nearby and Sam instantly tries to get a job being as it's what she always wanted to do. When she goes off for the interview, a ghost attack occurs led by Undergrowth...and Vortex? Ice nor fire can work when these forces of extreme nature are joined. So what can? (Very little character development if any. Mostly action).**

**Okay, _now_ commentary is over.**


	86. Living or Undead Part 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"3…2…1!" everyone counted down together. Just as they hit one, the sun slipped below the horizon.

The group slumped back into couches.

"That was, without a doubt, one of the longest days of my life," Tori commented, sitting in between Matt and Jake.

"Which is probably because it started at 5 AM," Matt retorted.

Jake looked nonchalant. "I don't know. I've had longer." Tori smirked and pushed him. He chuckled. "But it _did_ rank up there."

"So we're just going to wait for the alarm to go off?" Abby asked.

"Exactly," Tucker answered her. "It'll give us the coordinates of the attempted breech and we can head straight over there. And it's programmed so that not even the people Sylvio controlled can get in."

"Hey," Jake started warily. "How long do you think it'll take for it to go off, anyway?"

"It's impossible to tell, but…"Tucker began. He was rudely broken off by a wailing siren.

Danny sighed. "Well, that didn't take long." He unfolded his arms and stepped forward, changing into Phantom. "Okay, everyone, let's go! Tuck?"

"It's at the north end of town," he informed.

Abby, like Danny, switched to her ghost form, Valerie and Tori activated their suits, Sam and Jake grabbed ecto-weapons, while Matt joined Tucker by a control panel, slipping on a pair of good old fashioned Fenton Phones. The whole group wore them.

"Good luck!" Tucker and Matt called out as they both watched their best friends race out into the middle of the fight.

Matt leaned back. "Left out of the action again."

Tucker shrugged. "Just think of it as holding down the fort."

"Yeah, well, I want my revenge for being banned from daylight, so they better give that Sylvio a good kick in the butt for me," the younger commented with a smile.

"I'm sure they will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The team fast-approached the point of attempted entry. Just as they were closing in, though, Danny heard Tucker on the Fenton Phones.

"Dude, they're all over the place!" he exclaimed. "I just got a hit from almost everywhere else around the perimeter."

"Okay, guys, we have to spread out a bit," Danny ordered. "They're attacking us from all sides."

"Shouldn't we focus on finding Sylvio?" Jake asked, riding on Tori's board. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Good point," Danny agreed. "So we'll spread out until we find him, then whoever does has to announce it over the communication link. Until then, make sure that no one breaks the barrier. Electric shocks as a last resort."

Obeying, the group split up to expand around the edge of the shield.

"This is bad," Jake muttered, watching as the hoards of possessed people passed by on the other side of it.

"You've got that right," Tori responded. She shut off her communicator for a second. "Are you gonna go ghost when we land?"

Jake shut his off as well. "Not a chance. Jake Fenton can't just suddenly disappear in the middle of the fight at the same time that Shadow shows up. Besides, it's harder to focus while duplicating. I'll be fine with just an ecto-gun."

"If you say so."

Simultaneously, they turned their communicators back on.

"Why did you turn off your communicators!?" was the first thing they heard. The voice, which they recognized as Matt's, continued with, "Ugh. Never mind. Your Moms found Sylvio just south of the Nasty Burger."

"Got it," Jake and Tori said together. The latter shifted the board into a sharp turn and headed in another direction. Preferably where the action was.

"Must be one heck of a fight," Tori thought out loud. "I can see it from here."

"You ready?" her riding partner asked.

"Whenever you are."

They streaked downward as fast as possible skidding to a halt in the air right after bursting through the green dome. Everyone was gathered there already. Sam, Valerie, and Abby were blasting back of few of the army members while Danny was trying to get in shots at Sylvio. It was apparent that every time he was just about to score, the vampire-ghost stuck a slave right in front of him, knowing that Danny wouldn't hit a human.

"Hey, Count Jerkula, over here!" Tori called a split second before firing.

Sylvio had no time to react and was blown to the ground. Danny fired up for a second assault, but the ghost teleported away from them.

"Nice try," the tattooed being mocked, "but that's not going to cut it." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, more of his minions approached, blocking them from all sides. The individual little teams were surrounded, unable to fend off the creatures with merely ecto-guns. As it was, Jake and Tori were practically back-to-back.

"What was that earlier comment about being fine with an ecto-gun?" Tori growled out, pushing more lackeys back.

"What do you want me to do?" Jake questioned in a whisper after shutting down his comm. link again. "I can't go ghost here."

"I'll create a diversion. Just get your half-ghost butt up there."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Jake wondered, fighting desperately to shove away the zombie-like people that were five inches from his face.

"This!"

The Blue Huntress fired at the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke. Without a moment's hesitation, Shadow flew up and into the fight.

"Look who finally joined the fight," Abby commented with a scowl.

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo," Shadow retorted. "I kind of figured the fireworks over here were invitation enough."

Abby's eyes flashed a dangerous green as she let her energy explode outward, shaking off approaching slaves. She zipped upward to join her ally/enemy.

"Don't just float there," she barked. "Help."

He rolled his eyes at her and both of them flew to the battle with Sylvio. Danny was getting some shots in since there were now four of him, but Sylvio's teleportation was tricky. Unseen, Abby snuck up behind the mysterious ghost and landed a charged punch to his back. He fell forward with the force, looking back and growling. He vanished and reappeared right behind Abby, ready to throw a similar blow, but was blasted out of the way by Shadow.

"Three against one," Shadow stated.

A crude smirk grew on Sylvio's face. "Try three against _one thousand._"

Just like that, some of the controlled humans began to jump up and grab onto their arms and legs. They held down Danny's duplicates and he was forced to recall all of them. Shadow winced as someone's fangs tore into his skin. He turned intangible, letting all of the attackers land like cats. However, that gave the leader enough time to try another strategy. Shadow's only warning was Abby's screaming.

He turned around just in time to see Abby holding onto her neck. Her eyes went wide and began to glow red.

"Abby!" Danny screamed. His eyes narrowed, burning almost yellow with his fury. As if some invisible shock wave had hit, all of the minions grabbing onto him were flung away.

This was an example of one of the most important rules and Amity Park: _Never, _**ever** do anything to Danny Phantom's daughter that would provoke such parental rage.

Sylvio had just crossed the line.

Danny floated upward, a supernatural wind swirling viciously around him. Sylvio's eyes grew momentarily large at the display of power, but he quickly tried to hide it. He braced himself for whatever Danny would attempt. Still, he wasn't prepared for the Phantom to shoot forward at an alarming speed and grab tightly onto his neck.

"Change…her…back," he spat, voice low and threatening.

Sylvio tried to teleport away, but only flickered, finding that his powers were being blocked. He clawed at the hands around his neck, unable to move them. Finally, he rasped out, "I…won't. Know now that if you destroy me…the last person I bit will become the new leader."

Another low growl echoed in Danny's throat. "You're bluffing."

"How much…would you like to bet on that? Her freedom? Her…_life_?"

Danny squeezed tighter, but spared a quick glance over to his daughter, twitching, and Shadow, who was staring petrified at her.

"Shadow," he ordered, "I want you to shock her. It's the only way to kill Sylvio's control."

"But…" he began to defend, realizing what his father was asking him to do.

"Now!"

Shadow's face set in a grim expression as he crossed his forearms in front of him. Red energy began to glow around them. Without warning, he snapped them outward and red lightning in the shape of an X bolted toward the target. In this case, his own sister.

It hit her straight on and she screamed. Loudly. It was painful to even hear.

It seemed to take hours for the ghost zapper to wear off, but it must have been less than a minute. Abby's eyes, now back to neon green, started to close as she leaned backward, losing altitude. Shadow's eyes widened and he rushed to catch her, succeeding just before the crowd below could touch her. Her eyes fluttered back open.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern. Abby had to blink a few times at the mere sound of it. It could have easily passed as just waking from a daze.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered, pushing away from him. "What kind of wuss do you think I am? I can take a hit!"

Shadow resisted the urge to chuckle lightly at her antics. That was Abby for you; a fighter 'til the end.

Instead, the boy responded with, "Then let's go help teach Sylvio a lesson, shall we?"

Instead of answering, she bolted forward, forcing the male ghost to play catch-up. Eyes burning with new fury, Abby was ready to beat Sylvio senseless. That is, if there was anything left after Danny was finished with him.

"I think it's time we moved this fight," Danny growled, his death grip on Sylvio's neck remaining. He reached out a hand and swiped at the air next to him. A glowing green rip formed out of nowhere. A portal to the Ghost Zone.

Abby suddenly stopped short, Shadow nearly slamming into her.

"Dad!" she cried. "I thought you said you can't control where you'll end up if you do that!"

"I can't," he informed. "Stay here."

Angrily, the older half-ghost threw Sylvio into the tear, following closely.

"I'm going," Abby said, getting ready to jump into the portal.

"But Mr. Phantom _just_ said-," Shadow began.

"Like either of us always do what he says," she snapped back. "I don't know about you, but I want a piece of Sylvio. Particularly _his head._"

Before he could stop her, she leaped into the portal.

"Darn it!" Shadow muttered, chasing after her. The rip closed right behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**These chapters are still so darn long.**

**I just realizized that Shadow hasn't called Danny "Mr. Phantom" in forever. It sounded weird writing it. But that's not going to change anytime soon.**

**Abby is vicious. _Very_ vicious. But at least now it's not so fully directed at Shadow. (sigh) I sort of miss the mean-ness. I guess I'll just have to settle for distrust.**


	87. Living of Undead Part 4

**Two...more...weeks. Just two more until _our_ school gets out. (sigh)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny pounded Sylvio into a rock. The ghost looked half-way to unconscious. The Phantom threw a punch toward Sylvio's face, but Sylvio managed to sum up enough energy to teleport away. He appeared behind a rock, hiding and beaten. A voice right next to him made him go stiff.

"Hello," Abby purred, a cruel smirk lighting her face. He looked at her, unsuccessful in covering his fear. "And goodbye."

She slammed him straight across the face and he was hurled out from behind the ghostly rock, in plain sight of Danny. Abby flew nearer to him, looking only half-way as vicious as her father. Trying desperately to defend himself, Sylvio teleported behind Abby and kept one arm around her neck and another against her face, claws at the ready.

Danny inched closer, but Sylvio pressed his claws closer to Abby's skin, letting a small trickle of her ectoplasm run down the side of her face.

"Don't make a move, Phantom," he warned, backing slowly away from Danny. There was a portal back to the human world right next to him. He could sense that it led back to the present time.

"What about me?" a voice said from behind him. A shock jolted his whole form, making him lose hold on Abby. Looking around, hurriedly, he now realized that there were _three_ opponents around him. Without much other thought, he disappeared through the portal and into the human realm.

Sylvio was thrown onto sand. He looked curiously at it, scooping it up and letting it sift thought his fingers. "Sand?" he asked himself. Looking outward, he spotted a vast body of water. "An ocean. I must leave or else-"

"Or else what?" Abby asked, the first to come out of the still-open portal.

Sylvio jerked into a fighting stance, bearing his fangs.

"Ooh, scary," she mocked just as Shadow also fell out of the portal.

The male half-ghost went a little pale as he realized where they were. At a beach. His breath hastened a little. Abby looked over and followed his gaze straight to the water. "What?" she teased. "You're not afraid of the _water_ are you? Scared that flaming head of yours will go out?"

"Of course I'm not," Shadow lied. "Let's just focus on Sylvio before he escapes…again."

The above mentioned ghost tried to teleport away to complete the above mentioned act, only to bang into a green shield. He realized that the last and most dangerous of his problems had appeared. Danny.

"Let's make this simple," said and feared half-ghost offered. "You get in this thermos," he waved the Fenton Thermos around, "and never bother us again and we _won't_ make you wish you didn't exist."

"I've wished that for years," Sylvio claimed. "So many years of pain and entrapment. This was supposed to be my break for freedom; to end all of that pain. I will _not_ let you ruin it!"

Sylvio's eyes began to burn a fiercer red, erasing his pupils and the whites of his eyes. His tattoos became illuminated, glowing the same color as his eyes. Around him, Danny's shield began to crack. It didn't take very long for it to completely shatter, releasing an onslaught of power. Out of the mayhem walked a furious Sylvio, his trench coat gone so as to show off more of the eerie red markings. He resembled an animal; rabid and untamed.

"He looks creepier than you," Abby commented to Shadow, expecting some form of retort. She received none. A glance in his direction revealed that he was clutching his arm in pain. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she asked, "What's wrong?" When he still didn't answer, she forcefully moved his hand away and gasped. There was a glowing bite mark. "You were bitten!"

Sylvio smirked in all his freakish wonder. "Even a bite to the arm by a simple minion can be powerful under these circumstances. You cannot resist!"

Red veins of energy began to stream out from the bite and along his arm. Shadow bit back a scream, but couldn't stop himself from falling downward. Abby tried to catch him, but she found herself being shocked by an invisible force field. Shadow twitched as he hit the sand, struggling against the control.

Sylvio seemed distracted with what was going on, which made it the perfect time for Danny to try an attack. He zoomed forward, fully intent on delivering a hard blow, but instead found himself smacking against an unseen shield, just as Abby had done moments before.

"Child, come here," Sylvio demanded, stretching an arm toward Shadow. Reluctantly, the boy was made to stand and walk over, obviously fighting the whole way. Another smirk appeared on the vampire-ghost's face. "Good, now turn…and attack." Shadow twitched, but nothing happened. Irritated, Sylvio repeated, "Attack!" The half-ghost was absolutely shaking now in resistance. Growling, Sylvio screamed, "Useless!" and swung his arm behind him, where the waves crashed against the shore. Before he could even register what was happening, Shadow was _under_ those crashing waves.

Panic was the first thing he felt. Then there was pain. The water actually _stung_. Desperately, he tried swimming to the surface. He barely broke it when another wave brought him under once more. Not knowing which direction was which, he was helplessly thrown around by the ocean current. Finally, some stroke of luck brought him back above the water. He didn't have time to feel relieved, though, because he was just as quickly slammed against a row of rocks. He tried to scream, but his throat filled with water and it ended up as a coughing fit. It didn't help that there was a wet bandana over his mouth. He was brought upon the rocks again and the sleeve of his jumpsuit ripped, showing a small patch of skin. He didn't even notice, seeing as his primary concern was to _get the heck out of there!_ Sadly, this did not happen. He could only catch bits and pieces of the fight above land. He couldn't tell who was winning. Eventually, he couldn't see at all because his eyes stung so badly from the salt. All he knew was cold, pain, and darkness. Then, even those seemed to become irrelevant.

On land, the fight was intense. Neither party was backing down. Finally, Danny pushed his daughter behind him. "Cover your ears," he said. That order could only be followed by one thing. Danny sucked in a breath and released his ghostly wail.

Sylvio was pushed backward from the force, closer and closer to the water's edge. He put his hands on his ears, trying to block out the noise, but it only resulted on him being thrust to the ground. He tumbled backward for eight feet before rolling to a stop. Exhausted, his barely open eyes faded back to their normal redness and the tattoos became black once more.

"You know," Danny said, standing right over his defeated opponent, "I heard vampires don't like the water so much. Let's test it."

There was no time to defend himself as Danny picked the ghost up and flung him into the ocean. Sylvio screamed upon hitting it, the water around him fizzling. He faded into a green mist and floated away on the breeze.

"Did you…kill him?" Abby asked anxiously.

"No," Danny replied. "I have a feeling that he's probably back in the Ghost Zone." Just then, Danny's communicator beeped. "Yeah?" he answered.

"I take it you beat Sylvio," Tucker assumed. "The whole town's back to normal. None of the victims remember a thing. Although that doesn't explain why you're on the south coast."

"Long story," Danny responded. "We'll be back as soon as we can, alright?"

"Sure, dude. Tucker out."

"You do realize you don't have to say that, right?"

"Yeah, but it's fun."

Danny chuckled. "Same old Tuck. See you later."

The line went dead. Danny looked carefully at his surroundings. "Hey, where's Shadow?"

"I don't know," Abby replied. "I haven't seen him since he got thrown into the water." She looked outward just in time to see a red gloved hand falling beneath the surface. "I think I see him!" She darted over to the rocks and scanned the water. Another flash of red caught her vision. "There!"

Danny saw where she was pointing and dove under the water. It only took him a few seconds to drag up a very wet ghost boy. And the other thing? He was unconscious.

The small group flew quickly to the shore, where Danny placed Shadow down on the sand. His jumpsuit was tattered and the black bandana over his face was half-way falling off. It made him look almost sickly. Danny tried shaking his shoulder, but the boy remained limp.

"He's not waking up," the father stated.

"Let's try this," Abby offered. "Shadow, wake up right now or I'm going to blast you half-way 'round the world!"

Sure enough, the boy stirred. He jerked to his side and started coughing up water, tugging the wet bandana away from his face so that he could breathe.

"Hey, it worked!" Abby cheered.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You okay?"

"Fine," the boy choked out.

"I didn't know ghosts could drown," Abby teased.

"Neither did I," Shadow answered, finally stopping the coughs. He pulled his mask back over his face and sat up fully. "What happened? Where's Sylvio?"

"We took care of him," Danny replied. "He's back in the Ghost Zone where he belongs." The older male half-ghost helped the younger up, seeing as he was about as sturdy as Jell-O.

"Huh, that's weird," Abby muttered, noticing something when her counterpart moved.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"On your arm. My brother has a scar just like that."

Shadow, now realizing that his suit was torn, quickly shifted so that his cape covered the marking. "Yeah, well, it's nothing." The "I don't want to talk about it" vibe was coming off strong.

Dropping it, although not without killing her curiosity, Abby continued, "Whatever. So, Dad, which way is it back to Amity Park?"

Danny closed his eyes for a second. He pointed. "That way."

"I still wish I could do that," Abby admitted. "Being able to locate Amity Park from anywhere on the planet."

"Maybe when you're older," her father said. "Most ghosts can find their way home. Even half-ghosts."

"But until that day, you lead," she said. "Although, first, there's something that's off about this picture. Hm…Oh! I know! It's because we haven't lost the tag-along yet," she joked, turning to Shadow. "Any reason you've chosen not to mysteriously vanish?"

"Because with my sense of direction, I'd probably end up in Australia." Even though it pained him to say, it was true.

"Can we test that?"

"Alright, you two. Enough," Danny interrupted. "Time to go back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, sweet sun!" Matt cried, throwing his arms open to the early morning's rays.

"Glad to see everything's back to normal," Tori said.

"Same here," Jake yawned. "I don't think I could have handled another minute of that."

"Fighting a vampire-ghost and almost drowning; it's been a long day for you," she replied.

"Night, technically," he corrected. "And yeah."

"So I take it that now you're going to avoid all forms of water for the rest of your life?"

He thought about it for a second. "I don't know. I think that this has kind of taught me that I really need to learn to deal with it, so something like that won't happen again and I'd remember to just phase out next time."

"Really?" she asked. "What would happen if I shot you with, say, a water gun?" She made to whip something out from behind her back, but then realized that nothing was there. "Huh?"

She was answered with a stream of water to the face and a grinning Jake, holding the stolen water gun.

"Jacob Fenton!" she screamed, dripping wet.

His smile growing, he ran from her wrath. The rest of the sunrise was spent in laughing as the two teens chased each other around the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yeah, not sure how fast I'll get the next chapter up. I'm still stuck because the idea does not like me very much and I can't seem to get it to work. I'm testing to see how long it'll take me to just cave and skip to another idea instead of filler.**


	88. Forces of Nature Part 1

**Back to short chapters.**

**This idea has been reformatted. Instead of the two options I was thinking of doing, I've smooshed them together into one idea. Thanks to mystery writer 5775 for inspiration!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Camp Skull and Crossbones greeted the falling night with heavy eyelids. After being up since early in the morning and exercising like crazy, the campers were ready to call it a day. Kids were retired to their rooms. A certain goth girl sat on her cot while waiting for the return of her roommates.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Chris mumbled, hands behind her head. That was when something tapped against her window. Curiously, she went over to glance outside. She couldn't see a thing.

"Boo," a voice whispered from behind, breathing down her neck in the creepiest way imaginable.

"Ah!" she screamed, whipping around. She ended up slapping something.

"Jeez, it was only a joke," the voice agonized. A boy with very recognizable black hair and violet eyes stood there, rubbing the new red mark on his cheek.

"Jake!" she gasped.

"Hello to you, too."

She looked at him in astonishment. "What's going on?"

He stopped rubbing his face to smirk at her. "I promised I'd visit, didn't I?"

"What about your parents?"

"Well…heh…I kind of _convinced_ my Mom that she signed me up for camp for a week and my Dad goes along with almost anything she says, so it wasn't that hard. I'll be bunking with Eric and D.J."

"Tricky," she commented, admiring his deviousness. "So you just flew down here?"

He chuckled, rubbing his neck, a nervous habit he'd picked up from his father lately. "Yeah."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Her face changed to one of panic when she heard noises outside. Her roommates were back. "But now you have to go!"

"Um…okay…" He vanished into thin air.

Chris turned around just in time to see three girls enter through the door.

"Hey, Chris," the one on the far left greeted casually, clad in khaki shorts and a green T-shirt. Her brown pigtail bounced happily behind her and a soccer ball was tucked underneath her arm.

"Hi, Jess," Chris responded a little too quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, picking up on the girl's mood.

"Nothing," the goth said in a suspicion-inducing way. She side-stepped the group. "I'm just gonna go out for some air."

"But lights-out is in twenty minutes!" Jess called as Chris ran out the door.

"I'll be back in ten!"

The girl ran hard and fast only slowing down by the edge of the forest, out of sight from any prying eyes. She glanced around. "Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered from right behind her.

She jumped again, startled. "Stop _doing_ that."

"Sorry."

She sighed, forgiving him. "I'm so glad to see you. How was the flight down here?"

"Nice. Everything looks amazing from up there," he replied. "It's even better at night." The half-ghost boy offered his hand. "Wanna see?"

"Love to."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day was bright in Amity Park and a commotion could be sensed from the Fenton household. Not that the place was ever very quiet. Inside, Sam could be seen gathering up a small bag and getting ready to leave.

"A job interview?" Abby asked.

"Yep," Sam answered happily. "There's a new environmental protection company that just opened up nearby."

"But what about the Skulk and Lurk?"

"I'll hire someone else to take it over. Abby, I've always wanted to get a job like this, but the nearest company was too far away for me to get back here fast in case of an emergency. Plus, you two were so young at the time. I couldn't leave you alone and what with your father's job, I wanted to make sure I could be there if anything happened."

"Oh," Abby muttered. She felt a little sad that her mother had to turn down her dream job to take care of them.

The mother smiled. "I'll only be gone for a few hours. Don't destroy anything, okay?"

"_Mom_," the girl whined, but Sam was already out the door.

Danny appeared from the basement stairs, tightening the lid on a Fenton Thermos. "Your mother gone?" he inquired.

"Yep," Abby sighed. She moved toward the phone. "I'm gonna go call-" Before she could finish the sentence, her ghost sense went off. "…No one."

"You can stay here if you want," Danny offered.

"It's fine. I was bored, anyway." Abby transformed as she said this, Phantom gear replacing the commonplace clothes she wore. Danny followed her lead and the two Phantoms darted outside, looking for the source of the ghostly trouble.

At first, there was nothing. It was just a nice, peaceful day. Then, dark clouds began rolling in much too fast and thunder boomed. The earth started to shake, pavement cracking and splitting. Stems sprung from the debris, growing into oversized plants. The central one grew the largest, reaching into the sky where it was met with another force. A small tornado, to be precise. Out of the plant formed Undergrowth; the tornado: Vortex. Together, they let loose an evil cackle that filled the air.

"Undergrowth _and_ Vortex?" Abby gasped.

"Huh, I always pictured them way too self-obsessed to team up," Danny mused. He shifted into a fighting stance. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Danny shot into the sky, his daughter following closely behind him. A powerful ice ray began to build in his hand. "So…what? Are you two doubly lame now?" Upon releasing his ice ray, Danny froze half of Undergrowth. Immediately, the temperature rose and the ice melted.

"Let's see how 'lame' we are (gasp), when you are unable to defeat us!" Vortex shot back.

Scowling, Danny fired ice at Undergrowth in rapid-fire succession. As quickly as the giant plant was frozen, he was thawed out. Danny sucked in a deep breath to release a ghostly wail on Vortex, only to have it be blocked by an irritating-fast-appearing forest created by Undergrowth.

"Even you, Danny Phantom, cannot win when all of nature is against you," Undergrowth claimed, making dramatic hand gestures.

To prove the point, a strong wind was sent toward them. As it came to shove them brutally out of the air, all Abby could think of to say was, "Oh, crud."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Might be a little bit choppy. Id's started writing the first chapters of both ideas, so they're basically just sections taken out from those two and reformatted.**


	89. Forces of Nature Part 2

**...More short chapters.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In contrast, the morning seemed almost _too_ bright at Camp Skull and Crossbones. Jake slept soundly, gratefully taking this opportunity to recover from the long trip yesterday. Sadly, this was not to be.

"Yo! Night creature, wake up!" D.J. called, tossing a pillow at Jake's head.

The so-called "night creature" sat up exhaustedly and rubbed his head. Dazedly, he answered, "Wha'?"

"Wake-up call was five minutes ago," Eric reported amusedly, leaning against the wall by the door.

"_Someone's _a heavy sleeper," D.J. snickered. "Better hurry up or you'll be late."

Jake watched as his sister's best friends exited the cabin. That's when he realized where he was, why, and what would happen to him if he didn't get up _right now._

"Uh-oh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake was still tugging at the edges of his shirt when he arrived at the group meeting.

"Ah, and here's comes our newest camper," a wiry-muscled female councilor said. "Nice of you to join us, Fenton."

The mention of his last name did not go unnoticed.

"Wait, _Fenton_? Like, _the_ Fentons?" a girl asked curiously.

"Uh…no?" Jake replied hesitantly.

That's when D.J. decided that there was no way Jake was going to be getting a peaceful stay in anonymity.

"Aw, don't be shy!" the tanned boy exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulders like they were good friends. "Besides, lying isn't nice."

Jake felt an eye-twitch coming on, but held it back. "Shut up, D.J. Just because you're my sister's friend does not mean I won't get revenge for this."

D.J. chuckled, slapping the shorter male hard across the back jokingly. "Whatever you say, Jake!"

Wincing, the marked man turned to the crowd. A few of the girls were whispering and squealing.

"Alright, campers!" the female counselor, Mrs. Brady, announced. Thankfully, this forced the whispering teens to be quiet. "Group up! It's mountain hiking time!"

"Hey, Chris," Jess greeted, backed by the two other girls from the previous night. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure," Chris answered cluelessly. She was dragged out of Jake's sight, who was trying to find her.

"Ten minutes, huh?" Jess scolded instantly. "We had to sneak out and look for you!"

"Yeah, and we found you. Seriously, secret boyfriend much?" the girl on the right interrogated in her heavy Valley Girl tone. Normally, she would have flipped her magazine model-like blonde hair back over her shoulders, which were bare due to the fashionable pink tank-top she wore. The fact that she didn't signaled trouble.

"Shut up, Lisa," Chris muttered, ducking her head a little, avoiding their gazes. "He's just a friend from home."

"A friend from home who came all the way out here to see you?" the tanned girl with spiky black hair cut to her chin asked. Her green-blue eyes bore into Chris like lasers.

"I agree with Layla," Jess said to top it all off. "And not only do you _have_ a secret boyfriend, but secret boyfriend is Jake _Fenton_."

"Darn, you're lucky," Lisa said, a dreamy look on her face.

Chris sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "He's _not_ my-"

"Lisa's just jealous," Jess commented off-handedly. "Still, how _did_ you meet him in the first place?"

"We just ran into each other," Chris replied. Thinking about it, she added, "Literally."

"And now you're---what?---best friends or something?" Layla inquired, gaze not any softer.

Chris's shoulders sunk in exasperation. "I don't know. Maybe. Why can't you guys just let it go?"

"'Cause he's hot, duh," Lisa replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's an injustice that you're not already going out," Jess agreed.

"I told you, he's into someone else," Chris snapped, getting fed up.

"And what's so great about her?"

This was going to kill her self-confidence to say, but Chris responded, "She's strong, smart, independent, and they've know each other since they were born."

"So you're going to give up just like that?" Jess scolded.

"Guys, he's a _person,_ not a _thing._ Besides, for all I know, this is just a phase. He was the first guy I met coming to Amity Park and he helped me a few times. Maybe that's all it is."

"Fine," Jess gave in, "but when you're ready to stop living in denile-ville, we'll be right here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake was waiting patiently for Chris to return. The group was already starting to head up the mountain.

"Fenton, Baxter, Dellone, get moving!" Mrs. Brady ordered. Reluctantly, the three started walking.

This was only made worse when D.J. enthusiastically called, "Who's up for 'I spy?'"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both Danny and Abby panted tiredly, having been subjected to an onslaught of nature-based torture. Vortex and Undergrowth stood tall, cackling.

"We told you," Undergrowth claimed. "You can't win."

"That doesn't mean we can't keep trying!" Danny shouted, closing in for another attack. He was swatted away by a vine and dragged to the ground. Desperately, he froze the vine, causing it to shatter. Abby looked on with wide eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Vortex asked his partner. "Is it time to (gasp) _expand_ our domain?"

"Yes," Undergrowth agreed. "I believe it is."

Still laughing in triumph, the two fled into the distance, leaving a trail of destruction behind them. Danny and Abby watched after them tiredly.

"Should we follow them?" Abby wondered, noticing how wiped her father was and doubting how much more he'd be able to take. After all, being the one with the ice powers and the ghostly wail, he was the one using the most energy.

Danny was about to reply when a ringing interrupted him. He took out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"How's it going over there?" Sam asked from the other end.

"Oh, it's…um…fine," Danny lied.

"You sound exhausted," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, just doing the usual. Since Jake is gone, I was trying to give Abby some more training."

"Just wanted to check up on you. I know from experience how much havoc you can wreak when left alone."

Danny gave a strained laugh. "Don't worry. We're fine. Is the job interview going alright?"

"Yep, the boss just left for a second. Oh, wait, he's coming back. See you later, Danny."

The man breathed out heavily as he hung up.

"Dad," Abby asked, "why did you lie?"

The father frowned. "This job is a big deal for your mother. I don't want to ruin it by having her worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Now, let's go catch those ghosts."

Consenting, Abby darted after her fast-retreating father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Just a piece of advice: For any of you who have NOT seen the new Transformers movie yet, I highly suggest watching the first one again. That's all.**


	90. Forces of Nature Part 3

**Hm...I'm in a hotel room. At 9:50 am. I'm bored. Hence, I remembered to post. Yay!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the mountain hike, Jake was trying to stay quiet and avoid D.J.

"I spy…" D.J. started, "something green."

"No one's playing," Eric informed unenthusiastically. The guy had been at it since the hike began.

"Yeah, well-"

_Slam._

And D.J. was down. Apparently, he'd tripped over his shoelaces.

"Just be glad you didn't fall off the cliff," the blonde muttered.

"Whatever. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a second," D.J. ordered, tackling the infernal piece of string that tripped him.

Jake and Eric walked on ahead.

"Just so you know, he's not usually this obnoxious," Eric said.

Jake looked at the older boy curiously. "What do you mean?"

"That's what he does when he's nervous. It's better to just ignore him."

"D.J.? Nervous?" Jake asked incredulously. "Since when?"

"Honestly, he probably thinks you'll rat him out to Abby. I think she's the one person he's actually _terrified_ of sometimes," Eric replied, smirking near the end. "Not that I can blame him. No offense."

Jake allowed himself to laugh lightly. "None taken. Last time I ticked her off, my bed wound up on the ceiling."

Eric winced. "Ouch."

"Eh, I got her back for it," the younger responded with a shrug.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

Jake stopped as heavy footsteps thudded up the path from behind him. The girl making them shouted, "Hey, Jake!"

The boy waited for Chris to catch up, Eric going on ahead of him. "That took awhile," he stated.

"Yeah," she agreed, wrinkling her nose. "How was your hike so far?"

He shrugged. "D.J. was being annoying, but it wasn't so bad."

"It's funny," Chris said, "I always thought you didn't like Abby's friends."

"Abby and I like to keep our personal spheres separate. Too many twin jokes do that to you. It's not like I have a vendetta against them."

"I guess that makes sense," Chris agreed. She looked up at the sky, dark clouds in the distance. "It looks like a storm's coming. I hope it doesn't rain while we're hiking."

"We're almost at the top, anyway," Jake pointed out. It was a good thing, too. A good portion of the group was looking exhausted.

"Break time!" Mrs. Brady shouted the second they reached the flat area on mountain top. Half of the campers collapsed. The remaining half leaned against the big boulder in front of the trench or sat on the grassy slope. Jake and Chris were among the ones on the slope.

"Wow, it's great up here," Chris commented. "Not as great as flying, of course, but still really nice."

"Flying isn't as much work, either," Jake added. "But you're right."

They were only able to enjoy a few minutes of warm sunlight when, without warning, everything got dark. The group looked up in total confusion. Ominous clouds spun over head. Before anyone could say a word, green tendrils poked up from the ground, causing it to shake. Jake's ghost sense went off just as the earth split for the biggest plant of all.

Screams filled the air, mostly of those who had never faced a ghost attack before. They were drowned out by evil cackling. Jake's eyes widened as the clouds began to spit out little raindrops. Towering in front of them were Undergrowth and Vortex, looking ready to cause some _serious_ damage.

"Everyone, get behind the boulder!" Mrs. Brady ordered. "Into the trench!"

The group did not question her, sprinting straight there. They climbed down the waist-high trench, ducking close to the ground, as lightning split the air, thunder as its close companion. Jake helped Chris in, but did not go down himself. He gave her a small smile as he let go of her hand.

"Fenton, what do you think you're doing?!" the councilor shouted. "Get down here!"

He didn't move a muscle, just stood defiantly in front of the rock. At last, he was noticed by the ghosts.

"What's this?" Undergrowth sneered. "A mere _human?_"

"Trying to (gasp) protect his pathetic friends," Vortex finished. "Hah! I should show you just how _weak_ you really are."

He held out a hand, lightning gathering around it. Jake was getting ready to discreetly use his ghost powers. Once the lightning flashed, the campers would be temporarily blinded and he could retaliate. Just one more second…

"Hey, Zappy!" a female voice called out. Abby Phantom was revealed to be the one behind it as she charged forward. "Miss me?"

While Vortex was distracted, _Danny_ Phantom appeared and used his ice powers to freeze the hand charged with electricity and part of Undergrowth's roots. Abby fired a ghost ray to shatter that section, causing Undergrowth to become temporarily lopsided. They would have been golden if the plant ghost didn't regenerate so fast.

"Jake?" Danny asked, seeing his son on the ground. "Get out of here!"

"I can't!" he yelled back. "There are others!"

Danny finally spotted the group of teens crouched low in the ditch. He turned to his daughter. "Abby, get the campers away from here. Fast."

Hesitantly, she nodded and followed her father's orders. It wasn't for her safety anymore, it was for _theirs_.

"So," Danny deviously asked the larger ghosts, firing quick, icy blasts at them, "which one of you is in charge? After all, one of you _has_ to be more powerful than the other."

"I am," both ghosts claimed at the same time. They glared at each other, the tension rising.

Danny smirked. "It doesn't sound like a very equal partnership to me. Vortex, you could _easily_ get rid of Undergrowth's _inferior_ plant creatures."

Vortex grinned widely at the plant ghost. "Yes, (gasp) I could. Which makes me (gasp) the most powerful!"

"If you were so powerful, then why did you ask for _my_ help?" Undergrowth retorted.

"I did not _ask_ for your (gasp) assistance!"

As they argued, Danny was able to glance over at the ditch. Everyone was almost gone. Good. With the two idiots distracted, he could get in at least a few hits before they came to their senses. He sucked in a deep breath and aimed it at Vortex. The ghostly wail stunned the arguing pair. Vortex was blasted back, not having Undergrowth's plant barrier to protect him.

"Who is the most powerful _now?_" the plant ghost taunted.

Not letting Undergrowth's head get too big; Danny used a large freeze ray. Undergrowth's bottom half froze stiff and Danny used a powerful ecto-blast to shatter it, cutting the gloating ghost down like the oversized tree that he was.

"You were (gasp) saying?"

With a growl, Undergrowth rebuilt himself. "Equals, then."

The two nature ghosts were ready to face Danny again as a team.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short, short, short...**

**Mmmm....**

**Now, it's time to tackle the second half of my driving vacation. Five more hours to go. Nap time!**


	91. Forces of Nature Part 4

**Last part of FoN.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Down below, Abby was just returning from one of the trips down the mountain. The only people left were Eric, D.J., Chris, and Jake. She landed in the trench and stared up at the fight. It was getting rough again. Eric came over to her, noticing the longing look on her face.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

She sighed, her vibrant green eyes looking into his turquoise ones. She mumbled, "I just don't like not being in control. I mean; the most I can do right now is help everyone get down. I want to help _fight._"

"Then go," Eric said, using the soft smile that made him so popular. "We'll be fine."

She paused, arguing with herself. Her decision was made once she saw her father being blasted into the ground. She looked back at her long-time friend. "Thanks."

The blonde boy watched her fly off. D.J. interrupted him.

"You just can't say 'no,' can you?" he asked. Giving Eric a tired look, he said, "If we die, I blame you."

From his spot, Jake also seemed to notice that some extra help may be needed. The fight was intense and every time Undergrowth was frozen, Vortex would melt the ice. That gave Jake an idea. He looked to Chris beside him and stepped away. "Stay with Eric and D.J."

"What are you going to do?" she wondered, worried about the look he had in his eye.

"Try a little trick of my own."

Jake jumped out of the ditch and ran off. Using invisibility, he snuck behind the fight, right at Undergrowth's base. Regaining visibility, he scanned the sky for Abby. There! He waved, making sure he would not be seen by the two large nature ghosts. Abby's eyes went wide at seeing her brother in such a dangerous position. She appeared by his side in less than three seconds.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"You need to tell Dad to freeze Vortex in about twenty seconds."

"Why?"

"I have a plan."

For the second time that day, she complied to orders without arguing. She knew by now that Jake's "plans" had a tendency to work well. Sometimes, she wondered if she should be afraid he was so good at coming up with such things. For now, she'd just go along with it and hope he knew what he was doing.

Abby soon reached her father and joined his side. Without attracting too much attention to herself, she said, "Dad, Jake has a plan. In about twenty seconds, you have to freeze Vortex."

Danny frowned, furrowing his brow, but nodded. It was a strange message, but it was worth a shot. He started the countdown under his breath. "20, 19, 18…"

Seeing that the message was delivered, Jake put his hand by one of Undergrowth's large roots. "Generally, I'm against hurting nature, but I'll make an exception for this." He drew fire to his hand, hissing when it stung him. "Ow," he muttered, but kept it up nonetheless. Soon enough, the fire spread. He pulled his hand away and ran. The flames were now licking up Undergrowth's base, causing the ghost to finally notice them.

"Vortex!" he shouted. "Do something!"

Grudgingly, Vortex made it rain harder in an attempt to extinguish the hungry flames.

Right when Danny said, "3…2…1!"

Vortex was instantly chilled by a frosty blast. The rain he'd been making transformed into snow and hail. The ice fell onto Undergrowth and he began to freeze over.

"Vortex!"

Those were the last words from the ghost before Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. The older Phantom smiled at his son and gave him a thumbs up. With new determination, he and Abby throttled Vortex. Jake beamed and rushed back to the waiting group.

"If you weren't so smart," Chris commented, "I'd call you an idiot for doing something so reckless."

"'Reckless' is synonymous to 'Fenton'," he informed jokingly.

A howl broke off their reunion as Vortex was pulled into the Fenton Thermos to join his partner in crime. Capping the lid, the two Phantoms landed next to the group.

"Is everyone alright?" Danny questioned.

"Good here," D.J. confirmed, Eric nodding in agreement.

"We're fine, too," Jake told him.

"Good, now-" The ringing of Danny's cell phone cut him off. The caller I.D. read "Sam." He picked it up. "Hi, Sam."

"Danny!" she greeted with abnormal enthusiasm. "You'll never believe it. They were so impressed with my application, they practically _guaranteed_ me a position!"

"That's great!" Danny exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," she said. "I'll be home in…Danny, why does the town look like it was replaced with a jungle?"

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, well, you see…I'll explain when I get back."

"From where?"

"What? Sorry…I-I think I'm breaking up. Bye!"

Danny slammed the phone shut, stowing it away. Abby laughed at her father's antics.

"_Smooth_," she teased.

He grinned impishly, showing that he had not lost all of his teenage self. He turned to the rest of the kids. "C'mon, we'll give you a lift back to camp."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, you're leaving now?" Chris asked a few days later. It was still dark out, too early for even the sun to be awake. Jake was standing in front of her, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, my time's up," he told her. "But I'll see you when you come back in two weeks, right?"

"Definitely," she promised. "Thanks for coming, Jake."

"Hey, I said I would, didn't I?"

"Still," she said, "I'm glad you did."

"It was…fun. You know, if you don't count that whole mess with Vortex and Undergrowth."

They both laughed lightly at the memory. However, time was running out and Jake wanted to leave before dawn. He kept smiling until the black rings washed over his face, concealing it beneath the black bandana. His feet lifted off the ground and he waved. "Bye, Chris!"

"Have a nice flight home."

He was gone in a matter of minutes, blending into the pre-dawn sky. She smiled and leaned against a tree. "Two weeks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yes, I know, the chapters were all pretty darn short. Working on it.**

**Just got back from vacation. It was...interesting. We played mini-golf. In the rain. It was pouring, so the whole coarse was under two inches of water. Oh, and it was night time. So, it was like Extreme Mini-Golf. Then we went white-water rafting, but we hit a rock and I got flung out. In slow motion. It was actually kind of fun.**

**And now I'm back and dead tired because I got four hours of sleep Thursday night and about two on the thirteen-hour car ride back. We left yesterday. I just got home today at six am. So, like, four hours ago. That's six hours of sleep over a forty-eight hour span. You people should wonder how I'm still sane.**

**I'm gonna shut up now, 'kay?**


End file.
